Perdu entre deux mondes
by chrisVIII
Summary: temps alternatif. Nous sommes tous hantés par le passé. Voir échouer son coeur fait plus de mal que de voir notre esprit faire une erreur. Un héros. En retard. Une seconde qui changera l'histoire à jamais. Au mémorial, elle est prisonnière. Hors du temps.
1. sous un ciel désert

Chers lecteurs, l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est pas de moi mais de deux grandes auteurs américaines. En conséquence, si votre anglais vous le permet, allez lire la fic' en version originale car malgré le soin accordé à la traduction, cela reste une simple traduction. Malgré tout, si j'ai tenu à traduire ces nombreuses pages et ces nombreux chapitres, c'est parce que l'histoire est à couper le souffle, c'est de loin ma préférée. Mais je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, même si, encore une fois je ne suis pas l'auteur, je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis et j'espère que vous partagerez mon enthousiasme.

disclaimer: FFVIII et ses personnages sont la propriété de Squaresoft. L'histoire est la propriété de** Ashbear et Wayward Tempest** que vous pouvez retrouver sur ce site. La traduction (et les erreurs qu'elle pourrait comporter) est de mon fait ;) bonne lecture !

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 1

_**Sous un ciel désert**_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Pourquoi les rêves parfaits sont-ils si rares ? Peu importe la ferveur avec laquelle, dans la solitude du sommeil, on les supplie, on les implore, ils ne reviennent qu'une fois oubliés. Ils attendent, enfouis sous les cauchemars et les apparitions jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à inonder vos sens d'une enivrante vague de sérénité que vous ne voudriez jamais quitter. Ces rêves dans lesquels le monde entier est parfait, où le temps et le chagrin n'existent pas, où tout a un sens. Qu'est-ce qui peut amener l'esprit à laisser s'échapper ces fragiles aperçus de ce qui ne pourra jamais être ?

Et pourquoi, oh pourquoi, est-ce que ces rêves sont toujours immanquablement interrompus ?

Quistis grogna comme le téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit, sonna une troisième fois, émettant une nouvelle plainte stridente à travers la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet, tâtonnant à la recherche de la lampe. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la lumière envahit la pièce, repoussant les ombres dans les coins. Clignant des yeux, elle saisit le menaçant combiné et le laissa tomber à la cinquième sonnerie. Elle se traîna hors du lit, le ramassa et s'apprêta à répondre avec virulence: ça avait intérêt à être une urgence d'au moins niveau cinq.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" répondit-elle sèchement. A trois heures du matin, on pouvait rompre avec la politesse.

" Qui ? "

Ses yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent soudainement tout grands sous le choc.

" Quand ? "

Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher le téléphone alors que la voix à l'autre bout continuait à parler.

" Comment ? Comment avez-vous … Je pensais que … on ne pouvait pas …" Sa voix tremblait.

" Où ? "

" Je peux pas y croire… Je … Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr, je suis partie."

Il y avait longtemps que la voix à l'autre bout avait raccroché quand elle reposa le combiné. Il atterrit sur la descente de lit dans un bruit sourd. Dans sa tête, la voix répétait - _on l'a fait-_. Après tant d'années, des mots qu'elle pensait ne jamais entendre. Sa vision se brouilla comme les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait perdu tout espoir.

_On l'a fait_ -

Tout comme les rêves parfaits que l'on appelle avec ardeur, l'espoir revient quand on s'y attend le moins.

_Tout se passera bien pour elle -_

"Oh, mon Dieu" murmura-t-elle la tête entre les mains. "Oh mon Dieu".

_- J'ai peur, Squall. Je ne veux pas rentrer. -_

Pourtant, il l'avait conduite jusqu'à eux et l'avait laissée sans même dire un mot. Alors que son cœur hurlait et que quelque chose qu'il n'avait connu qu'un bref instant restait désormais mort en lui, il n'avait rien dit.

_- Prêtresse Linoa_ -

_-Descendante d'Hyne -_

_- Venez avec nous. Nous devons sceller vos pouvoirs, pour le salut du monde -_

Ils n'étaient que deux ; il aurait pu s'en débarrasser d'un coup. Pour elle,il aurait vaincu des milliers d'hommes, une armée entière. Ils auraient pu s'échapper d'Esthar, être hors de vue de leurs radars avant même qu'ils ne se réalisent que quelque chose s'était produit.

Peut-être.

Rien n'était sûr. Ca aurait pu finir de la même façon. Ca aurait pu être pire.

_- On ne peut pas prévoir le futur, rien n'est sûr. Ce sont tes mots Linoa.-_

Mais il aurait pu _essayer_. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait rien fait. C'est ce sentiment mourant en lui qui s'était élevé face à son silence et s'était exprimé de cette petite voix, lamentable.

_- Linoa ! Ne pars pas ! _-

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le devait. Il aurait pu discuter, lui donner un million de raisons de rester, de rester… avec lui.

" Aussi longtemps que je serai libre, elle continuera à se servir de moi pour atteindre son but. Je … On ne peut pas la laisser faire, hein… ? …Je dois y aller. "

C'était son choix, sa décision. De quel droit pouvait-il s'opposer à elle ? Il faisait ce qu'il devait faire. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait et il devait s'y plier. Il ne serait pas égoïste ; c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Etre tenue retirée du monde à tout jamais ?

" Etre une sorcière lui fait peur… Elle a peur d'être crainte… D'être haïe… Elle a peur que personne ne veuille l'approcher… Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. "

" Pourquoi es-tu allé jusqu'à te jeter dans l'espace pour la sauver ?! Pour la confier à Esthar ?! Pour ne plus jamais la revoir ?!" Lui avait demandé Quistis, stupéfaite.

" Non, n'est ce pas ? Tu l'as fait parce que tu voulais être avec elle ! Tu es un idiot_."_

Ses amis le connaissaient mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il était le plus grand idiot du monde. Il venait de laisser passer l'amour sans faire le moindre geste pour le retenir. Pourrait-il risquer la vie de millions de personnes dans l'unique but d'être avec une ? Pourrait-il la choisir elle plutôt que le bien du monde ?

Bien sûr oui ! Répondit son cœur.

" Selphie, cap sur Esthar. Elle est sûrement au mémorial. On va sauver Linoa_."_

Ils avaient volé plus vite que n'importe quel appareil, s'élevant au-dessus des plaines rouges d'Esthar alors que le soleil se couchait derrière eux. Il entrerait en trombe dans le mémorial et il jouerait au héros. Il la sauverait. Il se sauverait. De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre.

Il ne serait pas en retard. Les héros n'arrivent jamais trop tard.

" Vous voulez dire au revoir à votre amie…OK. Je veux bien faire une exception. Allez-y. "

_"_ Que faites-vous là ?! Cette zone est interdite ! "

" … Faire ce que j'aurais du faire plus tôt… Si je ne fais rien, je ne saurai jamais_."_

" De quoi parles-tu ?"

" Je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je dois faire… Il me reste encore une chance. Je ne ferai pas marche arrière. J'emmène Linoa avec moi."

" Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux. C'est trop tard_."_

Il repoussa cette idée. Il n'était jamais trop tard. Ses amis entrèrent, armes dégainées, lui apportant l'aide dont il avait besoin.

" Vas-y Squall ! " Cria Zell.

" Va la chercher Squall ! " l'encouragea Selphie.

Et il courut.

Elle était debout, au centre de la chambre de cryogénisation, ses mains refermées sur les deux bagues passées à son collier.

" Linoa, attend ! Je vais te sortir de là en un clin d'œil !" Lui cria-t-il, comme s'il savait exactement comment faire.

Elle semblait surprise de le voir. Gardant les bagues serrées dans une main, elle posa l'autre sur la paroi de la chambre dans un élan vers lui. Il monta les quelques marches et s'approcha de la vitre, la frappa à plusieurs reprises. Les coups se répercutèrent comme un séisme dans toute la pièce et pourtant ils n'eurent aucun effet sur la paroi, seulement une douleur à la main, mais rien qui puisse rivaliser celle de son cœur.

- _Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?! Allez, fais quelque chose ! -_

Elle faiblit et tomba à genoux. Ses doigts laissèrent de fines traces sur la vitre gelée. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, elle le regardait de ses yeux tristes. Elle prit une légère inspiration qui brouilla la vitre les séparant. Elle tenta de parler, mais les mots se perdirent comme elle s'affaiblissait.

" Lutte Linoa, reste avec moi ! " Cria Squall alors qu'il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse briser la vitre et interrompre le processus de cryogénisation. Une série de câbles courait le long de la pièce jusque dans la chambre. Il dégaina sa gunblade et la leva à sa hauteur pour faire une coupe propre.

" A votre place je ne le ferais pas."

Il se retourna.

"Elle vient avec moi. Maintenant. Alors que le Ciel me soit témoin : si vous approchez encore ne serait-ce que d'un pas, vous ramasserez vos tripes dans l'instant_." _Il menaça le minuscule professeur de son arme un bref moment avant d'en revenir aux câbles.

" Très bien, pourquoi pas. Mais je me demande en quoi une sorcière morte pourra vous aider."

" De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Je parle de ces câbles que vous vous apprêtez à couper. Sans eux, c'est le choc thermique. Coupez-les et elle meurt, dans les secondes qui suivent_."_

" Choc thermique ? Mais, Adel… Elle n'a pas été gelée."

"Non, mais c'était le processus d'il y a vingt ans. Vous avez vu comme elle est revenue intacte, même de l'espace. Le nouveau processus allie gel et cryogénisation, il est infaillible. Pour éviter que des idiots ne fassent des choses idiotes comme libérer l'enfer sur Terre. Et, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il attend à la sortie d'Esthar_."_

En un clin d'œil il fut sur le docteur Geyser. Sa main gantée l'empoignant fermement, il le souleva à sa hauteur et le jeta contre le mur sans pour autant le lâcher.

" Maintenant écoutez-moi, bâtard, inversez le processus et relâchez-la ou je vous écrase la trachée. Il me suffit d'un geste."

" Je ne vois pas en quoi me tuer vous aidera. Après tout, c'est moi qui ait créé cette machine." Dit le professeur, la respiration difficile. "On ne peut pas inverser le processus, jeune fou. Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'il était infaillible ? Qui serait assez idiot pour vouloir libérer une sorcière ?"

Squall retint un cri de rage et jeta une nouvelle fois le professeur contre le mur, cette fois il le lâcha, ce dernier s'écrasa sur le sol. Squall pointa sa gunblade sur l'homme et l'arma, menaçant.

" Je vais vous tuer… Je vais vous tuer !"

" Vous ne devriez peut-être pas gaspiller ses derniers moments à me tuer. Je dirai que son corps est maintenant à environ 28°. Elle va sombrer dans l'inconscience d'ici quelques minutes. Si vous voulez lui dire au revoir, c'est le moment." Le professeur regarda Squall en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Il eut un sourire triomphant.

Squall se détourna, furieux.

" Vous pouvez toujours essayer de fuir. Où que vous soyez, je vous retrouverai."

"Il serait plus sage de me garder en vie, M. Leonhart, je suis l'inventeur de cette machine après tout. Moi seul peux trouver le moyen d'inverser le processus."

Il n'écoutait déjà plus le professeur, il s'approcha de la vitre qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Sa peau était d'une pâleur effrayante, sa respiration faible et douloureuse. Elle regardait le sol. Il frappa doucement sur la vitre et elle redressa lentement son regard. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux comme il posa sa main sur la paroi. Elle suivit son geste et plaça sa main contre la sienne.

" Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé" Murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête pour le faire taire.

" Il… faut… le … faire." Parvint-elle à articuler.

" Je trouverai le moyen de te sortir de là." Promit-il.

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

" Je … t'aime…" Seules ses lèvres bougèrent, elle ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Il appuya son front sur la paroi et pleura, pour la première fois en douze ans. C'étaient des sanglots sourds emplis d'amertume qui s'échappaient de sa poitrine. Ils se répercutaient sur les parois pour se perdre dans les profondeurs de la salle. Comment avait-il pu arriver en retard ? Comment le destin pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Il entendit ses amis hoqueter en entrant dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir leurs têtes horrifiées.

" Non… Non ! Oh, mon Dieu, non !" Entendit-il sangloter Selphie.

" Merde !" Il entendit quelque chose s'écraser sur le sol. Apparemment Zell avait trouvé de quoi passer sa colère.

Squall en prit la responsabilité ; il assumerait tout. Il s'était ouvert à quelqu'un et ses pires craintes s'étaient révélées vraies. C'était sa malédiction. Il n'était pas fait pour être un héros.

Ses yeux la regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle était si calme, si belle. Sa main était restée contre la sienne, maintenant gelée à jamais. Du bout des doigts il en redessina les lignes.

_-Il faut le faire.-_

Pour qui Linoa, Hyne, pour qui ?

Ses yeux furent attirés par une larme, elle s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin sur sa joue et était maintenant gelée, scintillante, comme un bijou permanent sur son visage.

" Comment …"Répétait-il dans sa tête. "Comment ai-je pu arriver en retard ?"

Squall hurla en se redressant brutalement dans son lit. Haletant, il chercha de l'air, son corps en sueur brillait sous les reflets de la lune. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine dans le vain espoir de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se détendit en reconnaissant le cadre familier de sa chambre. Il passa une main sur son visage en sueur et sentit quelqu'un serrer doucement l'autre.

Avec l'expression d'un gamin effrayé, il se tourna vers la personne allongée à ses côtés. Elle se redressa et l'enlaça dans un geste rassurant. Ses doigts coururent dans ses cheveux moites. Elle se recoucha et l'amena doucement avec elle sur l'oreiller. Il ne résista pas, se blottit contre elle, s'agrippant à elle comme à son dernier lien avec la réalité. La tête posée contre son épaule, il regardait à travers la fenêtre, sans voir. Le vent froid soufflait et la glace en tombant frappait la vitre déjà givrée.

Elle le garda près d'elle et chantonna doucement lui caressant le visage avec amour. Encore une fois les mêmes gestes, comme un rituel, ça n'avait rien de nouveau. Ca faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle vivait avec ses démons.


	2. les ombres de mon esprit

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 2

**_ Les ombres de mon esprit_**

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Le couloir semblait interminable. Peu importe la vitesse à laquelle elle marchait, elle semblait ne jamais pouvoir arriver à destination. Peut-être était-ce son esprit qui s'y refusait. Une part d'elle était anxieuse de retrouver une amie qu'elle pensait avoir perdue à jamais, elle avait compris qu'elle pouvait tuer cette fragile vie, là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital rien qu'avec les informations qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, des années passées sans vous, des années à ne pas être. Comment est-on censé gérer tout ça ? Le temps qui passe, la vie qui change et vous qui restez la même ?

Tant de choses. Tant de choses se sont passées. Par où allait-elle commencer ?

Quistis ouvrit les portes du quartier privé du palais présidentiel. Des mesures avaient été prises pour que cette zone soit aussi calme que possible étant donné le peu de temps dont ils avaient disposé. Un monde qui avait commencé à s'habituer à vivre sans sorcière allait bientôt en retrouver une. Elle se força à revenir à la réalité comme elle se rapprochait. Elle ferait de son mieux. Et elle espérait pour le mieux. Laguna Loire était à quelques pas d'elle maintenant. Il se tenait comme d'habitude, une main caressant nerveusement sa nuque, l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon. Il lui sourit, tendu mais quelque part soulagé.

" Quistis Trèpe, vous voir soulage mes vieux yeux fatigués_."_ Dit-il tendant les bras vers elle.

Elle répondit à son étreinte et rit légèrement.

" Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, monsieur_." _

" Oh, je t'en prie. Et s'il te plait, laisse tomber les politesses ; j'en entends assez avec tous ceux ici présents."

Quistis sourit en le lâchant.

" Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Laguna."

" Oh, je vois, alors maintenant tu fais dans la gentillesse_."_ Il eut un clin d'œil. Elle regarda la porte en bois derrière eux.

" Comment … Comment va-t-elle ?"

" Les docteurs pensent qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien si on considère la situation." Répondit-il. "Elle a passé la plupart de la nuit à prendre et reperdre connaissance. Ne s'est pas encore vraiment réveillée. Elle est extrêmement faible bien sûr, alors, ils ont dit qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'elle se remette à 100 . Ils lui font un tas de perfusions. Tous ces tubes et aiguilles branchées sur elle, on dirait une machine." Il se frotta les yeux, las.

" Mais, … elle va s'en sortir c'est sûr, hein ?"

" Eh bien, rien n'est jamais sûr mais ils font de leur mieux. Tout le monde a l'air optimiste. Alors, je dirai que c'est bon signe Quistis, c'est bon signe."

" Grâce à Dieu. "

" Oui, il y avait longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas penché sur elle de là-haut. "

" Tu as dit que tu avais trouvé les documents dans le laboratoire du vieux Geyser ?"

" Oui, après avoir fait fouiller l'endroit par une foule de gens dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur la cryogénisation, eh bien je me suis mis à fouiller moi-même. Pas besoin d'une équipe spécialisée pour trouver une salle secrète."

" Une salle secrète ? "

" Oui, presque aussi longue que ce couloir." Dit-il avec un geste de la main. "Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tous les dossiers. Il devait y en avoir des milliers. Seigneur, cet homme était fou Quistis. Certains de ses documents là-bas… Je suis sûr qu'ils te feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête pour un mois entier. Je suis juste heureux qu'on ait plus à se préoccuper de lui et de ses projets maintenant. Bref, après tout un travail de tri, la semaine dernière on a trouvé les études préliminaires du processus de dé-cryogénisation. C'était très abrégé et mal écrit. Il a fallu toute une équipe de scientifiques pour trouver un sens à tout ça. La moindre affirmation était un risque énorme. C'est pourquoi on ne t'a rien dit… à toi ni à personne… jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs."

" Alors… Squall ne sait pas."

Le président soupira.

" J'ai essayé plusieurs fois … J'ai pris le téléphone, commencé à faire le numéro et puis j'ai raccroché. Je … Je n'ai pas pu. Il m'a dit, en ouvrant le fond de recherche, que s'il y avait la moindre chance de la ramener il fallait la tenter. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il m'avait donné l'autorisation. Squall est si près d'avoir une vie maintenant… si près d'être heureux. Il revient de si loin… Je ne veux pas déclencher une nouvelle avalanche. Surtout maintenant que … Enfin, j'imagine que tu en as entendu parler. "

" Oui, il m'a dit. "

" T'en as de la chance, moi je l'ai appris par le bouche-à-oreille. Ca doit vouloir dire qu'on n'en est pas encore à se parler."

" Je suis désolée."

" Il ne faut pas. Je suis quand même content qu'il me parle à l'occasion. Je mérite tout ce qu'il me fait. "

" Laguna, ne culpabilise pas."

" Tel père, tel fils. Maintenant tu sais d'où il tient ça." Il se força à sourire. "Eh, je n'abandonnerai pas. Tiens, si je suis chanceux, je pourrais même recevoir une invitation. "

" Tu l'auras," dit Quistis, "j'en suis sûre."

" J'espère."

" Tu es déjà allé la voir ? "

" Oui, mais elle n'était pas réveillée. C'était certainement mieux. Après tout, elle ne me connaît pas. Je suis persuadé qu'elle préfèrerait voir un visage familier en se réveillant. Hyne, c'est le portrait craché de Julia." Dit Laguna en grimaçant. "Pour un peu je sentirais mes crampes revenir. "

Quistis rit doucement.

" Bien ! Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes discours Proviseur Trèpe. Vas-y et sois ce visage familier. Je dois encore régler deux trois choses pour notre nouvelle nécromancienne. Pour tout dire, faire en sorte que personne ne sache qu'elle est revenue. "

" Merci pour tout Laguna. "

Il acquiesça et regarda le sol un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

" J'espère seulement que tout ira bien…" Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et se détourna pour partir. "Je te reverrai demain. Entre temps, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais-le moi savoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu comptes rester, mais une chambre t'attend au palais présidentiel si tu veux."

" Oh, oui, d'accord. Encore merci. Pour tout dire, avant de partir, j'ai passé les derniers moments à arranger les choses à Balamb et je ne me suis même pas posé la question de savoir où dormir. "

" Pas de quoi s'inquiéter." Dit-il avec un geste de la main." On te laissera la lumière…"

Quistis le regarda partir, elle prit une profonde respiration et tourna la poignée de la porte. Elle avait la peau moite et sa main glissa. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas à sauver le monde une nouvelle fois. Là, elle n'aurait qu'à être un visage amical. Elle n'avait qu'à être… Une amie.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra dans la pièce stérile. Excepté les couleurs des courbes et des appareils, tout était blanc. La fille étendue sur le lit était si blanche qu'elle disparaissait presque complètement dans les draps. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un repère pour déterminer les traits de son visage.

Quistis s'approcha, évitant les machines et les câbles. Elle attrapa la chaise rangée dans un coin et s'assit à la tête du lit. Elle avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Après tant d'années, elle était là… de retour parmi eux, dans le même monde. Un monde qui avait énormément changé alors que, si ce n'était sa pâleur, Linoa était elle restée celle dont elle se rappelait.

Elle tendit la main et remonta une mèche. Sa peau était si froide… Elle sursauta quand Linoa remua presque imperceptiblement. Elle lui prit la main et caressa doucement ses doigts.

" Linoa, tu m'entends ? "

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et se concentrèrent sur le plafond. Elle entendit le nom une nouvelle fois. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que disait la voix, elle cherchait à savoir où elle était. C'était blanc… tout blanc… gelé. Si froid. Elle sentait la glace autour d'elle, s'insinuant en elle. Elle voulut crier… Aucun son.

Quistis paniqua en voyant Linoa s'agiter soudainement, cherchant à respirer. Elle vit le moniteur cardiaque s'emballer. Involontairement, elle causait beaucoup de stress à un corps déjà bien faible. Quistis se leva et prit le visage de son amie dans ses mains, la forçant à la regarder.

" Linoa, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant ! Calme-toi… tout va bien. Il faut simplement que tu respires calmement. Calmement."

Les yeux bruns affolés balayaient la salle.

" Tout va bien, calme-toi, je suis là… Suis ma voix."

La voix, encore. Elle résonnait dans sa tête comme un canon. Elle la cherchait pourtant, ne voulant rien d'autre que mettre fin à cette vide solitude. Le brouillard s'estompa et elle distingua deux yeux bleus effrayés. Ils lui étaient familiers.

" C'est ça, c'est bien. Vas-y doucement. "

Linoa ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle voulait que tout ceci soit vrai. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Voyant le visage prendre forme, elle essaya de sourire.

" Eh, ça y est, tu es là." Dit Quistis avec soulagement, lui prenant la main. "Bon retour à toi."

Elle essaya de parler mais les mots ne venaient pas. Elle lutta intérieurement pendant un temps avant de finalement renoncer, épuisée.

" Non, n'essaie pas déjà de parler. Ca viendra. Repose-toi, je suis là."

La brune ferma lentement les yeux et Quistis sentit une légère pression de ses doigts. Le soulagement envahit Linoa et elle se laissa aller à l'inconscience comme deux larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

Quelques instants après, sa respiration se calma et reprit le lent rythme du sommeil. Quistis soupira et s'autorisa elle aussi à se détendre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'un des docteurs entra. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage comme il regarda la jeune fille endormie.

" Je pense qu'elle va bien maintenant." Dit Quistis d'une voix aussi douce que possible comme elle séchait ses larmes. "Elle a simplement eu peur. "

Le docteur sourit et acquiesça. Puis, sans un mot il contrôla les machines, les perfusions et inscrivit ses résultats sur le dossier. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, cheveux blancs et moustache assortie. Il avait l'un de ses visages aimables que l'on associe généralement à l'idée que l'on a d'un grand-père et Quistis se sentit immédiatement en sécurité. Elle comprit alors les paroles de Laguna. Linoa recevait le meilleur des soins, donné par des personnes qui _s'inquiétaient._ Pas des professeurs fous qui la verraient comme un rat de laboratoire qu'ils pourraient manipuler et analyser au nom de la science.

Penser que le docteur Geyser l'avait volontairement gardée captive pendant toutes ces années la rendait malade. Pourtant, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Cet homme était un vieux fou. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Laguna ne l'avait pas chassé d'Esthar. Il savait que le professeur pouvait se révéler dangereux dans de mauvaises mains. Et le monde était plein de mauvaises mains. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur le monde et sur ses inventions. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Squall Leonhart ne l'avait pas tué. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de souhaiter ardemment sa mort.

Il y a six mois, son souhait fut exaucé. On avait diagnostiqué à Geyser une forme virulente de cancer du pancréas. Si virulente qu'il passa les quatre derniers mois de sa vie dans un lit d'hôpital. Malgré tout, leur dire la vérité quant au processus de dé-cryogénisation n'avait pas fait partie de ses dernières volontés. Là encore, rien d'étonnant.

Avec amertume, Quistis souhaita qu'il ait enduré ne serait-ce qu'une infime fraction de ce qu'il avait fait endurer aux autres. Elle ne savait pas comment Linoa s'en sortirait pour le reste de sa vie. Elle se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à s'endormir sans avoir peur de ne pas se réveiller. Et puis, il y aurait ensuite le problème de ces cauchemars sans fin.

"Comment peut-on vivre avec de tels cauchemars ?"

Quistis réalisa qu'elle avait pensé sa dernière phrase à voix haute quand le docteur lui répondit la voix triste

" Entre vous et moi, mademoiselle, je ne voudrais pas de ses cauchemars pour tous les gils du monde."

Elle frémit à cette idée. -_Moi non plus-._

Comme il se leva ce matin, le soleil éclairait peu à peu les montagnes de Trabia pour apporter une fois de plus un peu de chaleur à ce pays de glace. Il regarda le lever de soleil à travers la grande fenêtre. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux regardaient le même lever de soleil tous les jours. L'aube n'était jamais différente. C'était froid, blanc et incroyablement ennuyeux. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait chez lui. Aussi dur qu'il ait essayé, sa vie était bien peu colorée elle aussi. Peu importe le nombre de personnes l'entourant, il se sentait toujours aussi seul que les vents soufflants sur les sommets enneigés de Trabia.

Il but une gorgée du mug qu'il tenait dans ses mains, grimaça et recracha le tout. Une fois de plus, le café était suffisamment fort pour se battre seul. De Janice, pour vous. Il décida de dire une bonne fois pour toutes à sa secrétaire qu'il ferait lui-même le café à partir de maintenant.

L'interphone sur son bureau sonna et une voix retentit :

"Mr Leonhart, commandant?" La voix du démon de la caféine.

Il retourna s'asseoir et pressa l'interrupteur :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Janice ?"

"Le docteur Vandermere est là."

" Faites-la entrer."

" Oui, monsieur."

" Eh ! Janice ?"

" Monsieur ?"

" Le café n'est pas censé se battre, moi si."

" Oh… Mer… euh…désolé Monsieur." Répondit-elle penaude.

" Oui, je sais." Il soupira.

" Je vais vous en refaire."

" Non, ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas."

La porte coulissa et une jeune femme en blouse blanche entra. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement retenus par une pince. Elle balaya le bureau du regard et finalement posa ses yeux brillants sur Squall.

" Bonjour Proviseur."

Squall se recula dans son fauteuil.

" Pas vraiment non. "

Elle poursuivit faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

" Voici les résultats des tests médicaux des étudiants pour le prochain semestre." La doctoresse posa un épais dossier sur le bureau. "J'ai pris la liberté de les classer par ordre alphabétique. Tout le personnel médical les a étudiés et aucun n'a été validé sans mon accord. De mon point de vue, ces volontaires sont tous en bonne santé et feront de bonnes recrues pour Trabia Garden. Ils n'attendent que votre accord, commandant."

Squall se frotta les yeux avec lassitude et la regarda.

" Arrête-ça Elise."

" Arrête-_ça_ ?" En un instant elle quitta son air professionnel et afficha un sourire joueur. "Mais c'est que tu es d'une humeur merveilleuse ce matin !" Répondit-elle amusée. "Il y en a qui devraient arrêter de mettre autant de sucre dans leurs céréales…"

" Je ne peux rien faire si tôt sans caféine." Grogna-t-il. "Tout ce que je demande, c'est une tasse de café de qualité raisonnable : je ne pense pas être trop exigeant auprès de ma secrétaire. Mais non, tout ce que j'ai c'est une tasse d'huile de moteur de qualité plus que correcte. Je devrais la réorienter vers le parking. "

Elise fit la moue et plissa les yeux.

" Mon pauvre petit… "

" Je sais, c'est dramatique. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir s'il te plait ? Tu me rends nerveux."

" Comme tu veux ô grand décaféiné !" Elle tira une chaise, puis se tourna et finalement s'assit sur le coin du bureau. "C'est mieux ? "

Elle se pencha vers lui, séductrice.

Il se rapprocha, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Son expression n'avait pas changé si ce n'est un léger haussement de sourcil.

" Evite simplement de casser mon agrafeuse." Souffla-t-il.

" Oh, tu es désespérant !" Elle rit.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

" Bien vu ! Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu demander à un de tes assistants de me porter ces dossiers. Et puis, tu sais que je n'en ai pas besoin avant la semaine prochaine. "

" Tu veux dire que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que je suis venue voir mon extrêmement grognon mais néanmoins incroyablement sexy fiancé, ce matin, dans l'espoir d'un petit câlin sur son bureau ?" Elise battit des cils pour accentuer ses paroles.

Pour toute réponse, il la regarda sans broncher.

" Ok, c'est bon. Tu as raison, _ comme toujours."_

" Evidemment. "

" Squall… tu sais que j'ai vraiment été patiente à propos de ça." Elle le vit se refermer instantanément. Il se recula au fond de son fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre. "Ca doit vouloir dire _" non Elise, je ne l'ai pas encore fait " _ ?"

" Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion. "

Elise soupira.

" Squall Leonhart, c'est un mensonge et tu le sais !"

" On ne pourrait pas en parler plus tard ? Quand je ne serais pas en train de gérer tout un complexe militaire par exemple ?" Dit Squall, le calme désertant rapidement sa voix.

" Non, on ne peut pas." Répondit-elle sur le même ton. "Parce qu'alors, j'ai droit à l'excuse _"je suis trop fatigué"_. Franchement ? Faudrait penser à se renouveler ! Je veux qu'on en parle maintenant. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé. Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé à ton propre père de ça ?" Ce disant elle mit sa main, et la bague de fiançailles par la même occasion, sous ses yeux.

" Tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ?" Grogna-t-il.

" Bon sang ! Tu vas arrêter de l'ignorer ? C'est si gamin !" Répliqua-t-elle. "Il n'a rien fait d'autre que d'essayer de se rapprocher de toi. Le moindre que tu puisses faire c'est de le faire entrer dans ta vie. "

" Eh bien, c'est un peu difficile, Elise, si l'on considère qu'il n'a jamais vraiment voulu en faire partie avant que je ne sois légalement adulte. "

Elle leva les bras au ciel.

" Oh arrête avec cette histoire de cœur blessé qui ne guérit pas Squall ! Tu sais, il y a des fois où je me dis qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça, quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas." Elle se leva. "Hyne, tout le monde a fait des erreurs dans sa vie. Des choses sur lesquelles on aimerait revenir. "

Elise réalisa qu'elle était allée trop loin quand elle le vit se mordre les lèvres et baisser les yeux.

" Je sais qu'il regrette toutes ces années de tout son cœur Squall." Le ton s'était adouci. "S'il te plait, … c'est important pour lui. C'est important pour moi et ça devrait l'être pour toi."

" Bien." Céda-t-il, vaincu. "Je l'appellerai. "

" Quand ? "

" Bientôt." Marmonna-t-il. Elle le poussait à bout.

" Précise _bientôt."_

Il soupira exaspéré.

" Maintenant… Je vais l'appeler maintenant, c'est assez tôt pour te rendre heureuse ? "

" Oui, maintenant, c'est bien."

Il prit le combiné et commença à composer le numéro. Elise farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son bip qui s'était mis à sonner. Elle lut le message et expira bruyamment.

" Je dois y aller." Dit-elle, faisant le tour du bureau. "On se voit ce soir. Tu peux le faire, je sais que tu peux." Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Je t'aime."

" Si tu le dis. "

Elle rit et s'éloigna vers la porte.

" J'aime t'écouter parler avec romantisme." Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte et se retourna. La porte coulissa, ouverte. "Squall ?"

" Quoi encore ?" Dit-il agacé. "Je suis en attente."

" Ne raccroche pas une fois que je suis sortie, _très cher_. "

" Je ne raccrocherai pas. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau, _très chère. "_

Elle eut un sourire narquois et fit mine de lui tirer dessus. Il fit semblant d'avoir été touché et se recula dans son fauteuil, sa main libre sur le cœur. Elle rit et sortit satisfaite.

Squall la regarda faire, il attendit que la porte se referme et quelques instants de plus avant de raccrocher. Posant ses coudes sur le bureau, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça représentait pour lui. Aucune idée. Ce n'était pas que de la haine envers un père étranger. Pour lui, ce simple coup de fil, c'était prendre un fusil et tirer sur la dernière touche d'espoir présente dans son cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Annoncer ses fiançailles à Laguna Loire, c'était mettre fin à tout. Le _tout_ qui l'avait fait tenir ces sept dernières années.

Linoa.

_-Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à attendre un miracle. Tu dois vivre.- _

Pourtant, il avait l'impression de l'abandonner. Comme s'il jetait la dernière pelletée de terre sur sa tombe. Ca le brûlait comme de l'acide versé directement dans son cœur. Comment pouvait-il être aussi égoïste et passer à autre chose ?

_-Elle aurait voulu que tu passes à autre chose. Elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureux Squall. -_

Vraiment ?

_-Squall… Tu passes à côté de toutes les bonnes choses de la vie. Tu en as déjà manquées tellement.- _

Oui, elle l'aurait voulu. Elle était comme ça. Têtue et décidée, avec un cœur suffisamment gros pour voir derrière les apparences et ouvrir les cœurs y compris ceux des gens comme Squall Leonhart. Quelque chose que peu de personnes pouvaient faire.

Elise.

C'était important pour elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, jamais beaucoup attendu de lui. Elle l'avait aidé. Il lui devait ça. S'il pouvait faire ça pour elle, ça la rendrait heureuse. Squall voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il tenait beaucoup à elle.

Et il l'aimait.

N'est-ce pas ?

Soupirant à nouveau, il prit le téléphone et refit le numéro.


	3. promesse d'hier

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 3

_** Promesse d'hier**_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Quistis fut tirée de son sommeil par le battement de la pluie sur la fenêtre. Elle se redressa et grimaça en réveillant doucement son cou. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Linoa qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle avait passé la première nuit avec succès. Ca ne voulait rien dire pour la suite, mais ça donnait une raison d'espérer et elle le prit comme tel. L'espoir, c'était tout ce qu'il restait à Linoa maintenant.

Elle s'étira en se levant, chassant le sommeil de son corps. Quistis se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie battait contre la vitre comme un amant enragé. La pluie était rare sur les plaines d'Esthar, mais quand elle tombait, c'était avec une rare violence. Elle tombait si fort que le sol ne pouvait pas tout absorber. Le surplus se répandait sur le sable rouge et donnait au paysage l'apparence d'un interminable lac de sang. Elle frissonna à la vue de la ville. Un léger grattement à la porte la tira de ses pensées, elle se détourna.

" Qui c'est ?"

" Moi, Laguna."

" Entre."

Laguna passa la porte et s'ébroua, chassant l'eau de ses vêtements.

" Sincèrement," dit Quistis en souriant, "je crois que tu en es à un stade où tu es exempté de bonnes manières."

" Mais alors quel genre de gentleman serais-je ? … Euh, non pas que cela corresponde à ma définition… mais, j'ai appris par le passé qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer une pièce occupée par le sexe opposé, sous peine d'être celui qui serait frappé. "

Quistis retint un petit rire :

" Eh bien, je suis d'accord avec ta logique pour n'importe quelle autre pièce sauf celle-ci."

" Non non non non non, il n'y a pas d'exception, aucune. " Sourit-il à son tour. "Raine m'a tout appris dans le domaine des "bonnes manières"."

" On dirait qu'elle en avait de l'influence."

" Plus que tu le penses," il rit franchement, "plus que tu le penses."

Il se gratta la nuque, laissant son esprit retourner vers le passé. Il se força à revenir avant de se perdre à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

" J'ai parlé aux docteurs ce matin. Ils disent qu'elle s'en sort bien et même mieux que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Elle a fait d'important progrès depuis hier. Evidemment, aucun n'a encore eu à travailler sur un tel cas. Mais je crois que c'est bon signe. "

" Exactement. J'espère qu'elle pourra reprendre sa vie aussi vite que possible. Elle en a déjà trop raté."

" Oui, moi aussi, je me demande seulement si ce temps sera…"

Un bruit se fit entendre, une sonnerie rapide et vive. Laguna attrapa le téléphone attaché à sa ceinture en soupirant.

" Pourquoi est-ce que le devoir appelle toujours à cette heure ?" Grommela-t-il.

Il regarda le numéro affiché et décrocha.

" Oui ?"

" Qui ?"

Quistis fut surprise de voir la peur soudainement apparaître dans ses yeux.

" Il a dit à quel sujet ?"

" Vous lui avez pas demandé ?! Oui … je comprends que… c'est vrai …non je n'ai pas crié ! C'est bon, c'est bon, désolé. C'est juste pas le bon moment. Non ! Non, je prends l'appel. Laissez-moi juste une petite minute que je trouve un endroit tranquille avant de me le passer."

Il raccrocha et regarda nerveusement Quistis.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

" Euh, … c'est Squall… Il veut me parler."

" Squall…" La voix était douce et à peine audible, pourtant suffisamment forte pour capter l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes.

" Oh, Hyne …" Murmura Quistis portant la main à la bouche. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Linoa qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours clos. Des minutes passèrent avant que les deux comparses s'autorisent à respirer à nouveau.

" J'imagine … J'imagine que sa convalescence sera plus rapide que prévu." Dit doucement Laguna. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, impatient. "Excuse-moi, je vais voir de quoi il s'agit, je serai à côté. "

" Ok." Répondit Quistis.

Laguna regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme allongée dans le lit avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit. Une fois à bonne distance, il décrocha.

" Je m'excuse Monsieur," dit sa secrétaire, "mais M. Leonhart insiste pour vous parler, immédiatement. Il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. "

Laguna prit une profonde inspiration.

" Allez-y, basculez les lignes."

Il se répéta de se relaxer, de rester calme, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que Squall soit déjà au courant, que toutes les mesures avaient été prises.

"Laguna ?"

" Eh fiston, … euh Squall… ça fait longtemps. "

"Oui. J'aurais bien encore attendu mais c'est important. "

" Bien sûr, je comprends," Le président faisait tous les efforts du monde pour retenir les tremblements de sa voix, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. "Les choses importantes, ça n'attend pas. "

" … C'est ça. Peu importe. Si je ne le dis pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais. Tu connais Elise Vandermere, la doctoresse principale de Trabia ? Je crois que tu l'as rencontrée une ou deux fois. "

" Oui, oui. "

" Eh bien, on… nous sommes fiancés. "

Malgré tout ses efforts, Laguna ne put empêcher de se sentir soulagé et les mots sortirent avant qu'il ne sache qu'il avait parlé.

" Ah ça ?" Oh, brillant Loire, merveilleuse façon de créer un lien avec ton fils. Il se frappa le front de sa main libre _imbécile, imbécile_.

" Comment "ah ça" ?! Je pensais que ça représenterait quelque chose pour toi. Je veux dire, c'est quand même quelque chose de sacrément significatif pour moi !"

" Non … Squall, ce n'est pas …"

"Je croyais que cette décision qui va changer ma vie t'intéresserait, parce que ça n'a pas été facile de me décider, c'est clair. Tu me dis tout le temps combien tu aimerais faire partie de ma vie." Squall haussa encore le ton sous l'effet de la colère. "Comment on devrait mettre plus de cœur à sauver cette soi-disant relation père-fils. Eh bien, si "ah ça !" est la seule réponse que j'obtiens en retour à mes efforts, alors je laisse tomber ! Va te faire foutre !"

" Non, Squall, écoute-moi. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire." Quelque part au fond de lui, il voulut lui dire la vérité sur Linoa. "Ecoute, la nuit a vraiment été difficile, j'ai pas dormi et je sais plus réfléchir. Je m'excuse sincèrement. Je suis si heureux d'apprendre que tu vas te marier fiston. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis fier de toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'admire ta force, ton courage … tout ce que je n'ai pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je veux être là pour toi, combien j'aurais aimé être là pour toi. Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose. "

"Monsieur le Président ? M. Leonhart n'est plus en ligne." L'interrompit sa secrétaire.

" Je sais." Dit-il essuyant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. "Je sais."

Squall frappa du poing sur son bureau avec colère. Il regarda à nouveau le téléphone et l'envoya au sol d'un geste du bras. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? _"Ah ça !"_ Il pensait recevoir des encouragements. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un d'extérieur l'encourage pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Quelqu'un qui lui dise que oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Squall ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de la laisser partir. Il ne pouvait désormais plus compter sur lui pour connaître la réponse.

"Si tu avais attendu au lieu de réagir, tu l'aurais peut-être ta réponse" Se blâma-t-il. Il aurait pu laisser à Laguna une chance de dire quelque chose, il y avait peut-être autre chose à voir dans cette réponse. Quelque chose qu'il allait dire. "T'es pas prêt de le savoir maintenant, hein ?". Non. Il avait relâché toute la tension, toute la douleur que représentait ce coup de fil en quelque chose de blessant que Laguna n'avait pas mérité. Pas cette fois. Aussi énervé qu'il était, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pensait pas les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés avant de raccrocher violemment.

Il devrait réparer ça. Mais plus tard, pas maintenant. Même si sa vie en avait dépendu, il était incapable de formuler des excuses en ce moment. Squall tendit le bras vers un des tiroirs et en sortit un petit flacon blanc. Il dévissa le bouchon et renversa le flacon, recueillant quelques pilules et les avala. Il espérait que l'aspirine calmerait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, il savait bien que c'était impossible.

" Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? J'ai cru entendre un bruit." Entendit-il par l'interphone.

"Génial … " pensa-t-il intérieurement. "J'aurais pu être assassiné et avoir mon corps abandonné sur l'île de l'enfer avant qu'elle ne vienne et demande : Hey, c'était quoi ce bruit ? "

" Je vais bien Janice, je fais juste un peu de rangement. "

" Oh, moi aussi j'ai fait du rangement la semaine dernière. Vous ne croiriez pas tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans mon bureau, c'était affreux ! J'en revenais pas… Vous ne devineriez pas …"

" Autre chose Janice ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de taper la causette… Aussi passionnant cela soit il. "

" Oh, euh, désolé Monsieur. … Elise a appelé il y a quelque minutes. Elle aimerait que vous la rappeliez quand vous pourrez. "

" Très bien. Maintenant, occupez-vous comme vous pouvez. Tapez des lettres, classez des dossiers mais ne me dérangez pas. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin. "

" A vos ordres Chef. "

Squall s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Elise était bien la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler en ce moment. Pourtant, il avait envie d'aller vers quelqu'un, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Aller vers quelqu'un mais pas n'importe qui. Il ramassa le téléphone et composa le numéro d'une personne qui pourrait peut-être comprendre ou au moins l'écouter.

" Université Militaire de Balamb Garden, commandant Shu à l'appareil. "

" Hey Shu. Alors, comment va le soleil ?"

" Squall ! Bon sang, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un sacré bail ! Comment ça se passe à Trabia ? "

" Froid, blanc et froid. "

" Je ne peux pas dire que je t'envie !" Elle rit. "Quistis m'a appris pour tes fiançailles. Félicitations ! Ne crains rien, je n'ai pas ébruité la nouvelle … Euh, en fait, je l'ai bien dit à quelques personnes…"

" Merci Shu. Dis-moi, Quistis est là ? J'aimerais lui parler."

" Non, elle n'est pas là Squall, désolée. Elle est partie très tôt ce matin, vers 3h. Une affaire urgente à régler. "

" Une affaire urgente ? "

" Oui, elle ne m'a pas livré tous les détails, juste dit que c'était personnel. Elle m'a laissé les commandes pendant son absence. "

" C'est bizarre. Elle ne m'a pas parlé de prendre des congés. Le protocole précise pourtant que l'on doit informer les autres proviseurs avant de s'absenter. "

" Oui, je sais. Elle aura oublié. Je suis sûre qu'elle te donnera de ses nouvelles Squall. Pour tout te dire, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être bien ce matin. J'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Elle ne m'a même pas dit quand elle comptait revenir. "

" Eh bien, quand elle reviendra, dis-lui que j'ai appelé, d'accord ? "

" Sans problème. Ca fait du bien de t'entendre Squall, ne reste pas si longtemps sans donner de tes nouvelles !"

" Je vais essayer. "

" T'as intérêt. Et, au fait, je tiens à recevoir un petit carton dans ma boîte aux lettres !"

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu recevras le tien." Sourit Squall.

Un étrange sentiment lui serra l'estomac comme il raccrochait. Les gens avaient l'air d'agir de plus en plus bizarrement aujourd'hui. D'abord Laguna, puis Quistis, l'une des personnes les plus consciencieuses après lui-même, être aussi spontanée... Elle ne s'était même pas confiée à Shu, qui était généralement au courant des moindres détails de la vie de la B.G.U. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et, pendant toute la journée, alors qu'il s'abrutissait de travail, Squall ne parvint pas à chasser ce mauvais pressentiment de son esprit.

* * *

Elle avait l'impression de voir et d'entendre le monde du fond d'une barrique. Sa vue était noire et les voix distantes. Elle essaya de lever la main. Elle semblait attachée. La seule réaction qu'elle obtint fut un sursaut de deux de ses doigts. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Tout avait l'air d'être au ralenti. Son corps ne répondait à aucune de ses demandes. "C'est si frustrant… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas bouger ?"

Linoa se concentra sur les voix autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément à reconnaître quelqu'un. Tout était incompréhensible et déformé. C'était comme si la parole lui était devenue étrangère. Une voix était féminine … et familière. L'autre, plus grave, une voix d'homme. Mot après mot, elles devenaient plus claires.

" J'ai vraiment tout foutu par terre… encore. "

" Mais non, tu as fait de ton mieux. Mieux que ce que j'aurais fait moi : j'aurais été pétrifiée. Je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, il a une fâcheuse tendance à parler avant de réfléchir."

" Je ne sais même pas s'il me reparlera un jour après ça. "

" Bien sûr que si, laisse-lui seulement un peu de temps pour se calmer…"

" Non, je veux dire après tout ça. J'ai failli lui dire… Je te promets, je l'aurais fait s'il n'avait pas raccroché. Mais j'y repensais en revenant. Ca… C'est à elle de décider. On ne peut pas lui imposer. C'est à elle de choisir, à elle seule. Il s'agit de sa vie. Que crois-tu qu'il aurait fait si je lui avais dit ? "

" Il aurait pris le premier vol pour Esthar. "

" Exactement. "

" Tu as raison. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire… pour tous ceux concernés."

" J'espère que oui, de tout mon cœur. Je dois retourner au palais. S'il y a du nouveau ou si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler."

" Très bien. Merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas Laguna, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra. "

" On verra bien Quistis. On verra bien. Je repasserai plus tard. Prends soin de toi."

Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se referme. La pièce replongea dans le silence… Elle était à nouveau seule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond blanc tout flou. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mis à part le ronron des machines. Elle avait entendu un nom familier, elle essaya de le prononcer à son tour, faire sortir un son du plus profond de sa gorge.

" Quis… Quistis ? "

Elle essaya de tourner la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle était comme figée. Un visage entra dans son champ de vision. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser la brume de ses yeux. Le visage semblait plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs. Les traits plus fin et précis. Les cheveux plus courts. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Mais elle la reconnaissait.

" Quistis."

" Salut belle endormie !" Quistis avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Ca faisait longtemps. "

" Hum… Longtemps." Souffla Linoa.

" Comment tu te sens Lin' ? Tu as mal quelque part ? "

" Non, … engourdie. Peux pas bouger."

" Ne crains rien, ça va revenir." Dit Quistis tirant une chaise près du lit.

" On a … On a gagné ?" Grimaça Linoa. Parler revenait pour elle à se crépir la gorge.

" Evidemment. On s'est battu contre Ultimécia et on a gagné. La compression temporelle a été stoppée. "

" Dieu merci." Soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Aussitôt une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. "Tout le monde s'en est sorti ?"

" Oui, tout le monde va bien. On s'est tous beaucoup inquiété pour toi."

" Comment… Comment va Squall ?"

Quistis pâlit… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant.

" Squall va bien, fidèle à lui-même. Il continue à communiquer par "peu importe" et "si tu le dis" ."

Linoa rit doucement, rire rapidement remplacé par le chagrin. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

" Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué."

Quistis lui prit la main et la serra doucement pour la rassurer.

" Tu nous as tous manqué. Terriblement."

Elle avait tant de questions, elle n'arrivait pas à être cohérente.

" Ca fait combien de temps ?"

Quistis respira profondément.

" Un petit moment. "

Linoa rit encore.

" Bizarre, tu as l'air plus vieille qu'un "petit moment". "

La blonde sourit. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait décemment pas lui cacher longtemps. Elle prit une profonde respiration et recommença :

" Sept ans. Ca fait sept ans."

" Waouh."

Pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais elle s'attendait à pire, bien pire, elle prit donc cela comme un bon signe. Elle resta calme, laissant Linoa absorber le choc. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de reparler.

" Il est là ?"

" Qui ?"

" Squall. "

Quistis détourna les yeux. Elle redoutait cette question encore plus que la précédente. Elle chercha une réponse qui pourrait la satisfaire, au moins pour le moment.

" Euh… non, il n'est pas là. Il est à Trabia, mais, … il va venir. Tu sais, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à toi, pas un." Elle regarda Linoa. "Et je suis sûre qu'il viendra dès qu'…"

Linoa avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration était calme et régulière. Elle s'était endormie. Un mélange de soulagement et d'incertitude envahit Quistis et elle soupira en terminant sa phrase.

" … dès qu'il sera au courant."

* * *

**AN:** merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, j'espère vous revoir sur les chapitres suivants ;) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avant de partir ! 


	4. la cicatrice du temps

AN: Merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on est lu ;)

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 4

**_La cicatrice du temps_**

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Le réveil posé sur la table de nuit marqua les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il salua le jour comme il avait salué les précédents, d'un son strident et fort: irritant. Il fut alors récompensé de ses efforts par une forte caresse sur la tête. Un geste qui raccourcissait considérablement la durée de vie des réveils qui habitaient la chambre de Squall Leonhart.

Le plafond était resté blanc. Squall soupira réalisant qu'il regardait ce plafond depuis six heures maintenant. Il n'avait pas dormi, son esprit revivant les évènements passés, imaginant le futur. Son esprit voyageait dans le temps… une fois de plus… Le jeune homme cala ses mains sous la tête quand Elise bougea doucement à côté de lui. Il avait découvert sa capacité à dormir dans n'importe quelles conditions et avait donc changé le réveil de côté.

Elle se tourna et se nicha contre lui, tendant le bras et le laissant retomber sur son torse. Il passa un bras autour d'elle, par réflexe, il était en réalité à des kilomètres d'elle. Un rayon doré le ramena sur terre un bref instant, la bague de fiançailles posée sur sa poitrine. Il se rappelait quand il l'avait vu en revenant de la G.G.U… quand il s'était arrêté à Timber … Squall voulut chasser le souvenir de son esprit mais il resta, se jouant devant lui comme un vieux film en noir et blanc.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de passer par Timber. Il y avait d'autres routes… mais il était déjà aux alentours de la petite ville quand il s'en rendit compte. Peut-être que quelque chose l'avait conduit là ; il était peut-être destiné à y affronter de vieux souvenirs. Ou peut-être qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier. Peu importait la raison, il gara sa voiture sur le bas côté et commença à remonter la rue pavée. Elle était dans la vitrine du premier magasin qu'il vit. Une bijouterie évidemment … Bien sûr, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit et Elise lui avait fait de subtiles allusions de temps à autres. Mais il n'était pas encore allé aussi loin que prendre la décision d'acheter une bague. C'était une tâche qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir accomplir. Pourtant, à ce moment, c'était quelque chose qui lui semblait accessible, à lui qui regardait briller le diamant dans la vitrine.

S'il parvenait à le faire, ici en plus, alors il pourrait se prouver quelque chose : qu'il était prêt à passer à autre chose, prêt à laisser partir le passé et se construire un avenir, pour lui. C'était ce que ses amis lui répétaient depuis des années. Il était peut-être temps. Elle attendait qu'il fasse un geste, il le savait. Il pouvait le faire, pour elle, il lui devait bien ça. Une autre pensée traversa son esprit, une qui le fit frissonner. S'il ne le faisait pas, s'il ne s'engageait pas plus dans leur relation, elle se fatiguerait et le quitterait. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter qu'on l'abandonne encore une fois. Résolu, il entra dans le magasin et montra au bijoutier la bague qu'il voulait. Il devina la taille du mieux qu'il put, pensant être facilement pardonné de son erreur s'il se trompait.

"Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça" se dit-il. Ca devenait plus simple à chaque minute. Il commençait même à être excité à l'idée de lui offrir, de voir son visage s'éclairer. Oui, elle avait fait des allusions, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il franchisse le pas. Ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire à la pensée de la voir sous le choc. Et heureuse. Oui, il était prêt à passer sa vie à la rendre heureuse.

Il tendit sa carte bancaire au vendeur quand il entendit le petit bruit caractéristique. Il se tourna pour regarder au dehors. Un train quittait la station. Il ferma les yeux. Non, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'émouvoir. Il avait pris de nombreuses fois le train… sans elle. Un des autres clients regarda d'abord son billet puis le vendeur.

" Oh merde !" S'exclama-t-il. "C'est mon train !" Il se rua hors de la bijouterie et se lança dans une course effrénée après le train, agitant son billet.

" Attendez ! Arrêtez le train ! Ne partez pas ! Attendez-moi !"

Brusquement, l'homme fut remplacé par un autre, Squall était perdu dans ses pensées.

"WaaaaaaTTTS !! Dépêche ! les galbadiens arrivent !!" Criait Zone de l'arrière du train qui s'éloignait

"HEY !! Ne me laissez pas, Hey !!" Watts remontait les rails tentant désespérément de rattraper la locomotive.

Il l'avait regardée, elle riait aux éclats. C'était un son doux et agréable qui résonnait dans sa tête. Et ce sourire, ce sourire qui l'avait envoûté depuis le début. Le sourire qu'elle avait gardé jusqu'à la fin …

" Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? "

Il revint au vendeur.

" Oui… oui ça va. "

" Perdu dans ses rêves, hein ?" L'homme gloussa et lui rendit sa carte ainsi que le ticket. "J'ai juste besoin de votre signature et vous pourrez retourner auprès de cette femme à laquelle vous pensez. "

" Voilà." Et il signa la facture.

" Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? Elle doit être spéciale pour une bague comme ça… "

" Oui," répondit-il. "Son nom est Lin…" Il s'arrêta brutalement. Un courant glacé passa dans le sang, il se reprit. "Elise." Il corrigea d'une voix hésitante. "Son nom est Elise."

" Oh là !" le vendeur gloussa à nouveau. "Vous feriez bien d'être sûr du nom, elles n'aiment pas beaucoup les lapsus… "

" J'essaierai de m'en rappeler." Squall prit la petite boite et se détourna pour partir. S'il n'avait pas eu un air coupable en sortant, il aurait couru aussi vite que possible.

Squall frotta ses yeux fatigués de sa main libre. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de la laisser partir? "Je la connaissais à peine …" se dit-il. Il connaissait Elise depuis bien plus longtemps. … et pourtant … ce n'était pas pareil. Une des raisons… la culpabilité. La culpabilité l'avait complètement rongé. Pendant longtemps, après, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour avancer. Toute sa force passait dans le simple fait de respirer. Si ça n'était pas pour ses amis, ou Elise, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti. Ils l'avaient aider à trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre. Il n'oublierait jamais les sacrifices faits pour lui, jamais. Maintenant, il vivait au jour le jour. Certains plus beaux que d'autres. Celui-ci commençait comme un jour de seconde catégorie.

Il avait pris une décision… Il allait se lever.

Doucement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Elise pour ne pas la réveiller. Il grimaça au contact du carrelage froid sous ses pieds. C'était quelque chose qu'il veillerait à régler en tant que proviseur de Trabia. Avoir du carrelage dans une région constamment dans les températures négatives était ridicule. Squall pensa qu'une douche l'aiderait à se sentir mieux et il traversa la chambre vers la salle de bain.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son dos. Il essaya de se vider l'esprit, de ne plus penser. Il resta comme ça et essaya jusqu'à ce que l'eau tiédisse. Elise allait le tuer. Il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de la taille avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir. Il s'arrêta net après avoir posé un pied au sol.

La vapeur avait recouvert le large miroir au dessus du lavabo, laissant des traces verticales. Il cligna des yeux, ça devait être son imagination. Pourtant, quand il rouvrit les yeux, elles étaient toujours là. Il s'avança prudemment vers le miroir et plaça sa main sur les traces… des traces de doigts.

" Bon sang, je perds la tête." Murmura-t-il. Il sortit de la salle de bain et regarda vers le lit. Elise n'avait pas bougé. Rapidement, il enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt avant de passer dans la cuisine. Il chercha dans un placard et attrapa un petit flacon blanc ainsi qu'une bouteille de vodka. Il prit une pilule et ouvrit la bouteille. Il avala la pilule avec la vodka. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé le faire mais il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas perdre pied. Il en avait _besoin_. Il garderait le contrôle cette fois. Ce n'était qu'un verre. Pourtant, il entendait Elise, dans sa tête, lui faire un autre de ces sermons.

" Squall, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de mélanger médicaments et alcool ?" Fit une voix derrière lui.

Génial.

Il posa la bouteille et la fit glisser au centre de la table.

" Euh, … Ne le fais pas ?"

" Exactement." Dit Elise avec colère en s'approchant de la table, elle s'assit dans une chaise à côté de lui. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que je te prends sur le fait ? Ce qui est réellement surprenant étant donné l'heure, te voir debout pour aller… Squall ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Mon Dieu, mais tu trembles ?! Tu vas bien ? "

" Bien, je vais bien."

" Non ça ne va pas !" s'exclama-t-elle surprise de le voir ainsi. Il avait l'air d'un zombie. Il était pâle, ses yeux noyés sous les cernes et injectés de sang. Mais le pire, c'était la terreur qu'elle y lisait.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

" Rien…J'ai pas dormi. "

" Tu as fais un autre cauchemar ? "

" Non. "

" Squall, ne m'exclus pas comme ça encore une fois ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je veux t'aider." Demanda-t-elle.

_-Tu ne peux pas.- _

" Ca va aller. Il faut que je me prépare pour aller travailler. "

Elle le retint et le fit s'asseoir.

" Tu vas nulle part comme ça. Reste assis !"

" Ecoute, y'avait rien dans le frigo… J'avais juste besoin de quelque chose pour faire passer les médicaments, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Tu vois ? C'est fini." Il repoussa la bouteille un peu plus loin. "Prends-la."

Elise la mit de côté.

" Regarde-moi Squall." Dit-elle avec fermeté. Il se détourna. "Bon sang, regarde-moi!"

Il releva les yeux lentement, honteux et coupable, il se laissait dépasser.

" Je m'excuse." Souffla-t-il.

_-Pour tout_.-

Elle se laissa tomber de sa chaise et le prit dans ses bras.

" C'est rien." Murmura-t-elle, passant sa main sur son dos. "Tout le monde fait des erreurs. C'est humain. Je ne savais pas que tu avais si mal. Tu as toutes ces défenses que je ne peux pas traverser. Je ne peux pas être dans ta tête. Et puis, peut-être que je souhaite tellement que tout soit normal que je ne vois plus, que je ne te vois plus. Alors, Squall, s'il te plaît, viens me voir avant de te tourner vers ça, s'il te plaît." Elle eut un geste vague vers la bouteille de vodka.

" OK." Il portait tout son poids sur elle. Lui aussi voulait que tout soit normal, mais ça faisait si longtemps… Il ne savait plus ce que normal voulait dire. Pour dire vrai, il ne pensait pas l'avoir su un jour.

" Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?"

" Rien… trop de choses…" Dit-il lentement. "Hier, la façon dont Laguna a agi… Ca m'a troublé… "

" Je sais. … Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du te pousser. "

" Non, c'est ok, tu avais raison. Je devais lui dire… Mieux vaut que je sache aujourd'hui ce qu'il pense de moi. Et puis, je savais déjà. Je n'aurais même pas dû être surpris."

" Squall, tu dois lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je sais, ce que tu m'as dit a l'air étrange. Mais, son travail est très stressant. Il ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça. Je veux dire, allez, on sait bien ce que la fatigue nous fait faire parfois !" Elle sourit.

" Ha ha, très drôle." Il était toujours lourdement appuyé contre son épaule. Elle devina un faible, très faible sourire et se sentit soulagée.

" Mais, sérieusement, je suis sûre qu'il travaille sur de nombreux dossiers, avec le premier bal de promo d'Esthar Garden dans trois mois. Je crois que tu devrais réessayer de lui parler, quand tu seras prêt. Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer, prends le temps de _ l'écouter_. Peut-être que ça ne changera rien, mais au moins ça ne restera pas… en suspend comme ça."

" Je vais essayer. Je ne promets rien."

" Je ne t'ai rien demandé, si ?"

" J'imagine que non." Répondit-il. Les médicaments et le manque de sommeil commençaient à agir. Il se sentit partir et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre le vertige de la pièce qui tourbillonnait.

" Je veux que tu restes ici aujourd'hui." Continua Elise avec sérieux. "Je vais m'arranger avec ta secrétaire et tout ira bien. Tu peux bien prendre un jour de repos, non ? Je ne me souviens même pas la dernière fois que tu en as eu un, et toi ? Passe au bureau plus tard quand tu te sentiras mieux. Je te ferai un ou deux examens pour voir l'effet des médicaments sur toi et ensuite, on pourra parler en tant que docteur et patient … plutôt qu'assis dans notre cuisine." Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides. "Ca te va ?"

Il ne répondit pas.

" Squall ? "

Elise sentit sa respiration régulière sur sa nuque. Il s'était endormi. Elle le serra plus fort et se laissa aller à son tour. Les larmes coulant librement sur son visage… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point tout ceci lui faisait peur.

" Je t'aime tellement Squall. " Murmura-t-elle, sentant son cœur contre le sien. "Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux."

Elle regarda la bouteille trônant sur la table. D'une main elle la renversa. Elle fit un bruit sourd en touchant la table. L'alcool coula lentement du goulot, traçant un chemin sur le bois jusqu'au sol où il tomba sans bruit.

* * *

" Oh mon Dieu… "

Quistis fut réveillée par des sanglots étouffés. Au début, elle crut qu'elle rêvait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les entende à nouveau.

" Linoa ? "

Elle se leva essayant de réhabituer ses yeux à la lumière. L'aube n'était pas encore levée. La petite veilleuse au-dessus du lit de Linoa avait été allumée. Sa vision se fixa sur cette lumière et elle traversa la pièce.

" Linoa, tu te sens bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

Linoa regarda la jeune femme, elle était en larmes.

" Bon sang, Quistis, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?"

Elle en avait eu marre de regarder le plafond pendant des heures. Pour autant, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Quistis. Alors, à tâtons, elle avait cherché la manette de contrôle du lit. Elle avait pressé les boutons jusqu'à trouver celui permettant de redresser le dossier. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait pétrifiée d'horreur.

Quistis tira une chaise et s'assit près de la jeune fille. Elle lui prit la main pour la réconforter.

" Ils ont du te brancher à de nombreuses machines Lin' pour t'aider dans le processus de dé-cryogénisation. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les docteurs te les enlèveront dès que possible. Ils ont dit que tu progressais rapidement, plus rapidement que prévu. Tu t'en remettras le temps de le dire. "

" Je… ne resterai pas comme ça ?"

" Non, Lin', bien sûr que non." La blonde se pencha, prit un mouchoir sur la table de chevet et essuya les larmes du visage de son amie. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire qu'ils lui avaient déjà débranché plusieurs appareils la veille. C'était un gros progrès.

" Merci," Réussit à articuler Linoa. "Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas te réveiller. C'est juste que… Eh, … je suis un vrai tableau de bord !"

Quistis rit doucement.

" Tu penses pouvoir entrer en communication avec Horizon ? "

Linoa rit légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

" Il ne sait pas, c'est ça ? "

Quistis soupira, elle s'y attendait.

" Non Linoa, il ne sait pas. "

" Bien, ne lui dis pas."

" Quoi ?" Quistis fut surprise de la réponse.

" Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit … comme ça. "

" Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien… il n'y a que peu de personnes au courant. Tous sont des gens de confiance. "

" L'homme à qui tu parlais ?"

" Qui ? Oh, oui ! Laguna Loire. C'est le pèr… président d'Esthar."

" Il a l'air un peu vieux pour toi Quistis." Commenta Linoa avec un regard complice.

" Oh non!" Rit Quistis. "Pas dans ce sens ! C'est un vieil ami. Il nous a aidé à nous battre contre Ultimécia. Il a également travaillé très dur ces dernières années pour trouver un moyen de te sortir du mémorial."

" Je lui dois beaucoup alors. Il repassera ?"

" Oui, je suis sûre qu'il s'arrêtera aujourd'hui. Il est très nerveux à l'idée de te parler. Il a connu ta mère il y a longtemps. "

" Vraiment ? Oh, je suis sûre que le major détesterait entendre ça. Il laissait peu d'hommes l'approcher à moins de quinze mètres … Il doit être au courant, non ? Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il ne soit pas là. "

Quistis regarda nerveusement autour d'elle.

" Le docteur m'a dit que tu pouvais boire un peu d'eau si tu voulais. Tu as soif ? "

" Euh… Oui…"

Le proviseur se leva et alla remplir un verre, posé sur la table de la chambre. Elle y plaça une paille et revint vers le lit. Elle tint le verre pour que Linoa puisse boire. Après deux douloureuses gorgées, elle recracha en toussant.

Quistis paniqua :

" Ca va ? "

" C'est glacé !" répondit-elle, toussotant encore un peu.

" Mince, je suis désolée." S'excusa l'aînée. Elle attrapa un mouchoir et lui essuya le visage.

" Ca va… Je ne m'attendais pas à de l'eau venue des glaciers de Trabia, c'est tout…"

Curieuse, Quistis plongea le doigt dans le verre et le retira, surprise.

" L'eau est à température ambiante Lin'." Dit-elle, hésitante.

" Vraiment ? Alors on est dans un congélateur," répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. "J'imagine que c'est un effet secondaire ou autres. C'est pas grave, j'ai plus soif de toute façon."

" Ok." Répondit Quistis en s'asseyant. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? tu veux te recoucher ? "

" Non, pas déjà. Ce que je veux , c'est savoir ce que tu me caches Quistis. S'il te plait, ne me cache rien… "

" Je sais, tu as raison…Il y a des choses que je dois te dire," Commença-t-elle doucement. "Je ne sais pas comment…"

" Ne me dis pas que par un curieux coup du sort tu as épousé Squall pendant que j'étais partie !" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

" Oh non !" Quistis ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Ca n'a rien de si incroyable !"

Elle attendit un peu avant de reprendre.

" Linoa, ton père … il est mort il y a deux ans."

Linoa ne dit rien, c'était presque impossible de lire une quelconque émotion dans ses yeux. Pour beaucoup, ça aurait été difficile de se retrancher derrière des barrières à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle. Quistis était au courant de certains problèmes qui avaient existés entre le père et la fille. Elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire entière, mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre et de profond d'enterré entre eux. Elle avait donc pensé que ce serait la nouvelle la plus facile à recevoir. Elle voulait autant que possible repousser l'inévitable.

" Comment ? "

" Crise cardiaque. "

" Il était seul ?"

" Je… Il me semble oui. Un de ses lieutenants l'a trouvé étendu sur le sol, dans son bureau, ce matin-là. "

Linoa baissa légèrement la tête.

" Je sais que je devrais être plus triste de sa mort …une part de moi regrette que tant de choses soient restées inachevées. Mais, l'amertume est si forte Quistis… Si forte. Je ne sais pas s'il mérite d'être pleuré. Il n'a certainement pas pleuré ma mère et je doute qu'il ait pleuré pour moi. "

Quistis la regarda avec tristesse. Les yeux de Linoa commencèrent à se mouiller.

" Il n'est jamais venu, hein ? Pour me voir ?"

" Non, Lin' je suis désolée… Il n'est pas venu, pas que je sache. "

Elle ferma les yeux et chercha désespérément à ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle ne pleurerait pas pour lui. Plus maintenant.

" Il t'a légué ses biens. Le manoir et la plupart des choses qui étaient dedans ont été vendus aux enchères. On a réussi à récupérer certaines de tes affaires et quelques-unes de ta mère. Mais tout l'argent est allé dans un fond pour toi. C'était pour les recherches au mémorial, sur la dé-cryogénisation. Le reste te reviendra maintenant que tu es sauvée." Elle avait le sentiment de lire tout ceci d'un livre. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait à quelqu'un d'apprendre la mort de son père ?

" Ca m'a l'air honnête." Linoa cracha. "Ce bâtard a toujours cherché à m'acheter. Il a toujours pensé pouvoir acheter ma coopération … mon silence. "

Ses paupières s'alourdirent, la pièce se brouilla à nouveau.

" Quistis, je pourrais avoir une autre couverture s'il te plaît. Je suis gelée."

Quistis eut peur qu'elle ne couve une fièvre. Pour elle, la pièce à la limite du surchauffé. Elle posa sa main sur le front de son amie. Elle n'avait rien. En fait, elle était même plutôt froide. Le proviseur se leva et alla chercher une couverture dans le placard. Elle revint et recouvrit Linoa avec, jusqu'au menton.

" Ca va mieux ?" Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, merci." Répondit Linoa avec un demi-sourire, les yeux fermés.

" Tu devrais vraiment te reposer maintenant." Dit Quistis. "On reparlera plus tard, quand tu seras prête. Tu as l'air épuisée." Elle prit la télécommande et commença à rabaisser le lit.

Faiblement Linoa lui attrapa la main.

" Attends."

La blonde s'arrêta et la regarda inquiète :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" Est-ce qu'_il_ est venu ? Est-ce qu'il est venu me voir ?"

Quistis vit la douleur naître dans ses yeux.

" Oui Linoa, Squall est venu. Il est venu presque tous les jours jusqu'à ce que cela devienne trop difficile pour lui." Elle ne lui dit pas qu'il n'avait jamais eu la force d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Ce n'était pas aussi important que de réconforter son amie à ce moment. Mais elle se souvenait comme il avait l'habitude d'apporter des fleurs et de s'asseoir des heures sur les marches de l'entrée.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? "

" Il est proviseur à Trabia depuis quatre ans."

Linoa eut du mal à former les mots suivants.

" Il … il est avec quelqu'un, c'est ça ? "

Quistis se détourna ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir et pourtant la vérité avait l'air tellement plus douloureuse.

" Quistis, s'il te plait, dis-moi. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Il est ou mort ou inaccessible. S'il te plait, je veux savoir. "

Elle soupira. Linoa avait le droit de savoir. Elle était amoureuse de lui, il y a sept ans, et elle pouvait dire aujourd'hui qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

" Oui. Il est avec quelqu'un. "

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

" C'est sérieux ? "

Tout, … elle devait tout savoir.

" Oui," Répondit Quistis dans un murmure. "Ils sont fiancés."


	5. les voix intérieures

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

**Chapitre 5**

_Les voix intérieures_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Elise fouilla dans ses papiers pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Elle posa sa tête sur le rebord froid de son bureau. Les réponses lui échappaient, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait tendu la main au maximum… et il continuait de s'éloigner d'elle. De lui-même. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Elle pensa l'appeler pour savoir comment il allait. Elle composa avec hésitation les premiers numéros avant de s'arrêter. Il dormait certainement. Dormir était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui en ce moment. Ce serait injuste de le priver de sommeil dans le seul but de se rassurer elle.

C'était si frustrant.

Elle se leva et attrapa un dossier sur l'étagère. Le docteur sortit un ensemble de cassettes du dossier. Il devait y avoir quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle avait raté. Quelque chose qui avait les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Elle regarda les dates jusqu'à trouver la bonne. Les cassettes qui avaient été enregistrées avant son arrivée. Elle en mit une dans le magnétophone et appuya sur "lecture".

_" Squall, c'est notre dernière séance ensemble. J'imagine que je pourrais commencer par vous demander comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui ?"_

" _Eh bien Docteur, comme je réponds à chaque fois que vous me posez cette question… je vais bien." _Répondit l'autre voix avec moquerie. Elise ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle connaissait cette réponse par cœur.

_" Alors, quoi de neuf depuis notre dernière séance ?" _

_" __Vous vivez au Garden vous aussi, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui s'y passe. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit répéter ces pseudos-questions à chaque début de séance. "_

_" Je m'excuse, ce n'est que la procédure psychologique standard. J'essaie simplement de commencer une conversation avec vous… J'ai été transféré à Esthar, dans le nouveau Garden. Ma remplaçante vous rencontrera la semaine prochaine. Je la connais depuis l'école de médecine, c'est une jeune femme très charmante. Plutôt mignonne. Je crois que vous l'apprécierez. "_

-Oh mon Dieu.- Pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Cette remarque était déplacée.

_" Je suis censé être intéressé ? Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Elle peut y mettre tout le cœur et le charme qu'elle veut, ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser que toutes ces séances ne sont que du temps perdu. On peut changer de sujet ?" _

Elle se rappelait ce premier jour. Ca avait été un vrai cauchemar.

_" Ok de quoi voulez-vous parler Squall ? "_

_" Peu importe. Je m'en fous. "_

Le docteur garda sa voix professionnelle.

_" Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ces séances ne peuvent être profitables que si vous faites l'effort de communiquer vos problèmes. De les exposer. "_

_" Eh bien, désolé, je ne vois rien que j'aurais besoin de partager. A part peut-être le fait que j'en ai marre de rester là pour ces bêtises. Je voudrais simplement que vous signiez ce papier et que vous me libériez de ce stupide engagement avec le Garden. Je vais bien, comme toujours" _

_" Pourquoi vous refermez-vous à nouveau ? "_

_" Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été ouvert avec vous." _

_" Je pensais que nous avions fait d'importants progrès lors de notre dernière séance, je pense sincèrement que c'est le plus loin que nous soyons allés depuis le début. Vous ne voulez pas revenir sur ce rêve … aller plus loin dans ses explications ?" _

Il y eut une longue pause et Squall murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_" Qu'avez-vous dit ?" _

_" J'ai dit non. Je ne veux pas en parler." _

Elise arrêta la cassette et la recala pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il avait dit. Avec l'expérience, elle avait fini par comprendre ses murmures. Elle monta le volume et réécouta.

_" Vous ne voulez pas revenir sur ce rêve … aller plus loin dans ses explications ?" _

Elle était capable de comprendre. Et l'entendre lui brisa le cœur à nouveau.

_" Non … fait … trop mal." _

Elle laissa la cassette poursuivre.

_" Qu'avez-vous dit ? "_

_" J'ai dit non. Je ne veux pas en parler."_

_" Très bien. A quoi pensez-vous donc ? "_

_" Partir." _

Le docteur n'avait pas pu faire mieux. Squall passa le reste de la séance à esquiver les questions et le sujet. Les souvenirs cités plus tôt ne furent plus évoqués. A la fin de la cassette, elle chercha l'enregistrement précédent. Qui manquait.

" Les chiffres…" Soupira Elise.

Apparemment, il était à Esthar, par erreur. Il faudrait qu'elle retrace tout son parcours dans les enregistrements médicaux. Le fait que le docteur Stevens ait à nouveau changé de Garden n'allait certainement pas aider la chose. Elle avait le sentiment que cette cassette contenait quelque chose de significatif. Quelque chose dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Ce n'était qu'une impression, elle se trompait peut-être. Mais elle devait en être sûre.

A ce moment, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et une de ses assistantes passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

" Elise, Squall est ici. "

" Vraiment ?" Elle était surprise qu'il soit venu. "Fais-le entrer. Je pensais qu'il savait maintenant qu'il n'a pas besoin de rendez-vous pour venir me voir !"

" Il n'est pas dans la salle d'attente," Compléta la jeune fille, "il est à l'infirmerie."

" Quoi ?!"

* * *

-… _Je … t'aime …- _

Les couvertures volèrent comme Squall se redressa brusquement. Le même rêve. Il voulait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Ca le hantait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours. Il s'assit au bord du lit, cherchant à se rappeler comment il y était revenu. Le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait 8h15. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en retard depuis qu'il était proviseur à Trabia. Balamb, c'était autre chose. Mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, il s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas un retour en arrière. Il allait mieux maintenant. C'était il y a longtemps. Il allait bien. Oui, il avait fait un faux pas ce matin, mais tout le monde avait ses mauvais jours, non ?

_-Des mauvais jours… oui. Des cauchemars éveillé… non.-_

Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et se leva, à la recherche d'un pantalon. Le téléphone sonnant dans la pièce à côté interrompit ses recherches. Il se lasserait. Le téléphone insista, Squall enfilait maintenant sa deuxième jambe. Il boutonna son pantalon en soupirant et se dirigea vivement vers l'appareil. C'était sûrement Elise qui appelait pour voir comment il allait. Il devait bien admettre qu'il regrettait parfois sa solitude.

" Oui ?"

" Squall ! On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au bureau aujourd'hui. Tu vas bien ?"

" Ca va, c'est rien, un peu de fatigue."

" Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir ? Je finirai par savoir la vérité."

" Je sais, Ell', mais je peux au moins essayer."

Ellone rit :

" Au moins… Sérieusement, tu vas bien ?"

" Sérieusement ? Oui, Ell' je vais bien. Bon sang, t'es pire que Quistis !"

" Evidemment, où crois-tu qu'elle ait appris ?"

" Le mystère est résolu." Répondit-il amusé.

" Oui, ça en fait un de moins." Confirma-t-elle de bonne humeur. "Mais il y en a déjà un nouveau, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle en fait. Tu as parlé à Oncle Laguna récemment ?"

A l'entente de ce nom, ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

" Non," mentit-il. "Pas dernièrement."

" Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il ne me dit rien. Il agit bizarrement depuis deux jours. "

_"Je dirais plutôt depuis 20 ans." _Pensa-t-il.

" Squall, tu es toujours là ?"

" Oui, oui, je t'écoute. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ? Je veux dire, tu le vois bien plus que moi." Sa voix se fit plus dure qu'il ne le voulut." Et puis, il ne m'a jamais rien dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi il commencerait soudainement maintenant."

" Squall… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Rien. Je te dis simplement ce que je sais: rien."

" Tu mens."

" Non !" Il sentit un vertige s'emparer de lui. Ses yeux s'alourdirent et il s'écroula à genoux. "Non, Ellone, s'il te plaît…" Demanda-t-il. "Non, ne…" Le vertige devint de plus en plus puissant. Sa vue s'assombrit, il tomba. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, … pas maintenant.

" Va-t-en !!" Cria-t-il d'une voix si forte qu'à l'autre bout Ellone lâcha le combiné.

" Squall ? "

" Ellone, je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment."

" Je veux seulement t'aider."

" Vas-y alors, continue ! Sers-toi de mes pensées autant que tu veux, comme d'habitude ! "

" Non … c'est pas du tout ça…"

" Ecoute, j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça sans que tu viennes en plus t'inviter dans ma tête. Va t'amuser avec la vie d'un autre !" Sans un mot de plus, il raccrocha. Enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux, il les ramena à lui et y appuya sa tête. Squall pouvait désormais ajouter un nouveau nom à la liste des gens qu'il avait réussi à se mettre à dos ces dernières 24 heures.

_"Bien joué Leonhart, à ce rythme, tu seras tout seul à ton enterrement." _

Il soupira de frustration. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait quand il disait qu'il allait bien? Pourquoi n'acceptaient-ils pas le fait qu'il sache gérer seul ses problèmes ? Pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas lui-même ?

_"Quand est-ce que j'ai perdu pied cette fois ?"_

Non. C'était faux. Il avait toujours le contrôle. Personne ne le dirigeait. Rien ne le retenait. Il allait _bien_. Il avait simplement besoin de quelque chose sur quoi se défouler. Squall se dirigea vers son armoire et ouvrit un tiroir pour chercher une flasque cachée dans ses chemises pliées. Il la décapsula et but. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et secoua son corps. Comme une étincelle pour réveiller son esprit. Il s'essuya les lèvres et sortit son arme de son étui. Il était temps que quelqu'un d'autre supporte sa douleur.

Il traversa les couloirs, silencieusement, passant devant les étudiants et les instructeurs qui le saluèrent. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas servi de sa gunblade. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de rester si longtemps sans entraînement. C'était mauvais : il pensait trop. Il avait besoin de se battre, sentir l'adrénaline et le poids de son arme dans ses mains. Ca faisait partie de lui. Ca lui garantissait un équilibre que peu de choses pouvaient lui procurer, certainement pas le travail administratif ou politique. Peut-être que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

La serre de combat était à l'opposée de celle de Balamb. Le climat tropical nécessaire aux T-Rex et aux Orchidas ne pouvaient pas être recréé dans les températures négatives de Trabia, même avec l'aide des nouvelles technologies. Alors le Garden s'était adapté à la région tout en gardant les températures suffisamment élevées pour les combattants. Il y avait toujours le risque d'hypothermie et de gerçures. Que la plupart des monstres soient élémentaires de glace n'aidait en rien à réduire le risque. C'est pourquoi personne n'était autorisé à entrer seul, pas même les instructeurs, ni les Seeds. Bien sûr, qui fait les règles est à même de les briser…

La serre était vaste et blanche avec quelques tâches de couleurs seulement : des branches partiellement recouvertes de neige. La neige craqua sous les pas de Squall quand il passa les doubles portes et s'avança dans la forêt. Il restait conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Il appréciait le silence qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps. La brise glaciale l'entoura, soufflant dans ses cheveux et la fourrure de sa veste. Il semblait avaler tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, l'enfermant dans un paradis de solitude. Un paradis qui fut immédiatement interrompu par les rires de deux cadets devant. Il grogna. Fichues mômes. La serre de combat n'était pas faite pour les sorties entre amis. C'était une serre de _combat_. Un endroit où chacun se retrouvait face à lui-même et ses capacités. Capacités qui incluaient l'élément de surprise, ce qu'elles ruinaient complètement. Squall voulut les reprendre mais préféra les laisser découvrir tout ça par elles-mêmes. A un carrefour, il prit le chemin opposé. Même après il entendait l'écho de leur rire.

Il soupira et poursuivit. La forêt s'épaissit au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Il entrait désormais sur le territoire des plus grands monstres. Les Satyrux étaient très forts en embuscade, ils se servaient de leur épaisse fourrure blanche pour se fondre dans la neige. On pouvait leur marcher dessus avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il y avait aussi les dragons bleus. Très peu nombreux à cause de leur instinct territorial très développé. Un combat face à un dragon bleu demandait la plus grande patience et concentration. Ils étaient rusés et rapides, animés non pas par la faim mais par une volonté farouche de défendre leur territoire. Seuls les Seeds et les premiers de la classe étaient autorisés à engager le combat avec l'un d'eux, les autres avaient ordre de fuir.

Un grondement sourd retentit à l'autre bout de la serre, suivit de deux cris de panique. Il esquissa un faible sourire. Il semblerait que les deux cadets aient marché sur un Satyrux. Littéralement. Il soupira. Qu'elles se débrouillent, il n'allait pas les aider à se sortir de là. La prochaine fois, elles seraient attentives. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un grognement qui le ramena à la réalité : deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient.

Un jeune dragon sortit de l'ombre, au ras du sol, prêt à frapper. Debout, il devait faire une tête de plus de Squall. La taille ne fait pas tout cependant. Squall dégaina son arme et se mit en position d'attaque. Les gestes habituels lui revinrent rapidement. Il sentit le sang et l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Il sentit ses sens en communion, concentrés sur une même chose. Un ennemi. Il raffermit sa poigne sur la garde de son arme et s'humidifia les lèvres. Le dragon avança avec précaution, comme s'il jaugeait son adversaire. Squall sourit et tapa du pied pour le provoquer.

" Viens danser un peu…"

Le dragon grogna et chargea le jeune homme. Il contra la charge par une autre, esquivant et plongeant son arme dans son arrière-train. Le dragon mugit de rage et se rua sur le jeune homme pour le mordre de ses larges mâchoires. Squall esquiva encore et poursuivit l'attaque, parant chaque coup avec une précision impeccable. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour mettre le dragon en position de défense, lui imposant de se protéger plutôt que d'attaquer. Son instinct lui disait de fuir cet homme redoutable, pourtant, sa stupide fierté lui intimait de continuer la lutte, même perdue. Le dragon fit un pas de côté et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière à la recherche d'une ouverture. L'homme contrait chacun de ses mouvements comme s'il pouvait les prévoir. Tout semblait joué jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête soudainement le combat, alarmé, l'attention portée sur autre chose.

Squall se figea quand une arme familière fendit l'air et se planta dans un arbre à quelques pas de lui. Son cœur cessa de battre comme il fixait le boomerang, partagé. Il oublia soudainement tout ce qui l'entourait.

"Linoa ?"

" Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu visais au juste ?" Cria l'une des cadets à l'autre.

" Rien ! J'ai glissé ! Tais-toi Nicole et cours !"

" Mais je cours, je cours !" Répliqua la jeune fille avant de se prendre les pieds dans une branche dissimulée par la neige.

Elle se retourna et chercha à libérer sa cheville de la branche. Elle paniqua à la vue du grand dragon bleu qui frôla le tronc de l'arbre, rapidement, très près d'elle.

" Merde !" Elle visa le monstre et frappa. Le dragon grogna quand la lame s'enfonça dans son épaule. Le monstre ne ralentit pas pour autant. "Kristine ! Attends ! Je suis coincée ! Aide-moi ! "

L'autre cadet s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

" Tiens bon, j'arrive !"

" Dépêche !… Je … j'y arrive pas toute seule !"

_-Je ne pouvais pas… C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas…-_

_-Je… Je ne sais pas me battre seule…- _

Squall entendit les mots résonner dans sa tête, il vit la lame de son arme, plantée dans l'arbre. Son esprit se retrouva rapidement envahi et dominé par d'anciens souvenirs. Elle était en danger. Linoa était en danger, et il devait l'aider. Il l'avait promis. Il se détourna et commença à courir. Le dragon y vit sa chance et se rua sur lui, le jetant à terre avec violence. Il lui arracha le dos de ses griffes acérées. Squall hurla de douleur face à ce retour à la réalité. Il essaya de chasser le monstre de son dos, mais en vain. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ses bras balayaient désespérément le sol essayant de retrouver sa gunblade tombée quelque part dans le froid l'entourant. Le dragon enfonça la tête du jeune homme dans la neige. Il se pencha sur sa proie qui pouvait désormais sentir le souffle chaud et rance sur sa nuque. Il semblait savourer sa victoire. Il hurla de triomphe, jetant sa tête en arrière, préparant son coup ultime.

Squall ferma les yeux et attendit la fin. C'est ainsi qu'il devait mourir. Dans le froid et seul, souffrant plus que jamais il n'avait souffert. C'était toute la douleur de ces sept dernières années qui culminait en cet instant : il avait échoué.

Kristine était occupée à libérer son amie quand le dragon face à elles se prit les yeux. Elle parvint à la dégager et toutes deux se lancèrent dans une course effrénée.

" Ca dure combien de temps un cécité ?" Demanda Nicole, la voix paniquée. Au même moment, toutes deux entendirent le monstre venir en courant.

" Pas assez longtemps !" Hurla Kristine. "Plus vite !"

" Tu n'as pas à me le dire deux fois !"

Sa vue revenant, le dragon vit sa proie devant lui et accéléra. Il dépassa les deux cadets et chargea le jeune dragon qui avait été assez fou pour entrer sur son territoire. Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent, surprises et le regardèrent partir.

Le jeune dragon s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna à temps pour voir venir l'autre dragon qui le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya au sol. La bataille précédente rapidement oubliée, il grogna et frappa franchement l'autre qui le maintenait à terre. Il battait des ailes dans l'espoir de fuir et cria quand le plus gros l'éviscéra.

" Eh bien, que d'émotions !" conclut Nicole avec légèreté.

Kristine la fixa, incrédule.

Nicole reprit, nerveuse :

" OK, tu as raison, et si on partait maintenant, genre, vite fait ?" Ce disant elle s'éloigna en trottinant.

" Attends," dit Kristine, regardant par deux fois en direction des dragons. "Mon Dieu ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas !"

" Quoi ?"

" Par terre ! Il y a quelqu'un par terre là-bas !"

Les deux cadets coururent vers le corps dans la neige, étendu à quelques mètres seulement du combat des deux prédateurs.

" Bon sang, c'est le proviseur !"

" Vite, aide-moi, il faut le sortir de là."

Squall émit un léger grognement quand les deux filles le soulevèrent, passant chacune un bras sous son épaule. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le sol défiler rapidement sous lui. Il entendit des voix crier autour de lui. Elles semblaient si lointaines. La douleur était si grande. Même alors que le vertige l'emportait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait échoué, une fois de plus.

* * *

Quistis paniqua quand le silence envahit la pièce après ses derniers mots. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui dire. Ca n'allait certainement pas l'aider dans sa convalescence, si toutefois quelque chose pouvait l'aider. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Linoa, elle ne le ferait pas. C'était la dernière chose que méritait la jeune fille. Et peut-être qu'après tout, lui dire maintenant lui éviterait la peine de le découvrir plus tard.

Linoa essaya d'assimiler la nouvelle. Tout venait à elle par vagues. Son esprit avait assimilé les informations mais son cœur refusait de l'accepter. Tout ça était si confus pour une jeune fille qui avait un trou et des ténèbres en lieu et place de ces sept dernières années. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'être une fille de dix-sept ans. Alors, avec l'état d'esprit d'une fille de dix-sept ans, elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

" Eh bien… il est pas marié."

Quistis regarda la brunette. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle voulut voir dans ses yeux des traces d'émotions. Tristesse, colère, n'importe laquelle, mais elle n'en vit aucune. Ca l'inquiéta, elle s'était préparée à tout. Des cris, des larmes, des malédictions… tout sauf ce visage inexpressif qu'elle voyait maintenant. Le même visage inexpressif qu'elle avait vu à l'annonce de la mort de son père. Elle espérait que son amie ne ferait pas la bêtise de tout enfouir en elle pour ensuite voir ces émotions revenir la ronger plus tard. Quand Linoa la regarda, le jeune proviseur lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

" Tout ira bien, Lin'."

Linoa lui adressa à son tour un minuscule sourire.

" Merci… merci d'être là Quistis." Lui dit elle, reconnaissante.

" De rien."

" Je… je vais essayer de dormir un peu maintenant. Et je veux que tu te reposes aussi. Tout ira bien. Alors, va-t-en ! Ordre de la malade." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

" Tu en es sûre ? Vraiment, ça va, je peux rester, pas de pro…"

" Quistis," l'interrompit Linoa, sérieuse. "Va-t-en."

Elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Quistis n'était pas capable de soutenir une dispute… elle était si fatiguée.

" Ok, ok." Soupira-t-elle. "Mais je ne serai pas loin, je reviendrai te voir plus tard, d'accord ? "

" Je ne bouge pas de là. C'est pas comme si je le pouvais d'ailleurs." Elle rit et pourtant l'humour qui aurait du être dans la phrase n'y était pas.

" A bientôt." Dit Quistis en éteignant la lumière et remontant la couverture.

Linoa ferma les yeux. Le proviseur la regarda une dernière fois et sortit avec hésitation. Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer, Linoa rouvrit les yeux. Sept années de sa vie, perdue, partie dans le froid d'une chambre cryogénique. Caraway… non… son père, il était mort. Et l'homme qu'elle avait aimé il y a si longtemps, il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

_-Tout ira bien, Lin'-_

" oui," Murmura-t-elle. "Tout ira bien. "


	6. laisse moi retourner dans les ténèbres

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et encouragements, ne craignez rien, je ne laisserai pas tomber en cours de route, c'est une question de respect que de finir après avoir commencé ;) J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance de près mais comme je le disais, je dois aussi suivre un certain suspens même si j'avoue que le retard pris n'est pas volontaire. En fait, sans vous ennuyer avec ma vie, disons qu'il y a eu pas mal de changements récemment (dont un déménagement à l'étranger) et donc le temps que ça se stabilise et que je m'organise, ça risque d'être encore un peu chaotique... Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Encore merci pour votre soutien.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt. A+ . c.

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

**Chapitre 6**

_Laisse-moi retourner dans les ténèbres_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Quistis remonta lentement le couloir en direction de la cafétéria. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, mais elle n'avait pas faim. C'était plutôt une excuse pour rester à l'hôpital un peu plus longtemps. Elle n'était pas rassurée de laisser Linoa dans cet état. Le vide qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux la hantait. Elle ne savait pas comment aider la jeune fille.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Laguna apparaître sur la droite. Il sourit en s'approchant et elle répondit du mieux qu'elle put.

" Elle t'a finalement jetée dehors, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-il, amusé. "Il était temps que quelqu'un le fasse, tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer Quistis, tu as l'air épuisée."

" Oui, je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Je dois être affreuse." Elle rit avant de se couvrir la bouche, succombant au bâillement retenu depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Elle n'était pas celle qui avait besoin d'aide et elle était déterminée à se montrer forte.

" Pas le moins du monde proviseur Trèpe. Mais toi-même tu ne peux pas le nier, très chère. "

" Non, … j'imagine que non. "

" Tu veux que je te raccompagne au palais ? "

" Non, ça va. Merci quand même. J'allais à la cafétéria manger quelque chose. Tu te joins à moi pour le petit-déjeuner ? "

" Mmm, manger à l'hôpital, Dieu m'en garde !" Il grimaça puis sourit la voyant rire doucement. "Bien sûr, j'en serai très heureux, mais c'est moi qui invite. Eh oui, c'est écrit dans le guide d'éthique du parfait gentleman. J'y suis contraint. "

" Alors j'imagine que je n'ai rien à dire."

" J'ai bien peur que non. Et j'espère que tu ne crains pas les paparazzi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas vu en public avec une femme."

Elle rit encore et passa son bras autour du sien comme il la guidait dans le couloir.

" Qu'ils viennent !"

--

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent alors qu'ils étaient assis à la petite table. Quistis jouait avec sa cuillère et son bol de céréales. Laguna parla finalement.

" Alors… comment va-t-elle ?"

Quistis arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui. Avec un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité. Il la regarda à son tour, curieux.

" Laguna, je lui ai dit… pour son père et … Squall."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

" Mon Dieu …"

" Elle voulait la vérité, je n'avais pas le droit de lui mentir. "

" Mon Dieu, ça fait beaucoup pour une personne." Il se frotta les yeux de la main. "J'imagine qu'elle a mal pris les choses… Qui les prendrait bien ?"

Elle nia de la tête.

" C'est ce qui est le plus étrange. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune émotion chez elle. Ses yeux, ils étaient si vides. C'était effrayant."

Les yeux de Quistis commençaient à briller comme les larmes se formaient. Laguna lui prit la main dans un geste de réconfort.

" Elle est très certainement encore en état de choc. Il lui faudra du temps avant qu'elle puisse faire face. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait pas par où commencer. Pour elle, rien de tout ça n'est encore _réel." _

La blonde regarda son vis-à-vis. Il avait raison. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était encore qu'un rêve pour Linoa. Un vague cauchemar. Mais quand elle se réveillerait ? Que se passerait-il alors? Quistis ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'en remettre. Si elle était à sa place… Hyne, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

" Nous l'aiderons à travers tout ça," reprit Laguna comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, "elle sera et physiquement et mentalement réhabilitée pendant sa convalescence. J'y veillerai personnellement, tout sera fait pour qu'elle se remette. Je te le promets. "

" Je sais bien, Laguna, je le sais. Mais je me sens si inutile assise à côté d'elle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, comment agir, j'ai peur de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas… mince, j'ai déjà dit ce que je n'aurais pas dû…"

" Ecoute moi, que tu sois là signifie bien plus pour elle que tu te l'imagines. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour le moment, une amie. Elle sait pertinemment que tu n'es pas là pour la blesser. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, tu ne peux pas être tenue responsable. Sois là pour l'aider à traverser tout ça, tout simplement."

Quistis sourit.

" Je ferai de mon mieux." Elle repoussa son bol de céréales seulement à moitié mangé.

" Je n'en doute pas." Sourit-il en retour. "Dis, tu comptes finir ?" Demanda-t-il montrant ses restes.

" Non," rit-elle doucement," vas-y."

* * *

Elise courut aussi vite qu'elle le put dans les longs couloirs blancs. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait les mille et une choses qui avaient pu lui arriver. Les seuls mots qu'elle avait compris après l'annonce était "accident" et "serre de combat".

Elle aperçut deux cadets échevelées, l'une d'elle soignant une cheville foulée. Les deux uniformes étaient couverts de sang. Elle s'arrêta net.

" Oh mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-elle, laissant tomber les formalités.

" Il a été attaqué par un dragon bleu," Répondit l'une d'elle.

" Oui, on l'a trouvé alors qu'on… euh… essayait d'échapper à un autre." Compléta la seconde en tremblant. "On l'a sorti de la serre comme on a pu, les griffes du dragon étaient vraiment bien enfoncées dans son dos."

Elise posa une main sur chacune de leur épaule en passant entre elles pour joindre la pièce derrière.

" Merci," murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance. "Hyne, merci à vous deux."

Elles acquiescèrent solennellement ne sachant quelle réponse était appropriée à un cas comme celui-là.

En entrant dans la salle, Elise se prit les pieds dans un vêtement selon toute vraisemblance jeté à la hâte au sol et faillit tomber. Elle reconnut la veste de Squall… baignée de sang et en lambeaux. Elle se maudit de l'avoir laissé seul. Il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un et elle n'avait pas été là. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et s'approcha du lit. Derrière les rideaux, elle distinguait les silhouettes des médecins et des infirmières qui s'affairaient. Elle aurait le temps de culpabiliser plus tard.

Les infirmières avaient du mal à le maintenir calme. Elles l'avaient couché sur le côté pour éviter qu'il n'aggrave les profondes blessures courant en diagonale entre ses omoplates. Elise pouvait distinguer la sueur couvrant son torse dénudé. Il avait les yeux fiévreux et blancs. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer à sa vue: il cherchait à respirer entre deux convulsions, semblant agoniser sur les draps couverts de sang.

Les dragons bleus avaient dans leurs griffes un poison. C'était un puissant et très douloureux poison qui n'avait d'autre but que d'immobiliser la proie. S'il n'était pas contré immédiatement, il menait à la paralysie puis à la mort. Même les plus jeunes étudiants le savaient et personne n'était autorisé à entrer dans la serre de combat sans avoir les défenses magiques et antidotes nécessaires. Elle ne savait que penser du fait que la personne la plus expérimentée du Garden, celle que tout le monde prenait en exemple, avait oublié cette règle élémentaire. C'était comme si… il l'avait fait consciemment.

_"Bon sang Squall, pourquoi irais-tu faire ça?"_

Elle refoula les larmes qu'elle sentait prête à couler. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à ses émotions pour le moment. Elle ne lui serait alors d'aucune aide.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on a?" Demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière en chef.

" Les saignements sont presque sous contrôle Docteur Vandermere. Il y a de sévères blessures cutanées mais apparemment aucun organe n'est touché. Les rayons-X ne révèlent aucune fracture, ni aucun dommage de la colonne vertébrale. Le patient alterne conscience et inconscience. Pression artérielle fluctuante en dessous de la moyenne. Pouls élevé. Respiration difficile et irrégulière. Pupilles dilatées. Il est incohérent et ne répond pas."

" Il est en état de choc." Répondit-elle en enfilant une paire de gants et s'approchant du matelas. "Il lui faut un sédatif pour le calmer. La magie ne sera efficace qu'une fois qu'il sera tranquille. Je veux une perf' en IV, il faut remplacer les fluides perdus."

L'équipe obéit sans tarder alors qu'elle cherchait à le faire répondre.

" Squall, tu m'entends ?" Elle se pencha plus près de lui. Ses yeux balayaient la salle, incapables de se fixer. "Chéri, c'est moi, Elise… Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes maintenant, ok? Regarde-moi."

Il ferma les yeux, le corps traversé de violents spasmes. Une des infirmières lui administra le sédatif dans la nuque à l'aide d'un pistolet à air. Le dosage était faible et lent à réagir. Il cria et rejeta violemment son bras en arrière en sentant l'aiguille de la perfusion percer sa peau. L'aiguille se désengagea et roula au sol. L'infirmière bloqua la veine alors que sa collègue en préparait une autre et qu'Elise essayait tant bien que mal de le maintenir calme. Elle se pencha sur lui, ramenant son bras tout en tachant d'éviter ses blessures. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage en sueur.

" Squall, il faut que l'on te passe une perf', j'ai besoin que tu te calmes, d'accord? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les aiguilles mais tu ne sentiras rien…"

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et trembla dans ses bras. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

" Je suis là Squall, je suis à tes côtés." Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. "Reviens."

Elle sentit ses paupières remuer contre sa joue et elle redressa la tête pour le regarder. Il la regarda les yeux affolés et vides.

" Li… Linoa?" Articula-t-il.

" N… " Elle s'arrêta. Son cœur se brisa et un moment de silence passa avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Si ça pouvait l'aider… C'est tout ce qui comptait en ce moment.

" Oui Squall, je suis là." Elle lui serra gentiment la main. "Je suis là."

" Tu… vas … bien ?"

" Je vais bien, grâce à toi."

" Cette fois… j'ai… réussi. "

" Oui, tu es arrivé à temps Squall." Elle sanglotait en parlant, ce mensonge la tuait à l'intérieur.

Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se refermaient sous l'effet du sédatif.

" Je suis… tellement heureux."

" Moi aussi chéri, moi aussi." Elle lui embrassa doucement le front.

" La perf' est en place docteur," interrompit l'infirmière avec hésitation.

Elise le sentit se détendre dans ses bras, sa respiration se ralentit et se stabilisa. Le tenant toujours, elle guida son corps et le coucha lentement sur le ventre. Elle vit alors pleinement l'étendu des griffures et essuya ses yeux à sa manche avant de se retourner vers le personnel.

" Nettoyez soigneusement ses blessures et donnez lui de l'antidote pour contrecarrer le poison. Il aura également besoin d'antibiotiques. Faites venir un spécialiste de la magie pour refermer autant que possible les griffures. Surveillez ses constantes. Je reviens dans quelques minutes pour vous aider à recoudre le reste."

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit précipitamment de la salle, jetant au passage ses gants dans la poubelle. Dans le couloir elle se trouva face à une foule d'étudiants rassemblés et par l'inquiétude et par la curiosité. Elle soupira, il était impossible que quoi que ce soit reste confidentiel ici.

" Le proviseur va s'en sortir. Maintenant que tout le monde sorte et retourne en classe immédiatement. Vous êtes ici dans une infirmerie et pas un hall de gare." Cria-t-elle par-dessus la foule.

Il y eut un brouhaha général

" J'ai dit immédiatement: dehors !"

Ils se mirent lentement en route vers la sortie. Elle se fraya un passage à contre-courant pour atteindre son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle se mit à pleurer avec amertume. Pas tant pour elle que pour lui. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas nier que décrocher la deuxième place faisait mal. Encore plus mal quand la première était occupée par une morte. C'était Squall, Linoa,

_Et ensuite Elise._

Et pourtant elle le savait depuis le début. Elle savait pertinemment à qui était son cœur, et ce n'était pas à elle. Elle pensait que le temps effacerait le souvenir, mais il ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement. Et ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt en était le parfait exemple. Mais elle était restée. Elle était restée avec l'espoir qu'elle lui donnerait tout le réconfort possible et qu'elle lui offrirait une place à l'abri des démons qui l'emportaient chaque jour un peu plus.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était une épave. Mais dernièrement, les choses semblaient aller mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Cependant, il l'avait déçu et elle se décevait elle-même. Elle avait encore plus mal de penser qu'il se sentait seul sans personne vers qui se tourner, il avait dirigé ses peurs et sa culpabilité ailleurs. Et c'était arrivé. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Elle l'aimait d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment retourné. Elle voulait qu'il vive, qu'il soit heureux. Elise savait qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle remuerait ciel et terre. Et pourtant la seule chose qu'il voulait était celle qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner.

Elle ne pouvait pas ramener Linoa Heartilly.

* * *

Le doux ronron de la machine était le seul bruit qui l'accueillit quand il ouvrit la porte. Laguna laissa le temps à ses yeux à se faire à la faible lumière de la chambre et scanna la pièce du regard. Il avala nerveusement et passa un premier pied à l'intérieur. Il espérait ne pas la réveiller si elle était endormie. Quistis lui avait demandé de passer la voir avant de partir et il s'était senti obligé. Après tout, il aimerait lui parler. Maintenant qu'il était là pourtant, il se retrouvait submergé par un vague malaise. Les mots qu'il avait dit à Quistis ne marchaient pas pour lui, il se sentait coupable et de sa situation passée et de son état présent. Que pouvait-il donc bien lui dire ? "_Désolé pour la cryogénisation, je n'ai pas surveillé mon savant fou comme je l'aurais dû"_. Il secoua la tête. Tout ceci était une erreur, une belle erreur. Tout ceci aurait pu être évité. _Il_ aurait pu tout éviter.

_"Pardonne-moi Julia."_ Se dit-il. Il rassembla son courage et s'avança dans la pièce. Il lui devait au moins une visite… et tellement plus. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement dans le coin de la pièce resté dans le noir. La peine et le chagrin auxquels elle allait devoir faire face ne se voyaient en rien dans son expression. Puis, l'inévitable question s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si les choses tournaient pour le pire? Si sa vie ne devenait qu'un long combat et une douleur émotionnelle continue? Avait-il eu raison de l'avoir libérée? Les années d'absence ne laisseraient-elles pas une blessure si grande qu'elle en finirait brisée? Sans compter les autres vies entrant en ligne de compte…

Laguna passa la main dans ses cheveux grisonnant. Il détestait réfléchir. Une fois qu'il avait commencé, ça l'entraînait plus loin qu'il ne voulait. Mais il n'y a avait jamais de bonnes réponses, il n'y avait que des choix qui menaient sur un chemin ou un autre. Il ne culpabiliserait pas pour avoir laissé à quelqu'un une chance de vivre. Il se sentait horrible d'oser penser autrement. Et, bien que cela aille à l'encontre de ses positions passées, il se jura ainsi qu'à Julia qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour aider cette sorcière-là.

Penser à Julia Heartilly le fit repartir dans le passé. Il sourit sans le vouloir en repensant à ces lointaines années. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée et combien il avait été terrifié. Il était fasciné par tout ce qui la concernait. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel avant elle, et il n'avait qu'une seule fois ressenti quelque chose de plus puissant, par un pur hasard, à Winhill. Il se demanda si Squall était tombé amoureux de Linoa de la même façon: rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur elle. Il décida que oui, ça devait être de famille.

" Vous avez connu ma mère. "

Il faillit sortir de sa peau en entendant la voix. Il se tourna pour voir Linoa qui le fixait. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait traversé la pièce et s'était posté devant la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit une minute pour se reprendre et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

_"Hyne, elle a lu dans mes pensées pendant tout ce temps?"_

Laguna s'éclaircit la voix.

" Euh, oui, mademoiselle Heartilly. Comment… Comment le savez-vous?"

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

" C'est Quistis qui me l'a dit."

" Oh, oui, bien sûr!" Il rit. "Oui, elle m'a demandé de passer voir si tout allait bien avant de partir. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux dire, je ne suis pas entré comme ça au hasard… J'ai vu que vous dormiez, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller… Je me suis perdu quelques minutes dans mes pensées. "

Elle rit de sa réponse décousue.

" Non, ça va. Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi." Linoa chercha la télécommande de son lit et finit par trouver celui allumant sa tête de lit.

" Approchez que je vous voie." Dit-elle.

Il hésita un instant et fouilla dans ses poches mal à l'aise.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous mordre, et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre de le pouvoir même si je le voulais." Elle grimaça.

Il s'avança dans la lumière et s'assit dans la chaise à son chevet. Il n'avait certainement pas l'allure d'un président. Au lieu d'un costume noir ajusté, cet homme portait une chemise en coton, froissée et sortie de son pantalon qui était kaki et large. Quelques mèches encadraient son visage alors que le reste de la longue chevelure était rejeté en arrière, détaché. En place d'un aura froid d'homme d'affaires il se dégageait de ses yeux chaleur et gentillesse. _Ses yeux. _Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux… quelque chose de familier. Linoa ne se rappelait pas quoi. Mais elle l'aimait déjà.

" Vous ne ressemblez pas à un président." Dit-elle.

" Oh, merci! C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire."

Elle sourit encore mais n'ajouta rien. Elle cherchait à se rappeler où elle avait vu ses yeux auparavant. Laguna se retrouva donc dans l'inconfortable position de commencer la conversation.

" Euh, je suis donc Laguna Loire et … euh, bienvenue à Esthar."

" Esthar ? J'ai entendu des histoires sur cette ville mais je la croyais disparue."

" Oui, euh… On est resté "caché" pour ainsi dire pendant environ 17 ans. Jusqu'à cette histoire avec Ultimécia." Il avait parlé doucement pour éviter le sujet. "C'est une ville très spectaculaire, je serais ravi de vous en faire faire le tour quand vous vous sentirez mieux. "

" J'adorerais." Répondit-elle.

" Oui, on est devenu presque sociable maintenant, avec de nombreux touristes qui viennent. On a même ouvert un Garden ici. Il a ouvert l'année dernière et nous aurons notre première promotion de SeeDs dans trois mois. Il y a de quoi occuper un homme dans le coin." Ajouta-t-il en souriant avant de réaliser qu'il venait stupidement de mentionner le SeeD à une sorcière comme il lui aurait parlé du beau temps. _"Laguna, tu n'apprendras donc jamais à parler sans dire de bêtises?" _Il secoua la tête.

Elle ne releva pas.

" C'est une bonne nouvelle, félicitations. "

" Merci." Dit-il, continuant de penser qu'il méritait de s'asseoir par terre et de se savonner la bouche.

" Alors comment avez-vous rencontré ma mère? A l'un de ses concerts?"

" Oh non, c'était avant qu'elle ne commence à chanter, quand elle était concertiste dans cet hôtel, à Deling. J'étais dans l'armée galbadienne à l'époque. Mes amis et moi nous arrêtions souvent pour prendre un verre quand nous étions dans le coin. Enfin… je les forçais plutôt à m'accompagner. J'avais flashé sur votre mère. Ne vous méprenez pas, pas flashé au sens psychotique. Je restais simplement des heures à l'écouter jouer du piano. C'était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue et elle jouait la plus belle des musiques que j'ai jamais entendue. Quoiqu'il en soit, un soir, j'ai finalement eu le courage d'aller lui parler et j'ai découvert qu'elle était bien plus qu'une beauté et un talent. On est resté des heures à parler. C'est la seule fois où j'ai l'occasion de lui parler cependant, ensuite, la guerre m'a conduit à l'autre bout du monde. Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, ni cette nuit-là d'ailleurs. C'était une femme merveilleuse votre mère."

Linoa sourit gentiment, le comprenant.

" Oui, à ce qu'il paraît."

" Vous semblez avoir hérité d'elle, de bien des façons."

" Ca c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on m'ait jamais fait." Dit-elle, le regard triste. "Si seulement c'était vrai."

" Oh, ça l'est Mademoiselle Heartilly, croyez-moi."

" Linoa. "

Il rit.

" Très bien, Linoa. "

A ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna bruyamment. Il soupira.

" C'est pire qu'à l'usine… Je déteste ce téléphone. Excuse-moi. "

Il décrocha.

" Oui Kimberley ?"

" Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur, c'est le docteur Vandermere pour vous."

" Elise? Elle vous a dit c'est à quel sujet ?" Demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas…

" Non monsieur, uniquement que c'était urgent et que ça concernait Monsieur Leonhart."

Il soupira de nouveau. Il s'attendait à ce coup de fil.

" Très bien, deux minutes." Il se tourna vers Linoa. "Je suis désolé mais je dois prendre cet appel. Je reviens tout de suite. "

" Bien sûr, allez-y."

Il acquiesça et sortit dans le couloir, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il reprit le téléphone et s'éclaircit la voix.

" Allez-y Kim, passez-la moi."

Ca n'allait pas être facile…

"Laguna?"

" Elise, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit… Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à Squall hier. C'est sortit complètement faux et il a raccroché avant que je n'ai pu avoir une chance de m'expliquer. Ecoute, la vérité, c'est… Je…"

" Ca devra attendre Laguna." L'interrompit-elle. "Il y a eu un accident ce matin dans la serre de combat. Squall… il a été blessé."

Laguna retint son souffle.

" Oh, mon Dieu… est-ce… il va bien ?"

"Oui, il va s'en sortir. Il se repose à l'infirmerie pour le moment."

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

" Je n'ai encore aucun détail si ce n'est qu'il est entré dans la serre sans défense ni magies et qu'il a été attaqué par un dragon bleu. "

" Quoi ?! Mais où avait-il la tête bon sang ?"

Il l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

" Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait bien… Il … il ne s'est pas senti très bien ces derniers temps. Je crois qu'il travaille trop." Mentit-elle.

Elise savait que la dernière chose que Squall voudrait, ce serait de partager ses problèmes avec son père. Il ne la pardonnerait jamais pour ça.

" Tu veux que je vienne ?"

" Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Je voulais simplement que tu l'apprennes d'une source sûre avant d'entendre des échos. Et que tu saches qu'il ira bien. "

" Merci Elise. Ca représente beaucoup pour moi que tu aies appelé. Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour hier. Je ne sais pas si ça changera grand chose, mais, sache que je suis très content d'apprendre vos fiançailles. Il a de la chance de t'avoir."

" Je veux seulement le rendre heureux Laguna. "

" Je sais que tu y arriveras."

" Euh, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Je sais que c'est du boulot d'être président d'Esthar et avec le nouveau Garden en plus… Ne va pas trop travailler à ton tour pour autant. "

" Je ferai attention." Il força un petit rire.

" Oh, une dernière chose! Tu ne saurais pas où est Quistis par hasard ? Elle a disparu et personne à Balamb ne sait où…"

" Non je ne l'ai pas vue… Mais si je la croise, je lui dirais qu'on la recherche."

"Merci encore Laguna. A bientôt."

" Passe le bonjour à Squall, qu'il se remette."

" Je lui dirai. Au revoir. "

" Au revoir. "

Laguna se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était parti pour être une de ces journées…


	7. Deux roses rouges sur fond de lune

L'histoire progresse... voici le septième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre, je compte sur vous pour m'en laisser d'autres et me dire ce que vous pensez de la trame :)

En espérant que vous allez tous bien, je vous laisse déjà pour aujourd'hui et n'ose m'avancer en vous disant "à bientôt" mais promis, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas prendre trop de temps entre deux "publications" !

bonne lecture,

a+

Chris

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

**Chapitre 7**

_Deux roses rouges sur fond de lune_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Quand il reprit conscience, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant un siècle. Il sentit la douceur des draps sous lui. La pièce était silencieuse, il n'entendait que sa respiration. Son odorat ne repérait qu'une forte odeur médicamenteuse. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien la même lune qui le fixait.

La lune lui avait toujours donné une impression de sécurité, même quand il était enfant et qu'il la fixait, assis sur les plages de l'orphelinat. Même si ce n'était qu'un simple rocher, recouvert de monstres, sa lumière avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le noir de la nuit. Une beauté immobile et vide parmi des milliards d'étoiles. Mais il ne les avait jamais vraiment regardées elles… jusqu'à il y avait maintenant sept ans.

L'esprit toujours embrumé par les médicaments qu'on lui avait prescrit, il essaya de deviner où il était. La solution fut vite trouvée quand il essaya de se tourner et que la douleur et les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. C'était brouillé mais il se souvenait du dragon. Il se rappelait avoir été jeté à terre, dans la neige glacée. Il se souvenait avoir été prêt à mourir. Squall se sentit submergé par une soudaine émotion. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était: culpabilité, honte, … déception. Il ne savait pas.

Il essaya à nouveau de bouger. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de crier puisque la douleur envahissait son corps entier quand il revenait sur le dos. Il se servit des barres du lit pour se hisser en position assise. Il grimaça avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux pour observer les alentours. La première chose qu'il vit fut Elise, elle l'observait. Elle était adossée au mur, les bras croisés.

" Hey " Coassa-t-il la voix endormie.

" Hey " Répondit-elle, la même expression sur le visage." Comment te sens-tu ? "

" Engourdi."

" Il fallait s'y attendre. Il faudra encore environ 24h avant que les effets du poison ne se dissipent totalement. D'ici là, tu vas devoir faire avec des douleurs musculaires. On a réussi à réparer en grande partie les tissus dorsaux à l'aide de soins max, mais il a quand même fallu près de 200 points de suture. Alors, il restera des cicatrices. "

Squall passa une main dans le dos sur ses bandages.

" Eh bien, elles ne feront que s'ajouter aux autres." Dit-il avec légèreté.

Elise leva un sourcil.

" Heureuse de voir que tu trouves ça drôle."

Il la regarda dans les yeux: ils lui lançaient des éclairs qui l'auraient tué s'ils avaient pu. Il se détourna pour les éviter.

" Tu as passé la journée ici ?"

" Oui " Répondit-elle, s'avançant." Je suis là depuis hier. "

" Hier ?"

" C'est ça : tu es resté inconscient pendant près de 28 heures." Elle sortit une petite lampe torche de sa poche, l'alluma et examina ses yeux, passant la lumière de droite à gauche. "Des vertiges ? "

" Quoi ? Non. Attends … tu veux dire que tu es restée ici pendant tout ce temps ? Bon sang Elise, c'est pas la peine… rentre et va te reposer."

" Oh et maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est gentil." Dit Elise lui agrippant le poignet et plaçant deux doigts sur l'artère radiale. Elle regarda au loin puis sur sa montre.

" Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi Elise." Prononça-t-il avec plus de force. "Ce qui s'est passé n'a rien à voir avec toi. "

" Oui." Elle garda les yeux rivés sur sa montre. "Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à moi pendant que tu étais inconscient. "

Il se rendit compte que malheureusement… elle avait raison.

" Elise." Soupira-t-il. " Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai juste … perdu le contrôle."

" Tu aurais pu perdre bien plus Squall Leonhart." Compléta-t-elle en relâchant son bras sans douceur. Elle se pencha, lui prit la tête entre les mains et passa ses doigts le long de son cou.

" Je sais" Dit-il lentement. "J'ai pas réfléchi."

" Tes muscles lymphatiques sont enflés, des bactéries venues de la blessure ont du commencer une petite infection. Je vais te prescrire des antibiotiques." Elle marcha jusqu'au pied du lit et écrivit quelque chose sur son dossier. Elle revint et sortit son stéthoscope, posé autour du cou. Elle le mit sur ses oreilles. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser l'autre bout sur sa poitrine, il l'attrapa par le poignet.

" Je suis désolé." Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle détourna le regard et se libéra.

" Regarde-moi ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ?" Reprit-il avec colère.

" Je préfèrerais que tu te taises et que tu me laisses faire mon travail !" Elle joignit le geste à la parole et plaça le stéthoscope sur son torse nu.

" Ouch !" Glapit-il. "C'est froid !"

" Ah bon ?" Répondit-elle, indifférente. "Tant mieux, je l'ai laissé dehors quelques minutes. "

" Vas-tu arrêter ça et me parler, s'il te plait, Elise ?"

" Tais-toi et respire profondément. "

Il abandonna et obéit. Il ne pouvait pas la raisonner quand elle était comme ça. Et puis, qu'y avait-il à raisonner ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Comment pouvait-il s'expliquer ?

" Recommence, et retiens ton souffle avant d'expirer cette fois." Reprit-elle en déplaçant le stéthoscope. Il obéit encore et elle prit quelques instants pour écouter. "Bien, tout est en ordre." Conclut-elle d'un ton détaché en remettant le stéthoscope autour du cou. Elle retourna au dossier et prit d'autres notes.

" Ca y est, c'est fini ?" Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Elle jeta le dossier sur la table de chevet.

" Je ne sais pas Squall : dis-moi !" Elle avait perdu son ton professionnel et sa voix était maintenant hostile. "Alors ?" Elle se décida enfin à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient pleins de colère, de tristesse et de douleur.

" C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…" Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

" Tu en es sûr ? Parce que moi, je ne suis plus sûre de rien ! Tu m'as fait une promesse. J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Je t'ai tout donné, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour toi. Et je veux savoir si tu comptes remplir ta part du contrat Squall. Ou est-ce qu'on perd notre temps ?"

" Arrête ! Elise, tu parles comme si tu m'avais surpris dans les bras d'une autre. C'est à toi que je suis fiancé !"

" Non, c'est faux ! Tu es fiancé au souvenir de quelqu'un que tu refuses de laisser partir!"

Il ne dit rien.

" J'ai raison, c'est ça ?" C'était plus un constat qu'une question.

" Je suis désolé."

" Oui." Elle rit avec amertume en tentant de retenir ses larmes. "Tu es toujours désolé. Tu sais que tu peux perdre ton travail si le conseil de direction apprend ça. C'est ce que tu diras pour ta défense quand ils te déclareront mentalement instable et incapable de diriger le Garden ? "Je suis désolé" ?"

" Je ne suis pas fou !" Cria-t-il un peu trop fort. Elle se contenta de le regarder pour toute réponse. Il ferma les yeux. "Je sais que j'ai … des problèmes…mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail, et ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi !"

" Oh, bien ! Alors que tu meures est tout à mon avantage, c'est ça ? Chouette ! Comment puis-je te remercier ?" Dit elle avec mépris. "Oui, foutons tout ça en l'air par caprice ! Comment un ancien SeeD, sur-entraîné, commandant en chef de son état peut-il être assez stupide pour se lancer dans un combat sans rien d'autre que son arme ? Je ne peux pas croire que tout à l'heure encore je me sentais coupable de ce qui t'était arrivé ! Je me sentais coupable de ta bêtise !" Continua-t-elle, la colère augmentant en chaque mot. "C'est par chance que tu t'en es tiré cette fois. C'est un vrai miracle que ces deux cadets se soient trouvées là, qu'elles t'aient vu et traîné ici ! Tu serais mort, tué par le dragon ou tu serais encore allongé dans cette foutue neige, mort de froid !"

" Alors peut-être que j'aurais su ce qu'elle ressent !" Cria-t-il encore plus fort, il ne se rendit compte de la dureté de ses mots que lorsqu'il vit son visage se décomposer lentement.

" Est-ce que tu te demandes ce que JE ressens Squall ? Est-ce que tu sais ? J'ai peur Squall, je suis morte de peur ! J'ai peur que tu recommences. Ta culpabilité va finir par te tuer, et je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai tout essayé pour te sortir de là." Elle frissonna. "Je ne peux pas m'imaginer la culpabilité que tu éprouves de l'avoir perdue Squall. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre ? Tu fous ta vie en l'air par culpabilité ? C'est ridicule. Ca n'en vaut pas le coup. Tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire de toi, mais il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent. Je tiens à toi de tout mon cœur. Et ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste que je me lève un jour et que tu ne sois plus là. Tu as prévu de me laisser veuve avant même qu'on soit mariés ?"

" Elise… "

" Si tu préfères te sentir coupable plutôt qu'être avec moi, alors je n'en veux pas." Elle enleva sa bague de fiançailles et la lui tendit. "Je t'aime Squall. Je t'aime assez pour vouloir t'aider à t'en sortir. Et je t'aime assez pour ne pas me mettre en travers de ton chemin si tu ne veux plus de moi. Mais je ne peux plus rester deuxième. Je ne peux pas. Désolée. J'ai besoin de plus que ça." Elle laissa finalement éclater le sanglot qu'elle retenait et les larmes coulèrent.

" Viens là." Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui. Elle ne résista pas et se nicha dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, faisant courir ses doigts le long de ses boucles brunes. Il sentait l'humidité de ses larmes sur son épaule. Il avait mal pour elle et ce mal était plus fort que la colère qu'il ressentait pour les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Il avait horreur de voir à quoi elle était réduite par ses seules actions à lui. Tout ce qu'il touchait ou approchait semblait se briser dans ses mains. Elle méritait tellement mieux.

Squall la serra plus fort en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

" J'ai besoin de toi Elise, j'ai besoin de toi. "

Elise ne répondit pas, elle resta simplement contre lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne lui avait jamais dit "je t'aime". Elle s'y était faite. Ce qu'il venait de dire était le mieux qu'il ait jamais réussi à dire. Et pourtant, maintenant, elle se sentit envahie par le désir de l'entendre dire ces quelques mots. Alors, elle pourrait s'y accrocher et tenter de les croire. Une part d'elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Il ne l'aimerait jamais et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'elle et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait. C'était assez.

La porte coulissa et s'ouvrit, elle le lâcha aussitôt et se sécha les yeux. Son visage redevint stoïque et professionnel. Sa capacité a changer d'expression l'étonnait toujours. Elle pouvait être à genoux, en larmes et se relever, toute émotion disparue. Il pensait qu'elle avait appris ça pendant ses études de médecine. Il était lui-même assez doué pour refouler ses émotions, mais il avait du mal à les cacher une fois qu'elles avaient fait surface.

" Je dois y aller et finir ma tournée." Dit-elle simplement. "Je reviens te voir ensuite."

" Très bien." Répondit-il.

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle se détourna et sortit, passant devant l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer. Squall se redressa dans son lit en voyant qu'elle poussait un chariot. Les médicaments le fatiguaient. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la personne qui s'avançait. En silence, elle posa un plateau devant lui et souleva le couvercle. De la soupe… Cool.

" Euh … Merci. "

La vieille infirmière grogna pour toute réponse et alla se poster près de la porte. Sûr, il ne s'attendait pas a un grand discours élaboré, mais quand même, c'était lui qui signait ses chèques en fin de mois.

" Hey!"

Elle le regarda avec sévérité et réussit presque à lui faire peur.

" Euh … Bonjour."

" Vous avez besoin de quelque chose… Monsieur?"

"Ok, ça, c'était forcé. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis un patron oppressif ?" Pensa-t-il.

" Oui… est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose… je veux dire, une cuillère… s'il vous plait?"

Elle soupira chercha sur son chariot et en sortit une cuillère en plastique, sous cellophane. Elle la posa sur son plateau et le regarda, comme s'il elle attendait quelque chose.

" Merci. "

Elle ne bougea pas.

" Euh… C'est tout."

" Je dois rester là et m'assurer que vous mangez… Monsieur. "

" Ah."Il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire et prit la cuillère. C'était énervant. Elise allait devoir revoir son personnel. L'idée que tout ceci soit fait a dessein lui traversa l'esprit. Il plongea la cuillère dans le bol et commença à boire. Il grimaça.

" Quelque chose ne va pas… Monsieur ?"

"Deux autres "monsieur" et vous changez de profession, très chère." Nota-t-il mentalement. Mais il se retint et répondit aussi poliment que possible.

" Non, Madame, c'est… bon."

* * *

" C'est froid." Commenta Linoa comme Quistis la faisait manger.

" Ah bon ? "

Elle avala quand même le poulet.

" Goûte !"

Quistis obéit et goûta. Elle regarda son amie, surprise.

" Linoa, c'est chaud."

" Mais oui. On dirait que ça sort du frigo !"

" Non, sérieusement, c'est pas brûlant, mais c'est chaud. "

" Bizarre…"

" Oui, vraiment. J'en parlerai aux médecins. Voir s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose pour t'aider. C'est certainement une question de temps, attendre que ton corps se remette à la bonne température. "

" Certainement… De toutes façons c'est pas grave, j'ai pas faim."

" Allez Linoa, il faut que tu manges, que tu reprennes des forces. Je vais aller le réchauffer à la caféteria." Dit Quistis en se relevant.

" Attends ! S'il te plait, reste. Tu verras ça plus tard. Tu restes un peu pour discuter ?"

" Ok, d'accord." Accepta-t-elle. "Mais après tu manges quelque chose, ça marche ?"

Linoa grimaça.

" Oui Maman."

" Ah ah." Elle se rassit. "De quoi veux-tu parler ?"

" Où sont les autres, ce qu'ils font…" Elle s'arrêta et Quistis vit, pendant un bref instant, de la peur dans ses yeux. Sa voix se fit plus calme. " Angel ?"

La plus vieille sourit et la rassura.

" Ca c'est une belle histoire. Angel va très bien. En fait, elle mène la belle vie à Galbadia au moment où je te parle. Elle fait des merveilles au Garden."

" Garden ? "

" Selphie a pris soin d'elle après… ton départ. Elle l'a ramenée à Balamb une fois la guerre terminée. Elle l'a entraînée et a continué à travailler avec elle. Elle voyait en elle tant de potentiel qu'elle a décidé de commencer un programme pour dresser des chiens sur des opérations militaires."

Linoa sourit.

" Oh wow."

" Oui, malheureusement, le Garden a refusé de financer le projet. Ils lui ont dit que c'était une perte de temps. Mais tu connais Selphie, elle ne baisse pas facilement les bras. Une fois partie avec Irvine pour la G.G.U, elle a rassemblé ses économies et a financé elle-même le programme. Puis quand Squall a été nommé proviseur de la B.G.U, il l'a aidée. Ca a pris des proportions énormes, mais les risques ont fini par payer. Ca a complètement changé la vie des Gardens. Angel a des enfants et des petits enfants dispersés un peu partout dans le monde."

Linoa rit doucement.

" J'ai toujours dit que ce chien irait loin. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle va bien. Je sais, ça peut paraître idiot de s'attacher à un chien, mais elle a longtemps été ma seule amie. Elle représente beaucoup pour moi."

" Ne crains rien, tu n'es pas folle. Un ami est un ami, peu importe combien de pattes il a." Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Et pourtant elle trouvait un peu étrange de voir plus d'émotions chez elle quand elle parlait de son chien que quand elle parlait de son père, sa seule famille. Encore une fois, elle se dit que la mort de son père ne devait pas lui être encore réelle. Peut-être était-ce pour elle une façon de protéger son esprit le temps que son corps reprenne des forces.

" Il va falloir que je remercie Selphie,… un jour …"

Quistis la regarda avec tristesse.

" Linoa, je peux les appeler maintenant si tu veux, Selphie, Irvine, Zell … Squall. Tu n'as qu'à me demander et on sera tous là pour toi."

Linoa ferma les yeux et réfléchit un moment.

" Non, non, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça. Et Squall…" Elle s'arrêta un instant. "Je ne suis même pas capable d'aller aux toilettes Quistis. Merde, je ne peux même pas bouger les doigts. Je crois… Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Ils me manquent mais je ne veux pas réveiller de douloureux souvenirs, Ultimécia et tout et tout. Ca fait si longtemps. Ils sont certainement heureux maintenant et je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air. Je ne veux pas défaire ta vie non plus…"

" Non, ne dis pas ça Linoa." L'interrompit Quistis. "Je veux être là. J'ai choisi d'être là. Je t'interdis de penser autrement." Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. "Tu vas guérir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va te falloir, mais tu guériras. Tu es mon amie, tu es notre amie à tous. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par te voir comme ça. Mais je suis là et je veux t'aider. Tu ne seras pas seule, promis."

Linoa ne savait pas quoi dire.

" Merci Quistis… merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te remercier assez un jour mais …" Ses yeux brillaient. " Je te serrerais dans mes bras si je pouvais. "

Quistis la rassura.

" Ca viendra, t'inquiète pas. Regarde comme tu as déjà progressé. Ils t'ont déjà enlevé la plupart des machines, tu manges déjà."

" Oui, qui sait, demain je passerais peut-être au stade compote ?" se moqua-t-elle.

" Ah ah, très drôle."

" Ils sont toujours ensemble ? Irvine et Selphie ? Il y a toujours eu des étincelles entre eux deux. J'imagine qu'ils sont mariés aujourd'hui. "

Elle rit et secoua la tête.

" Presque mais non. Zell est certainement celui qui a le plus changé ces dernières années. Il nous a vraiment tous surpris. Il a quitté la B.G.U. et sa carrière militaire. Il s'est installé à Balamb, dans une petite maison près de chez " 'Man ". Il est professeur d'arts martiaux pour les gamins. "

" Tu te moques de moi…"

" Et ce n'est pas le pire. Il est marié."

" Oh mon Dieu, avec qui? On parle bien de Zell, là?"

" Il a épousé la fille de la bibliothèque. Tu te souviens d'elle, non?"

Elle acquiesça.

" Oui," Poursuivit Quistis." Il n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour elle, elle s'appelle Alex. Ils ont deux enfants et un troisième en route. Deux filles… Quatre et deux ans… Il espère un garçon cette fois-ci." Elle rit doucement.

" Hyne, c'est… c'est chouette, c'est juste que… Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé en père de famille." Balbutia Linoa, médusée.

" Oh, tu n'es pas la seule. Il a vraiment changé, ce n'est plus l'électron libre d'avant. Il s'est calmé mais est resté le même pour beaucoup de choses."

" Eh bien, tout le monde a l'air de réussir."

" Oui, c'est sûr."

Elles se turent.

" Tu as dit que Squall était proviseur maintenant… Toi aussi?" Tenta Linoa, hésitant à aborder le sujet. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps.

" Oui." Confirma Quistis. "Ca fait quatre ans maintenant qu'il est proviseur de Trabia. Il n'est pas resté longtemps proviseur à Balamb."

" Il l'a rencontrée là-bas?" Mince, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle demandait ça? Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

" … Oui." Elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait lui dire. "Il l'a rencontrée peu de temps après son arrivée. "

" Elle doit être particulière." Dit lentement Linoa. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'engager, envers personne."

Le silence envahit la pièce, aucune des deux ne savait quoi dire.

" C'est… quelqu'un de bien." Risqua Quistis avant de se mordre la langue, ce n'était pas une chose a dire.

" Il est… heureux?"

Quistis la regarda avec tristesse.

" Linoa, je vais aller réchauffer la soupe." Elle se pencha et prit le bol. "Il faut vraiment que tu manges."

" Je veux savoir Quistis… s'il te plait."

" Je… Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, avec Squall, rien n'est sûr. Ca serait plus simple de lire pendant une éclipse que de savoir ce qu'il pense. Ca a longtemps été dur pour lui après que tu sois partie et …"

" Mais il est heureux maintenant? "

" Oui… Je crois que oui. Linoa, changeons de sujet, ça te fait du mal."

Linoa perdit son regard sur l'horizon, elle n'entendait plus rien.

" Eh bien, s'il est heureux… C'est tout ce qui compte." Murmura-t-elle doucement.


	8. A la poursuite de l'horizon

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 8

_A la poursuite de l'horizon_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Linoa regardait les plaques et certificats affichés au mur du bureau. La femme était diplômée, aucun doute là-dessus. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé être à des milliers d'endroits plutôt que dans le bureau de cette psychiatre, vide qui plus est. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en cuir et s'amusa avec le boulier posé sur la table basse devant elle. Les boules métalliques se frappaient en rythme et elle se laissa porter par le mouvement. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte se refermer.

" Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre Mlle Heartilly." Dit la doctoresse essoufflée en entrant dans la pièce. "J'avais une urgence. Excusez-moi."

Sortie de sa transe, elle attrapa le boulier pour l'arrêter.

" Oh! c'est pas grave Mme Westman, je suis juste arrivée." Répondit la jeune sorcière. "Ca ne fait que 25 longues minutes de parfait ennui." Pensa-t-elle tout en affichant un large sourire.

" Je sais que le temps passe bien lentement dans cette pièce. Et, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Carrie."

" Si vous m'appelez Linoa." Répliqua la jeune fille.

" Oh non… Je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est ça ? Désolée, il me faut toujours quelques minutes pour quitter le mode "formel" que j'utilise avec le staff médical. Ils sont difficiles, croyez-moi."

" Oui, j'en doute pas."

" Peu importe. Comment se sont passées ces deux dernières semaines ? Quelles nouvelles depuis notre dernière session ?" Demanda Carrie en nettoyant ses lunettes et remettant de l'ordre dans ses dossiers.

" Tout s'est bien passé. La rééducation occupe toujours la plus grande partie de mes journées. Ils m'ont dit que ça ne durerait pas longtemps maintenant. Donc, c'est une bonne nouvelle."

" Oui, je veux bien vous croire. Vous avez fait un long chemin ces deux derniers mois."

Linoa repensa à ces dernières semaines. Ca avait été dur mais maintenant elle pouvait marcher et avait retrouvé presque toutes ses fonctions motrices. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le carrelage. Quistis était avec elle et elle avait insisté pour essayer de marcher. La blonde avait finit par accepter. Elle se sentait forte cette journée là. Le thérapeute était venu la voir comme chaque jour pour l'aider à réveiller ses bras et ses jambes. Alors elle avait pris une décision. Linoa Heartilly était déterminée à marcher et allait le faire le jour même.

" C'est pas une bonne idée Linoa, je crois vraiment que tu devrais attendre que les médecins t'aident." Avait dit Quistis tout en passant son bras dans son dos pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

" Ca prend trop de temps ! Et puis, ça se passera bien Quistis, arrête de t'inquiéter. Si je dois passer encore un jour dans ce lit, je vais devenir folle ! Je peux réussir ce… petit truc." Elle s'assit au bord du lit.

" Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Enfin, tu devrais peut-être y aller plus doucement. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver." Elle était maintenant quasiment debout.

" Oh, allez, Quistis ! Où est ton sens de l'aventure ? Que peut-il arriver au pire ? Je tombe et je m'ouvre le crâne. Alors tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de moi !" Elle sourit.

Quistis pâlit et la regarda horrifiée.

" Ce n'est **pas** drôle Linoa !"

" Oh, souris ! Je plaisante…En avant !"

Elles prirent toutes les deux appui et elle était à nouveau debout. C'était un sentiment étrange et envahissant qui la laissa bouche bée. Elle avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui venait de comprendre comment marcher.

" Oh, mon Dieu… Je suis debout ! Je suis debout !" Cria-t-elle, heureuse.

Quistis rit et la regarda tout en la tenant fermement. Maintenant, il fallait voir si ses muscles lui obéiraient ou non. Elle regarda ses pieds et se concentra. Soudainement, elle entendit quelque chose craquer et son pied bougea.

" Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait, je marche !" Cria-t-elle dans les aigus.

" Linoa, c'est merveilleux !" Compléta Quistis au bord des larmes.

Elle releva la tête pour voir son amie. Et c'est à ce moment que ça s'était passé. Elle perdit le sens de l'équilibre. Les murs se mirent à danser et la pièce à tanguer.

" Oh là…Mon Dieu" Dit-elle lentement.

" Oui, c'est un miracle !" Dit Quistis, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, incrédule.

" Quistis, aide-moi à m'asseoir !"

" Quoi ?! Allez, tu te débrouilles bien ! Continue !"

A l'évidence, la plus vieille n'avait pas entendu le ton impératif de la demande.

" Non …Quistis… Vraiment, je dois m'asseoir… **Maintenant**"

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

" Je vais" Elle prit une profonde inspiration "vomir !"

Linoa sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Et pourtant, sur le coup, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Quoique le regard paniqué de Quistis était mémorable. Elle s'était tout de même montrée plus patiente par la suite. Et maintenant, elle marchait sans problème. Elle était toujours surprise de voir comme des actions toutes simples étaient considérées comme acquises… jusqu'à ce qu'on les perde. Les retrouver lui avait laissé un sentiment unique.

" Linoa ? Vous êtes avec moi ?"

Elle revint sur terre.

" Oui, désolée."

" Où étiez-vous ?"

" Nulle part… je réfléchissais."

" Vous voulez en parler ?"

" Non, ça va. Je me disais simplement que je revenais de loin."

" Oui, c'est impressionnant. Vous pouvez être fière de vous. "

" Je devrais vous remercier, tous. Les docteurs. Vous m'avez tellement aidée. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. "

" On vous aide oui, mais croyez-moi, on ne fait pas tout. La plus grande partie de la guérison vient du patient lui-même. Et vous nous avez tous étonnés."

" Euh… Merci ?"

La doctoresse sourit.

" Alors, par quoi commençons-nous aujourd'hui ? "

Linoa haussa les épaules.

" N'importe où." Elle sourit à la réponse presque familière.

" Très bien. J'avais pensé que l'on pourrait essayer quelque chose de nouveau pour cette séance, si vous le voulez bien."

" Oui, bien sûr. C'est quoi ?"

" Ma plus grosse inquiétude est votre réaction vis-à-vis de vos émotions. Vous en retenez beaucoup. Et j'ai l'impression que vous avez du mal à exprimer vos sentiments. Ca n'a rien de grave, de nombreuses personnes qui ont subit un sévère traumatisme ont les même difficultés. La "capacité" à supprimer les émotions fait partie du système de défense du corps humain. C'est bon et nécessaire dans un premier temps, mais ensuite, ça peut devenir dangereux. Alors que l'esprit veut protéger le corps, il crée une sorte de barrage. Malheureusement, la structure est instable et il suffit d'un instant pour qu'il rompe. Je veux vous aider à laisser échapper un peu d'eau avant que vous ne vous noyez. C'est dangereux. Ca peut vous empêcher de mener une vie normale. Vous comprenez ?"

Elle acquiesça.

" J'aimerais commencer une série de séances pour vous guider à travers tout ça. "

" Quel genre de traitement ?"

" L'hypnose. Vous savez ce que c'est ?"

" Vous voulez parler du moustachu qui balance sa montre devant nos yeux en nous disant "Vous allez dormir…" avec un accent belge? Et après, je me lèverais en chantant comme un chocobo ?"

Carrie rit.

" Non, ça n'a rien à voir."

" Dieu merci." Termina Linoa.

" Il ne s'agit pas de montre, ni de médaillon et l'hypnose ne fait pas perdre le contrôle. Vous resterez consciente de qui vous êtes et d'où vous êtes. Vous ne serez en rien obligée à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas. Tout ce que nous ferons pendant ces séances, c'est réveiller des expériences et vous aider à les surmonter."

" D'accord."

" Alors vous êtes prête à essayer ?"

" Oui, je crois."

" Excellent ! Alors commençons."

Elle regarda la doctoresse, mal à l'aise.

" Il n'y a rien à craindre. Promis." La rassura-t-elle. "Vous garderez le contrôle de vous-même, et vous choisirez l'endroit où vous irez. Si ça devient trop difficile pour vous, je vous sortirai de la transe, immédiatement. Vous avez ma parole. "

" Alors, allons-y. Essayons."

" J'aimerais enregistrer la séance, avec votre permission bien sûr, pour réécouter la bande et suivre l'évolution." Compléta-t-elle en montrant un petit magnétophone.

" Oui, très bien." Répondit Linoa.

Carrie se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre, de s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle. Elle obéit et s'assit face au médecin.

" Très bien Linoa. Tout d'abord, je veux que vous inspiriez profondément, oxygénez votre corps."

Elle obéit de nouveau, emplissant ses poumons de l'air de la pièce.

" Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux maintenant." Continua-t-elle d'une voix douce et basse. " C'est bien. Continuez à respirer profondément. Avant de vous laissez aller et d'entrer en transe, écoutez attentivement tout ce que je vais vous dire. L'hypnose va se faire automatiquement… vous n'avez donc pas à vous en préoccuper. Tout ce qu'il vous suffit de faire, c'est de vous détendre. Vous allez sentir vos muscles se relâcher comme vous continuerez à respirer calmement. Sans y penser, vous entrerez bientôt dans un profond état de transe, sans aucun effort, calmement… parce que vous n'avez rien à faire. Rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est votre subconscient… C'est comme un rêve… Et vous savez combien il est facile d'oublier un rêve quand on se réveille…"

Le docteur fit une pause et vit la jeune fille acquiescer.

" Bien, vous vous en sortez bien Linoa. Vous pouvez vous laisser aller encore plus, votre subconscient va écouter tout ce que je vais vous dire… Votre conscience n'est déjà plus aussi importante… Votre subconscient peut m'entendre, même si je murmure… Vous continuez à dériver vers cette transe et vous explorez votre esprit. Les secrets, les sentiments, les sensations, les comportements que vous ignoriez… En même temps, vous vous laissez aller complètement. Vous continuez à vous détendre et à vous relaxer alors que vous êtes assise là, les yeux fermés…"

" Comme vous sentez ce confort vous envahir, vous n'avez pas ni à parler, ni à bouger, ni laisser quoique ce soit vous déranger. Imaginez-vous dans un endroit que vous appréciez beaucoup. Près d'un lac, ou de l'océan… vous êtes peut-être allongée dans un champ de fleurs en plein été. Vous vous détendez encore plus… et vous êtes de plus en plus à l'aise. C'est le monde que vous aimez. Continuez à profiter de cette expérience et laissez votre subconscient travailler pour vous. Vous êtes maintenant en hypnose Linoa. Vous êtes dans une réalité au cœur même de votre subconscient, vous n'entendez rien d'autre que ma voix. Comment vous sentez vous ? "

" En paix..." Répondit Linoa en frémissant des yeux.

" Bien, très bien." Carrie redressa ses lunettes. "Maintenant, on va revenir dans le passé Linoa. Dans un passé peut-être moins agréable, mais comprenez bien qu'il ne peut plus vous atteindre désormais. C'est du passé et il ne peut plus agir sur vous, dans le présent. Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?"

" Oui."

" C'est bien. Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Allons voyager dans le temps. Imaginez un immense couloir avec de nombreuses portes de chaque côté. Ces portes sont celles du passé. Chaque porte contient des souvenirs. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est en ouvrir une. On va aller avant que vous ne vous réveilliez ici, à Esthar. La dernière chose dont vous vous souveniez avant votre réveil. Traversons le couloir et trouvons la porte correspondante. "

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour lui laisser le temps de localiser le souvenir.

" Avez-vous trouvé la porte ?"

" Oui."

" Bien. Maintenant, ouvrez la porte et dites-moi ce qu'il y a derrière." Elle regarda la jeune fille faisant mine d'ouvrir une porte. "Où êtes-vous Linoa ?"

" Je suis… dans un désert."

" Quelle heure est-il ?"

" C'est sombre."

" Est-ce le soir ou la nuit ?"

" Non… il n'y a pas de temps."

Le docteur écouta la réponse avec surprise.

" Le temps n'existe pas là où vous êtes ?"

" Non."

" Etes-vous déjà venue ici auparavant ? Vous reconnaissez quelque chose ?"

" Non. C'est vide. Froid. Dur… Je ne peux pas respirer."

" Détendez-vous et rappelez-vous que vous n'y êtes pas réellement. Vous ne faites qu'y revenir, pour un court instant." Carrie attendit que sa respiration redevienne calme et régulière. "C'est bien. Maintenant, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Est-ce avant que vous soyez allée au mémorial ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment.

" Non," Dit-elle avec certitude. "Après."

La doctoresse était encore plus confuse. Elle lui avait pourtant demandé de revenir juste avant qu'elle n'aille au mémorial. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Linoa, vous me dites que vous êtes venue après avoir été cryogénisée ?"

" Oui."

Elle pensa alors à un rêve. Ca pourrait expliquer le manque de repère temporel et la description d'un paysage irréel.

" Est-ce un rêve que vous avez fait pendant votre cryogénisation ?"

" Je… Je ne sais pas. " Elle hésitait, cherchant à comprendre elle-même.

" C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave. Quittons cet endroit et revenons un peu plus loin dans le passé. "

" Non… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas partir sans lui."

" Qui cherchez-vous ?"

Sa voix accéléra et prit un ton effrayé.

" Je dois le trouver… il ne s'en sortira pas… il va mourir… Je dois le trouver !"

" Très bien, très bien, d'accord, vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir. Restez et trouvez celui que vous cherchez."

Elle la regarda, son visage changeait constamment d'expression, de la peur à l'agonie. Carrie ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. La laisser traverser cette expérience effrayante ou la ramener ? Sa curiosité l'emporta rapidement sur le raisonnable.

" Que se passe-t-il maintenant Linoa ?"

" Je cours. Oh, mon Dieu… Ce désert est sans fin. Squall, où es-tu ?!" Cria-t-elle. Elle pleurait maintenant. "Je le sens ! Il… part. Squall… Non… s'il te plait…" Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de sanglots et ses mains tremblaient violemment.

" Linoa, je vais vous ramener, on va mettre fin à…"

" Je le vois." Dit Linoa, calmement.

La doctoresse demanda.

" Où est-il ?"

" Il est, sur le sol. Il ne bouge pas. Je… Je veux courir vers lui mais… j'ai… si peur. Et si j'arrive trop tard ?"

" Allez vers lui Linoa." La doctoresse oublia son rôle. "Sans ça, vous ne saurez pas."

" Il est…si pâle. J'ai touché son visage. Il est si froid. Squall. Squall, tu m'entends ? S'il te plait, réveille-toi !... Oh, mon Dieu, je crois qu'il respire encore ! Vite, de l'aide, quelqu'un, aidez-moi !"

" Linoa."

" Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Pas toi ! Bon sang, écoute-moi, ouvre les yeux !"

" … s'il te plait." Elle prononça ces derniers mots en fondant en larmes. Sa respiration était entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle avait passé ses bras autour d'un corps imaginaire qu'elle serrait contre le sien. Carrie se décida à intervenir.

Soudainement, elle arrêta et regarda le ciel.

" Linoa, que se passe-t-il ?"

" Les ténèbres s'en vont. Je suis aveuglée par une vive lumière et… on … on est… dans un champ. "

" Reconnaissez-vous le champ ?"

" Non… non, je ne crois pas. Je sens les fleurs. Je vois des pétales voler dans l'air."

" Est-ce…"

" Sa voix ! Je l'ai entendu m'appeler. Il vit ! Oh, mon Dieu, il est vivant ! Il me regarde. Il me voit. Squall, … je suis là. Je te tiens… accroche-toi. "

Elle se mit tout à coup à rire.

" Que se passe-t-il ?"

" Il sourit. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sourire… Il est si beau. "

" Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Elle acquiesça.

" Oui, je crois que oui."

La doctoresse avait du mal à rester professionnelle. Quelque soit ce rêve, il était indéniablement réel pour la jeune fille. Elle se demanda si la cryogénisation en était la cause.

Sans prévenir, Linoa hurla, terrifiée.

" Linoa ?"

" Je… On m'entraîne loin de lui. Non, ne nous séparez pas ! Pas encore !" Cria-t-elle, terrorisée.

" Linoa, je ne… "

Elle regarda ses mains, horrifiée.

" Je m'efface… Tout redevient froid… sombre… Je ne le vois plus ! Non, s'il vous plait, non !"

" Linoa, écoutez-moi maintenant. Ecoutez ma voix. On va quitter cet endroit. Vous me comprenez?" La jeune fille ne réagit pas. "Faites un signe si vous m'entendez."

Elle acquiesça lentement.

" Bien. Maintenant, je vais compter jusqu'à cinq Linoa. A cinq, vos yeux seront ouverts et vous serez parfaitement consciente. Les évènements que vous venez de vivre resteront derrière la porte. Vous ne vous en rappellerez que quand vous serez prête. Vous me comprenez ?"

" Oui. "

" Très bien. Un. Doucement et facilement vous revenez vers votre conscience. Deux. Vos muscles sont détendus, votre corps est détendu. Trois. Vous vous sentez calme et sereine. Quatre. Vos yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Au prochain chiffre, vos paupières s'ouvriront complètement et vous serez parfaitement consciente, vous vous sentirez calme et détendue. Cinq. Maintenant vos yeux sont ouverts et vous êtes consciente. "

Linoa prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait étrangement calme, pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas ce qui s'était passé pendant la transe. Elle sentit sa joue humide et essuya une larme qui coulait.

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

Carrie lui donna un mouchoir.

"Nous en parlerons la prochaine fois." Dit-elle gentiment. "Vous avez assez travaillé aujourd'hui. Et si vous retourniez dans votre chambre pour vous reposer un peu?"

" D'accord." Accepta Linoa en se levant lentement. "Merci Docteur."

" De rien." Sourit-elle en lui tendant la main. Linoa l'accepta en souriant. "Je vous revois pour une prochaine séance. Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui. "

" Au revoir." Dit Linoa en sortant. En remontant dans le couloir, elle chercha à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé ces dernières minutes.

Carrie Westman retourna à son bureau et sortit la petite cassette du magnétophone. Elle regarda le plafond, se repassant la scène, cherchant à comprendre le rêve qu'elles avaient visité. Elle saisit un crayon, le fixa, tenu entre ses doigts et revint à la cassette posée sur le bureau. Avec application elle écrivit un nom sur l'étiquette, un nom que Linoa n'avait pas cessé de répéter.

Squall.


	9. l'éternité du lendemain

**Notes:** Merci à vous pour les reviews laissées :) J'aurais aimé pouvoir y répondre mieux qu'en début de chapitre... En tout cas, voir que ça vous plaît est une belle récompense pour mon travail. Sachez aussi qu'Ashbear et Wayward sont surprises de voir que leur texte a autant de portée

Ne craignez rien, je ne laisserai pas tomber en cours de route, je finirai la traduction, il va juste me falloir encore du temps ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les autres, bonne lecture ! et à bientôt dans vos reviews :)

A+

Chris

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 9

_L'éternité du lendemain_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Squall fut réveillé par du bruit venant de la cuisine et une odeur de bacon. Curieux, il sortit du lit et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il cligna des yeux et se frotta le visage pour chasser la fatigue.

" Bonjour." Dit Elise en relevant les yeux, elle remuait le contenu de la poêle sur le feu.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

" Tu t'es levée tôt."

" Je ne me suis pas encore couchée." Répondit-elle. "J'avais du travail de reste. Je suis rentrée il y a une heure."

" Toujours coincée à l'infirmerie ?"

" Oui, la grippe nous a pris de court cette année. Elle est arrivée avant qu'on ait eu le temps de vacciner tout le monde. Maintenant, elle se répand comme une traînée de sable. Presque la moitié du personnel l'a attrapée. Ce qui me fait penser… est-ce…"

" Il y a deux jours Elise, tu m'as vacciné il y a deux jours."

" C'est vrai." Elle se frotta les yeux de sa main libre. "Excuse-moi. J'ai du mal à penser en ce moment. "

" Tu m'étonnes, t'es épuisée. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue te coucher ? Et ne me dis pas que tu tenais absolument à préparer le petit déj'. Parce que honnêtement, très chère, c'est pas ta spécialité." Il lui adressa un petit sourire faussement méchant.

" J'ai repéré le sarcasme de la phrase, Leonhart." Elle sourit à son tour. "Pour la peine, je vais laisser brûler tes tartines ! Non, c'est juste que je n'étais pas fatiguée. Je brûlais mes dernières forces j'imagine, mais j'irai bientôt me coucher alors, ne va pas poser ce joli petit derrière trop loin, chéri."

" Je ne demanderai même pas pourquoi tu parles comme Irvine à 5h du matin."

" Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas." Répondit la jeune femme. "J'ai mis une assiette pour toi, tout est prêt, assieds-toi, je fais le service. "

Squall obéit et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Elise s'approcha et versa les œufs brouillés dans son assiette.

" Tu sais que je pourrais rapidement m'y habituer." Commenta-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

Elle rit.

" Non, désolée, il y a peu de chances que ça devienne une habitude. De toutes façons, c'est le seul repas que tu auras avec moi aujourd'hui alors tu ferais bien de l'apprécier. Ce soir, tu es tout seul pour dîner. "

" Tu es de garde cette nuit aussi ? Bon sang, Elise, ça fait trois nuits de suite, ils vont finir par te tuer." Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

" C'est la dernière nuit, promis. Les titulaires reviennent demain et je reprendrais des heures normales." Elle posa une assiette de bacon au milieu de la table et lui tendit une tasse de café. "Je t'ai même fait du café, vois comme je suis gentille."

" Bénie sois-tu !" La remercia Squall en en prenant une gorgée. "Enfin du café qui n'a pas le goût d'huile de moteur." Il poursuivit sans transition. "Je sais que tu as des patients Elise, mais si tu travailles trop, tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'eux. "

Elle le regarda, sérieuse.

" J'adore mon travail Squall. Il faut prendre des risques pour ce à quoi on tient. C'est ce que je veux faire depuis que je suis toute petite. C'est très important pour moi. Tout autant que le tien l'est pour toi. "

Le visage d'une personne qui lui avait dit un jour que le travail n'était pas tout lui revint en mémoire. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser cette image et mordit dans une tranche de bacon.

" Tu as préparé le dossier pour l'audience préliminaire ?"

Merde. D'un coup, il comprit que c'était certainement les derniers mots qu'elle prononcerait aujourd'hui. Il soupira.

" Non... pas encore. "

" Squall !"

" Tous ces dossiers ne sont que des mensonges. Ils veulent que je taise la vérité pour satisfaire leurs magouilles politiques."

" Tu peux perdre ta place dans cette histoire Squall. Je crois que tu devrais prendre toutes ces " magouilles politiques " un peu plus au sérieux !"

" Je n'aime pas que l'on me dicte ce que dois faire ou dire Elise ! Ce n'était qu'une stupide erreur !"

" Une erreur stupide qui a failli te coûter la vie. S'ils croient que tu peux risquer ta vie aussi bêtement, qu'est-ce qui va les empêcher de croire que tu ne vas pas faire la même chose avec les étudiants d'ici ?"

" Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !" Dit il haussant la voix. "Je ne jouerais pas leur vie à la roulette russe ! Si tu veux voir quelqu'un qui en est capable, va donc parler à Cid Kramer. L'homme qui a donné à un gamin de 17 ans la responsabilité d'un Garden pendant qu'il allait se cacher Dieu seul sait où ! Alors excuse-moi si j'accorde moins d'importance au crime d'entrer dans une serre de combat. Sans oublier qu'il a reçu une médaille du mérite et qu'il n'y a pas eu la moindre proposition de jugement. Quoiqu'il ne leur en a pas vraiment laissé le temps puisqu'il a quitté Balamb quasiment aussitôt après."

Squall ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Cid. Oui, il avait fait beaucoup pour lui quand il était à Balamb. Mais il y avait aussi les choses qu'il n'avait pas faites. Les choses qu'il aurait pu empêcher. S'il leur avait dit la vérité dès le début… Si Edéa n'avait pas transféré ses pouvoirs… S'il ne l'avait pas envoyé, lui, en mission avec les Hiboux de la Forêt… Des si qui hantaient son esprit chaque jour.

" Il ne s'agit pas de Cid, et personne n'a dit que c'était juste. Mais il va falloir que tu te battes pour garder ta place Squall, tu as travaillé trop dur pour réussir pour baisser les bras maintenant !"

Une partie de lui, petite et ignorée pour le moment voulait effectivement abandonner.

" On peut changer de sujet s'il te plait ?"

" Squall, l'audience préliminaire est dans une semaine… et le procès dans seulement deux mois ."

" S'il te plait Elise. Je ne veux pas en parler." Dit-il avec colère.

Le feu qu'elle voyait naître dans ses yeux lui conseillait de ne pas continuer, ça ferait plus de mal que de bien. Elle soupira lourdement.

" Très bien."

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, ils mangeaient en silence. Elise fut la première à reprendre la parole.

" Content d'aller au bal de promo à Esthar demain soir ?"

Il haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de café.

" Pas plus que la moyenne j'imagine. C'est le bal de promo…Youpi. J'en ai vu d'autres."

Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

" Je pensais que tu serais heureux. Tu as largement contribué à la mise en place du garden. C'est une réussite dont tu peux être fier."

Squall se contenta de marmonner.

" Si tu le dis."

Elle le regarda, il avait les yeux dans le vague et la regardait sans la voir. Il était de toute évidence retourné dans son monde.

" Tu as rappelé Zell et Alex ?"

" Oui, c'est fait. Il m'a dit qu'ils seraient là. Ils arrivent à Esthar par le vol de 9h. Il veut nous emmener déjeuner quelque part. Il a dit que ce serait leur cadeau pour nos fiançailles."

" C'est un amour."

" Oui. Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi. Attends de le voir, par un pur hasard, réaliser qu'il a oublié son porte-feuille."

" Oh, tu es méchant ! Squall, tu le penses pas."

Un très léger sourire se forma sur son visage.

" Non, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Un boulet souvent, mais quelqu'un de bien."

Elise rit.

" Squall Leonhart. Mais il y a un cœur tendre derrière cette froide apparence ! Et j'ai bien peur que ça ne devienne difficile à cacher avec l'âge."

Il haussa les épaules.

" Si tu le dis."

" Ca va être bien de revoir tes amis, ça fait si longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés. Tiens, en parlant d'eux, tu as parlé a Quistis du déroulement de la soirée ?"

" Non. J'imagine qu'elle est au courant. Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'elle est partie voir son ami malade sans prévenir, elle est rarement revenue au Garden. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe."

" Tu crois qu'elle ment ?"

" Mentir, non…C'est juste qu'elle cache des choses. Elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même. Et puis, depuis quand est-ce qu'un de nous a le temps de se faire des amis en dehors du Seed ?"

" Peut-être un ami d'enfance. "

" Peut-être. Mais je pense qu'un ami assez proche pour qu'elle parte le voir au beau milieu de la nuit, elle en aurait parlé a quelqu'un."

Elise fronça les sourcils

" Elle a peut-être un petit ami."

" Ca ce serait une nouvelle."

" Squall, c'est pas gentil !"

" Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que sa vie sentimentale est un mystère pour tous. Elle t'en parle à toi ?"

" Eh bien… non."

" C'est ça. Elle en parle pas. Même pas à Selphie ou Shu. Conclusion, aucune histoire n'a réellement été sérieuse."

Bien que le silence soit plus pour lui plus parlant que des réponses allusives à propos d'un ami inconnu de tous, cela pouvait avoir du sens. Finalement, ça n'avait plus l'air aussi étrange.

" Qu'il s'agisse de quoi que ce soit," poursuivit Elise, "Quistis a toujours été si attentionnée que ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Peut-être que son ami ou cette personne pour faire court n'a personne d'autre. C'est très difficile de se remettre d'une maladie quand on est seul. "

" Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison. J'allais essayer de l'appeler avant de partir. Mais elle est sûrement déjà à Esthar. Je vais essayer le numéro de portable qu'elle a laissé."

" Très bien. Je vais aller prendre une douche et essayer de dormir un peu." Elise se leva et fit le tour de la table pour s'arrêter derrière lui. Passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant sur la joue. "J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir, tu sais. Je vais te traîner sur la piste de danse et te montrer comment on fait."

Squall se retourna légèrement et commenta simplement.

" C'est ça, bonne chance."

" Oh, la chance n'a rien à voir, je ne cèderai pas." Elle rit doucement et partit vers la chambre. "On se voit dans l'après-midi ? Je passerai quand j'aurai cinq minutes."

" Ok." Dit-il avec un vague geste de la main. "Fais attention à toi."

" Toi aussi."

Il soupira et regarda son assiette vide alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas danser. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne danserait pas. Et il le pensait vraiment. Personne ne le ferait danser, plus jamais.

* * *

Les rues d'Esthar étaient animées alors que le soleil se couchait sur le désert, donnant au ciel une impressionnante palette de couleurs. Linoa marchait sur le trottoir fascinée par l'incroyable ville et distraite par la personne qui l'accompagnait dans sa promenade. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et les avait dissimulés sous une casquette bleue, ses yeux était cachés derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil. Bien que les chances pour elle d'être reconnue soient minces, elle tenait à ne prendre aucun risque.

Elle portait des vêtements bien trop chaud en cette fin d'été. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour remédier à son extrême sensibilité au froid. Ils avaient tout essayé. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rester dans les températures positives et à s'habiller chaudement. Il lui restait une chance que son corps se rétablisse seul. En attendant, elle devait s'adapter. Un faible prix à payer si l'on considérait le chemin parcouru pour revenir des morts. Elle regarda l'homme à ses côtés et sourit. Il était perdu dans la contemplation du magnifique ciel orangé aux reflets mauves.

" Je n'en reviens pas que vous puissiez vous promener où vous voulez sans avoir de gardes du corps derrière vous, ni de chiens menaçant la moindre personne vous paraissant suspecte." Elle sourit de plus belle.

Laguna éclata de rire.

" Eh bien… après avoir été président pendant si longtemps… les gens finissent par ne plus vous prêter attention. Ward et Kyros me suivaient toujours au début, mais ils se sont lassés. Alors, j'ai le droit de circuler librement dans ma ville. De toutes façons, tout le monde ici est Estharien. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'aiment bien. "

" Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si surprenant Laguna. Vous êtes l'une de ces personnes que l'on ne peut pas détester. "

" Tu trouves ? C'est bizarre, étant donné la longueur de mon règne, je suis plus un dictateur qu'un président." Il gloussa. "Je vais être connu dans les livres d'histoire comme le plus gentil des dictateurs. "

" Il n'y a pas d'élections ici ?"

Il prit un ton plus sérieux.

" Non, les gens ont peur du changement. Et ils ont transféré cette peur à leurs enfants. Ils sont restés échaudés par le dernier changement. La première guerre occulte reste un souvenir qui les hante. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. C'était une sale époque. "

Linoa se contenta d'acquiescer, le regard dans le vague. Il changea rapidement le sujet en reprenant.

" Je démissionnerais volontiers. Oh, je rêve d'une pause. Cependant, ils tiennent à me voir rester. Pour tout te dire, de toutes façons, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j'étais à la retraite, je suis président depuis si longtemps."

Elle enroula son bras autour du sien et sourit à nouveau.

" Je sais que vous êtes un excellent président."

" Ah ! Qui te paie pour dire ça ? J'offre le double."

Elle répondit par son rire léger et spontané qu'il adorait. Il posa ses yeux sur elle qui avait désormais posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ces derniers mois pendant lesquels il avait appris à la connaître, il avait appris à la considérer comme sa fille. Ce n'était pas prévu, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme si les dieux lui avaient donné une nouvelle occasion d'être père. C'était un sentiment fabuleux. Et cette fois, il ne ficherait pas tout en l'air.

" Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais de la ville. C'est mon devoir de président que de te le demander. Tes commentaires seront enregistrés avec les autres puis lus par le conseil afin de faire les améliorations nécessaires… bla bla bla. "

Linoa secoua la tête en guise de compréhension.

" Laguna, c'est trop de responsabilités pour vous: président et guide touristique ! Mais votre ville est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de toute ma vie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les habitants ont tenu à la garder pour eux pendant toutes ces années." Elle admira le trottoir translucide sur lequel ils se trouvaient. "Vraiment magnifique. Mais je me dois d'ajouter que n'importe où c'est toujours mieux que cette chambre d'hôpital. "

" Oui, contente d'en être sortie, hein ?"

" C'est l'extase! Bon sang, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas senti le soleil sur ma peau. "

" Oui. J'aime aussi sortir, même deux minutes chaque jour. Passer des heures enfermé ça finit toujours par vous atteindre."

Elle acquiesça et quelques minutes de silence passèrent pendant lesquelles ils admirèrent la vue et la vie d'Esthar. Elle regarda au loin, de faibles lumières, à environ deux kilomètres de là, dansaient sur le désert. Linoa s'arrêta.

" C'est l'E.G.U ?"

" Hein ? oh ça là-bas ? Oui."

" J'imagine que tout le monde est excité à l'idée du bal de demain."

" Oui, j'imagine que oui. Moi-même je suis ravi. Les Gardens offrent tant de possibilités aux enfants. Ils y apprennent à devenir des gens bien. Je suis content que nous en ayons un ici maintenant."

" Est-ce que … Est-ce que les bals sont toujours ouverts au public ?"

Il acquiesça.

" Oui, plein de gens viendront sûrement. "

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux marches du palais. Laguna s'était arrangé pour que la jeune fille s'y installe une fois sortie de l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle n'avait évoqué aucun projet et il pensait donc qu'elle n'en avait pas. Comme le temps passait, il avait espéré qu'elle se sentirait chez elle ici où il la savait en sécurité.

" Merci encore pour tout Laguna, cette promenade était très agréable." Elle le serra dans ses bras.

" Tout le plaisir était pour moi, jeune fille." Répondit-il en lui rendant son geste. "Si jamais tu as à nouveau besoin d'un guide, fais-moi signe."

" Sans problème, monsieur le président." Elle rit et commença à s'éloigner. "Je vous vois demain soir, vous me garderez une danse, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Bien sûr." Alors seulement le déclic se produisit en un flash de compréhension. "Eh, attends…Tu…Tu ne comptes pas y aller…si ?"

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, joueuse.

" Peut-être. "

" Linoa, non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il y aura des gens susceptibles de te reconnaître… ça serait dangereux et …"

Elle revint vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Ses yeux étaient sincères et honnêtes:

" Laguna, ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ? Je n'y vais pas pour le blesser."

" _"Le"_ ? qui ?"

" Vous savez, Squall a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir dans sa vie. Peu importe pourquoi vous n'y étiez pas avant… Je suis contente que vous y soyez maintenant." Elle sourit.

" Oui, ça serait bien si c'était le cas. Mais Squall est plus têtu qu'une mule et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour …" Un second éclair de compréhension se déclencha soudain, … il ne lui avait jamais dit que Squall était son fils. "Mais, comment l'as-tu su ? Je sais que je n'ai jamais été doué pour les secrets, mais …"

Il releva la tête… elle était déjà partie. Il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller. Comment avait-elle pu l'apprendre ? Etait-ce si évident que ça ? Oh merde… elle a dit qu'elle irait au bal. Il devait la raisonner… il devait l'en dissuader…

Il devait trouver quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place.

Il entra à son tour dans le bâtiment et partit dans la direction opposée de celle qu'elle avait empruntée. Il fallait la raisonner, une seule personne pouvait espérer réussir.

" Quistis !" hurla-t-il dans les couloirs. "Quistis ! T'es où ?"

Quistis passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre pour voir arriver Laguna à toute allure.

" Désolée Squall." Jeta-t-elle au téléphone. "Je dois y aller, on se voit demain." Elle raccrocha et fit entrer le sprinter.

* * *

Linoa regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était d'humeur joyeuse et avait peur. Elle attendait cette occasion depuis longtemps, avait tout organisé depuis qu'elle avait appris sa venue. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui sept ans auparavant étaient toujours là. Il faisait partie d'elle. Une part qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Il fallait qu'elle le revoie. Quistis lui avait dit qu'il était heureux, mais elle voulait le constater d'elle-même… rien qu'un instant. Et puis, elle était curieuse de voir celle avec qui il était maintenant. Sa … fiancée. Comment pouvait-elle voir ce qu'elle avait vu en lui? Tenait-elle autant à lui qu'elle? Un sentiment tel qu'il lui avait permis de voir par delà les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de son cœur. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait d'autres intentions. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle soupira en regardant le ciel. Le problème à Esthar, c'était les lumières. Si vives qu'elles cachaient les étoiles. Voir les étoiles lui manquait. Elle pensa que peut-être demain… s'ils étaient tous les deux… ils pourraient se retrouver comme la première fois. Elle irait vers lui et l'inviterait à danser. Peut-être… qu'ils reprendraient tout à zéro. Y penser fit naître un sourire sur son visage.

Quelqu'un frappant à sa porte brisa ses rêves éveillés. Linoa alla à la porte et regarda par le trou de la serrure. C'était Quistis. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Laguna lui avait dit et maintenant elle allait essayer de la raisonner. Elle avait prévu de garder son plan secret. Mais, d'une certaine façon, elle avait l'impression que c'était mieux qu'ils le sachent. Quistis était la meilleure amie de Squall. Laguna son père. Et elle le voyait presque comme son père à elle aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait rien leur cacher. Et puis, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Juste au cas où… quelque chose irait mal.

Elle ôta le verrou et ouvrit grand la porte, tout sourire.

" Hey, Quistis !"

Quistis ne répondit pas au sourire, elle avait le regard inquiet et triste.

" Linoa, il faut qu'on parle."

" Bien sûr, entre." Linoa ignora le sérieux de son amie. "Je t'offre un verre ? C'est fou tout ce qui tient dans un petit frigo comme ça." Elle ouvrit le dit réfrigérateur et en sortit un soda.

" C'est vrai ?"

" Oui. Six canettes de soda, une bouteille d'eau et un reste de salade tout dans ce petit frigo, regarde-moi ça !"

" Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. "Quistis secoua négativement la tête. "Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler."

" Oh, pas de quoi en faire une histoire." Répondit Linoa en ouvrant une cannette de jus de fruit. "C'est pas dramatique. Tiens, bois ce jus de fruit. Moi je ne peux pas, ils sont bien trop froid. Mais je peux toujours les garder pour mes visiteurs. Ah ! Dépêche-toi, attrape je vais lâcher !"

Quistis prit la cannette et la posa sur le premier meuble qu'elle vit.

" C'est dangereux Linoa, quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaître… quelqu'un qui ne serait pas un ami. "

" Arrête de t'inquiéter, je n'y vais pas pour me faire remarquer. Personne ne saura que j'y serais. Ecoute, ça fait des semaines que je suis coincée ici. Je veux seulement sortir un peu et travailler ma socialisation. Je deviens folle ici. J'ai besoin de retrouver le monde. Je suis un être social Quistis…J 'ai besoin de me mêler à d'autres." Linoa rit et frappa doucement son amie à l'épaule. " T'inquiète, tout ira bien."

" Tu y vas pour le voir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

" Linoa… Il a changé. La situation n'est plus la même. Tu ne peux pas arriver et espérer revenir en arrière comme si de rien n'était." Ou peut-être qu'elle le pouvait ? L'esprit de Quistis n'arrêtait pas. Une part d'elle-même voulait que Linoa y aille. Qu'elle aille vers Squall… qu'il sache qu'elle était en vie. Ca serait peut-être la meilleure solution pour eux. Mais la raison l'emporta. Quelqu'un serait de toutes façons blessé, c'était inévitable. Et, telles que les choses étaient engagées, cette personne serait Linoa.

" J'ai peur pour toi Linoa, que tu sois blessée." Finit-elle par dire, exprimant ses pensées. "Je ne crois pas que tu sois prête."

" Tout ira bien. Je ferai très attention. J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de le revoir. S'il te plait, essaye de comprendre. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien. Jamais je n'irai à l'encontre de son bonheur. "

Quistis se sentit faiblir. Elle secoua la tête en signe de défaite.

" Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre pour te faire changer d'avis." Elle fit un pas vers elle, la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Promets-moi d'être prudente. S'il te plait."

Linoa sourit et la rassura.

" Tu as ma parole. "


	10. Danser à l'autel de la mémoire

Un grand merci une nouvelle fois pour les commentaires même si le dernier chapitre est passé plus inaperçu ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Pour répondre à ta question Lenne, "Hyne" est utilisé comme "mon Dieu" ici. Honnêtement, je ne me souviens plus de la manière dont ça a été traduit dans le jeu en français, je croyais que c'était resté mais au vu ta réaction non... Alors, réponse ? Comment cela a-t-il été traduit ? N'hésitez pas à me souligner les erreurs ! Ca ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer :)

Mais place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Chris

**Perdu entre deux mondes  
**

Chapitre 10

**_Danser à l'autel de la mémoire_**

By Ashbear and Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

La musique enflait comme les couples glissaient sur le parquet sous la douce lumière des chandeliers. La salle de bal était remplie de conversations et de rires. Les nouveaux diplômés d'Esthar Garden marchaient la tête haute, arborant leur uniforme flambant neuf. Les étoiles brillaient à travers le toit en verre. Il y avait de l'excitation dans l'air, c'était exactement comme il se rappelait.

Il n'avait qu'une envie: partir.

Squall leva son verre et prit une nouvelle gorgée de gin-tonic. Il n'était pas préparé au sentiment inconfortable qui l'avait envahi. La familiarité de la salle de bal… le lieu même. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé le pied sur le sol Estharien. Il avait senti son cœur se resserrer douloureusement dès l'instant qu'il posa le pied à l'extérieur de l'avion et ses yeux sur le rouge désert de sable.

Il avait aussitôt voulu faire demi-tour. Mais il s'était retenu. Il s'était raisonné et dit que tout irait mieux quand il serait en ville. Il était facile d'oublier ses problèmes entre les grands bâtiments et les lumières de la mégapole. Ca marcha plutôt bien au début. Il se détendit légèrement et passa un bon déjeuner avec Elise, Zell et Alex. Il s'était même essayé à quelques blagues. Après le repas, il avait pris Zell à part et s'était servi de l'occasion pour lui rendre la pareille et surtout pour lui demander conseil.

" J'ai quelque chose à te demander."

"Je me demandais si… tu voudrais bien être mon témoin. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un et, honnêtement, je ne vois personne d'autre de mieux… Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Avoir des enfants t'a vraiment ramolli, tu le savais, ça ?"

"Allez, dans mes bras !" Zell l'avait pris par surprise et l'avait serré dans ses bras sans lui laisser aucune chance d'y échapper.

"Zell, bon sang… pas d'embrassades en public!"

"Oh, ça va…Tu n'as plus le droit de te cacher derrière cette façade maintenant ! Et oui, je serais honoré d'être témoin à ton mariage Squall."

"Tu vas me faire changer d'avis…"

Le blond éclata de rire.

"Désolé, trop tard ! Tu ne reprendras pas l'offre. Et tu ne partiras pas sans répondre à mon étreinte."

Squall lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

"Ok, en avant." Tenta-t-il d'abréger.

"Très bien." Zell le lâcha. Il essuya ses mains à son pantalon avant d'en tendre une à son ami. "Une poignée de main "M. Formel" ? "

Squall secoua la tête et sourit. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Bien que Zell ait abandonné sa vie à la B.G.U, il était resté le même Zell. Bien qu'il soit devenu plus mûr, il n'avait pas perdu son attitude d'adolescent. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était un bon père. Le professionnel des arts martiaux restait une constante dans sa vie et il y trouvait une forme de réconfort puisqu'elles étaient rares. Il tendit la main et accepta le geste. Un geste qu'il avait toujours refusé étant jeune.

"Merci Zell.. j'apprécie vraim-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Zell raffermit sa poigne et d'un geste précis fit pivoter son ami. En un éclair Squall se retrouva à terre, le souffle coupé et l'expression choquée.

"Ca" s'exclama Zell "C'est pour m'avoir dit que je m'étais ramolli !"

"Tu es… mort Dincht !!"

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas eu le droit d'emporter ton arme dans l'avion. Alors, tu vas avoir du mal à me battre sans ton couteau à beurre." Il accompagna ses mots par de petits coups en l'air.

"Oh, pas besoin de gunblade… il suffit de te renfermer dans une pièce avec une Selphie Tilmitt sur-caféinée et un Irvine Kinnéas ivre. Ensemble, en même temps."

"Ca pour le coup ça serait cruel !" Il rit et aida le brun à se relever. "Presque aussi dangereux que de faire attendre nos chères et tendres plus longtemps."

"T'as certainement raison."

"Et puis, Alex sera tellement surprise d'apprendre que je serais ton témoin. Je lui avais pourtant déjà dit." Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Euh, Zell… Ne dis rien devant Elise, d'accord ? Je … ne veux pas qu'elle sache déjà."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Ne dis… rien. Ok ? Je lui dirai plus tard."

"Squall ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien… allons les rejoindre."

Zell ne dit rien et Squall l'en remercia silencieusement. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il s'explique, plus tard. Il ne savait tout simplement plus s'il était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de tout ça. Les sentiments qui étaient revenus depuis son arrivée indiquaient clairement que non. Il ne voulait pas lui faire croire qu'il était prêt à continuer. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il lui aurait dit, il serait entraîné dans un tourbillon et marié sans avoir la moindre chance de faire demi-tour. Il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans l'aventure. Il connaissait aussi les effets que l'attente avait sur Elise. Il voyait le doute dans ses yeux, elle ne passerait pas sa vie à attendre.

Il échangea son verre vide contre un second comme un serveur s'arrêtait devant lui avec son plateau. Il but lentement, laissant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. C'est tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher pour le moment. Elise était partie se remaquiller et l'avait laissé seul. Il se sentait perdu dans cette foule. Oui il pourrait sans problème trouver un visage connu… mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Quelqu'un le bouscula et il se trouva projeté en avant et fit trois pas pour retrouver un équilibre. Il renversa un peu de son verre sur son uniforme dans le mouvement. "Foutus gamins surexcités" Pensa-t-il pour lui-même avant de se retourner avec colère pour leur crier dessus. Il perdit toute capacité à parler en voyant la personne se relever lentement.

"Oh, Hyne, je suis désolé! Il y a tellement de monde ici." Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste. "Laissez-moi nettoyer ça…" Il en sortit un mouchoir et le lui tendit le regardant pour la première fois. Il le reconnut et arrêta aussitôt son geste. L'aîné déglutit péniblement. " Squ…Squall."

"Laguna."

"Je suis vraiment désolé, tiens, prends-ça."

"Non, ça va." Répondit Squall, essuyant sa veste du plat de la main. "C'est rien."

Plusieurs longs moments de silence inconfortable passèrent, ils se regardaient, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

"Alors… Tout va bien de ton côté?"

"Oui.. Bien."

"Elise est avec toi?"

"Elle vérifie son maquillage."

"Je vois."

Les mots se bousculaient dans la tête de Laguna. Mais aucun ne semblait approprié. Répéter combien il était désolé n'aidait pas beaucoup à corriger ses erreurs passées et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui arriverait ce soir. Mais c'était les seuls mots qui voulaient sortir.

"Squall… je voulais simplement te dire que je suis dé…"

"Président Loire! S'il vous plaît, est ce que l'on pourrait avoir une photo de vous et quelques diplômés?"

Il se retourna légèrement et regarda le journaliste qui tenait son appareil photo à la main tout sourire. Laguna acquiesça et en revint à Squall.

"Je…" Commença-t-il. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. "Excuse-moi fiston." Il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, se maudissant intérieurement comme il s'éloignait.

Squall le regarda disparaître dans la foule, partagé entre le soulagement et la colère. Colère qu'il n'ait pas fini sa phrase. Soulagement qu'il n'en ait pas eu l'occasion. Il n'aurait certainement pas supporté de l'entendre implorer pardon encore une fois. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas tenté sa chance depuis longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé depuis le jour où il lui avait raccroché au nez, quelques mois auparavant. Il avait peut-être lui aussi décidé d'abandonner l'idée d'une relation père-fils. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Le proviseur contempla un moment son verre vide et fit un geste au serveur de revenir.

* * *

Quistis regardait nerveusement la salle. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de la laisser venir? Les scénarios étaient si nombreux … et une grande majorité d'entre eux finissaient mal. Elle ne savait que faire de ses mains. Elle devrait peut-être faire quelque chose… Mais quoi? Aller vite fait au palais et dissuader Linoa de venir? Avouer la vérité à Squall? Après tout, elle pouvait peut-être tout simplement aller le voir et…

"Hey! Quistis."

"Elise!" Répondit-elle avec un léger surplus d'enthousiasme. "Bonsoir!" Elle laissa la doctoresse s'approcher. La nuit serait longue…

"Bonsoir à toi aussi! Comment vas-tu ?" DemandaElise la serrant dans ses bras.

"Super. Et toi ?"

"Overbookée!" Se plaignit-elle gentiment. "Mes heures de sommeil pour la semaine peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main!"

"Le travail te laisse sur les rotules, hein?"

"Tu n'as pas idée…"

"Je suis sûre que cette soirée est une pause bienvenue pour vous deux. Esthar peut être une ville très apaisante, enfin, s'ils éteignaient les lumières de temps en temps."

Elise rit doucement.

"Entièrement d'accord! Quand es-tu arrivée? Squall et moi avons passé la journée avec Zell et Alex. Ils nous ont invités à déjeuner."

"Je suis arrivée dans l'après-midi." Mentit Quistis. "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose mis à part poser ma valise et me préparer…"

"On devrait organiser quelque chose demain, dans la matinée avant que chacun reparte de son côté…."

"Oui, ça serait une bonne idée."_ Si on se parle toujours demain_ Compléta mentalement Quistis.

"Alors…" La jeune doctoresse lui jeta un coup d'œil complice. "Vas-tu-m'en dire un peu plus sur ce mystérieux "ami", hmm ? Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs plus qu'un "ami"?" Elle la pressa gentiment et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Hein?" Répondit Quistis, cherchant quelque chose à dire. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Oh! Allez Quistis! Tout le monde sait que tu caches quelque chose! Tu as même réussi à piquer la curiosité de Squall… ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Alors, dis-moi tout! Tu le caches où ton homme?"

"Quoi?! Non! J'ai expliqué à Squall ce qu'il en est. C'est la vérité. Mon amie… N'allait vraiment pas bien. Les docteurs n'étaient même pas sûrs de l'évolution des heures à venir… Alors j'ai accouru et attendu que son rétablissement soit acquis. Et puis, je suis plus ou moins restée à ses côtés ensuite… juste pour être là. Accompagner le rétablissement, tu vois."

"Oh, très bien. Ne dis rien…" Elle grimaça. "Mais j'ai mes sources, très chère, ça finira par se savoir…"

"Sérieux, il n'y a rien à cacher." Quistis espérait que les sueurs froides qui lui coulaient dans le cou ne se voyaient pas. "Où est Squall?"

"Oh, je l'ai laissé là-bas le temps de me remaquiller." Dit Elise pointant dans sa direction. "J'imagine que c'est lui la plante verte fondue dans la tapisserie." Son sourire s'effaça. "Celle qui boit comme un poisson qui se noie…"

"Boit?"

"Oui… Le problème est revenu il y a quelque temps…" Elle secoua la tête. "Je ferais bien d'aller le voir et le faire arrêter avant de le retrouver pour une chasse aux fantômes dans la serre de combat."

"Comment ça?"

"Oh… c'est juste que…Son accident… il a été distrait par… il a cru la voir dans la serre…"

Quistis ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

"Oui, je sais… c'est de la folie… Bien, excuse-moi, je vais aller lui retirer son verre avant d'avoir à le porter jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je te vois plus tard, d'accord?"

"D'accord."Répéta-t-elle machinalement sans vraiment écouter la fin de la phrase. Elle était restée sur la phrase prononcée avant. Elle regarda Squall à l'autre bout de la salle, il avait le regard vide et termina son verre d'un trait. Elle avait peut-être tort. Les choses étaient peut-être différentes pour lui. Elle n'était peut-être pas la seule menteuse de l'assemblée ce soir.

* * *

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe longue, fendue sur toute la longueur. D'accord elle était plus longue que celle qu'elle portait cette soirée-là, mais elle avait au moins réussi à en trouver une de la même couleur. C'était une robe longue à fines bretelles et elle était gelée. C'était peut-être seulement les nerfs… ou un peu des deux. Linoa se plaça de profil et défroissa le tissu. Elle était un peu large sur les hanches. Apparemment, elle faisait une taille de moins que dans ses souvenirs. Trop tard pour la changer maintenant, il faudrait que ça aille.

Elle attrapa sa brosse sur sa table de chevet et se brossa les cheveux pour l'énième fois de la soirée. "Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi nerveuse?" Pensa-t-elle, "ce n'est qu'un bal, après tout". Ses efforts pour se rassurer n'eurent pas beaucoup d'effet, son cœur battait toujours aussi vite et ses mains tremblaient toujours autant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle dirait, mais, elle n'aurait pas besoin de mots. Les choses… trouveraient leur place, tout simplement.

_"Il a changé… la situation a changé… tu ne peux pas arriver et t'attendre à ce que le temps recule comme par magie et que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient avant."_

Elle entendit les mots de Quistis se répéter. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait une part d'elle qui avait plus de dix-sept ans et qui était raisonnable. Une voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas juste. Qu'il était injuste de sa part de faire irruption dans sa vie. Que c'était compliqué et que quelqu'un souffrirait, peut-être tous, y compris elle-même. Alors pourquoi se préparait-elle malgré tout à sortir ?

"Je veux simplement… m'assurer qu'il va bien" Dit-elle au miroir. "Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse le blesser. Le revoir, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Tout ira bien." Ayant fait taire ses doutes, elle passa un châle sur ses épaules, le tenant fermement en place d'une main. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce et sourit. Elle ne ferait pas demi-tour. Linoa Heartilly attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Alex Dincht jeta un coup d'œil à la salle et soupira.

"Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je t'ai laissé me convaincre de venir Zell ?"

"Allez Alex! C'est un week-end sans les enfants. Rien que toi et moi. Soixante-douze précieuses heures de détente, comment peux-tu ne pas apprécier ça ?" Il sourit à sa femme et mordit dans son bretzel.

"Oui, tu te détends peut-être toi. Mais tu oublies que j'ai avec moi notre troisième, qu'il est avec moi pendant ces soixante douze heures. Le bébé sera danseur de French Cancan, mes pieds me font souffrir le martyr et regarde toutes ces belles jeunes femmes dans leur robe taille 38! Mon Dieu, je me sens si grosse…"

"Tu veux rire ? Tu es la plus belle de toutes les femmes présentes ce soir. Et je botterai les fesses du premier qui osera me contredire."

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

"Tu es adorable Zell, mais n'essaie pas de raisonner mes hormones déchaînées… Où je serais obligée de te dévorer."

"A vos ordres, madame." Il esquissa un salut et rit. Il se leva ensuite et lui offrit le bras. "Que diriez-vous d'une danse, big Mama?"

Elle accepta le geste et s'appuya sur lui pour se lever.

"Très bien. Mais appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu rentres à Balamb en stop, compris?" Le menaça-t-elle en le suivant sur la piste de danse.

"Parfaitement!"

Il posa une main sur ses hanches et prit sa main de l'autre tout en l'entraînant doucement sur la musique.

"La journée a été longue, hein?"

"Oui." Elle se laissa aller contre lui, fatiguée.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne serais pas venu si Squall ne me l'avait pas demandé. Je veux dire, je ne m'intéresse plus vraiment aux Gardens maintenant. Mais, c'est mon ami…Je voulais être là pour lui."

Alex le regarda avec un petit sourire mauvais.

"Tu es sûr que le buffet de bretzels n'a pas pesé dans ta décision?"

"Non, absolument pas. Ils auraient pu servir n'importe quoi, du caviar s'ils l'avaient voulu, je serai venu tout pareil."

Elle essuya du bout du doigt un peu de moutarde resté sur ses lèvres.

"Si tu le dis chéri. Mais les neuf bretzels qui sont désormais dans ton estomac me racontent une autre histoire."

"J'étais allé les chercher pour toi! Tu dois manger pour deux tu sais… Je veux que mon fils mange correctement dès le début!"

"Ton fils hein?" Rit-elle.

"Oui, je le sais".

"Comme tu savais pour la fois d'avant et celle d'encore avant aussi."

"Mais là, c'est différent. La troisième est la bonne."

"Ok, pourquoi pas. Cependant, ne sois pas surpris si c'est encore une fille."

"Oh, tu sais," Il avait maintenant un large sourire, "Il me reste toujours la prochaine fois …"

"Chéri, je suis désolée de devoir briser tes rêves, seulement, c'est ta dernière chance !"

"Comment ça? Tu ne vas rester pieds nus et enceinte ?" Il fit une petite moue.

"Dans tes rêves…"

Zell observait les gens autour d'eux comme ils dansaient. Il aperçut Squall, adossé au mur du fond, près du balcon. Il avait cet air stoïque et les yeux vides. Il n'était pas le même que celui qui avait déjeuné avec eux plus tôt dans la journée. Il y avait un problème quelque part. Il cachait quelque chose.

"Alex ?"

"Hum?"

"Squall m'a demandé d'être son témoin."

"Quoi ? Quand ?"

"Aujourd'hui, au restaurant. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire devant Elise."

Alex le regarda, perplexe.

"Pourquoi ça? C'est bizarre…"

"Oui, je sais. Je crois qu'il doute. Il n'est pas aussi confiant qu'il voudrait nous le faire croire."

"Mais alors pourquoi avancer s'il a des doutes?"

"Peut-être pour échapper au passé." Pensa Zell. Il posa ses yeux sur sa femme.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je vais aller lui parler."

* * *

Elise se fit un chemin à travers la foule pour le rejoindre. Squall vida son verre et la vit apparaître face à lui. Il avala.

"Le voyage a été long. Où es-tu allée? Tu es rentrée jusqu'à Esthar?"

"Non, simplement rencontré des gens en chemin. J'ai discuté avec Quistis."

"Oh, elle a réussi à trouver le temps de venir… trop généreux."

"Squall… Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça."

"Je vais bien, et, de toutes façons, c'est Laguna qui paie ce soir, alors, on peut y aller!"

Il accompagna sa phrase de la fin de son verre qu'il avala d'un trait.

"Tu l'as vu?"

"On s'est croisé oui."

"Et alors… Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Pas grand chose."

"Squall…"

"Hey, salut vous deux! Comment ça va?" Lança Zell en s'approchant avec Alex.

Elise afficha un sourire des plus naturels.

"Hey Zell! Eh bien, tu as fait un effort…"

"Tu peux prendre une photo," Dit Alex, "c'est extrêmement rare."

"Eh! Vous êtes injustes… Je vous ferais savoir que je me douche!"

"Donc le sujet ce soir c'est l'hygiène de Zell ? Je peux apporter quelques anecdotes pour nourrir le débat…" Ajouta Quistis en joignant le groupe.

"Squall…J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, c'est une conspiration féminine!"

Squall releva légèrement la tête.

"Hein? Euh, désolé… qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Tu vas bien?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un long cri strident se fit entendre.

"Oh, mon Dieu, ils sont là ! Salut la compagnie!" Selphie traversa la pièce en sautillant, traînant Irvine par la main.

"Elle sait vraiment être discrète, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Zell.

Il eut pour toute réponse un coup de coude de sa femme.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, wouaouh! C'est si cool de tous vous revoir!!" Continua Selphie en serrant dans ses bras ses amis chacun à leur tour. Irvine cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

"Regardez, on est à nouveau tous ensemble !"

Personne ne remarqua le voile de tristesse qui traversa le regard de Squall.

"Eh, Alex! Tu es magnifique! Tu en es à combien maintenant ?"

"Sept mois, 29 jours et je compte." Répondit-elle en gémissant. "Je pourrais te le dire à la milli-seconde près, mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec les détails."

"Ma pauvre! Honte à toi Zell de la traîner dans une salle aussi chaude. Viens, je vais t'aider à aller t'asseoir à la table là-bas. Je veux tout savoir sur les enfants." Elle ne la laissa pas répondre et l'emmena presque de force à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Eh bien, pour tout dire, c'est maintenant que je la plains Alex." Commenta Zell. "Elle a pris combien de café dans l'avion?"

"On a… couru…les escaliers … des trois … hauts étages… Elle a dit… pas le temps… de prendre l'ascenseur…" répondit Irvine, toujours penché, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre sa respiration.

"Dis donc, Irvine! On est fatigué ?"

Le blond eut aussitôt droit à un bras d'honneur ce qui fit rire tout le monde à part la personne toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Après quelques instants, Irvine se redressa finalement et souleva son chapeau à l'intention des deux femmes restantes.

"Mais, mesdemoiselles, vous êtes à croquer ce soir. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant de votre compagnie… Vous n'y êtes pour rien…"

"Hey!"

"Oh, du calme Zell. Je plaisante. Tu es toi-même une demoiselle à croquer ce soir."

"Bien, mer…Hey! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle!"

"Dieu merci !" Termina Irvine en éclatant de rire.

C'était automatique pour eux d'agir ainsi quand ils étaient ensemble. C'était comme une seconde nature. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.

"Et vous, comment allez-vous monsieur le proviseur-futur-marié ?"

"Bien." Répondit doucement Squall sans quitter le sol des yeux.

"Il… a un peu trop bu ce soir." Dit Elise.

Tous le regardèrent avec compassion. Il leva les yeux et vit leur mine, il se tourna vers sa fiancée.

"Elise, j'aimerais assez que tu gardes pour toi ce qui ne les regarde pas."

Elise secoua la tête.

"Excusez-moi un moment…" Elle s'éloigna précipitamment sans rien ajouter, les laissant dans un inconfortable silence.

"Quisty, ça te dirait une petite danse ?"

Quistis jeta un coup d'œil à Squall avant d'accepter.

"Bien sûr Irvine, avec plaisir."

Elle prit la main tendue et ils se joignirent à la foule. Zell se rapprocha de Squall et s'appuya contre le mur à ses côtés.

"Squall, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu avais l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui…"

"Regarde autour de toi Zell, qu'est ce qui ne va pas selon toi ? Regarde!"

Le blond ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

"Je sais, je sais. Tu prêches un converti. Elle me manque à moi aussi. Elle nous manque à tous. Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre?"

Squall se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?"

"Pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas fixé de date pour le mariage ? Pourquoi n'en parles-tu même pas à Elise ? Et pourquoi est ce que tu t'es remis à boire ?"

"Les choses sont compliquées en ce moment Zell. Je dois m'occuper de plein de choses et je n'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans la préparation d'un mariage."

"Oui, je pourrais te croire si c'était seulement une affaire de mois, mais on approche de l'année maintenant. Sans compter les six mois que tu as mis avant de lui offrir la bague de fiançailles. Au début, je pensais que c'était votre travail qui vous retenait. J'ai même pensé pendant un temps que tu avais cette peur de l'engagement. Mais ça fait trop longtemps, même pour ça. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, alors pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas la réponse?"

"Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas tomber?"

"Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je pense seulement que tu devrais réfléchir aux raisons qui t'amènent à te marier. Si c'est pour te prouver quelque chose à toi-même, tu seras malheureux et tu la rendras malheureuse aussi." Il lui tapota l'épaule et commença à s'éloigner. "Tu sais, tout le monde n'a pas perdu l'espoir de revoir Linoa."

Squall le suivit des yeux comme il s'éloignait. Il sentit la colère venir et il fut tenter de hurler. Depuis quand Zell se considérait-il comme un expert sur _sa _vie et _ses _problèmes? Est-ce que le mariage faisait immanquablement de vous un spécialiste des relations de couple? Il avait assez d'Elise et de ses pseudo-analyses. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait recevoir des seules autres personnes vers lesquelles il était susceptible de se tourner.

Hyne, il fallait qu'il sorte. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il se redressa et passa les portes du balcon. Ses pas lourds résonnèrent sur la pierre comme il traversait pour s'accouder au rebord. Il regarda au loin à travers la nuit. Les étoiles lui paraissaient plus vives que d'habitude ce soir. Il essaya de ne pas les regarder… mais il était malgré lui attiré par leur magnétisme. Intérieurement, il se demanda quelles étaient les chances qu'il voit une étoile filante ce soir.

Comme pour se moquer, une traversa le ciel juste devant lui à ce moment précis. Il fut soulevé par une vague de tristesse et passa une main sur sa figure. Dans sa tête, ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas, peut-être Zell avait-il vu plus juste qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

* * *

Comme elle entrait dans la salle elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour le trouver parmi tous ces gens. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle commençait même à douter de sa présence. Dans sa tête, elle pesait à nouveau le pour et contre de sa venue. Elle aperçut Irvine et Quistis danser ensemble. De sa place, elle voyait qu'il la tenait plus près qu'elle ne le voulait vraiment. Sept années n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir beaucoup changé… Elle fit bien attention de ne pas se faire reconnaître malgré le fait que, vu le nombre d'inconnus, les chances étaient bien minces.

Elle approchait maintenant de l'autre bout de la salle et elle commençait vraiment à perdre espoir. Elle continua et vit une grande baie vitrée face à elle. Pour la première fois en sept ans, elle vit les étoiles. La jeune femme était captivée par leur spectacle. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'elles étaient aussi belles. Soudainement, un éclair traversa le ciel. Elle le suivit des yeux, regarda l'étoile brûler comme elle entrait dans l'atmosphère. Elle retint son souffle quand son regard se posa sur le balcon. Elle reconnut la silhouette familière accoudée à la rambarde.

Et Linoa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	11. Fragments de nuit

Avec une semaine de retard sur mon programme, voici le chapitre 11 de "Perdu entre deux mondes". Merci pour vos reviews et PM :) N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres ! Bonne lecture !

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 11

_**Fragments de nuit**_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Il regarda au loin dans le désert, la haute structure qui se reflétait dans le clair de lune. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé au mémorial. Bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé rendre hommage à la plus grande erreur de sa vie. La perdre. Il se sentait même coupable de ne pas avoir la force d'aller la voir et la regarder en face. Bien qu'on lui ait dit des fois et des fois que c'était sa façon à lui de faire son deuil, il savait qu'il devrait être là-bas pour lui parler, juste au cas où elle pourrait l'entendre. Lui dire combien il était désolé de l'avoir laissé s'approcher de lui, de son cœur, car tout ce qu'il touchait était condamné à se briser.

Squall eut vaguement conscience de la porte que l'on ouvrait derrière lui. Il ne fit aucun signe de reconnaissance, espérant que peut-être, le ou la personne aurait la même idée. Il sentit des yeux posés sur lui et entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Apparemment, il espérait trop. La personne s'assit sur un banc près de l'endroit où il se tenait. Un long silence s'ensuivit, les étoiles semblaient partager leur malaise.

_ " Je ne t'ai pas été d'une grande aide ce soir, hein ?_" Plus qu'une question, c'était là une affirmation.

_ " Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'être. C'est pas de ta faute, je suis comme ça." _ Il se tourna et la regarda. L'alcool commençait à brouiller sa vue mais il était encore capable de voir la tristesse de son visage.

_ " Je crois que je m'y suis mal prise… J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que te regarder souffrir. Quand je dis quelque chose, ce n'est pas ce que je devrais dire et je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Je t'ai laissé tomber."_

_Ce n'est pas toi qui as échoué. _Il garda cette pensée pour lui et se contenta de nier de la tête. Squall se redressa lentement et se retourna complètement.

Un moment, Elise pensa qu'il allait partir et la laisser là. A sa grande surprise, il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à l'autre bout du banc, à côté d'elle. Ce geste la laissa sans voix. Tous deux étaient silencieux, ils regardaient danser les couples dans la salle sur-éclairée. Ecoutant leurs rires, voyant les visages familiers, sentant la chaleur de la proximité qu'ils partageaient. Dans la lumière, ils semblaient être issus de conte de fées. Il serait fascinant de voir ensuite la vérité comme les lumières s'éteindraient.

_ " Il n'est certainement pas du genre à rater une soirée. "_

_ " Qui ? "_

_" Cid. Il est là-bas avec Edéa."_ Squall fit un vague geste du menton pour les désigner.

_ " Oui, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Il aimerait te voir. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait te parler à un moment ou un autre dans la soirée. "  
_

_ " Oh, génial ! Il est peut-être venu me dire qu'Edéa a entraperçu une nouvelle catastrophe que je dois aider à éviter.. Un autre de ses "il n'y a personne d'autre que toi pour le faire, c'est ta destinée " et tout le baratin qui va avec. "  
_

_ " Je crois qu'il veut simplement te féliciter."_

_ " Si la vie m'a appris une chose, Elise… il n'y a rien qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à la destinée, à ce qui doit arriver. Ce n'est qu'une chose que l'on invente pour que les enfants s'endorment. Tout n'est que chance…la vie, une longue partie de roulette russe." _Il maugréait, il commençait à avoir des difficultés à articuler.

_ " Ok, oublions-le un instant. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Squall, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu passes une bonne soirée, que tu boives un ou deux verres. Mais il y a ici des responsables du conseil… ils analysent chacun de tes gestes. Toutes les preuves qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre toi au tribunal."_

_ " Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour mon poste." _L'interrompit-il. _"_ _Ne crains rien, tout ira bien_. "

Ils laissèrent le sujet de côté. Ils le laissèrent irrésolu, comme de nombreux autres auparavant. Il vit Laguna traverser la pièce pour aller saluer Cid. Ses deux figures paternelles, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, se trouvaient maintenant dans la même pièce. Son père biologique, qui avait attendu qu'il soit adulte pour lui dire. Et l'homme qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un père, qui lui avait caché tant de choses et avait fini par lui confier la vie de milliers de gens… une surtout.

Il savait bien qu'il devrait retourner à l'intérieur et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se demanda s'il y avait moyen de fuir par-dessus le balcon pour disparaître sans se faire remarquer. Il se doutait bien que ce serait difficile, il devrait d'abord échapper à la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle enroula son bras autour du sien.

Squall regarda sa main puis ses yeux.

_ " Même après toutes ces années, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de revenir ici. " _Elise caressa sa main pour le rassurer. _ "Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ?"_

Il fixa le sol.

_ " Ca fera huit ans, en avril. " _Il prononça ses mots avec douceur, une douceur que l'on n'imaginerait pas chez lui. Ca faisait si longtemps ? Grâce à tous ses cauchemars, il avait l'impression que c'était hier.

_ " Tu as pensé à aller la voir ?" _ Demanda-t-elle lentement, incertaine de sa réaction.

Il resta silencieux et finalement répondit.

_ " Je voulais. Depuis longtemps… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée, encore. Mais c'est si dur… Mon Dieu, c'est dur. " _

_ " Je sais… je sais. Pourtant, ça pourrait t'aider d'y retourner. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'en profitant de notre présence ici. Je pourrais… t'accompagner. Si tu veux de la compagnie. "  
_

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour observer à nouveau le grand désert. Peut-être en était-il capable. Jusque-là, il y était toujours allé seul. Personne pour le pousser quand ses pieds refusaient de le porter plus loin. Il était encore plus surpris de son offre. Aller là où résidait la cause de son éloignement, de ses malheurs, toutes ses années durant.

_ " Tu… tu es sûre… que tu veux le faire ? "  
_

Elise sourit et acquiesça.

_ " Je serai à tes côtés. " _

Après tant d'années… il aurait l'occasion de la revoir. Il pourrait franchir ses barrières qui l'avaient retenu. Soudainement c'était comme si un grand poids lui avait été enlevé, comme si quelqu'un avait pris la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

_ " Pourquoi … Squall Leonhart… est-ce un sourire que je vois sur ton visage ?"_ Elise le fixait maintenant d'un air choqué.

Il lui rendit son regard et se sentit rougir comme il rit doucement.

_ " Peut-être. " _

Elle rit aussi.

_ " Eh bien, il faut appeler la presse ! Laisse-moi trente secondes, je reviens. " _

Il la retint alors qu'elle se levait, la ramenant à lui. Elle riait encore plus. Une fois calmée, il lui prit la main et tourna son visage vers le sien.

_" Merci." _Dit-il avec une sincérité qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie chez lui. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Etonnée de sa soudaine affection, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de répondre à son étreinte.

* * *

Linoa s'approcha lentement de la grande porte donnant sur le balcon. C'était parfait. Il était seul. Et si elle prenait le courage d'aller lui parler ? Bon sang, que lui dirait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle se convainquit que les mots viendraient une fois sur place. Peut-être n'aurait-elle même rien à dire.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit une femme à l'autre bout de la salle s'avancer elle aussi vers le balcon. La femme devait être légèrement plus grande qu'elle. Entre 5 et 7 cm. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient retenus par une pince élégante. Une qui allait parfaitement avec sa robe. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun profond, aux reflets si denses qu'on ne les voyait que si la lumière était parfaitement dessus. Elle était très belle et arborait un air professionnel. La classe que Linoa savait pertinemment ne pas avoir. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, au moment même où Linoa la vit se diriger vers la porte, Linoa sut à qui elle avait affaire.

Toute à son observation, elle lui laissa le temps de passer devant. Maintenant il y avait un problème. Elle ne pouvait pas aller s'immiscer entre eux. Ca serait trop compliqué et puis, Linoa croyait dur comme fer aux " bons moments ". Elle ne gâcherait pas celui-là. Connaissant Squall, il allait certainement la faire fuir très rapidement. Les gens ne quittent une soirée que s'ils veulent rester seuls, non ? Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Linoa se faufila dans la foule pour trouver un bon angle de vue. Elle était près de la porte quand deux visages très familiers émergèrent du groupe. La peur la figea un instant, il s'agissait de la cause même de ses problèmes. La sorcière Edéa et Cid Kramer. Paniquée, elle se réfugia derrière un pilier et pria qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait vue.

Elle se cacha autour du marbre, ils l'empêchaient maintenant d'observer le balcon. Merde. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le scénario. Mais, encore une fois, les choses ne se passent jamais comme on voudrait qu'elles le fassent. Elle vit Laguna s'avancer vers eux. Reconnaissant soudainement l'extrême difficulté de son entreprise, la jeune femme souhaita ardemment avoir un peu d'aide. Malgré tout, elle resta résolue: elle devait le faire elle-même.

Le temps prit un malin plaisir à ralentir, ils semblaient ne jamais vouloir partir. En vérité, son infini se limita à quelques minutes. Quand ils partirent enfin, elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement et reprit sa place face aux deux personnes derrière la porte. Il n'avait pas bougé, elle était assise sur un banc, discutait. Linoa pouvait dire qu'il ne l'écoutait pas attentivement. Puis, tout d'un coup il se retourna et elle vit son visage pour la première fois. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus courts. Son visage un peu plus fin, mais c'était peut-être dû à la lumière. Un moment elle crut qu'il l'avait vu. Son cœur rata un battement et elle le regarda aller s'asseoir près d'_elle._

A première vue, la conversation semblait tendue. Ils échangeaient peu de mots et restaient plutôt statiques. Elle se dit qu'ils devaient s'être fâchés. Si c'était le cas cependant, c'était la plus calme et la plus raisonnable des disputes qu'elle n'ait jamais vues. Elle perdit l'espoir de gagner la guerre quand une vague emplit la tranchée adverse. La jeune femme dit quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

Bon sang, elle se souvenait avoir essayé et essayé encore avant… rien qu'un petit sourire. Soudainement Elise se leva et elle le vit la rattraper, la ramener à lui. Ils riaient.

_Il a changé. La situation a changé. Tu ne peux pas espérer arriver et inverser le cours des choses pour les faire redevenir ce qu'elles étaient. _

Pour une raison inexpliquée, elle eut l'impression que la pièce avait perdu dix degrés en un instant. Elle resserra son étole sur ses épaules dans un réflexe. Squall la rapprocha encore de lui… et l'embrassa.

_Mais, est-il heureux maintenant ?_

_Oui, oui, je crois qu'oui. Linoa, changeons de sujet. Ca ne te fera que du mal. _

_S'il est heureux… alors c'est tout ce qui compte. _

Six mois. Elle l'avait connu six mois. Et maintenant elle voulait s'immiscer entre lui et quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis quatre ans. Elle pensait venir ici pour le sauver. Mais de quoi ? De cette magnifique jeune femme qui était avec lui ? Elle aussi avait su voir par-delà les barrières qu'il avait dressées pour se protéger, elle lui avait apporté plus de lumière qu'elle.

Elle l'avait fait sourire…

_ " Mon Dieu, Linoa…_ " Murmura-t-elle. _" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_

Une vague d'émotion la submergea. Elle suffoquait. Sa vue se brouillait. Linoa fit demi-tour et obéit à la seule commande qui répondait encore.

Elle courut.

* * *

Edéa Kramer sonda la salle à la recherche de son mari. Elle lui avait toujours connu cette fâcheuse tendance à s'éclipser. C'était l'un de ses plaisirs de s'arrêter et d'échanger deux mots avec tous ceux qu'il connaissait. La nuit allait être longue.

Cependant, aussi importante que soit la foule, elle savait repérer ses enfants aux quatre coins de la salle. Elle sourit en se remémorant le passé. En vérité, ce n'était pas ses enfants biologiques, mais elle ne voyait pas de différence. Tous étaient devenus des adultes responsables et avaient réussi. Elle était très fière d'eux. Elle était même fière de Seifer qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vu depuis près de huit ans. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que peu importe où la vie l'avait laissé, il se débrouillait bien.

La gouvernante ne vit ni Squall, ni sa fiancée. Laguna lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils étaient venus. Elle espérait avoir l'occasion de les croiser dans la soirée. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle s'était toujours inquiétée pour lui. Certaines habitudes sont difficiles à perdre. Aujourd'hui, elle s'inquiétait pour le jugement à venir.

Quelqu'un la bouscula en courant. Elle se retourna pour voir quand une étrange impression s'empara d'elle. C'était comme si elle était entrée en contact avec une sensation du passé, aujourd'hui oubliée. On aurait dit… ses anciens pouvoirs. Edéa scanna rapidement la zone espérant apercevoir la figure en fuite. Etait-il possible que? Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination. Elle aurait pu s'en convaincre si cette sensation ne passait pas en ce moment même en chacun de ses muscles. Elle traversa la foule et prit la direction opposée, se dirigeant vers la grande baie vitrée. Elle attendit un peu et aperçut une silhouette sortir en courant. Les lampes extérieures ne l'aidèrent pas beaucoup à l'identifier. La sorcière posa la main contre la vitre. La sensation retourna. Elle ferma les yeux, tremblante de tout son corps.

* * *

Laguna sirotait calmement punch quand, à travers son verre, il vit Edéa se diriger rapidement vers lui. Il le posa et lui sourit chaleureusement.

_ " La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans le coin là-bas, près des toasts à la crevette, parlant avec Shu. " _Commença-t-il en pointant une direction.

Respirant profondément, elle lui adressa un maigre sourire.

_ " Honnêtement il n'est pas sortable Laguna, je crois que je vais devoir lui acheter un de ces harnais qu'ils font maintenant pour les enfants." _

Il rit et secoua la tête.

_ " Ca ou un de ces colliers sonar que l'on utilise pour tracer les chocobos migrateurs." _

_ " Oui, ça serait aussi efficace." _Edéa sourit malgré elle et redevint sérieuse._ "_ _Laguna, dis-moi, comment va Squall? "  
_

Son visage s'attrista sans qu'il s'en rendit compte en entendant le nom de son fils.

_ " Tu le dirais aussi bien que moi. Je ne crois pas en savoir plus sur lui que ce que je savais quand j'étais en prison à Esthar. A chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, je finis par dire quelque chose de stupide qui gâche tous les progrès entre-aperçus. "  
_

_ " Ne renonce pas Laguna, il est difficile à atteindre, mais pas inaccessible. "  
_

_ " Oui… tu dois avoir raison... "  
_

Elle s'installa à côté de lui.

_ " Il a l'air de finalement regarder vers le futur, après tant d'années à rester dans le passé." _Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. _" C'est toujours du passé, n'est ce pas ?"_

_ " Qu… quoi ?" _Répondit Laguna, troublé.

Elle se détourna et fixa la foule.

_ " Tout le monde ici a l'air de passer une excellente soirée. Regarde tous ces jeunes couples qui dansent." _

_ " … Oui."_

_" Malheureusement, un jeune homme rentrera seul. " _

_ " Hein ? "  
_

_ " Oh, c'est rien… Je viens de voir s'enfuir une jeune fille il y a à peine cinq minutes. A voir la vitesse à laquelle elle courait, elle devait être bouleversée. Elle est partie vers le centre ville. " _

Edéa observa la crainte emplir progressivement les yeux de Laguna.

_ " Désolé gouvernante… je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose à faire." _

_ " Bien sûr. " _

Elle le suivit du regard, il scannait la foule. Quelqu'un d'autre était au courant. Elle le savait. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il s'arrêta sur Quistis Trèpe. Elle soupira et fut prise d'une grande tristesse en pensant à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient et se trouveraient affectées par les conséquences.

* * *

Squall et Elise quittèrent le balcon et retrouvèrent la foule. Ils marchaient main dans la main quand il s'arrêta brutalement en passant près d'un pilier.

_ " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée et reprit sa marche.

_ " Rien… J'ai eu l'impression d'être traversé par un courant glacial." _Il frissonna malgré lui, comme pour accentuer ses paroles.

_ " Tu veux rire ? Cette salle est un four !"_

_" Je sais… c'est bizarre." _

_" Tu es peut-être tout simplement passé sous une bouche d'aération."_

_" Oui… sûrement."_

Elle se mit à balancer leurs mains joyeusement, l'attirant vers les danseurs.

_ " Allez viens, il est grand temps de faire travailler tes deux pieds gauches." _

_ " Non… ça va aller." _Répondit-il._ " Je suis fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller m'asseoir."_

_ " Non, non, non ! Pas d'excuse cette fois ci. Je vais t'apprendre à danser. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas trébucher devant tout le monde pour notre première danse au mariage ?" _

Sa main se fit plus insistante.

_ " Je ne danse pas." _Dit-il, haussant le ton.

_ " "Non" n'est pas une réponse alors arrête de dire que tu ne sais pas et viens avec moi, on va s'amuser."_

Il s'arrêta net et la ramena à lui avec force. Elise trébucha et releva la tête, elle ne souriait plus.

_ " Bon sang Squall ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?"_

Il en avait marre de ce jeu. Ca se sentait dans sa voix.

_ " J'ai dit que je ne dansais pas Elise, pas que je ne savais pas ! Je ne danse pas d'accord ? Je ne veux pas danser… C'est assez clair cette fois ?"_

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand on lui prit le bras, la traînant sur la piste. Elle se retourna vivement.

_ " Viens danser avec moi Elise, je serai ton cavalier." _Dit Zell en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et regarda Squall par-dessus son épaule, il avait les yeux rivés au sol. Elle le perdit de vue comme Zell l'entraînait au cœur de la foule.

Squall soupira de frustration. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi brusque. Mais il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle refusait de l'entendre. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui et vit deux étudiants le dévisageant avec crainte.

_ " Un problème ?" _Grogna-t-il.

_ " Non Monsieur !_" Répondirent-ils à l'unisson avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans la direction opposée.

Il fallait qu'il sorte avant de perdre le contrôle. Il repéra la sortie la plus proche et s'y dirigea. Il laisserait un message pour Elise, lui dire qu'il était rentré à l'hôtel. Avec de la chance, elle comprendrait. Pour le moment, il s'en fichait complètement. La sortie se précisa et il accéléra le pas quand par derrière, on lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

_ " Eh Squall! Comment ça va ?_" Demanda Quistis l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Elle l'avait entendu crier de l'autre bout de la pièce. D'une certaine façon, elle comprenait sa frustration, ce qu'Elise ne pouvait pas. A l'évidence, elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire. Elle s'était précipitée pour le rattraper pendant que Zell éloignait Elise dans l'espoir qu'il se calmerait avant d'aller trop loin.

Il pivota et lui fit face. Elle n'avait pas vu une telle froideur dans ses yeux depuis bien longtemps. Une froideur qui cachait sa douleur. Et alors, la part d'elle qui avait déconseillé à Linoa de venir se mit à souhaiter sa présence avec ardeur.

_ " Quistis, tu peux me rendre service ?"_

_ " Bien sûr." _

_ " Quand tu verras Elise, dis-lui que je suis rentré à l'hôtel." _

_ " Quoi, attends! Pourquoi pars-tu déjà ? Viens par-là, asseyons-nous et parl… "  
_

_ " Quistis, s'il te plaît !"_ Coupa-t-il. _"Pas maintenant, ok ? J'ai besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Tu lui laisseras le message ?"_

_ " Oui… sans problème."_ Répondit-elle triste. _" Je lui dirai. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"_

_ " Merci et oui, ça va." _Il n'en dit pas plus et la laissa sur place.

Avec tristesse, elle se résolut à le regarder s'éloigner puis se mit en quête de Laguna.

La porte n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, il sentait déjà l'air frais de la nuit qui le frapperait au visage sur la route du retour. Il y était quasiment quand une main se posa une nouvelle fois sur son épaule. Il soupira.

_" Quistis… je t'ai dit que… "  
_

_ " Squall, mon garçon ! Je t'ai cherché partout. "  
_

_Merveilleux… _Heureusement, Cid ne vit pas l'effort que fit son ancien commandant pour adopter un visage " accueillant " et saluer l'homme.

_ " Bonsoir Monsieur._" Articula-t-il en se retournant.

* * *

Laguna força le passage, oubliant les formules de politesse dès qu'il vit Quistis. C'était à elle que Linoa parlerait. Quistis saurait quoi dire. Lui non. Il se devait d'être honnête envers lui-même et de reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas trouver les mots, et réconforter les gens n'était pas son point fort. Et à l'instant même où il réfléchissait, la jeune femme devait atrocement souffrir. Il savait aussi qu'Edéa les avait mis à jour. Le président levait la main pour capter l'attention de la proviseur quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était avec Squall. Apparemment, ils étaient en pleine conversation et Squall était énervé, pas une grande surprise en soi.

_ " Et merde." _Jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il devait faire quelque chose maintenant, peu importe le risque d'aggraver les choses… elle avait besoin de quelqu'un.

* * *

Linoa courut jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Elle s'écroula à genoux et respira bruyamment, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Le seul bruit qu'elle entendait était celui de son propre cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle s'appuya au trottoir froid pour se reprendre. Tant de choses se mêlaient dans sa tête. Le poids des sept années passées s'imposa soudainement à elle.

Et elles étaient si lourdes.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda aux alentours. Inconsciemment, elle était revenue à Esthar et pourtant, elle ne reconnaissait pas le lieu. Bien qu'elle ait l'esprit embrouillé, elle était sûre de ne jamais être venue ici auparavant. Laguna avait visiblement oublié de l'y amener. Ce petit coin n'avait rien de la grande structure éclairée et translucide du cœur de la ville. Pourtant, grâce à ce manque, il était beau par lui-même.

On aurait dit un petit parc, entouré d'une grille de fer dans laquelle courait une vigne fleurie. Une curiosité en soi à cette période de l'année. Dans un coin se tenaient quatre arbres affichant les premières feuilles de la saison. Une grande fontaine avait été dressée au centre, un point de repère. L'eau coulait le long des pierres pour retomber dans le bassin avec un bruit régulier et apaisant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'arbres, entendu le bruit de l'eau qui court. Si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti l'odeur de fleurs encore sur tiges, et non coupées. Elle se traîna vers le bord du bassin et regarda son reflet dans l'eau.

Elle vit pour la première fois les effets du temps sur elle. Il l'avait laissée tellement à la traîne qu'elle avait oublié des choses qu'aucun être ne devrait. Le monde avait continué de tourner…comme toujours, comme quand les gens partent. Qu'ils meurent. Cette idée la frappa brutalement de toute sa force et elle se couvrit la bouche pour ne pas vomir dans la fontaine. Elle prit un peu d'eau dans le creux de ses mains et se rafraîchit le visage. Puis elle toussota et se secoua, elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter une boule de neige dans la nuque. Elle frissonna de froid et de peur. Elle aperçut une silhouette derrière le monument et retint son souffle devant la familiarité de la forme.

_" Sq… Squall?"_

Elle se leva, hypnotisée, et contourna le bassin. Il ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas non plus. Parce que le destin voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie une fois de plus: il était statufié. De pierre. Tous. Ses amis avaient été sculptés dans le granit, sur un piédestal, le long de la grille. Linoa s'approcha de la statue lentement, elle marchait dans un rêve. Les lumières incrustées dans le socle les éclairaient et elle les voyait parfaitement maintenant. Elle regarda mieux et les reconnut, ils étaient semblables à ses souvenirs. Les amis qu'elle connaissait. Ils étaient tous là, armes à la main, prêts à se battre. Même son chien était là, fièrement dressé à ses côtés, comme à chaque fois lors des combats. Elle lui caressa le museau et chercha désespérément à retenir ses larmes. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Laguna ne l'avait pas amenée ici.

La jeune femme se trouva malgré elle perdue dans ses yeux. Elle leva la main et caressa doucement son visage, en traçant les contours, faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa cicatrice. C'était froid…comme tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle éclata en sanglots en se jetant contre la statue, elle l'enlaça et se surprit à lui demander une réponse, lui demander de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se contentait de fixer un point à l'horizon… le futur. Ses jambes ne la portèrent bientôt plus et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Dans sa chute elle buta contre un angle et se coupa. Elle cria de douleur entre deux sanglots et baissa les yeux sur sa coupure qu'elle ne voyait pas à cause de ses larmes. Elle serra le poing et suivit le chemin du sang qui coulait le long de sa main pour finalement tomber lourdement sur le sol. Linoa appuya son autre main sur la pierre pour se redresser quand elle sentit un relief sous ses doigts, la cause de sa blessure. Elle s'arrêta et lut l'inscription gravée avec soin dans la pierre.

_En l'honneur des jeunes gens qui ont risqué leur vie pour s'assurer l'avenir de cette génération et de toutes celles à venir. _

En dessous elle vit son nom.

_A la mémoire de Linoa Heartilly. _

Tremblante, elle en retraça les lettres. Le sang devint noir sous l'effet de l'éclairage. On ne faisait rien en mémoire de quelqu'un qui reviendrait. On ne faisait pas de monument à la mémoire de quelqu'un qu'on reverrait, un jour. On faisait un monument à la mémoire de ceux qui étaient morts.

_ " Oh mon Dieu..."_ Elle retomba sur le sol.

Ramenant ses jambes à elle, elle se replia en position fœtale. Ces quelques mots gravés, c'était des milliers de coups de poignard assénés en plein cœur.

Linoa Heartilly était morte.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer, crier ou rire de la cruelle ironie des choses. Elle produisit finalement un son composé des trois. Les larmes coulaient sans trêve, se mêlant au sang pour tâcher sa robe.

_ " Je suis morte…"_ Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. _" Je suis morte… "  
_

Elle le répétait comme un mantra. Elle remarqua à peine les bras qui l'étreignirent doucement. Elle redressa la tête et reconnut l'homme agenouillé devant elle. C'était donc ça ce qu'ils lui cachaient. Lui-même avait les yeux emplis de larmes. Les mots qu'elle n'avait pas entendus résonnaient désormais à ses oreilles. Ils la croyaient morte, aux yeux du monde, elle était morte, aux yeux de Squall Léonhart aussi.

Rassemblant le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, elle répondit à l'étreinte, pleurant, répétant avec amertume.

_ " Mon Dieu… Laguna… je suis morte !"_


	12. Pages blanches

Quoi, déjà un autre chapitre?! Ne vous habituez pas, ça reste exceptionnel ;) C'est juste un cadeau que je me fais et que je veux partager. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

Perdu entre deux mondes

**Chapitre 12**

_Pages blanches_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

_" Tu n'es pas morte Linoa." _Dit Laguna serrant étroitement la jeune femme, essayant désespérément d'être l'homme de la situation.

_" A leurs yeux… si."_ Hoqueta-t-elle.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il aurait voulu plus que tout que Quistis soit là, à sa place. Linoa tremblait maintenant violemment et il la lâcha le temps d'enlever sa veste et la poser sur ses épaules. Ce faisant, il sentit quelque chose de poisseux sur sa peau. Il leva sa main à la lumière.

_" Mais, Linoa, tu saignes !"_ Il la fit asseoir. Elle tendit lentement sa main. Il la prit en faisant attention et regarda sa paume ouverte.

_" Je suis… tombée." _Murmura-t-elle.

Laguna leva les yeux et son cœur se brisa. Elle paraissait si fragile, on aurait dit un enfant, ce regard… C'était le regard d'un enfant dont le monde venait de s'effondrer sous l'effet de la plus effroyable nouvelle. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et l'aida à se relever.

_" Il faudra montrer ça à un médecin, mais pour le moment, laisse-moi nettoyer la plaie."_

Laguna la fit se pencher au-dessus du bassin et plongea sa main dans l'eau, sans réfléchir. Elle cria comme s'il venait de la plonger dans un brasier. Il se recula alarmé et comprit ce qu'il venait de faire.

_" Oh, mince… mince, excuse-moi ! J'ai oublié pour la température. Je suis désolé… j'ai oublié."_

_" Ca va aller. "_

Elle renifla et se laissa glisser le long du rebord, s'enroulant soigneusement dans la veste pour réchauffer son corps encore tremblant. Laguna chercha dans ses poches et en sortit un mouchoir. S'agenouillant face à elle, il banda doucement sa main. Puis, il s'assit près d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle répondit en posant sa tête contre lui. Aucun ne parla.

Même ici, en dehors de la ville le temps semblait arrêté. L'eau ne coulait plus. Linoa ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie. C'était comme si toute sa vie avait été effacée et que le destin lui tendait une craie pour s'en tracer une nouvelle. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas là.

_" Il faut que je parte Laguna."_

_" Tu as raison" _Répondit-il, "_Rentrons au palais."_

Il se leva et l'invita à en faire de même. La jeune femme accepta la main tendue et corrigea:

_" C'est pas ce que je voulais dire." _Elle le vit perdu. " _Il faut que je parte d'ici."_

" _Comment ça ?"_

" _Il faut que je quitte la ville. J'ai besoin de sentir l'herbe sous mes pieds, de voir les étoiles. Quelque part où personne ne me connaîtra. Ce n'est pas que je ne me plaise pas ici, tu as été si gentil avec moi… C'est juste que… "_

Laguna avala difficilement. Il fut prit par une impression de vide. Il s'était habitué à sa présence auprès de lui…il pensait sincèrement qu'elle allait rester. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité qu'elle veuille partir et vivre ailleurs. Cependant, il ne se laisserait pas convaincre par son égoïsme et la laisserait partir. Même s'il en était venu à la considérer comme sa fille, Linoa était adulte et elle était seule capable de prendre les décisions la concernant. Il détestait néanmoins l'idée de son départ.

_" Je comprends"_ Dit-il enfin. "_ Je ne te forcerai pas à rester. Vivre dans ce vase clos, oui, tu dois te sentir prisonnière. Je m'étais habitué à te voir ici… tu me manqueras, c'est tout."_

Il se gratta la nuque en fixant le sol. Linoa l'étreignit, pleurant toujours. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en rendant le geste.

_" Je … je ne veux pas lui faire de mal Laguna." _

_" Je sais… je sais." _Il ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui depuis le début menaçaient de tomber.

* * *

_  
" Comment vas-tu ? Il doit faire froid à Trabia à cette période de l'année." _

_Quel imbécile._

_" A vrai dire Monsieur, il y fait froid à longueur d'année." _

Cid rit.

_" Oui, c'est vrai, j'imagine. Le fait est que je voulais juste te féliciter pour ton rôle dans l'établissement de ce magnifique garden." _

_" Merci Monsieur. De nombreuses autres personnes y ont travaillé." _

_Et si vous alliez les remercier, eux._

_" Bien sûr, mais rien n'aurait été faisable sans tes efforts. Ton père doit être si fier de toi !"_ Il accompagna nonchalamment ces mots d'une gorgée du verre qu'il tenait à la main.

Squall grogna intérieurement. C'était une habitude chez Cid de tirer des conclusions d'histoires qu'il ne connaissait qu'en partie. _Squall a retrouvé son père disparu depuis toujours; ils doivent être si heureux maintenant. _Son malaise augmenta. Il espérait pouvoir sortir avant de vomir son déjeuner sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme détailla l'expression idiote de l'ancien proviseur. Après tout, en y repensant…

Cid se retourna et observa la foule.

_" C'est un bon groupe ! Je suis sûr qu'ils feront d'excellents mercenaires. Ils n'ont qu'à se souvenir d'être prêts à faire face à tout et à rester prudents avant le combat." _

C'était peut-être l'alcool, ou peut-être l'amer ressentiment qu'il avait au fond de lui. Toujours est-il qu'il se sentit visé par les mots du vieil homme. Une subtile référence à sa mésaventure dans la serre de combat ? Il était au courant, c'était certain. Toutes les personnes présentes devaient le savoir. Mais pourquoi ne se mêlaient-ils pas de leurs affaires ? Pensa-t-il tout en n'en laissant rien paraître, il savait qu'un nouvel éclat pourrait s'avérer fatal au procès.

_" Les instructeurs ont fait leur possible pour leur enseigner. Ca ne dépend plus que d'eux maintenant. Leurs choix reflètent leurs futurs échecs et réussites. Nous n'avons plus qu'à leur donner des ordres, nous asseoir et attendre le résultat, n'est-ce pas ?" _A l'évidence, sa résolution s'épuisait rapidement.

Une expression choquée et incrédule s'afficha sur le visage de l'ancien proviseur. Squall se reprit aussitôt et ajouta avec un sourire forcé.

_" Je plaisantais Monsieur."_

_" Oh, bien sûr !"_ Le rire de Cid sonna faux. _ " Très drôle." _

Le silence dura un moment et Squall pria qu'il signifie la fin de la conversation.

_" J'ai parlé à Elise un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Une fille charmante… elle m'a parlé de son envie de t'emmener sur la piste de danse. Tu lui as donné cette chance ?"_

Squall aurait préféré, à cet instant précis, être seul sur l'île de l'enfer, face à une charge de 100 griffons. D'une manière étrange, cette situation avait l'air moins menaçante que le tournant que prenait la conversation.

_" J'ai bien peur que non."_

_" Eh bien, moi je suis sûr qu'elle finira par te convaincre fiston… Les femmes ont ce talent. Une date de fixée pour le mariage ?"_ Dit-il encore en redressant ses lunettes l'air malicieux.

_Pourquoi ? Tu espères une invitation ?_

_" Pas encore." _Répondit_-_il usant d'un ton qui se devait poli tout en camouflant sa rage intérieure. " _Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Monsieur, je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer." _

" _Oh !__ " _Accentua Cid. _" __Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Je suis garé tout près et je serais ravi de…"_

_" Non." _Le refus fut malgré lui sec. _"Non Monsieur." _Se rattrapa-t-il avec plus d'assise. " _Merci, mais je vais me débrouiller." _

_" Très bien fiston. C'était un vrai bonheur de te revoir. Je suis content de voir que tu vas si bien." _Il lui posa une tape amicale sur l'épaule. _"Passe-nous voir quand tu auras le temps, d'accord ?"_

_C'est ça oui, un jour. _

_" Comptez sur moi. Dites bonjour à Edéa et excusez-vous pour moi de ne pas avoir pu lui dire moi-même." _Il tourna les talons vite fait bien fait avant que l'ancien proviseur ne trouve encore quelque chose à dire pour le retarder. Il fallait qu'il sorte avant d'exploser.

* * *

_" Zell, je vais bien maintenant, laisse-moi y aller. Il faut que je lui parle." _Se plaignit Elise.

_" La chanson n'est pas finie." _Répliqua-t-il en scannant les personnes présentes. " _Laisse-le se calmer un peu avant." _

_" Je ne fais que ça lui laisser du temps ! Et franchement, ma patience touche à sa fin." _

_" Tu ne comprends pas Elise… il ne t'a rien dit ?"_

" _Me dire quoi ?"_ Elle était amère, sachant qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir un autre de ses secrets. Que lui cachait-il encore ?

Zell la regarda tout en continuant de danser.

_" Son bal de promo. C'est ce jour là qu'il a rencontré Linoa." _

Elle le regarda à son tour, surprise.

_" Elle l'a invité à danser cette nuit là, a refusé ses excuses et l'a entraîné de force sur la piste de danse." _

_" Merde." _Dit-elle avec colère. " _Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Je suis obligée de commettre des fautes stupides qui le blessent ! Pourquoi ne me dit-il rien ? Comment est-on censé avoir une relation solide dans ces conditions ?"_ Sa voix était grave mais blessante.

_" S'il ne te dit rien c'est parce qu'il tient à toi Elise. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est embêter qui que ce soit avec ses problèmes. Tu dois comprendre qu'il ne fait pas ça pour te tester. Il est comme ça, c'est tout. Il a toujours été comme ça. Même moi je n'aurais pas su pour Linoa si je n'avais pas été présent et tout vu de mes yeux." _Il esquissa un sourire compatissant, espérant qu'elle l'avait entendu et compris.

Elle ne répondit pas mais fixa le sol.

_" Elise."_

Elle se redressa au son de la voix et vit Quistis debout derrière elle.

_" Squall me charge de te dire qu'il est rentré à l'hôtel." _

Elle soupira.

_" Je vois." _Elle lâcha Zell qui ne chercha pas à la retenir et s'éloigna. " _Excusez-moi." _

Ils échangèrent un regard, savant ce qui se passait mais n'ayant rien à ajouter.

_" Je vais retourner voir Alex." _Dit finalement Zell. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ?_ " Tu te joins à nous ?"_

_" Oui, bien sûr. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire auparavant, je vous rejoins." _

_" OK, à tout de suite." _ Il agita la main et partit vers le buffet.

Quistis avait fait tout le tour de la salle à la recherche de Laguna ou Linoa. Et un mauvais pressentiment se formait au fond d'elle.

_" Très intéressante cette nuit." _Entendit-elle derrière elle.

La jeune proviseur sursauta.

_" Gouvernante ! Bonsoir. C'est une belle nuit en effet. Je suis contente de vous voir." _Elle sourit malgré son inquiétude.

La sorcière sourit elle aussi et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

_" C'est si bon de te revoir, mon enfant. Comment vas-tu ?"_

_" Bien, merci. J'étais à la recherche de Laguna. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?"_

Edéa fit semblant de réfléchir.

_" Si, je l'ai croisé. En fait, il partait. Il avait l'air pressé." _Elle prit un air inquiet. _"J'espère que tout se passe bien au palais." _

Elle observa la panique s'emparer de Quistis et se détourna pour chasser un point invisible de sa robe en continuant.

" _Certainement rien de bien inquiétant_. _Tu sais ce que c'est, ces politiciens, toujours à courir pour une urgence ou un caprice…N'est-il pas curieux que …" _Edéa stoppa en réalisant que la jeune femme avait disparu.

Elle soupira et s'écarta de la piste. Elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient tenu à garder ça secret. Dans cette situation, elle aurait peut-être fait la même chose. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas la maintenir cachée indéfiniment. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelque part, ils se retrouveraient. Ils partageaient un lien défiant les lois de la nature. Elle l'avait vu, l'avait senti, il y avait maintenant si longtemps, quand elle l'avait vu remonter la voie de chemin de fer, la portant inconsciente sur son dos, tout le chemin d'Horizon à Esthar. C'était un lien que rien ne pourrait jamais complètement effacer… Il transcendait tout. La sorcière décida de ne pas interférer dans l'affaire. Le destin interviendrait au moment opportun. Et si elle en avait l'occasion…eh bien, elle l'aiderait.

_" Ma chérie, je t'ai cherchée partout !"_

Cid était là devant elle, une assiette pleine de gâteaux à la main, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Edéa roula les yeux et secoua la tête en souriant.

* * *

Le docteur fit un tour de plus autour de sa main blessée et serra le bandage.

_" Et voilà mademoiselle Heartilly, c'est terminé. Je vous conseille de garder le bandage un ou deux jours pour prévenir tout risque d'infection. Il y aura peut-être une légère cicatrice, mais rien de trop voyant. "_

_" Merci." _Répondit-elle doucement en descendant de la table. "_ Merci pour tout." _

Il la regarda avec un sourire triste.

_" Vous nous manquerez à tous. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir partir si tôt ?"_

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

_" Ce n'est pas tant un choix qu'un besoin. J'ai … besoin de m'éloigner un temps. "_

_" Je comprends. Vous reviendrez nous voir ?" _

Linoa eut un petit sourire.

_" Je ferai de mon mieux." _

Laguna se leva en la voyant revenir dans la salle d'attente, sa veste toujours étroitement serrée. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il la raccompagna hors des urgences.

La route du retour se fit en grande partie en silence. Laguna réfléchissait à un endroit sûr où elle pourrait s'installer en toute sécurité. Un endroit où personne n'irait la chercher. Et soudain, il trouva.

* * *

Avec sa voiture de location, Quistis roula doucement sur la route la ramenant au palais, à la recherche de l'un d'eux. Elle priait que Linoa ne soit pas blessée mais son esprit cherchait la convaincre du contraire. Elle avait du venir, voir Squall et Elise ensemble. Elle ferma les yeux face à l'image douloureuse et se maudit. Elle aurait du en faire plus pour la protéger. Elle aurait pu arranger quelque chose pour eux deux si elle avait eu plus de temps. Mais le résultat aurait-il été différent ?

Elle ralentit près du parc. La proviseur ne voyait personne. Elle s'arrêta et coupa le moteur. Si elle avait dû fuir la fête, elle se serait réfugiée ici, premier signe de civilisation hors du garden. Quistis descendit et enquêta dans la rue déserte. Il n'y avait personne et l'endroit était calme, mis à part le bruit de la fontaine. Elle poursuivit son chemin tout en scrutant chacun des bancs. Comme elle approchait de la statue, elle remarqua un objet qui brillait. De plus près, elle reconnut le collier de Linoa. Elle s'agenouilla et prit le bijou. La lumière reflétait sur les bagues qui y étaient attachées. La jeune femme eut un temps d'absence en reconnaissant Griever, on aurait dit qu'il la regardait. La chaîne était cassée et son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit les traces de sang sur le sol et sur les lettres gravées. Elle se rappela les mots de Squall quelques années auparavant… Quand il lui avait dit combien il détestait l'idée même du monument.

_Je ne comprends pas Quistis. Pourquoi veulent-ils un mémorial ? Un mémorial, c'est pour les morts… Linoa n'est pas morte. _

Mon Dieu… Et si elle avait tenté quelque chose ? Quistis se rua hors du parc aussi vite que ses pieds purent la porter. Elle savait maintenant avec certitude que son amie allait mal.

* * *

Squall raccrocha le téléphone et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le silence de la pièce. Cependant le calme ne le touchait pas quand il avait les yeux fermés. Il avait l'esprit trop tourmenté. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller vers elle. Pas comme ça… épave humaine qu'il était.

Sa solitude fut de courte durée comme il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et l'insertion d'une carte dans la serrure. Elle n'entendit pas son soupir couvert par le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Sur le chemin du retour, Elise était passée par tous les sentiments existants. Maintenant elle se sentait tout simplement endormie et indifférente. Elle posa un instant ses yeux sur lui et passa dans la salle de bain sans un mot.

Il s'attendait à une leçon, une remarque, une forme ou une autre de communication. Elle n'était jamais à court de mots. Et pourtant son silence ne le surprit pas. Elle était peut-être elle aussi fatiguée de lui. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler quand elle ouvrit les robinets. Squall retourna à ses pensées. Il savait que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose. Des excuses pour l'énième fois. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que cette réponse.

Comme les minutes passaient, il se sentit tomber dans un sommeil réparateur mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elise s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Il la regarda, s'attendant à lire dans ses yeux de la colère, de l'agressivité, mais il ne trouva que de la compassion. Il fut pris par surprise et oublia les excuses soigneusement préparées pour se retrouver face à une page blanche.

La lune reflétait légèrement sur sa nuisette blanche et ses cheveux encore mouillés qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle chassa la mèche de ses yeux avec douceur. Sa voix douce caressa ses oreilles.

_" Tu veux parler ?"_

_" C'est mon docteur ou ma fiancée qui demande ?"_

_" Celle avec qui tu te sens le plus à l'aise pour parler." _

_Génial, elle est en mode docteur. _

Il soupira intérieurement et la laissa continuer. Ca serait peut-être plus simple de penser à elle en tant que médecin pour le moment, les choses sembleraient moins personnelles. Au lieu de passer pour une épave auprès de sa fiancée, il serait un fou devant un psy.

Combien de fois encore pourrait-il la repousser ? Combien de fois avant le coup final ? Et combien de fois se poserait-il cette question avant d'admettre la réponse ?

_" Elise, vraiment, ça n'a "_

_" Rien à voir avec toi. Oui Squall, je sais, je sais. Je tenais simplement à te dire que je comprends la pression que représente pour toi le fait d'être à Esthar, pas uniquement vis-à-vis de ton père…" _A son expression elle se reprit avant qu'il ne puisse la corriger. " _Laguna, vis-à-vis de Laguna… et puis, l'ouverture du Garden, voir les couples danser…"_

Ces quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Une fois de plus un de ses amis était intervenu pour le tirer d'une mauvaise passe. Il secoua la tête, une fois de plus il l'avait écartée. Peut-être que s'il avait mentionné la rencontre avant la soirée, ça se serait mieux passée, au moins pour Elise.

A ce moment précis, il était sûr d'une chose. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour lui, et rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour _elle. _La seule personne pour laquelle il pouvait quelque chose c'était celle qui avait passé ces dernières années à ses côtés alors qu'il avait tout fait pour la repousser. Sans un mot il porta la main à son visage. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Se redressant, il la prit dans ses bras, aucun ne bougea. Le doux silence fut rompu par le téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Il ne savait pas s'il en était heureux ou déçu. En vérité, il ne pensait pas qu'ils le rappelleraient si rapidement. Squall l'entendit soupirer quand il s'écarta doucement, se penchant vers l'autre coin du lit pour attraper le combiné. Il esquiva les réponses directes comme il avait appris à le faire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de lui mentir encore une fois. D'une certaine façon, il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas la vérité, qu'elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller au mémorial et _la _voir.

Le proviseur raccrocha et la regarda, elle attendait.

_" Il y a une urgence à Trabia. Je dois rentrer dès ce soir." _

Il se leva, attrapa sa valise et la posa sur le lit en y jetant ses affaires.


	13. Les vents du changement

Bonjour tout le monde ! bonne année ! Je sais que j'abuse de traîner ainsi.... Je m'en excuse mais il faut savoir que pour ce qui est du texte original il est lui aussi au point mort et du coup, eh bien je me concentre sur les autres projets. Mais ne craignez rien, je n'arrêterai pas en cours de route, nous en verrons la fin... Seulement pas pour le moment ;)

Merci pour les commentaires laissés sur le dernier chapitre :) Laissez moi votre adresse ou envoyez moi un MP que je puisse répondre à tous !

Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture.

Chris

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 13

_**Les vents du changement**_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Linoa observait le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre du train. Ses pensées étaient cependant bien loin. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait réellement seule depuis son réveil. Et elle avait peur. Laguna s'était proposé de l'accompagner mais elle avait décliné l'offre, arguant qu'elle avait besoin de le faire seule. En fait, elle avait plus refusé pour lui que pour elle, sachant que cet endroit ne lui apporterait que de douloureux souvenirs.

Il était temps pour eux de laisser leur passé derrière. La jeune femme sentit le train ralentir tandis qu'une voix annonçait le prochain arrêt en gare. Par réflexe elle agrippa son collier, anxieuse. Mais le bruit familier des deux bagues l'une contre l'autre ne résonna pas. A la place, elle ne sentit que le platine régulier de l'anneau de sa mère. Elle lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à la pensée de sa dernière nuit à Esthar.

* * *

_"J'ai… trouvé un endroit pour toi Linoa. Un endroit où je te saurai en sécurité." _Laguna se grattait la nuque.

Linoa redressa la tête pour le regarder de son lit où elle était allongée. Elle se demanda si la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux était le reflet de celle présente dans les siens.

_"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… je n'y suis pas allé depuis longtemps. Mais, ça m'est soudainement revenu."_

Il s'arrêta et se laissa piéger par ses souvenirs. Quand il revint à la réalité, il vit son regard impatient et s'éclaircit la voix, nerveux.

_"J'ai une propriété à Winhill… là où j'habitais avec Raine. Les temps étaient durs et elle avait du mal à boucler ses fins de mois. Alors je me suis fait embaucher comme chasseur de monstres et je l'ai aidée. Puis, une fois fiancés… on a longuement parlé et, euh, elle m'a mis comme copropriétaire."_ Il ferma les yeux en revivant la scène. "_Bon sang, quand on est aussi jeune, on ne pense pas vraiment au futur et aux milles et une choses qui pourraient aller de travers."_

La signification des mots qu'il venait de dire lui apparut soudainement et il la trouva en pleurs. Il se maudit de ne pas réfléchir plus souvent.

_"Oh, Linoa, je suis désolé. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." _

Linoa secoua la tête.

_"Ne t'excuse pas, c'est la vérité." _Elle réprima un sanglot et poursuivit. _"Laguna, cet endroit est chargé de souvenirs pour toi… des bons et des mauvais. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer et débarquer au beau milieu. Je ne pourrais pas te faire ça." _

_"Ecoute-moi." _Dit-il s'asseyant près d'elle. "_Il m'a fallu des années pour le comprendre mais j'ai appris que ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait. Ca ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé. On ne peut pas regarder en arrière même si regarder devant est difficile. Cet endroit... je ne sais pas... j'ai l'impression de l'avoir gardé dans un but précis, c'est sûrement le moment. Un nouveau départ pour toi et une page qui se tourne pour moi. Dieu sait que cette maison a besoin de vivre maintenant." _Il sourit gentiment et passa un bras sur ses épaules. "_Je ne vois personne de mieux placé que toi."_

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres malgré les larmes qui baignaient son visage. Une part d'elle trouvait du réconfort dans ces quelques mots. Qu'il s'agisse d'un geste de gratitude ou de la recherche d'un réconfort physique, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit étroitement. Il fut pris par surprise mais répondit néanmoins au geste. Fallait-il réellement qu'elle parte ? Au fond de lui, il savait que le destin s'amusait de voir les hommes dans des situations impossibles.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux comme il l'entendait sangloter contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et tenta de se montrer fort.

_"Les choses… euh… elles finissent toujours par s'arranger à un moment ou un autre…Même si ça paraît mal engagé…Tout ira bien Linoa, je te le promets." _

Elle entendit les mots mais leur signification ne lui parvint pas, son esprit ne retenait que la peine. Une part d'elle-même voulait retourner dans le silence et le néant dont on l'avait libérée alors que l'autre voulait courir au sommet d'une montagne et crier au monde qu'elle était revenue, qu'elle était vivante, jusqu'à faire exploser ses poumons. Sa vie avait été scellée sept années auparavant. Maintenant, elle était perdue entre deux mondes séparés par un gouffre sans fond et d'une largeur infinie. Elle avait entendu ces témoignages de personnes qui, après une défaite, avaient ramassé ce qui restait pour se reconstruire une vie. Mais pas comme elle. Elle, elle allait devoir faire comme le reste du monde, elle allait devoir renoncer à sa vie mais aussi… enterrer Linoa Heartilly.

* * *

La jeune sorcière fut tirées de ses pensées par les haut-parleurs répétant l'annonce d'un prochain arrêt. Elle tenta de cacher son anxiété tout en sachant que ses mains tremblaient. Elle repoussa une mèche échappée de sa queue de cheval.

Elle avait pris des précautions, au cas où elle aurait rencontré quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à la gare. Les chances étaient minces, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Alors, elle avait reteint ses mèches rouges et attachait maintenant ses cheveux. Quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement auparavant. Elle portait également une paire de lunettes sans correction et se maquillait légèrement plus qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas un déguisement très élaboré, mais il avait très bien fonctionné quand elle avait eu l'occasion inattendue de le tester le matin même.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa nouvelle vie, elle avait raté le réveil. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de dire au revoir qu'elle courrait déjà à la gare à toute vitesse, une valise à la main et un sac jeté sur l'épaule. Heureusement, la station par elle-même était quasi-déserte, mais le destin fit qu'elle se tapa littéralement dans la seule personne qu'elle devait éviter. La force du choc la vit reculer de plusieurs pas et elle lâcha sa valise. Elle regarda la jeune femme qui se relevait devant elle.

_"Oh, mon Dieu !" _Dit-elle, se penchant pour l'aider à se redresser. "_Ca va ? Je suis tellement désolée !"_

_"Pas d'inquiétude." _Répondit l'autre en rajustant son tailleur. _"J'aurais du regarder à droite et à gauche avant de traverser la voie, hein ?" _Elle eut un petit rire léger et un sourire amical.

En y repensant, Linoa se demanda si les personnes présentes remarquèrent sa surprise. Son cœur rata un battement comme elle regarda les deux yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Une biche dans les phares d'une voiture.

_"Mademoiselle ?" _Demanda Elise soudainement inquiète. "_Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Vous vous êtes heurtée la tête ?" _

C'était elle. De toutes les personnes présentes à Esthar, il avait fallu qu'elle se tape dans _elle. _Si elle avait pu produire un son à ce moment là, elle aurait éclaté de rire devant l'ironie de la situation ou alors elle aurait fondu en larmes devant la cruauté du destin. Mais, au lieu de ça, elle n'osait même pas cligner des yeux… Cligner. Attendez… Quelque chose n'allait pas… ses lunettes!

Paniquée, elle se jeta au sol à leur recherche. Elle ne les voyait nulle part alors, elle arrêta ses recherches et attrapa sa valise, prête à partir en courant.

_"C'est ce que vous cherchez ?" _Entendit-elle.

Linoa se tourna lentement vers elle, comme un enfant prit sur le fait. Elise lui tendit les lunettes. Linoa prit une profonde respiration et se força à agir normalement. De quoi avait-elle peur de toutes façons ? Cette femme ne la connaissait même pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer le reste de sa vie à fuir, ça n'était pas une vie… _"Prends-les, fais face et passe à autre chose"_ Elle se rappela les mots que lui répétait sa thérapeute. Elle trouva le courage de tendre le bras et de récupérer ses lunettes.

_"Merci…"_

Elle les prenant, elle frôla involontairement les doigts d'Elise. Ces doigts appartenant à la même main qui l'avait serré _lui_ cette nuit, … et tant de nuits auparavant.

_"Squall…"_

Linoa réalisa que non, elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face. Elle prit les lunettes, murmura de nouvelles excuses et partit en courant avant que la femme n'ait le temps de voir les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Elise resta, confuse et perplexe, se demandant si elle était vraiment si affreuse que ça sans maquillage.

* * *

Squall remontait le couloir le regard perdu dans le vague. En fait, ses pas tenaient plus du calvaire que de la promenade alors qu'il se dirigeait avec fatigue vers son bureau. Il n'était de retour que depuis quelques heures, ayant pris le vol de nuit pour Trabia, et était déjà retombé dans sa petite routine. Il avait laissé Elise à Esthar lui confiant le soin de faire les au revoir dont il ne se sentait pas capable. C'était la moindre des choses, ne pas la faire revenir sans raison. Il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas prête à rentrer, bon sang, si quelqu'un méritait des vacances, c'était bien elle. Elle pouvait se permettre un jour de congé sans penser à la T.G.U. Le travail pour lui, c'était différent. Une part de lui en avait besoin pour éviter de trop penser. Le travail, c'était constant, c'était concret et c'était sans surprise.

_"Proviseur Leonhart !"_

OK, la plupart du temps.

Il se tourna et vit un des juniors accourir. Il s'arrêta juste à temps pour l'éviter et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

_"Proviseur… monsieur… il y a … un combat… dehors." _Articula-t-il difficilement.

De tous les instructeurs et autres employés présents dans le bâtiment, pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui? Gérer les petits problèmes comme celui-ci?

_"Où est votre responsable ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas Monsieur !"_ Répondit le petit oubliant le protocole. "_Elle a dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes et elle est partie avec un gars…"_

Squall serra les mâchoires. Tous deux allaient se retrouver le derrière dans la neige, la tête derrière-devant, le temps de le dire. Honnêtement, il avait l'impression que le sens du devoir et de la responsabilité se perdaient.

_"Monsieur… s'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous." _Continua le jeune garçon la voix aiguë interrompant ses pensées. "_Il a une gunblade !"_

Squall vit les yeux effrayés du gamin et dit plus doucement.

_"Très bien, très bien, calme-toi je m'en occupe. Montre-moi où ils sont." _

Il suivit le garçon à travers les couloirs. S'il avait pris le temps de voir où ils se dirigeaient, il aurait certainement hésité.

Billy Stevens essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre en se redressant. Il se plaça rapidement en position de défense comme le poing de son adversaire s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau. Il esquiva et profita de l'ouverture pour le frapper au ventre.

Richard Bennett tomba à genoux le souffle coupé. La colère brûlait dans ses yeux comme il regarda l'autre. Le sang bouillonnait à ses tempes et il n'entendait que ça.

_"Abandonne." _Ordonna Billy, le souffle difficile. _"Laisse tomber" _Il se détourna et se dirigea vers le cercle formé par les spectateurs.

Richard se releva lentement, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

_"Ce n'est pas fini tant que tu es là Stevens." _Il fit un signe à un de ses amis. "_Apporte-la Rob." _

Le Rob en question lui répondit par un regard effrayé.

_"Attends, tu avais dit que tu lui ferais peur c'est tout." _

Richard s'approcha et l'attrapa par le col.

_"Maintenant Rob !" _Gronda-t-il.

Rob lui tendit la gunblade volée dans l'un des dortoirs. Sa main se saisit de la garde et il brandit la lame devant lui.

_"Allez Stevens, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas terminé." _

Billy soupira.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bennett ? Tu ne sais même pas t'en servir…"_

_"Y'a un début à tout…" _Il releva la lame à hauteur de son adversaire, "_je n'ai jamais tué non plus…"_

Rob s'interposa.

_"Laisse tomber, tu vas nous foutre dans la merde!"_

_"Ta gueule!" _Hurla-t-il avant de charger Billy, immobile, surpris de ce revirement.

La vue troublée par la soudaine montée d'adrénaline, il ne vit pas la personne s'interposer entre eux. Squall évita aisément la lame et attrapa l'arme. Dans le même mouvement, il envoya l'attaquant au sol par un beau coup de pied.

Bennett ouvrit les yeux et vit le proviseur le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Son regard était si pénétrant qu'il baissa les yeux et fixa la neige. Tout le petit monde était tombé dans un silence pesant et personne ne bougea. Des minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent, rompant le charme:

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je vous avais dit"_ La voix se tut dès qu'elle aperçut l'adulte se tenant au milieu du groupe effrayé de juniors. Elle se mit au garde à vous pour tenter de justifier son erreur. _"Monsieur, j'ai dû laissé momentanément mon groupe pour aller aux toilettes, ils avaient ordre de rester calmement dans la classe jusqu'à mon retour!" _

_"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire oui." _Dit-il avec détachement. _"J'ai entendu parler de votre partenaire aussi, il était là pour vous aider ? Est-ce que ce serait une nouvelle règle dont on a oublié de me tenir informé ? Le système de parrainage aurait donc été étendu aux toilettes maintenant ? Vous savez, il va vraiment falloir que je me mette à jour quant aux règles déterminant l'usage des WC, je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient désormais mixtes !" _Il s'était pris à crier à un point ou l'autre de sa phrase et dévisageait maintenant la jeune femme tremblotante qui cherchait désespérément à refouler ses larmes. "_Je veux que vous rameniez votre unité à son dortoir. Vous viendrez me faire un rapport complet dans mon bureau, à 14h, accompagnée de celui qui vous a si gentiment assistée." _

Elle ne répondit rien, paralysée par la peur. Il marcha vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_"Me suis-je bien fais comprendre cadet ?"_

_"Monsieur, oui Monsieur !"_ Répondit-elle enfin. Elle regarda son unité et essaya de reprendre une voix autoritaire. "_Cadets, formez les rangs jusqu'au dortoir! Marche!"_

Les cadets obéirent sans discuter, heureux d'échapper à la colère du proviseur. Ils formèrent les rangs et commencèrent leur marche vers les dortoirs. Bennett se releva fissa pour les rejoindre quand une poigne ferme lui enserra l'épaule. Il se tourna et fit face au proviseur, il avait le visage effrayé d'un mouton face à un loup.

_"Une fois dans votre chambre, je veux que vous fassiez votre sac. Félicitation cadet, vous venez de gagner le droit de rentrer chez vous." _

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'air glacé et Squall vit le garçon se vider de ses couleurs. Il aurait pu le condamner à mort et lire sur ses traits la même panique et franche terreur. Pour les étudiants des Gardens, _chez soi_, c'était une succession de foyers et familles d'accueil. Chez soi, c'était retourner dans un monde où ils n'avaient pas leur place, où ils étaient seuls, privés de la compréhension et l'amitié qu'ils avaient ici. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les posters de recrutement du SeeD étaient placés en priorité dans les orphelinats. Les Gardens offraient un refuge aux oubliés de la société.

_"Monsieur…"_ Implora-t-il.

Les yeux du proviseur lui conseillèrent de ne même pas tenter de plaider son cas ou contester son autorité.

_"Oui Monsieur." _Bennett fit demi-tour et entra à son tour, sortant du champ de vision de Squall comme les portes se refermaient.

Squall soupira de frustration et se massa les tempes de sa main libre. Il regarda la gunblade qu'il tenait toujours et la jeta au sol où elle atterrit dans un bruit sourd. Il en avait marre de se voir confier le destin des autres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il échouait toujours en position d'autorité. Ne voyaient-ils donc pas dans ses actes passés qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça ?

Quelque chose de froid tombant sur son bras le fit frissonner. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il avait laissé son blouson à l'intérieur. Ses yeux suivirent un autre flocon qui atterrit sur sa main avant de fondre aussitôt. Une voix familière lui revint en mémoire, sans raison apparente.

_Regardez! Regardez! Un cadeau des fées !_

Il prit alors conscience pour la première fois de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son souffle se bloqua comme la peur s'emparait de lui. Après toutes ces années passées à éviter cette place, le destin avait fini par gagner et l'avait ramené face à son passé.

Le terrain de basket.

L'endroit où il aurait pu changer le cours des évènements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie et celle des autres.

Et où il n'avait rien fait.

Il n'y avait pas posé le pied depuis son arrivée à Trabia. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était regardé le terrain par les fenêtres et même ainsi il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. La douleur, les souvenirs, la peine, ça le rongeait. S'il avait une chance de changer le passé, il commencerait ici.

_Hey, ça vous dirait d'aller voir l'orphelinat d'Edéa ?_

_"Non Zell." _Souffla-t-il la voix brisée comme la scène se rejouait sous ses yeux, tel un vieux film. "_Rentrons à Balamb, … elle y sera en sécurité." _

On pourrait trouver un indice…

_"Ok, Irvine, d'accord. Mais avant, il faut ramener Linoa au Garden. Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, elle n'a pas à se battre… elle ne _veut_ pas se battre." _

_Un indice ? Tu veux dire genre pourquoi la gouvernante est devenue méchante?_ Continua Quistis, ignorant son intervention.

Squall secoua la tête. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Leurs silhouettes transparentes étaient face à lui, les fantômes des erreurs d'un lointain passé. Et pourtant, quand il voyait Linoa debout, là, face à lui, il ne voulait qu'une chose, croire au mirage.

_Peu importe ce que l'on trouvera là-bas, ça ne changera en rien le présent. Mais … je veux y aller moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on trouvera, mais, allons-y. Direction l'orphelinat d'Edéa !_ S'entendit-il dire.

_"Egoïste hein ? Tu ne la voyais pas? Tu ne voyais pas son regard ?"_

_Alors, ça y est, c'est la guerre. _

Elle était maintenant face à lui, effrayée et apeurée. Il avait envie de la réconforter et de la prendre dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait jamais fait quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

_"Non, pas pour toi Linoa. Pas toi. On va te ramener à Timber où tu seras en sécurité. J'ai eu tort de te laisser venir jusque là avec nous. Ne viens pas avec moi… s'il te plait." _

_Vous n'avez peur de rien…_

_"Oh si ! Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je laisse tomber tous ceux qui comptent sur moi. Tu devrais fuir Linoa. T'éloigner de moi autant que possible_." Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Sa première réaction fut de les essuyer, mais il eut peur de mettre fin à l'illusion.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, il s'avança vers elle. Le reste du groupe s'effaça, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'illusion. Mon Dieu, elle avait l'air si réelle.

… _j'ai peur, parfois…Quand on est tous ensemble…J'ai l'impression qu'on est… sur la même longueur d'onde… Tu sais…_

Squall ferma finalement les yeux, se concentrant sur le son de sa voix.

Mais quand le combat commence… C'est différent. Chacun va à son rythme et …

_"Tu te sens à l'écart." _Sa voix tremblait.

_Je me sens à l'écart. J'essaie de vous rattraper, mais c'est inutile… Où êtes-vous ? Je n'entends rien… Et quand je vous retrouve, je me demande … Tout le monde va bien? Est-ce que vous m'attendiez ?_

_"Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?"_

Il retint un sanglot, il y avait tellement d'ironie dans ses mots. Avait-elle seulement pensé que ça pouvait être elle l'absent une fois le combat fini ?

Il se retrouva submergé par les émotions, plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il tendit le bras vers le mirage, voulant sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que de l'air. L'image se déforma et se dissipa comme de la fumée. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps et il tomba lourdement à genoux sur le terrain, il le réalisa à peine. L'expérience le laissait vide et indifférent. Il leva son visage vers le ciel et accueillit les flocons sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient déjà complètement recouverts. Il referma les yeux, insensible au froid. La seule douleur qu'il ressentait venait de savoir qu'elle était partie, et que le temps jouait avec lui. Il n'aidait pas à apaiser la peine comme les docteurs et ses amis avaient promis. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était creuser l'absence chaque jour un peu plus, les éloigner l'un de l'autre à chaque seconde qui passait.

_"Tu me manques." _Murmura-t-il doucement.

* * *

Il regarda au dehors par la grande baie vitrée de son bureau. La ville d'Esthar était animée des pas affairés de ses habitants. Cependant, les lumières et les bruits ne parvenaient pas à le tirer de ses pensées.

Laguna se demanda si elle était maintenant arrivée. … Si son voyage s'était passé sans encombre. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Bon sang, il aurait dû l'accompagner. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait fait qu'accroître le danger. Elle pouvait se fondre dans la foule seule mais lui, il aurait du mal à faire incognito.

Il espérait qu'elle se souviendrait de l'appeler une fois rentrée. Il serait incapable de se concentrer sur son travail avant d'être rassuré. Machinalement, il caressa l'objet métallique qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Je veux que tu prennes ça Laguna.

La bague de Squall brillait dans la faible lumière. Il l'avait prise dans le creux de sa main pour la voir de plus près. Il avait secoué la tête.

Linoa…

Elle avait les yeux tristes et il avait lu en eux plus de peine qu'elle n'aurait dû en connaître à son âge.

_Elle ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de la garder et… elle devrait rester dans sa famille. _

_Tu, tu en es sûre ?_

Elle avait essuyé ses larmes.

_Je dois aller de l'avant non ? Si je dois recommencer ma vie, je dois laisser le passé. Alors, je laisse le passé derrière moi. _Linoa avait refermé les doigts de Laguna sur la bague. _S'il te plait, garde-la. Un jour peut-être tu auras l'occasion de la lui rendre. _

Il l'avait regardé encore un peu avant d'acquiescer lentement.

_Je comprends. Ne crains rien, j'en prendrai soin._

_

* * *

  
_

_"Mademoiselle ?" _

_"Mademoiselle ? C'est le dernier arrêt avant Deling. C'est bien votre arrêt ?"_

Linoa revint sur terre en entendant la voix. Elle regarda bêtement l'employé impatient.

_"Oui, excusez-moi, je crois que je rêvais." _Elle chercha à contrôler sa peur.

En vérité, elle avait peur de descendre de ce train. Cherchant dans le compartiment au-dessus d'elle, elle en sortit fébrilement son sac à dos et le plaça sur son épaule. Elle remonta lentement le wagon tout en sentant le regard insistant de l'employé derrière elle.

Une fois sur la plate-forme, seule sa valise déjà descendue l'accueillit. La station était déserte. Son anxiété grandissait à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la sortie, elle voulait briser ce silence. Quand elle passa les doubles portes, elle fut éblouie par le soleil et laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'ajuster. Un petit chemin de terre s'étendait devant elle. Elle avait un peu moins d'un kilomètre à faire pour arriver à Winhill. Le vent souffla gentiment dans les arbres avoisinants. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança sur le chemin.

Premier pas de sa nouvelle vie.


	14. Le rêve d'hier

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 14

_**Le rêve d'hier**_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

"Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?"

Elise rectifia son col de chemise en souriant doucement.

"Parce que c'est important pour ta carrière. Le conseil surveille chacun de tes gestes et après ton départ inexpliqué d'Esthar, ils se posent de nouvelles questions."

"Pourquoi chacun de mes gestes doit-il être rendu public ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me laissent pas simplement mener ma vie comme je l'entends ?"

Elle soupira brossant une nouvelle fois son uniforme.

"Ta vie est publique, que tu le veuilles ou non. Squall, je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire… mais c'est important pour moi."

_C'est important pour moi. _

Les mêmes mots que ceux employés quelques mois auparavant pour le convaincre d'appeler Laguna. Elle prenait tellement sur elle et, _comme toujours,_ il la voulait heureuse. La rendre heureuse était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire ou, en tout cas, la seule raison qu'il ait trouvée de respirer encore aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'en la rendant heureuse elle il n'aurait plus le temps de penser à ses échecs à lui.

"Ok, mais je n'aime toujours pas cette idée."

"Non." Répondit-elle doucement prenant ses mains gantées dans les siennes. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'aimer ça. Promis."

"Ne me promets jamais rien Elise." Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi sec et se corrigea. "Je veux dire… je peux prendre soin de moi. Ne crains rien."

"Squall, je m'inquiète. Je ne serais pas humaine sans ça." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, entremêlant leurs doigts. C'était sorti comme une blague mais elle était incroyablement sérieuse. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par son comportement, mais lentement, progressivement, il se perdait et tombait encore plus bas. Elle le savait. Elle en voyait chacun des signes et elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait l'en sortir ou alors peut-être que son travail, lui, le pourrait. Il pourrait peut-être garder la tête hors de ce cruel océan de doutes qui l'emportait.

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux.

"Commandant en chef Leonhart, Docteur Vandermere, nous sommes prêts… si vous voulez me suivre."

Elise sourit poliment et suivit la jeune femme dans une petite salle annexe. Un homme s'avança et leur tendit la main.

"Enchanté, je suis Robert Woods, journaliste aux presses internationales associées. Je suis si heureux que vous ayez accepté cette interview."

"Le plaisir est pour nous." Répondit Elise s'asseyant sur l'une des deux chaises placées face à l'homme. Elle regarda Squall qui semblait indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elle espérait seulement qu'il tiendrait tout le temps de l'interview. Elle avait raison, chacun de ses gestes était observé… encore une erreur et il était perdu.

* * *

Il essaya de ne pas regarder sa montre. Mais chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde passée à rien. Il n'aimait pas rester assis ici, à jouer le parfait exemple de, peu importe qui il était pour eux… commandant en chef, proviseur, fiancé. Le couple parfait, une parfaite vie, celle dont les enfants rêveraient… un vrai héros. Si seulement ils savaient les fantômes qu'il voyait chaque jour, ceux qui hantaient chacune de ses pensées, les cauchemars qu'il faisait même éveillé, ces mirages qui lui parlaient.

Dans sa tête s'enregistrait la voix d'Elise qui parlait au reporter, riant poliment, étant cette personne qu'il ne pouvait pas être. Il sentit qu'on le secouait discrètement sur le côté, il tourna la tête vers Elise qui sourit encore plus. Elle haussa un sourcil:

"N'est-ce pas chéri ?"

"Bien sûr." Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

Remarquant qu'il n'écoutait pas, elle rit encore et reporta son attention sur le reporter.

"Vous savez, c'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez lui… son entière dévotion à son travail. Faire passer le Garden avant sa vie privée, toujours. Son sens du devoir envers le SeeD."

Comme elle se trompait. Maintenant c'était au tour d'Elise de mentir pour lui. Où cela s'arrêterait-il ?

"J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à vous plus particulièrement proviseur Leonhart. Que pensez-vous de l'affaire Ultimécia ? Avec le recul, les années passées, comment voyez-vous les choses aujourd'hui ?"

"Le temps n'a pas d'importance. Je vois les choses de la même façon que je les voyais alors. Ca n'aurait jamais du se produire, la souffrance, les pertes humaines ne doivent pas être oubliées."

"D'après les tous premiers rapports, vous ne seriez pas revenu de la compression temporelle en même temps que les autres. On dit qu'on vous aurait retrouvé 24 heures après. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 24 heures ?"

"Non." La réponse aussi brève fut-elle ne fut pas parlée mais jetée à la face du reporter.

Elise se tourna vers lui, choquée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cela auparavant, ça n'était certainement pas inscrit dans ses rapports. Pas même sous la forme d'ouï-dire. Mais elle le connaissait… à voir sa réaction, le ton qu'il avait employé, il cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose dont elle ne savait absolument rien.

"Squall?"

Il secoua la tête pour nier ces rumeurs. Mais les sentiments bien cachés au fond de ses yeux azurs racontaient une autre histoire. Elle voyait la peine commencer à l'envahir.

"Proviseur Leonhart, ces mêmes rapports vous prêtent une relation avec la nécromancienne Linoa Heartilly. Vous confirmez ces rumeurs ?"

Il avait les poings serrés. Si fort! Il n'avait qu'une envie: frapper et frapper encore l'homme qui lui faisait face. Cette interview n'était rien de plus qu'un papier à tabloïd. Il sentit une main se poser gentiment sur sa cuisse, il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour deviner l'empathie présente dans ses yeux. Il n'en voulait pas. Grâce au ciel elle était là ou la une du lendemain aurait été entièrement consacrée au recensement des blessures qu'il aurait portées au reporter.

Sans desserrer les dents, il répondit:

"Non. La sorcière et moi n'étions pas ensemble."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Vraiment. Le pire qu'elle ait fait c'était s'asseoir sur ses genoux, passer ses bras autour de son cou et prendre dans son cœur une place à jamais occupée désormais. Mais ils n'étaient pas "ensemble". Peut-être voulait-il s'en convaincre, peut-être voulait-il libérer sa conscience face au SeeD, à Elise, à chacun d'entre eux…Squall Leonhart poursuivit, répondant aux questions qui n'avaient pas encore été posées.

"C'était une cliente. La perdre a été comme perdre n'importe quel autre client. Ca n'est pas bon pour la réputation du SeeD. Oui, je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de lui avoir ainsi fait, par ma faute, perdre un potentiel revenu."

"Mais pourtant, quand Esthar a voulu la transporter dans l'espace, vous avez été le premier à vous y opposer."

"Evidemment. Je suis un SeeD et notre but est de débarrasser le monde des nécromanciennes. Pourquoi gâcher une occasion de les étudier ? De découvrir leurs faiblesses ? Pensez au savoir que nous pourrions acquérir au bénéfice des générations à venir… Vivre dans un monde sans les semblables d'Ultimécia, d'Adel ou… de Linoa."

Chacun des mots le tuait un peu plus, l'amenait vers un point de rupture qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Et ça ne serait pas la première fois. Mais cette fois, il ne pourrait peut-être pas être sauvé. Chaque jour devenait de plus en plus difficile, et chaque jour il désirait un peu plus en finir avec cette souffrance.

"Donc c'était purement professionnel ? Vous n'avez aucun sentiment, aucun regret personnel ?"

"Je suis entraîné pour ne rien ressentir de personnel. Je le répète, je ne regrette que le préjudice porté au SeeD et je tiens à m'en excuser une nouvelle fois auprès de mes pairs."

"Donc, si Esthar trouvait un moyen un jour de la dé-cryogéniser en toute sécurité, quelle serait votre réaction ?"

Il ferma momentanément les yeux. Bien que pas une journée ne passait sans qu'il n'évoque cette possibilité, entendre un étranger prononcer ces mots sonnait comme un blasphème. Il se leva, faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, agissant avec l'attitude d'un proviseur digne de ce nom. Encore une responsabilité qu'on lui avait imposée trop jeune.

"C'est une sorcière, elle sera toujours dangereuse. La vie suit son cours. Laissez son souvenir être son héritage, laissez reposer cet héritage à Timber aujourd'hui libéré. Mais laissez Linoa Heartilly reposer en paix."

Il fallait qu'il sorte, il s'étouffait avec ses propres mots. S'il avait eu le courage nécessaire, il serait allé dans la campagne trabienne, courir jusqu'à ce qu'explosent ses poumons. Il aurait laissé les éléments l'achever, et alors, peut-être que ses proches seraient à l'abri du trou noir qui encerclait son cœur.

Mais il y avait Elise.

Elle n'avait rien mérité de cela, elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Et elle restait là, silencieuse, attendant patiemment, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, le gardant près d'elle… tentant de chasser les démons. Pourtant, chacun de ces gestes altruistes la rapprochait un peu plus de ce trou noir. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne _le_ méritait pas…elle n'avait pas besoin de tant de problèmes. Personne ne le méritait.

Sans dire au revoir, il sortit de la pièce et appuya sa tête contre le mur le plus proche. Si au moins il pouvait ressentir, si seulement son cœur n'était pas aussi endolori. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé autant d'elle à qui que ce soit, et ça le déchirait. Ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas.

La voix d'Elise se fit plus forte et son rire l'apaisa presque. Elle était si polie, si aimable… tout le monde pensait qu'elle était parfaite. Elle l'était. Alors pourquoi cela ne suffisait-il pas ?

"Squall, bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?"

"C'est ce qu'ils veulent que je sois. C'est ce que tu veux que je sois."

"Parce que parfois je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment !"

"Moi non plus !" Conclut-il avec colère.

"Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi soudainement ? On allait si bien, tu progressais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est ça le problème ?" Ce disant elle agita sa main gauche devant ses yeux, le diamant brillait de mille reflets. "C'est ça le problème ? Parce que si c'est ça… Je peux l'enlever dans l'instant et on oublie tout. Je veux simplement que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient."

"Elise, j'étais quoi avant ? J'étais qui ? Tu dis tout le temps que le problème c'est le mariage, mais c'est faux. Porter ou non ta bague ne changera rien."

"Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va changer ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Murmura-t-il fatigué. "Je ne sais pas."

* * *

Confortablement reculé au fond de son fauteuil, Laguna Loire prit une autre gorgée de café, un rituel établi lors de ces 25 dernières années. Le personnel du palais était très respectueux de ses habitudes, ayant appris qu'il était plus sage de ne pas le déranger avant qu'il n'ait fini sa deuxième tasse. Comme tous les jours, un stagiaire avait déposé le journal du matin en évidence sur le bureau. Le président ne l'avait pas reconnu, ils changeaient plus vite que le temps à Dollet.

Il feuilleta rapidement les premières pages allant directement à la section sport. Quelques encarts tombèrent au sol quand il ouvrit les pages et il grogna pour la forme. Il continua à tourner les pages à la recherche des résultats du championnat de hockey galbadien, tout en se penchant pour ramasser les pages. Dans un même mouvement il se cogna la tête au coin de son bureau et aperçut le score humiliant de son équipe, évincée en demi-finale, il couronna l'ensemble d'un juron. Bien qu'il soit parti depuis des années de Galbadia, il était resté supporter de son équipe: et ce indifféremment du résultat de fin de saison.

Alors qu'il refermait la section sport, Laguna suspendit son geste. Il venait d'entrevoir les pages société. C'était une partie qu'il ne regardait que très rarement mais voir une photo de son fils et d'Elise en une le choqua encore plus que la défaite de son équipe. Il prit le temps de lire l'article et son état ne fit qu'empirer. Il pouvait sentir l'amertume et le mensonge présents dans les réponses de Squall, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un masque derrière lequel il tentait de se cacher. Laguna savait que ceux qui ne connaissait pas Squall ne ferait pas la différence et prendraient ses mots pour argent comptant, ne verraient pas le mépris de ses mots… ce n'était pas réellement du mépris, mais plutôt une blessure si profonde que personne ne pourrait espérer l'appréhender complètement.

Puis il pensa à une autre personne.

Si Laguna avait eu assez de courage, il aurait appelé son fils, l'aurait engueulé, lui aurait dit qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile sans cœur… Mais, entendre ces remarques de la bouche de son père absent aurait été le comble de l'ironie. Sans quitter l'article des yeux, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, passant ses doigts sur l'anneau où était gravé un lion. Il soupira, vaincu, et reposa finalement l'article.

"Je m'en veux tellement Raine…" L'homme avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Une part de lui souffrait avec son fils et l'autre partageait la souffrance de la jeune fille, non, _la jeune femme, _qu'il avait fini par considérer comme sa fille.

Il se sentait silencieusement coupable de posséder l'un des rares objets que Squall avait de sa mère… mais, lui rendre la bague était hors de question. Il aurait réellement préféré que Linoa la garde, cependant, la décision ne lui appartenait pas… Et dans toute cette histoire, il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse vraiment faire.

Squall ne rêvait que d'une chose: voir Linoa heureuse. Linoa, elle, voulait rester cachée de tous, y compris de Squall. Et Laguna se trouvait au beau milieu de tout ça. Le cliché de la force irrésistible et de l'objet qui ne pouvait bouger. Ce que la science n'expliquait pas, c'était lequel des deux devait finalement céder… car en théorie, ils restaient séparés. En réalité, il y avait toujours une faiblesse dans l'un des deux éléments. Refermant la main sur la bague, il décrocha le téléphone.

"Mettez-moi en communication avec Balamb Garden, Quistis Trèpe."

* * *

Linoa toussa en retirant la couverture blanche recouvrant un vieux rocking-chair: un épais nuage de poussière s'en dégagea. Elle éternua à plusieurs reprises et finit par s'asseoir par terre, de frustration. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, elle soupira, de tous les efforts faits dans la semaine, elle ne vit pas grand chose.

_"Cet endroit n'a pas seulement besoin d'être habité Laguna. Ca a aussi besoin d'être rénové."_

La jeune femme chassa aussitôt cette idée de sa tête. Cette maison était un cadeau d'une extrême gentillesse, elle ne pourrait jamais suffisamment le remercier. En vérité, elle était très reconnaissante envers Laguna. Elle prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais elle rendrait cette maison à nouveau habitable.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Retournant dans le salon, Linoa s'arrêta devant le grand bouquet de fleurs posé sur la petite table à manger. Elle s'assit face à lui et le réarrangea avec soin. Etait-ce parce qu'elles étaient les seuls autres êtres vivants de la maison ou était-ce à cause de leur beauté? Elle les trouvait magnifiques. Elle aurait pu rester assise à les regarder pendant des heures, respirant leur léger parfum. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été intéressée par les fleurs. Oui, elle les trouvait belles, mais au-delà de ça... Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus les quitter des yeux. Elles lui rappelaient qu'elle était vivante.

Ce bouquet était un cadeau de bienvenue de la part de Laguna. Elle l'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte le lendemain de son arrivée. Il y avait un petit mot pour l'accompagner: "pour tes nouveaux débuts". Le voir l'avait prise par surprise, elle était restée bouche bée. C'était comme si toutes les beautés de ce monde avaient étaient rassemblées en cette composition. Cette nuit-là fut la seule nuit où elle dormit sans problème. Machinalement, elle enleva les feuilles fanées et les garda dans sa main. Leur beauté s'effaçait lentement, preuve du temps qui passait. Elle soupira et se releva, jetant les feuilles dans la première poubelle venue.

Quelqu'un frappant à sa porte la fit sursauter. Avec prudence, Linoa s'approcha de la porte et regarda par le judas qui cela pouvait-il bien être. Ne voyant personne, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sur la rue. Son pied buta sur quelque chose et elle baissa les yeux pour voir qui était le coupable. Elle ramassa le journal et retourna à l'intérieur, maudissant la paranoïa dont elle se trouvait trop souvent victime. Elle faisait pourtant beaucoup d'efforts pour dépasser cette peur du monde extérieur. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie d'ouvrir la porte. Esthar était différente. Au moins là-bas elle voyait des visages familiers. Ici, elle avait l'impression d'être dé-cryogénéisée une seconde fois. Et là, le monde était encore plus froid et impersonnel. La jeune femme était déterminée à ne pas se laisser freiner par ses peurs. Elle ferait face et trouverait sa place dans ce monde.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle se traîna jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa tomber sans grâce. La poussière l'encercla. Elle toussa à nouveau en agitant sa main à hauteur de visage pour dissiper le nuage. Elle joua bruyamment avec les coins des pages en lisant les titres.

Le journal de Winhill était encore plus ennuyeux que celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire à Timber. Linoa sauta les faits divers (une histoire de chocobo et de petits vols inexpliqués) mais s'arrêta un moment en arrivant aux pages société. Elle regarda les photos de jeunes couples, futurs mariés, bras dessus bras dessous, avec un pincement au cœur. Elle soupira sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, elle serait peut-être parmi ces gens heureux, souriant en noir et blanc sur cette page.

Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de vivre dans le passé. C'était mauvais… son thérapeute le lui avait dit. Elle retint de justesse un cri de surprise alors que ses doigts feuilletaient les pages. Le passé venait de ressurgir devant elle, comme un chat aurait bondi devant un oiseau à terre.

Squall la regardait droit dans les yeux de son regard perçant, exactement celui qu'elle avait gardé dans ses souvenirs. Il ne souriait pas, pour autant, son visage n'était pas aussi fermé que d'habitude. Elise était à ses côtés, pendue à son cou. Les mots _"au sommet"_ étaient imprimés en gros caractères et lettres majuscules sous l'image avec un sous-titre en plus petit _"Squall Leonhart chasse le passé et se concentre sur un avenir prometteur"_. Tout en elle lui disait de refermer le journal, de ne pas lire la suite. Pas une phrase de plus. Honnêtement, elle essaya… mais c'était comme une voiture en pièces dans le fossé… il était impossible de détourner les yeux.

Tout commençait comme un parfait conte de fée, Elise évoquait avec détails leurs réussites respectives et leur vie commune. Une part d'elle-même se réjouissait pour lui, l'autre avait envie de vomir. Elle riait intérieurement à la lecture de l'article. Elise était la seule à parler, elle répondait pour lui et elle le reconnut bien là: typiquement Squall.

Le peu de mots qu'il prononça suffit pourtant à lui arracher le cœur. Chaque mot était un coup de poignard. Les blessures qu'elle cherchait désespérément à guérir se retrouvèrent à vif. Le contexte s'effaça, elle ne retint que des extraits.

_Le temps n'a pas d'importance._

_La sorcière et moi n'étions pas ensemble._

_C'était une cliente._

_Ca n'est pas bon pour la réputation du SeeD. […] Je m'en veux de lui avoir ainsi fait, par ma faute, perdre un potentiel revenu._

_Je suis entraîné pour ne rien ressentir de personnel._

_La vie suit son cours_

_Laissez Linoa Heartilly reposer en paix._

Linoa se trouva plongée dans une sorte de léthargie, elle replia lentement le journal et le posa les gestes lourds. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait envie de crier à l'injustice de la vie. Elle voulait chasser la douleur présente en elle. Elle ne put pourtant ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle se contenta de fixer le sol en silence, laissant les mots agir et s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en elle.

C'était donc ce qu'il ressentait ? Ce qu'ils ressentaient tous ? Elle n'était qu'une source de revenus potentiels ? Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils n'avaient pas à être amis pour gagner leur chèque. Mais, il avait été si difficile à comprendre… S'était-elle complètement trompée ? Elle n'était donc rien d'autre pour lui ? Elle le revit à travers la vitre… Sa main contre la paroi… ses yeux… Ce n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur ? Pour s'assurer de sa paie ?

De colère, elle donna un coup de pied dans la table basse et la renversa. Le journal glissa sur le sol et alla s'écraser contre le mur. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, les larmes coulaient le long de ses doigts. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus être faible. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas contrôler ses larmes et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ramena ses genoux à elle et se balança lentement d'avant en arrière, un geste dans lequel elle trouvait du réconfort depuis toute petite. Dans cette maison, elle n'avait pas de meilleure option. Elle se mit à écouter le tic tac régulier de l'horloge du siècle passé accrochée sur le mur opposé.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompant brutalement ce silence faillit la faire tomber. Elle fixa l'objet et attendit que la personne se lasse. Après la vingtième sonnerie cependant, elle en eut marre et décrocha. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge dans l'espoir de cacher son état et répondit:

"Allô ?" Elle avait la voix encore un peu rauque.

_"Linoa? Hey! __Ca va ?"_

"Oui, j'étais juste en train de faire la poussière." Elle toussota pour appuyer son excuse.

_"Oh! Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien."_

"Ca va oui." Elle retint un sanglot qui cherchait à sortir. "J'ai beaucoup à faire dans la maison… Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer."

A l'autre bout du fil, Quistis écoutait attentivement… Quelque chose n'allait pas… Mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait vu l'article. Elle se jura néanmoins de botter les fesses du grand Squall Leonhart la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

_"Bien, tant mieux."_ Elle poursuivit la conversation. "_N'en fais pas de trop tout de même, d'accord ?"_

"Oui Maman." Chercha à plaisanter Linoa, sans grand succès. "Je serai au lit à 23h."

_"Très bien jeune fille." _Répondit Quistis jouant le jeu. _"Dis, j'appelais pour te dire qu'un imprévu me retient ici, il faut absolument que je résolve le problème. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir aller te voir aujourd'hui. Mais je te promets de te consacrer toute ma journée demain. Alors on pourra fêter ça comme il se doit." _

Fêter ? Pensa intérieurement la brune. Fêter quoi ?

"Y'a rien à fêter Quistis, vraiment, ça va."

_"Mais quel genre d'amie serais-je si je te laissais seule pour ton anniversaire ?"_

Elle n'avait même pas réalisé. Elle avait complètement oublié. Après tout, le temps n'avait plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ok, ça m'a l'air une bonne idée." Finit-elle par répondre après un silence.

_"Ecoute, on se voit bientôt alors, ok ?"_

"Oui, à demain." Répondit-elle machinalement.

_"A plus." _

Elle raccrocha.

La jeune femme alla ramasser le journal et entra dans la cuisine. Elle allait le jeter dans la poubelle mais arrêta son mouvement en croisant de nouveau son regard. Un flot d'émotions traversa son corps. Elle aurait tellement voulu le détester. Ca aurait été tellement plus facile. Mais une autre part d'elle se détestait de tant d'égoïsme. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait passer sa vie à l'attendre ? Et puis, c'était partir du principe qu'il s'était intéressé à elle… Elle n'avait peut-être qu'imaginé tout ça. Elle jeta le journal sur le plan de travail de frustration. Quoiqu'il advienne, Linoa comprit qu'il était impossible de le détester. Elle soupira et se résigna à la défaite. Elle glissa le journal dans le premier tiroir venu.

Elle revint ensuite dans le salon et s'allongea dans le canapé. Les pensées s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle dans son esprit. Elle se roula en boule, ramenant ses jambes à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se répéta qu'elle avait 25 ans aujourd'hui. Si elle était restée la même, elle aurait ri de la situation… à cet instant, elle l'accepta, amère.

_Le temps est sans importance._

* * *

Quistis regarda une énième fois la pendule. Elle abhorrait ces réunions mensuelles inter-Gardens. Ce n'était que du jargon politique, de ces phrases qui en disent beaucoup mais qui ne parlent de rien. Etre engagée dans l'ensemble des projets n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau. Malheureusement, elle ne l'avait compris que trop tard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le représentant Trabien qui avait l'air aussi pénétré qu'elle… Squall avait eu une bonne idée là… La prochaine fois elle pourrait peut-être commencer à envoyer un représentant elle-aussi. Penser à Squall lui fit serrer les poings de colère. A quoi pensait-il donc ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Le Squall qu'elle connaissait aurait envoyé au tapis quiconque aurait osé dire ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de ce qu'il avait dit.

Elle savait aussi qu'il était impossible de le contraindre à quoique ce soit. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu d'Elise, elle doutait sérieusement que ce soit elle qui l'ait forcé. Elle était très certainement aussi choquée et perplexe qu'elle en ce moment. Quistis se décida à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute… mais elle ne voulait rien de plus que le confronter sur la question. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de révéler l'existence de celle qui avait choisi de rester cachée. Hyne, faites que Linoa n'ait pas vu cet article !

"Hem. Mademoiselle Trèpe ?" Le président la tira de ses pensées.

"Oui, Monsieur ?"

"Etes-vous ou non d'accord pour ajourner cette session? Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?" Il la fixait sans expression.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa que tous les autres avaient la main levée, impatients de la voir faire de même pour de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette foutue salle.

"Non Monsieur, je n'ai rien à ajouter." Elle leva la main avec un parfait sourire.

"Très bien, nous nous revoyons donc le mois prochain." Il frappa du marteau sur le coin du bureau et se leva. "La réunion est ajournée."

* * *

Quistis plissa les yeux, éblouie par le soleil comme elle sortait du bâtiment galbadien. _Ils devraient sérieusement envisager de faire une de ces réunions en extérieur pour changer. On va tous devenir vampires à ce rythme!_

Elle prit le temps de regarder les magnifiques fleurs encerclant la fontaine qui ornait la cour. L'eau retombait en cascades dans le grand bassin de marbre. C'était si envoûtant qu'elle faillit crier en sentant quelque chose de frais et humide lui toucher la main.

"Angel!"

Le chien se mit à battre furieusement de la queue tout en léchant la main de la jeune femme. Elle s'agenouilla et lui gratta l'oreille. Angel grogna de plaisir.

"Comment ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis l'anniversaire d'Irvine !"

Le chien répondit en se couchant sur le dos, montrant son ventre, attendant les chatouilles. Quistis rit et se plia au jeu.

"Ca m'a l'air d'aller… Je vois que tu es gâtée…"

"Quisty !"

Elle se redressa dès que le cri de guerre de Selphie se fit entendre, elle se retourna et vit la brunette se diriger vers elle en sautillant. Quistis aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait autant d'énergie aujourd'hui qu'à cinq ans. Il faudrait qu'elle pense, un jour, à lui demander qu'elle était son secret. Elle ne s'attarda pas à réfléchir puisqu'elle se trouva étranglée dans l'étreinte de son amie.

"Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !"

"Moi aussi…" Répondit-elle comme elle put, pouvant à peine respirer.

"Bon sang, Selphie ! Tu es en train de tuer un proviseur! Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse bien sur le C.V." Intervint une voix grave.

"Salut Irvine." Sur-joua Quistis répondant dans un souffle. "Juste à temps pour me sauver !"

"Je suis né pour cela, beauté." Conclut Irvine, portant la main à son chapeau. "Protéger le monde de Selphie."

"Désolée, désolée." Dit Selphie relâchant enfin son amie. "C'est juste que… c'est si long entre nos visites. Ca me manque. On a été ensemble si longtemps… j'ai l'impression qu'on est toujours une seule et même équipe."

"On l'est Selphie, on l'est…"

"Yes ! Vous savez quoi ? Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est une autre crise pour que tous les 6 on reparte botter les fesses des méchants !" Elle s'arrêta brutalement. "Enfin, tous les 5…"

Les secondes suivantes furent laissées à un silence inconfortable.

"Alors, quoi de neuf dans le monde merveilleux de la politique ?" Demanda Irvine pour changer de sujet.

"Les mêmes contes ennuyeux que la dernière fois, servis avec leur habituelle couche de me-" Elle s'interrompit juste comme passait le président de l'assemblée. "Monsieur." Salua-t-elle poliment.

Il acquiesça avec solennité et poursuivit son chemin. Une fois à bonne distance, ils laissèrent partir le rire qu'ils avaient retenu. La proviseur remarqua alors pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation que la plus jeune avait les yeux rouges et bouffis.

"Selphie, ça va ? On dirait que tu as pleuré…"

Irvine se plaça derrière Selphie secouant vigoureusement la tête tout en passant son index à sa gorge, le signe universel pour "tais-toi si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi!". Mais c'était trop tard, au même moment, la petite figure énergique se transforma en agonie et les larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et elle essaya de parler avant de se laisser submerger.

Quistis leva les yeux vers Irvine, perplexe. Il se contenta de secouer la tête une nouvelle fois et de marmonner:

"Et voilà, quatre heures passées à essayer de la faire sourire… fini!"

Finalement, Selphie céda et elle éclata en sanglots en se jetant dans les bras de la blonde, pleurant bruyamment:

"Oh, Quisty ! C'est affreux ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse !!!"

Quistis lui tapota l'épaule, pour tenter de la calmer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Selphie murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et les sanglots redoublèrent, elle s'accrochait maintenant à la veste de son amie.

"On a des problèmes avec les gros pontes qui gèrent les finances du projet canin." Expliqua Irvine, relevant son chapeau. "Ils lui ont dit que trop d'argent allait dans l'entraînement d'un chien qui ne serait de toutes façons certainement jamais admis sur le terrain."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Elle est sourde." Se reprit Selphie, relâchant son amie. "Même si elle l'a été pendant les deux années de sa vie… mais évidemment, ça ne pose problème que maintenant, quand il s'agit d'économiser sur chacun des programmes pour financer des recherches en robotique !" Elle était montée dans les aigus, à deux doigts de crier.

"Maintenant, Selphie, calme-toi… tu as failli nous faire jeter dehors quand tu es allée dire ça au proviseur !" Irvine passa un bras autour de la jeune fille, tremblante.

"Sourde de naissance ?" Redemanda Quistis.

"Oui," développa Irvine, "C'est l'un des derniers enfants d'Angel. En fait, Angel n'était pas censée avoir des petits à son âge. Mais, par une chaude soirée de printemps, Jake est sorti de son box et… une chose en entraînant une autre. La grossesse était à hauts risques et pour Angel et pour les petits. C'est le seul des trois qui a survécu, mais à l'évidence, pas sans séquelle. Elle a toujours été particulière pour Selphie…"

"Elle est si intelligente Quistis!" Reprit Selphie en s'essuyant les yeux, "Plus intelligente que la moyenne des autres! Mais pas un étudiant ne voudra lui donner une chance… ils sont bien trop fainéants pour faire des heures sup'!_"_

La remarque n'échappa pas à trois étudiants qui s'éloignèrent rapidement.

"Le commandant nous a dit qu'elle serait trop imprévisible sur le terrain, que ce serait comme donner un fusil à un aveugle! Pourtant, comme l'a dit Selphie, elle est plus intelligente que la moyenne, est excellente à chacun des exercices. Elle se fie tout simplement à des ordres visuels et non auditifs. On leur a montré encore et encore mais sans les convaincre. Ils ne veulent rien savoir. "

"Ils ne la laisseront pas être adoptée par des civils mais, tu ne connais personne dans le Garden qui pourrait la prendre avec lui?"

"On a bien demandé, mais soit réaliste Quistis, ils disent tous qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper d'un chien, en vrai, personne ne veut d'un chien sourd, c'est tout…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent ?"

"Qu'il faut la faire piquer…" Sanglota Selphie, "Ils veulent que moi je la fasse piquer! Je ne le ferai pas ! Je refuse de la trahir ! Pas pour eux, ni pour personne d'autre!"

Irvine passa son autre bras autour de la brunette et la serra contre lui. Quistis la regarda avec compassion, ne sachant quoi dire. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! C'était parfait…

"Selphie… Je crois que je peux aider…"

Elle redressa le nez.

"Com… comment ?"

"Je connais quelqu'un qui apprécierait vraiment la compagnie d'un chien en ce moment. Et je sais que ton chien serait chouchouté et bichonné…C'est quelque part à la campagne, le chien aurait de quoi courir et se défouler. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

Ses yeux s'emplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes.

"Quistis, je crois que je t'embrasserais!" Elle joignit le geste à la parole et se jeta au cou de son amie. "Merci, merci, merci!"

La proviseur, la serra dans ses bras, répondant à l'étreinte.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Maintenant, file, va leur dire que tu obéiras ce soir. Je vais de mon côté demander à rester une nuit supplémentaire et j'irai en ville louer une voiture. Ce soir, on la fera discrètement échapper et je la conduirai tout droit à sa nouvelle maison!"

Irvine eut un sourire mauvais.

"Je vois que vous devenez rusée et coquine avec l'âge Mademoiselle Trèpe. Je crois que ça me plaît…"

Quistis fit les gros yeux.

"Oh waouh !" Selphie retrouva son naturel. "C'est comme dans Mission Impossible!" Elle se mit aussitôt à fredonner la chanson du générique.

"Alors, qui c'est cet ami, hmm ? S'agirait-il de ce mystérieux inconnu pour lequel tu disparais régulièrement pendant plusieurs jours?"

"Mystérieux inconnu, tu veux dire, petit-ami ?"

Il acquiesça d'un clin d'œil coquin.

"Euh… Ben… c'est…" Elle haussa finalement les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, si ? Juste une réponse un peu vague…

"Tu sais, tu ne vas pas pouvoir le garder caché pour toujours! Il finira par être découvert un jour ou l'autre…"

"Peu importe. Je vous retrouve ce soir. Rendez-vous devant l'entrée principale."

"Très bien, Squall." Laissa-t-il tomber. Il enleva son chapeau et se pencha légèrement "Sérieusement, merci pour le coup de main."

"Ravie de pouvoir aider !"

"Salut Quistis, à ce s- enfin, à la prochaine!" Dit Selphie en s'éloignant.

"A plus Selphie! Et oh ! Comment elle s'appelle ?"

La plus petite se retourna, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Esperanza ! Ca veut dire espoir en espagnol !"

Quistis sourit à son tour. C'était parfait.

Linoa avait certainement besoin d'espoir en ce moment.


	15. Une raison de croire

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ca fait déjà longtemps que le dernier chapitre a été mis en ligne... je traîne et m'en excuse. Pour tout vous dire, le fait que l'histoire originale n'ait pas été mise à jour depuis une éternité me fait quelque peu perdre ma motivation... ou, pour être plus honnête, reporte mon intérêt sur d'autres histoires et d'autres mondes. Pas d'inquiétude cependant, l'histoire ne sera pas abandonnée et la traduction non plus: nous aurons droit à une fin !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements

Espérant que tout va bien pour vous en ce doux mois de mai,

bonne lecture !

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 15

_**Une raison de croire**_

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Linoa se levait à l'aube. C'était une curieuse habitude prise depuis son emménagement. Jusqu'à présent, pour elle, se lever avant 9h était de la pure folie. Elle attrapa une nouvelle tartine tout en regardant par la fenêtre, l'air absent. Partout, elle voyait le village se réveiller. Les boutiques levaient leur rideau et les vendeurs balayaient leur seuil, les ouvriers pressés se ruaient au café pour un rapide petit déjeuner avant de partir au boulot. C'était tout le chaos que produisait cette ville: elle ne savait pas si c'était paisible ou tout simplement ennuyeux…

Avalant la dernière gorgée de jus d'orange, elle reposa le verre et alla chercher sa veste sur l'une des chaises du salon. Aujourd'hui serait le jour-J. Elle l'avait décidé. Linoa Heartilly allait sortir. Elle prit une profonde respiration et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Le vent froid de mars fut le premier à l'accueillir quand elle mit le pied dehors. Elle sentit le froid l'envahir et faillit faire demi-tour.

" Non, je vais le faire." S'encouragea-t-elle. "Je dois le faire."

Ayant repris confiance, elle parvint à refermer la porte derrière elle et s'engagea dans la rue. Les gens qu'elle croisait la saluèrent en souriant. Certains prirent même la peine de prononcer un "bonjour" auquel elle répondait gentiment. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas sortie plus tôt ? De quoi avait-elle peur exactement ? La jeune sorcière descendit la rue pavée, portée par un sentiment de liberté: elle avait finalement quitté la prison qu'elle s'était elle-même construite au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs d'être venue ici avant. La ville lui était étrangère et nouvelle, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Un magasin en retrait du bourg attira son attention. La petite enseigne qui battait le vent à l'entrée indiquait "fleuriste". Le bouquet de Laguna venait certainement de là… Il était si beau. Peut-être pourrait-elle en prendre un autre ?

La cloche de la porte sonna quand elle entra. Elle se laissa emporter par l'odeur des fleurs et resta bouche bée devant la beauté de la pièce. Des fleurs de toutes formes, de toutes couleurs et de toutes tailles étaient disposées partout. Certaines étaient coupées et arrangées dans des vases, d'autres étaient en pots. A la beauté naturelle des fleurs s'ajoutaient les reflets du soleil qui filtrait par les fenêtres légèrement teintées. La vue était à couper le souffle et pourtant, quelque part, ça lui paraissait familier.

Elle revint sur terre et s'approcha pour renifler les chrysanthèmes blancs qui lui faisaient face. Une voix se fit entendre de l'arrière et elle sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le vase.

" Je suis à vous dans une minute !"

Linoa se retourna et vit une vieille dame descendre de l'étage. Elle était vêtue de la tenue de tout jardinier qui se respecte: chapeau de paille, polo, large pantalon de travail. Mais elle dut reconnaître que le maquillage était légèrement exagéré…

" Désolée, mais il fallait que je voie la fin de ma série. Kyle Mc Carthy est le plus sexy des mâles de Deling, j'en mangerais bien un peu…"

Linoa sourit ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle jugea préférable de se contenter d'acquiescer en silence. S'approchant du comptoir, la vieille dame demanda:

" Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

" Euh, je regardais c'est tout… enfin, je voudrais des fleurs… pour la maison." Bégaya Linoa en indiquant le bourg de la main. Elle se sentait bête.

" Dites, je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vue dans le coin. Vous venez d'emménager ?"

" Oui, il y a deux semaines, j'habite dans la maison en haut de la rue. Celle qui était à côté d'un café je crois."

Les yeux de la vieille dame s'éclairèrent:

" Oh! L'ancienne maison de Raine ! Alors vous devez être la nièce dont Laguna m'a parlé au téléphone." Elle fit le tour du comptoir et la jaugea. " Ma foi, oui, on voit la ressemblance. Ravie de vous rencontrer Melle Loire, je suis Maude McCay. Un homme si bon votre oncle…et séduisant."

_Nièce…En voilà une couverture qui était bonne… Il faudrait qu'elle pense à le remercier. _

" Oui, vous avez raison. C'est gentil de le dire, il m'a toujours répété qu'il n'était pas très populaire dans le coin…"

Maude se renfrogna et secoua la tête.

" Cette ville est pleine d'hypocrites et de gens étroits d'esprit, chérie. Tu le verras bien vite. Mais je crois qu'il était et qu'il est toujours un homme bon. "

" Entièrement d'accord. "

" Alors, dans ce cas, on peut dire que deux personnes censées habitent Winhill." Elle lui jeta un clin d'œil.

Les faits qui suivirent firent sévèrement douter Linoa.

" Alors, quel genre de fleurs veux-tu pour…"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompue par un piaillement aigu venant de l'extérieur. Maude regarda par la porte entr'ouverte et soupira.

" Excuse-moi, deux minutes…"

Linoa la regarda chercher sous le comptoir, en sortir une carabine et sortir en courant:

" Tu vas déguerpir de mon champ de fleurs sale petit voyou !"Hurla-t-elle en tirant en l'air.

La jeune femme grimaça à chaque détonation, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre et elle vit un chocobo passer à toute vitesse.

" Vas-y Lucky! Botte-moi les fesses de ce voleur! " L'encourageait la vieille.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint, légèrement essoufflée et tout sauf calmée.

" Comment des honnêtes gens peuvent-ils espérer gagner leur vie si des fainéants se permettent de se servir allègrement ?!"

Linoa était trop effrayée pour répondre quoique ce soit. La vieille tenait toujours sa carabine sous le bras. Maude lut la peur dans ses yeux et radoucit le ton.

" Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à assister à ça. C'est juste que c'est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça sans avoir en plus des gens qui débarquent selon leur bon vouloir, comme s'ils étaient chez eux! Ca a le chic pour m'énerver… C'était le magasin de ma sœur. Elle est morte, il y a six ans et m'a laissé la place. Je ne peux honnêtement pas faire beaucoup plus que garder la boutique ouverte. Parfois, je me dis que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, mais, je ne sais pas… après tout, même si seulement pour elle." Elle sourit et réfléchit un moment. " Cette peau de vache !"

Linoa sourit nerveusement.

" Oui, je comprends." Enfin, elle _pensait_ comprendre. Toute l'histoire du fusil restait effrayante.

" Ca te dirait de jeter un coup d'œil à mon jardin ?"

" Bien sûr, du moment que vous reposez le fusil."

La vieille femme rit et replaça l'arme sous le comptoir.

" Ne crains rien, il est chargé à blanc. "

Elle la conduisit dans l'arrière salle et ouvrit la porte. Linoa avait devant elle des rangs et des rangs de fleurs de toutes sortes. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Maude le défendant avec tant de ferveur. La vieille dame regarda s'écarquiller ses yeux.

" Joli non ?"

" C'est incroyable…." Souffla-t-elle. " Comment… comment faites-vous ?"

" Oh ! Ma sœur avait déjà fait beaucoup quand j'ai pris la relève. Je n'ai fait que poursuivre…"

Linoa était sous le charme des rangs de couleurs vives qui s'agitaient doucement dans le vent.

" C'est magnifique… "

Un petit piaillement aigu lui fit détourner le regard en direction du bruit et elle vit un chocobo de taille moyenne s'avancer vers elles.

" Ah ! " S'exclama Maude. " Et ça, c'est mon complice, Lucky."

En entendant son nom, Lucky s'ébroua et déplia ses ailes, excité. Il se pencha vers la vieille dame et s'y frotta doucement en signe d'affection.

" T'es un bon gars Lucky." Dit-elle en cherchant au fond de sa poche quelques graines à lui donner. " Je l'ai acheté il y a cinq à des marchands qui le conduisaient à l'abattoir pour en faire des escalopes! Mais je n'allais pas les laisser faire…un petit gars comme lui, personne n'en voulait. Et alors, peu importe qu'il soit petit, il fait bien son boulot! N'est-ce pas chenapan ? "

Lucky piailla de nouveau et se tourna vers l'inconnue. La jeune femme tendit lentement la main et il vérifia aussitôt si elle ne contenait pas quelque chose à grignoter. Ne trouvant rien, il se pencha un peu plus pour se faire gratter le cou. Linoa sourit et obéit avec plaisir, lui brossant doucement les plumes.

" C'est donc votre chien de garde ? "

" Oui, il m'aide aussi pour les livraisons parfois, mais principalement, il me tient compagnie. "

Elle lui donna une dernière caresse et répondit.

" J'imagine que la situation le satisfait, il n'a pas l'air malheureux. "

" Pas de risque, il est pourri gâté ! "

Linoa rit. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien et sereine depuis bien longtemps. Le simple fait d'être au milieu des fleurs et tous ses soucis, ses tracas se faisait sagement oublier dans un coin de son esprit. Ces quelques plantes résistaient aux tempêtes et au froid, tout le temps. Elles pliaient mais se redressaient toujours. D'une certaine façon, elles lui redonnèrent espoir.

" Alors, tu as décidé quelles fleurs tu veux ?" Demanda finalement Maude.

" Oh, désolée, je me suis laissé emporter quelques minutes. Hum… euh… Je ne sais pas, elles sont toutes si belles. Que me conseillez-vous ? "

" Eh bien, on pourrait faire un mélange de fleurs sauvages, elles sont toujours bienvenues. Et puis, pourquoi pas un bouquet d'iris ? Ils sont admirables à cette saison."

" Iris ?" Quand en avait-elle déjà entendu parler ? Quelqu'un lui en avait parlé, qui…

" Oh, ce sont sans conteste mes préférés!" Commenta la vieille dame en s'avançant dans les rangs. Elle cueillit une des fleurs près de l'entrée et l'apporta. C'était une fleur magnifique. Les pétales inférieurs retombaient en large base alors que les autres, élégamment entremêlés et resserrés se maintenaient droits et, ce faisant, constituaient le cœur de la fleur. Le sentiment de familiarité était toujours là alors que le souvenir ne revenait pas.

" C'est vraiment très beau."

" Qu'est-ce que je disais ?" Applaudit Maude avec enthousiasme. " Ils peuvent être de différente couleur, parfois, plusieurs à la fois. Le nom "iris", ça veut dire... "

" Arc-en-ciel." Murmura Linoa à voix haute.

" Comment ? Oui, c'est ça! Comment le sais-tu ? "

" Je ne me rappelle pas. On a du me le dire un jour… je ne sais plus. Je l'ai peut-être lu quelque part… " Elle renonça à se souvenir. " Alors, c'est d'accord. Je vais en prendre une douzaine, ils sont vraiment magnifiques. "

Maude acquiesça tout sourire et alla les cueillir. Elle en ramena une pleine brassée quelques minutes plus tard. Elle les posa sur une large table et commença à arranger le bouquet.

" Maude ?"

" Oui ? "

" Est-ce que… vous avez besoin d'aide ? Je veux dire… vous embaucheriez quelqu'un?"

" J'aimerais beaucoup, mais, vu l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux payer personne. " Répondit-elle.

" Oh, non ! Je ne demande pas de salaire… Je veux dire… si vous n'aviez pas à vous préoccuper des frais et tout ce qui va avec. " Mince, elle était si gênée maintenant.

La vieille dame s'arrêta un instant et la regarda un sourire plein de gentillesse.

" Tu es vraiment adorable tu sais ? Vraiment, je t'embaucherai sans hésiter chérie. La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir garder la boutique ouverte. Les affaires marchent très mal, sans compter sur les pertes dues à ces vols… Les collecteurs de taxes attendent leur part et j'ai pas mal de loyers en retard. Je m'attends à ce qu'un petit homme en costume venu de la banque vienne me mettre dehors d'un jour à l'autre !"

" Je suis désolée… "

" Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir pour toi. Mais je ne veux pas te voir commencer à travailler pour te retrouver sans rien deux jours plus tard. Mais, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer… si ça s'arrange, je t'appelle aussitôt. "

La jeune femme acquiesça.

" Merci. Je serai ravie de rendre service… "

Elles continuèrent à papoter le temps que Maude termine les bouquets. Linoa paya et la remercia alors que Maude plaçait le tout dans un sac pour faciliter le transport.

" En tout cas, tu peux revenir me voir quand tu veux. Je t'emmènerai faire un tour de la ville pour te montrer les endroits à la mode ! "

Linoa rit.

" Avec plaisir."

" Je suis désolée chérie, je n'ai pas retenu ton nom… "

" Li… " Elle s'interrompit, utiliser son vrai nom, c'était prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention. La vieille dame pensait que son nom de famille était Loire, alors, elle pouvait se construire un nom autour de celui-ci. Elle recevait comme un honneur la chance d'être apparentée à Laguna. " Lise Loire."

Disant au revoir, Linoa passa le seuil et alors le souvenir lui revint. Elle entendit les voix du passé.

Elle était déjà venue… avec Squall. Elle s'en souvenait bien maintenant. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un vase ou plutôt de ses morceaux pour le grand manoir. Elle s'était arrêtée pour regarder les fleurs et il était venu la rejoindre.

_Elles sont magnifiques. Je me demande qu'elle espèce c'est ?_

_Des Iris. _

Elle s'était retournée, surprise par le son de sa voix et par le fait qu'il s'y connaisse en fleurs.

_Il y en avait beaucoup derrière l'orphelinat. _Précisa-t-il en réponse à son air surpris.

_C'est très joli comme nom. Ca vient d'où ? _Elle avait le sentiment d'être idiote.

_Ca veut dire arc-en-ciel. Dans l'une des mythologies, Iris était le messager des dieux, vêtu d'une tunique de rosée dans laquelle se reflétaient les étoiles. Il communiquait avec les Dieux par l'intermédiaire d'un arc-en-ciel, on disait que c'était un pont entre le ciel et la terre. _

_C'est une belle histoire, où as-tu appris ça ? _

Il haussa les épaules comme pour balayer ses mots.

_Un classique des livres de classe. _

Ils s'éloignaient déjà quand il ajouta une dernière phrase. Une phrase qui lui confirmait qu'il y avait bien plus en lui que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.

_C'est bien qu'il y ait des champs comme ça pour garder les fleurs. Celles qui sont sauvages disparaîtront vite. _

Elle revint au présent, elle était toujours sur le pas de la porte. Ses derniers mots se répétaient. C'était peut-être là qu'elle pourrait réaliser quelque chose, faire quelque chose d'utile à quelqu'un en particulier et à tout le monde en général en préservant la nature.

Précautionneusement, elle posa son sac au sol et ouvrit bien grand la porte, la cloche faillit en tomber sous le choc.

" Maude, je crois que je peux vous aider !"_  


* * *

_

Quistis se gara devant chez Linoa. Elle soupira de fatigue et coupa le moteur. La route avait été longue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son passager, endormi sur la banquette arrière.

" Eh l'endormie. "Dit-elle en tendant la main pour lui caresser doucement la tête afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Le chien remua légèrement et redressa la tête.

" Prête à descendre ? "

Esperanza bailla.

" Je prends ça pour un oui."

La proviseur descendit et alla ouvrir au chien. Elle attrapa la laisse, Esperanza descendit sans hésiter, ravie de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes. Elle s'étira et commença à renifler les odeurs de ce lieu inconnu.

Quistis s'agenouilla et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le chien obéit sagement et s'assit patiemment le temps que la jeune femme lui passe un ruban autour du cou.

" Je sais que tu seras heureuse ici, la fille que tu vas rencontrer est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Pense à Selphie... mais sans caféine." Esperanza inclina la tête, regardant les lèvres de la blonde bouger. Elle rit. " Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai simplement envie de parler. J'ai du rouler trop longtemps. Voyons voir... " Elle réfléchit un instant et leva sa main à hauteur du chien, abaissant l'index et le majeur puis agitant les doigts restant. " C'est bien." Commenta-t-elle lentement.

Le chien lui lécha la main et se mit à battre de la queue avec énergie.

" A croire que j'ai pigé le truc... " elle sourit. " Allez, en avant. " Quistis traversa la place pavée suivie par Esperanza, elle passa devant l'ancien pub et s'arrêta à la porte suivante. Elle frappa et attendit. Quelques instants passèrent et elle s'adressa au chien.

" Attention, fais bonne impression. "

Le chien se coucha, Quistis roula des yeux, amusée. Elle frappa de nouveau, toujours pas de réponse. Elle mit la main sur la poignée et fut surprise de trouver la porte ouverte. Elle passa la tête à l'intérieur.

" Linoa ? Linoa tu es là ? "

Elle entra suivie par le chien et regarda rapidement autour d'elle.

" Elle est certainement sortie en ville, c'est bien pour elle."

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit puis se déchaussa.

" Il n'y a pas de mal à se mettre à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ? On va l'attendre à revenir. " Elle retira la laisse.

Esperanza partit aussitôt explorer avec enthousiasme. Peu de temps après, la porte se fit à nouveau entendre, ainsi que quelques légers jurons: Linoa réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé en sortant. Quistis Trèpe ne l'entendit pas, elle s'était endormie.

" Quistis ? "_  
_

Elle se réveilla en entendant son nom et sourit.

" Hey! Linoa, tu m'excuseras, j'ai fais comme chez moi... " Elle avait la voix encore un peu ensomeillée.

" Mais tu attends depuis quand ? Je suis désolée ! "

La proviseur regarda sa montre.

" Ca ne fait pas longtemps, je ne voulais pas m'introduire, mais quand j'ai vu que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, j'ai préféré me mettre à l'aise. La route a été longue."

" Tu sais que tu as bien fait. " Répondit Linoa en refermant derrière elle. " Vraiment Quistis, tu n'étais pas obligée de venir jusqu'ici."

" Bien sûr que si." Elle sourit largement.

" Non vraiment."

" Si."

Quelque chose de mouillé vint se poser sur la main de la brune qui sursauta et se retourna vivement. Esperanza se recula rapidement et elles se regardèrent quelques instants sans oser bouger.

" Il fallait que je t'apporte ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! "_  


* * *

  
_

Il se surprenait trop souvent à fixer l'immense montagne qui lui faisait face. C'était comme si les sommets enneigés exerçaient sur lui une fascination silencieuse. Une transe hypnotique qui semblaient peu à peu s'étendre à tous les aspects de sa vie. Soudain, il se demanda combien de neige pouvait supporter la montagne avant que l'avalanche ne se déclenche.

Il regardait cela depuis des mois… la lente accumulation de la masse qui mènerait à la chute de l'ensemble. Chaque flocon individuellement ne pesait rien, mais, à eux tous, ils formaient une arme dangereuse, voire mortelle.

Il prit une gorgée de café. S'il y avait fait attention, il aurait grimacé devant les morceaux de grains qui flottaient dans la tasse. Il n'en revenait pas que sa secrétaire ne sache pas préparer une chose aussi simple qu'une tasse de café. Mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de reprocher à quelqu'un un échec aussi _primaire_.

Se remettant face à son bureau, il regarda la pile de dossiers qui sortait de l'ombre. Ces derniers jours, il avait trouvé une sorte de réconfort dans les ombres, et l'éclairage de son bureau reflétait cet état d'esprit. C'était comme si les piliers sur lesquels reposait sa raison s'effritaient depuis quelques mois.

Tel le proverbial couteau, le bruit de l'interphone rompit le silence. Il grinça des dents. Ce n'était jamais bon signe si tôt le matin: un journaliste, un étudiant ou un vieil ami cherchant à le réconforter.

" Proviseur Léonhart ?" Entendit-il appeler sa secrétaire.

Fermant les yeux, il souhaita ne pas être là mais plutôt sur la crête de la montagne qu'il fixait depuis cinq ans déjà. Elle était majestueuse, imperturbable et, fait essentiel, contrairement aux rêves, elle ne s'effaçait pas le matin. Mais l'honneur et le devoir… c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Soupirant, il tendit le bras et pressa la touche rouge.

" Oui ? "

" Un appel sur la ligne une Monsieur."

" Vous ne pouvez pas prendre un message ? " Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait initialement eu envie de dire, mais cette phrase était bien plus polie que l'originale.

" Monsieur, c'est le président de la Banque de Balamb. Il a été très clair et désire parler uniquement à vous ou au proviseur Trèpe."

" Dans ce cas… qu'il appelle le proviseur Trèpe." Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à retenir la colère ou le sarcasme qui transperça son ton. " Si c'est un problème relatif à Balamb, elle est très certainement capable de le résoudre, quel qu'il soit."

Il y eut un long silence et la voix revint, hésitante.

" Monsieur, j'ai bien peur que le proviseur Trèpe ne soit en déplacement personnel et injoignable pour le moment. La personne insiste sur le fait qu'il n'est autorisé à en parler à personne d'autre qu'à vous."

Il grinça une nouvelle fois des dents, ne sachant pas ce qui l'énervait le plus: le fait qu'il doive traiter une affaire hors de sa juridiction ou bien le fait que Quistis se soit autorisée une nouvelle absence injustifiée sans même prévenir.

" Bien."

Il reposa rudement son mug de café qui dans le mouvement déborda. Le proviseur chercha à se calmer, tout en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi en ce moment la moindre petite contrariété se retrouvait multipliée par cent. Il prit un mouchoir pour éponger le surplus et appuya sur la touche rouge.

" Proviseur Leonhart en ligne."

" …ell de la banque de Balamb. Nous avons une demande de débloquement de somme en urgence et avons besoin de votre signature en guise d'autorisation pour procéder."

Il n'avait pas entendu le début de sa présentation le temps que le haut-parleur se mette en marche, mais il en avait compris suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se trompait de personne.

" Monsieur, je ne sais pas quelles informations vous ont été données, mais j'ai quitté Balamb Garden cela fait déjà plusieurs années. Tous les comptes concernant les anciens SeeDs ou les blessés de guerre doivent être traités par le personnel de Balamb… Vous devriez donc voir cela avec le proviseur Trèpe ou son assistant personnel."

" Je suis parfaitement au courant de tout cela monsieur. Pour ce qui concerne la banque, vous n'avez plus aucun lien avec notre institution. Tous les comptes ont été correctement redirigés mais celui-ci a apparemment été laissé de côté… Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le dérangement occasionné… "

Squall parla sans desserrer les dents, furieux face à l'incompétence de l'organisme. Il faisait tout pour se distancer de Balamb. Tout là-bas lui rappelait… Non, il n'allait pas se laisser emporter _maintenant. _

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de laisser reposer sa main sur sa nuque. Il répondit finalement ne cachant pas son agacement.

" Bien. Faxez ce que je dois signer à mon assistante." Il chercha à contenir son irritation, comment un compte pouvait-il rester oublié si longtemps ? " Comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyiez rendu compte de cet oubli qu'aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard ?"

" Nous pensons que les retraits de ce compte ont été inexistants durant tout ce temps et puis, le compte est classé parmi les non-militaires. De ce fait, il n'a pas été traité avec les autres. Cela ne devrait plus se reproduire. Une demande nous est parvenue il a quelques semaines pour que votre nom soit désassocié du titre… Malheureusement, il y a un peu de retard dans le secteur administratif. Nous n'attendons plus que le retour du formulaire."

" Peu importe." Répondit-il machinalement dans un marmonnement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. En quelques minutes s'étaient formés des nuages de tempête. Quelques flocons flottaient déjà dans l'air. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un ballon de basket traverser le terrain en contre-bas. Un jeune cadet courut rapidement le ramasser.

_Regardez! Regardez ! Un cadeau des fées !_

La voix de Selphie se fit entendre dans sa tête. Cela ne faisait pas plus de quinze jours qu'il s'était effondré sur le goudron, dehors. Au loin, il entendait les instructions du banquier puis les vaines plaisanteries, trait de politesse que Squall abhorrait plus que tout.

" … dans la société actuelle, vous savez, chacun suit son rythme et, dans le monde de la banque, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'accordez Monsieur Léonhart."

_Mais quand le combat commence… C'est différent. Chacun suit son rythme et …_

Les mots presque finals de Linoa se répétaient avec un ton aigre-doux, il réalisa brutalement quelque chose: un mélange de miraculeuse recouvrance et de folie extrême.

" Attendez ! " Hurla-t-il en décrochant le combiné.

Sa réaction était un peu trop fervente pour qu'il puisse la justifier.

" Excusez-moi," Prononça-t-il d'un ton adouci. " Je… je n'ai pas retenu votre nom."

" Jefferson Mitchell, président de la Banque… "

Squall savait pour 'qui' il travaillait, et ce en quoi son travail consistait, il décida de sauter les étapes.

" Ecoutez, vous avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un compte non-militaire? Combien de dossiers civils votre banque traite-t-elle… en partenariat avec la B.G.U ? "

" Eh bien, nous avons quelques retraités qui perçoivent des rentes, mais ils effectuent régulièrement des opérations. Nous les avons donc traités au fur et à mesure des besoins. Cependant, tout s'est réglé dans les mois suivants votre départ. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le proviseur Trèpe a prit soin de retirer votre nom. Nous n'avons pas eu d'opération sur ce compte depuis récemment."

" Quel est le numéro du compte ?"

" Monsieur, je m'excuse, mais je ne peux vous donner cette information par téléphone."

S'il lui avait été possible de tendre le bras à travers le combiné, il tiendrait le banquier par le col.

" Ecoutez, si vous voulez que je signe votre foutu papier… donnez-moi ce numéro."

" Les informations que vous demandez doivent désormais être arrivées. J'ai faxé les documents au numéro inscrit sur nos feuillets. Tous les détails… "

Il raccrocha avec la force d'un typhon et sortit du bureau avec la même vitesse. Sans un mot pour sa secrétaire, il attrapa la feuille reçue.

Dans l'instant à venir, deux mots allaient lui brûler les yeux comme la lumière imprègne un négatif. Deux mots qu'il avait depuis longtemps refusé ne serait ce que de les voir imprimés. Deux mots qui avaient changé sa vie huit ans auparavant… Linoa Heartilly. Les lettres imprimèrent sa rétine, et, un bref instant, il s'autorisa à croire. Puis, il revint lourdement à la réalité… sa réalité.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pourrait jamais être possible.

Il décrocha le téléphone, les mains tremblantes, priant pour un salut qui ne viendrait jamais. Il composa un numéro jadis familier, un qu'il avait composé quotidiennement les deux premières années.

" Esthar, bureau de stratégie et développement militaire… Qui demandez-vous ?"

" Squall Léonhart, pour Kyros Seagill. "

" Ne quittez pas."

Les secondes passèrent dans une éternité et les versions musicales de chansons d'amour des décennies passées ne firent rien pour apaiser son humeur. Alors qu'il attendait, il s'assit face à son ordinateur et exporta des dossiers classés confidentiels du central Balambien.

" Squall, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles."

Il fut prit d'une peur soudaine, celle d'un gamin devant avouer avoir briser le vase favori de sa mère. Il se força à rester calme. Pourtant, son esprit lui intimait de raccrocher sans mot. Il rassembla le courage nécessaire à poser une question qu'il n'avait plus posée depuis cinq ans.

" Kyros… est-ce…est-ce que… il y a eu des changements concernant…" Il ferma les yeux, avala, il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le nom. " Concernant son statut ?"

" Quoi ? Qui ?"

Il lui était presque impossible de parler, le simple fait de poser la question lui semblait tromper Elise. Mais, il devait savoir…il n'avait pas le choix.

" Est-ce qu'il y a eu des changements concernant Linoa ?"

Un long silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout et la réponse vint, avec le ton d'un père consolant son enfant.

" Non Squall. Je suis désolé. Il y a quelques mois, les chercheurs ont pensé avoir trouvé quelque chose. Ils n'avaient que 10% d'espoir de réussite et… seulement 1% de chance pour elle de retrouver ensuite toutes ses capacités motrices."

" Ils cherchent toujours." Ce n'était pas une question mais une demande.

" Oui, mais la vérité… c'est que la dé-cryogénisation n'est plus une priorité. Je ne peux pas m'excuser, mais, les chances de réussite sont infimes. Les recherches sont désormais plus orientées sur les travaux de Geyser dans l'ensemble."

" Alors, rien n'a changé."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il redemandait, ce n'était pas comme si la réponse pouvait changer par sa simple volonté. Bon sang, si c'était le cas, elle aurait changé huit ans plus tôt.

" Non Squall."

Il raccrocha. Si elle était toujours cryogénisée à Esthar, l'argent était retiré par une personne tierce. S'il voulait attraper celui qui se permettait de voler les fonds, il devait approuver la transaction. De là, il pourrait tracer leur utilisation et trouver la source.

Eut-il s'agit de n'importe qui, il se serait tourné vers les autorités compétentes, mais ce cas-là était différent. C'était personnel. Prendre son argent, c'était l'enterrer. Le voleur paierait… peu importe de qui il s'agisse.

On y était. Le flocon qui déclencherait l'avalanche et ferait s'écrouler la montagne… l'avalanche dont il ne reviendrait pas.


	16. Deux pas de retard

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous pouvez remercier Chicken Scratchings qui m'aura décidée à publier un nouveau chapitre... En effet, voir que cette histoire était maintenant parmi les "favorites" m'a encouragée à poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je remercie comme toujours les fidèles "reviewers" que j'ai toujours plaisir à lire :) Ally, j'ai modifié le pseudo car en anglais, Linoa s'écrit Rinoa, le passage vers Renee est donc "logique". C'est ce que j'ai voulu rendre entre Linoa et Lise.

Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt !

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 16

**_Deux pas de retard_**

Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Les rideaux laissèrent passer quelques rayons argentés qui dessinèrent sur la moquette. Cette aile du palais était déserte, mis à part quelques aides qui embauchaient. Mais, encore une fois, quelle personne douée de raison viendrait ici dès l'aube ? A ce moment précis, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la réunion à venir. Son esprit était submergé par le doute et le regret. Le président d'Esthar salua respectueusement les quelques conseillers qu'il croisa dans les couloirs. La journée allait être longue.

Son esprit remontait le temps, cherchant à analyser les nombreuses données. Laguna dressait ses erreurs comme un rapport factuel, faisant au passage la liste de personnes entraînées dans son sillon. Le temps passé à penser et repenser au départ de Linoa dépassait de loin le temps total passé à remplir ses devoirs politiques. Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait perdu une fille, et, en même temps, ça lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait raté de la vie de son fils. La perdre, c'était revivre chacune de ses erreurs.

L'autre part de lui lui disait de se reprendre et de penser au bien-être du pays. Mais peut-être bien qu'il n'avait jamais fait que cela… penser au pays. De sa vie, il n'avait guère pris le temps de penser à autre chose. C'était plus simple et plus sûr. Esthar ne s'effacerait jamais, elle ne disparaîtrait pas dans un dernier souffle. Il se cachait derrière les murs transparents de la ville de la même manière que Squall se cachait derrière ses murs intérieurs.

Entrant dans une petite salle de conférence, il regarda autour de lui et fut heureux de constater qu'il était le premier arrivé. Sur la table étaient placées des enveloppes brunes, les tasses prêtes à remplir et deux petits paniers de fruits frais. Se penchant vers l'un, il attrapa une pomme verte, s'assit et commença à chercher dans un dossier.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher derrière lui et regarda le nouvel arrivant par-dessus son épaule.

" Hey, Kyros ! Il semblerait que le budget dépensé soit bien en deçà du budget estimé pour l'année fiscale. Au moins on a un bon point à avancer à la chambre des députés ce trimestre."

" Oui." Répondit son ami de toujours attrapant une poire. Le conseiller militaire posa son cartable sur la table, l'ouvrant d'un geste du poignet. "Tu sais, je regardais les chiffres hier soir et j'ai remarqué de sérieuses irrégularités."

" Ah oui ? Le prix des robes blanches a augmenté ?"

" Non." Kyros sortit une feuille de son attaché et la glissa face à Laguna. "Il semblerait que ces deux derniers semestres les dépenses énergétiques aient été grandement réduites au mémorial… presque non-existantes. "

" Quoi ?" Laguna feignit la surprise, mais ses talents d'acteur n'avaient jamais été très fameux. "Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est une erreur de relevé."

" Oui, c'est ce que je me serais dit aussi si je n'avais pas vu ça…" Il plaça une seconde feuille sur la première. "Il semblerait également que les frais d'eau, de sécurité, et de personnel aient eux aussi grandement diminué… Mais je suis sûr que ces erreurs ne sont elles aussi que des erreurs de relevé…"

" Oui, il va falloir vérifier ça… c'est étrange. Merci de m'avoir mis au courant. "

" Oh ! Ce n'est pas moi… C'est Squall."

Laguna oublia de mâcher le morceau de pomme qu'il venait de croquer et manqua s'étouffer.

" Quoi ?! Squall? Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ait nos chiffres entre les mains ?" Il se frappa le torse pour accélérer la chute du morceau.

" Il ne les a pas. En fait, il m'a appelé hier… La première fois depuis des années qu'il appelait pour demander des nouvelles de Linoa. J'aurais pu ne pas y prêter attention si je n'avais pas découvert ces irrégularités."

" Que… que lui as-tu dit ?" Il ne voulait pas montrer son inquiétude mais sa jambe se mit à trembler, traduction directe de sa nervosité, une habitude qui ne disparaissait pas avec l'âge.

" La vérité. Que je n'étais au courant d'aucun changement, et que les recherches avaient été réorientées récemment…A l'époque, j'ai cru que tu avais tout simplement compris que l'argent pouvait être mieux utilisé ailleurs. Maintenant, je m'interroge… Il semblerait qu'un lien étrange puisse être tiré entre ton soudain manque de cœur et la baisse de frais. J'ai prévu d'aller faire un tour au Mémorial après la réunion… si tu es d'accord bien entendu. "

" C'est inutile." Soupira Laguna reconnaissant sa défaite. Il était évident que Kyros était maintenant au courant du secret et mentir était quelque chose dont le président était incapable. Omettre certains faits était totalement différent…

" Alors, depuis quand ?"

Le président se gratta la nuque, sachant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que d'autres ne le découvre aussi.

" Environ 8 mois. "

" Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me mettre au courant ?"

" C'était un savoir par nécessité uniquement. Je ne savais pas quelles seraient ses chances de survie. Vraiment, c'est un miracle, mais je devais tenter…Une fois rétablie, la décision de se montrer ou non appartenait à Linoa… elle a choisi de vivre dans le secret. "

" Ca se comprend." Commenta Kyros, comprenant pourquoi il avait été tenu écarté. La veille, s'il avait su la vérité, il n'aurait très certainement pas pu la cacher à Squall. Tous ces appels, tous ces espoirs, tous ces _non_… ça aurait été une bénédiction que de dire _oui_. "Alors, Monsieur le président… J'en conclus que quelques douzaines d'employés sont au courant, tu n'espères les voir se taire pour toujours ? "

" Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je veux lui donner une chance de mener une vie normale."

" Et Squall ? Qui a décidé de lui cacher ?"

" Elle." Il ne put retenir un rire cynique. " Ironique non ? Squall n'espère rien d'autre que de la voir vivante, heureuse. Et elle clame que ce qui la rendra heureuse, c'est de lui rester cachée. C'est comme être entre deux murs. Je ne peux faire le bonheur d'aucun sans trahir la confiance de l'autre." Il se tut un instant réalisant quelque chose. " Est-ce que Squall a dit pourquoi il appelait ? "

" Non, il n'a pas donné de raison… Tu vas chercher à savoir ? "

" Non." Répondit le président avec regret. "Si je l'appelle pour lui demander, je ne vais faire qu'éveiller plus de soupçons." Il regarda les feuilles posées devant lui et les rendit à son ami.

Des milliers de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, devait-il appeler Linoa pour la prévenir d'une éventuelle découverte ? Il pourrait l'appeler directement ou alors demander à Quistis d'enquêter discrètement. Quelqu'un à Trabia devait savoir quelque chose. Alors il pensa à appeler Elise mais abandonna vite l'idée. Ou il pouvait faire encore mieux…Rien.

Laguna se radoucit et, pendant une seconde, Kyros eut pu parier voir un sourire.

" Quelque chose l'a fait appeler… et ce n'est pas à moi de savoir quoi. J'ai promis à Linoa de ne rien lui dire, et je ne trahirai pas cette promesse. Mais, s'il est écrit que ça doit arriver, il n'y a rien que ni moi ni personne ne puissions faire pour l'éviter. Je ne vais pas chercher à changer des évènements voulus par le destin…"

* * *

Squall fouilla dans sa penderie et en sortit un sac de taille moyenne. Il se tourna à demi et le jeta sur le lit, bientôt rejoint par deux chemises.

" Donc c'est vrai ?"

La voix, claire dans le silence de la pièce, le tira de ses pensées et l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte et confirma, laconique.

" Oui. "

Il traversa la pièce vers le placard, ouvrit un tiroir et commença à chercher dans ses chaussettes.

" Pourquoi ?"

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

" Elise, on est en train de commettre un crime ! Je vais trouver qui est coupable et vais mettre un terme à tout ça. "

Elle haussa un sourcil devant sa soudaine animosité.

" Si quelqu'un est en train de commettre un crime, tu devrais laisser la police s'en charger. Tu ne peux pas être juge et parti à la fois Squall. "

Le proviseur porta la main à son front de frustration.

" Ecoute, c'est… quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse. Ok? Je ne veux pas que ça se transforme en longue bataille judiciaire. Je ne serai pas parti longtemps, deux jours tout au plus. Le Garden s'en tirera très bien sans moi. "

" Sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans cinq jours ?"

" Bon sang, oui ! Le procès. Je suis parfaitement conscient de mon petit show devant le conseil."

Il n'avait pas voulu lui crier dessus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour un nouveau sermon. Il avait toujours échoué et là, il avait l'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien pour Linoa. Qu'il aille au diable s'il échouait encore une fois !

La peine était clairement visible dans les yeux d'Elise. Squall s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

" Excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas…"

" Je sais. Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne te retiendrai pas, mais j'aimerais que… qu'il y ait une autre solution." Elle se blottit étroitement contre lui.

Quelque chose au fond d'elle-même cherchait à parler. Depuis le moment où sa secrétaire l'avait informée de son départ à la chasse aux fantômes. Maintenant, ce quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne le serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras. Que ce voyage changerait tout. Si seulement elle savait comment.

Car ne pas savoir était effrayant.

" Je vais être morte d'inquiétude." Lui dit-elle, toujours contre lui.

" Tout ira bien. Je t'appelle en arrivant. "

" Tu sais où tu vas ? "

" La banque a remonté jusqu'à une adresse à Winhill. Je vais commencer par-là. "

" Sois simplement prudent, d'accord ?"

Squall se recula légèrement et lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Il lui fit redresser le regard et y plongea le sien.

" Tout ira bien, je reviendrai bien en avance pour me préparer pour le procès. Fais-moi confiance. "

" J'ai confiance en toi."Répondit-elle doucement, cherchant à retenir ses larmes. Et elle le pensait. Mais faire confiance au destin était un tout autre problème.

* * *

Quistis sourit en regardant la jeune fille jouer avec le chien. Il se dégageait de la sorcière comme une aura d'enfance, une forme d'innocence. Une part d'elle qu'elle avait perdu il y a longtemps. Esperanza avait rapidement adopté les lieux et en 24 heures seulement, elle agissait comme si elle avait toujours été là.

La blonde prit une nouvelle gorgée de café.

" Alors, Linoa, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton excursion dans le village hier matin. Tu as fait des rencontres?"

" Oh ! J'allais oublier de te dire, je me suis fait embaucher !" Annonça-t-elle excitée.

" Linoa ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Allez, dis-moi tout !"

" Je suis allée chez la fleuriste en bas de la rue, pour acheter des fleurs pour la maison. Et je ne sais pas… c'était si calme, si familier. Je me suis finalement rappelé que nous y étions déjà venus. J'imagine que c'est pourquoi ? Peu importe, j'ai discuté avec la propriétaire, un sacré personnage ! Il faudra que je te la présente. Et le temps de le dire, j'étais embauchée!"

" C'est génial, je suis si contente pour toi."

" Oui, et ça ne m'a coûté que 50 000 Gils !"

Quistis manqua tout recracher.

" Quoi ?! "

" Elle allait mettre la clé sous la porte alors, j'ai racheté le tout. Sérieux, j'avais aucune idée de comment utiliser tout cet argent. Ca m'a paru un bon investissement, au moins pour une partie."

Quistis sourit.

" Entièrement d'accord. Ne crains rien, je ferai le versement une fois de retour à Balamb. "

" Eh bien…" Commença Linoa avec hésitation. " C'est que j'ai en quelque sorte déjà fait le versement. L'huissier allait débarquer d'un jour à l'autre, alors, j'ai pris les devants. "

Elle vit son amie pâlir.

" Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? "

"…Non." Répondit Quistis. "Non, pas de problème."En disant cela, dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au risque de fuite lors du transfert. La jeune sorcière le lut facilement à travers elle.

" Oh, mon Dieu ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air ?"Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La proviseur ne voulait surtout pas l'affoler, c'était déjà suffisamment difficile pour elle comme ça. Et puis, elle s'inquiétait certainement pour rien. La banque attendrait sûrement son retour de toutes façons avant de confirmer. Le passage du compte sous sa tutelle était quasiment établi.

" Non, tout va bien. Je signerai les papiers en rentrant." Elle décida simplement d'avancer son retour, … juste au cas où.

" Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis tellement bête. "

" Oh, arrête ça. C'est pas vrai. Je crois que tu as pris une excellente décision. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as voulu agir rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler tout ça. Je suis si fière de toi. C'est une bonne chose et pour toi et pour la boutique. J'ai bien vu combien tu étais excitée rien qu'à me mettre au courant. Je ne t'avais pas vu si heureuse depuis longtemps. Tu as besoin de ça. "

" Oui… je crois. Mais je m'excuse quand même: je ne ferai plus de transactions précipitées, promis. "

Quistis alla la rejoindre assise par terre et posa une main sur son épaule.

" Ne t'excuse pas et ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord ? La vie est trop courte. "

Linoa sourit.

" Tu as lu ça dans quel horoscope ?"

" L'horoscope, non mais !" S'insurgea faussement Quistis. "Je t'apprendrai que ça vient du calendrier affiché dans mon bureau, merci. "

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

" En parlant de bureau, je devrais rentrer maintenant. "

" Aw, non, pars pas déjà. Dit leur que tu es immobilisée quelque part avec une maladie non identifiée. "

" J'aimerais pouvoir le dire. Vraiment, je ne sais pas combien d'excuses j'ai pu donner. Et ça ne me surprendrait pas que je leur ai déjà sorti celle-là. "

Linoa baissa les yeux.

" Je suis désolée."

" Non Linoa, c'est OK. Ecoute, je veux être là pour toi. Pas seulement pour m'assurer que tout va bien, mais aussi et surtout parce que tu es mon amie et que j'aime passer du temps avec toi. "

La brune prit son amie dans ses bras.

" Merci Quistis."

Elle répondit à l'étreinte et chassa un moment les inquiétudes concernant le transfert. Pour tout dire, on ne l'attendait pas à Balamb avant demain soir. Mais elle ne pouvait chasser complètement ses craintes que quelqu'un ait vent de l'affaire. Et particulièrement une personne. Une part d'elle-même se disait que ça vaudrait peut-être mieux après tout malgré les complications.

" Tu m'appelles dès que tu es rentrée, d'accord ? Que je sache que tu es entière." Dit-elle en relâchant son amie.

" Compte sur moi." Elle se releva. "Prends soin de toi et bonne chance en affaires. Je m'attends à avoir un prix sur les fleurs lors de ma prochaine visite, Ok ? "

La sorcière rit.

"Bien sûr ! Et merci d'avoir amenée Esperanza, dit à Selphie quand tu la verras qu'elle est bien soignée et qu'elle reçoit beaucoup d'amour. "

" Ce sera fait. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir été au bon endroit au bon moment. Je t'ai donné le manuel de Selphie hein ? "

" Je vais commencer dès maintenant. Je suis sûre qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre. "

Quistis sourit et s'adressa cette fois-ci au chien.

" Prends soin de ta maîtresse. "

Elle lui gratta la fourrure derrière l'oreille et le chien grogna de plaisir. Quistis ouvrit la porte et salua d'un geste de la main.

" On se revoit vite."

" Ok…" Répondit Linoa mais le cœur n'y était pas. " Au revoir. "

* * *

Elise entra dans son bureau. Elle chercha à ne pas penser à son départ mais la petite voix en elle ne se taisait pas. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre et se l'imagina déjà sur la route pour Winhill. Elle espérait qu'il allait appeler, rien que pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé. Mais il ne serait pas rendu avant plusieurs heures et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'en souviendrait.

Une fois concentré sur un objectif, il était quasi-impossible de l'en détourner. Les minutes devenaient des heures et les heures des jours…c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses deux jours deviendraient une semaine et il serait deux jours en retard pour le procès. D'un côté, elle pensait que c'était ce qu'il cherchait vraiment, une excuse pour ne pas se montrer devant le conseil.

Et quelle meilleure excuse qu'une chasse aux fantômes ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son classeur pour en sortir son dossier médical. Peut-être qu'Elise, la fiancée, ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais peut-être qu'Elise, la doctoresse, le pouvait, elle. Feuilletant ses conclusions, elle relut une note gribouillée en marge. Elle avait prévu d'appeler le Docteur Stevenson à propos de la cassette manquante quelques mois plus tôt mais elle avait tout laissé en plan en apprenant qu'il était entre la vie et la mort à l'infirmerie, blessé alors qu'il cherchait, déjà, à mettre la main sur ce fantôme.

De retour à son bureau, elle sortit son petit magnéto de son tiroir et y plaça la dernière des cassettes. Elle appuya sur lecture. C'était la dernière séance entre Squall et le docteur Stevenson, plus de quatre ans auparavant.

_" Vous ne voulez pas revenir sur ce rêve ? Vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus ?"_

_" Non… Ca fait… trop mal…"_

_" Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? "_

_" J'ai dit non. Je ne veux plus en parler. "_

_" Très bien. A quoi pensez-vous ? "_

_" Partir. "_

Elle appuya sur stop et rangea le petit magnéto. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, répétant.

" Quoi ? Squall, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Quel rêve t'a fait mal à ce point ?"

Elle soupira et décrocha le téléphone. Elle appuya sur une touche et fut aussitôt en communication avec son homologue Estharien.

" Esthar Garden, infirmerie. "

" Oui, c'est le docteur Vandermere. "

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? D'une certaine façon, elle savait que la cassette manquante avait un lien avec ses craintes.

" Elise ?"

" Bonjour Jason. "

" Que me vaut le plaisir de ce coup de fil ? Tout va bien chez toi ?"

" Oui, bien, j'imagine que le temps ne te manque pas trop. "

" Pas vraiment non. Je me suis rapidement habitué à mon nouvel environnement. Et toi ? "

" Je suis toujours en phase d'adaptation. Mais ça m'a donné l'occasion de faire du snow-board. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mon année d'internat." Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ferma les yeux. " Docteur Stevenson, je ne veux pas te retenir trop longtemps. J'étais simplement en train de faire du rangement… nettoyage de printemps. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait des cassettes dans le dossier du proviseur Leonhart. Elles ne t'auraient pas suivi par hasard ? "

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil.

" Elise, elles ne sont pas là. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider. " Il avait pris un ton étrangement professionnel.

" Comment ? Tu sais où elles sont? Ou pourquoi elles ont été mises de côté ? "

" Ecoute, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne peux rien. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort."

" Et ça dépend de qui alors ? " Elle n'avait pas voulu hausser le ton, cet homme était son collègue depuis ses années d'étude. Elise savait qu'il ne faisait pas ces secrets pour le plaisir, que ça tombait sous le nom du devoir.

Il répondit finalement à contre-cœur.

" Cid Kramer. Les cassettes manquantes ont été remises à Balamb. Off, il y a certains fantômes qui sont mieux laissés à dormir. "

" Fantômes ? " Bizarre qu'il ait utilisé ce mot-là précisément.

" Elise, je parle au figuré. Je dis simplement que si le proviseur Leonhart va bien, il vaut mieux oublier. "

Elle prit un temps avant de répondre:

" Jason… encore: off. Et s'il ne va pas bien ? … Je crois que je le perds à nouveau. "

" Je ne sais même pas s'il y a jamais eu quelque chose à perdre." Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et elle l'essuya de sa main libre. "Je suis désolée Elise, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Les cassettes sont considérées classées. Je ne devrais même pas en discuter avec toi."

" Classées ? Ils cherchent à le protéger ? "

" Honnêtement, ça n'engage que moi mais…ce n'est pas lui qu'ils veulent protéger. "

" Linoa…" Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

" Elise, tu es sûre de faire ça pour les bonnes raisons ? "

" Quoi ?"

" C'est comme pendant tes années de médecine, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi vous vous êtes fiancés, mais, cet article dans le journal…Ecoute, je vous connais depuis longtemps et je ne voudrais pas que l'un de vous soit blessé. "

" Jason, c'est différent. Je l'aime. "

" Excuse-moi si je suis allé trop loin…"

" Non." L'interrompit-elle. " Ca va. Tu as dit que Cid Kramer avait les cassettes ? "

" Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui les a aujourd'hui, mais je sais qu'elles ont immédiatement été scellées et conduites à Balamb. Je… je ne peux rien te dire de ce qu'ellescontiennent, mais à ta place, je demanderai au docteur Kadowaki ou à Cid Kramer."

" Merci." Elle raccrocha, plus résolue que jamais. C'était une chose que de les croire égarées, cela en était une autre de les savoir classées pour couvrir peu importe quoi. Elle savait pertinemment que Squall n'en parlerait pas. Peut-être que sa seule chance de le sauver était d'entendre ce qu'il taisait.

Retenant sa respiration, elle décrocha… Et appela Balamb.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit comme Squall retira la carte de la serrure magnétique. Il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel, souffrant de fatigue et de décalage horaire, mais surtout d'inquiétude. Dans l'avion, son esprit avait passé en revue tous les noms de potentiels suspects. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'un doit soit capable d'une chose pareille. Pourtant, il fallait bien que ce soit quelqu'un. Quelqu'un en lien avec lui… ou avec Quistis. Il grinça des dents. Elle ne pouvait pas être le coupable, même si cette hypothèse avait le mérite d'expliquer ses absences au cours des derniers mois. Jetant son sac au pied du bureau, il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit dans un bruit sourd. Il ne voulait pas y penser, ce n'était pas le moment. Il verrait ça une fois arrivé.

Il se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Surprise: il était blanc, uni, vide. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans penser à cette foutue neige. Elle semblait le guetter, le suivre, partout. Il était condamné à la traîner avec lui à jamais. Ce n'était pas uniquement Trabia, il pourrait être sur l'île de l'enfer qu'elle serait là elle-aussi. C'était une épaisse couche de vide glacé qui recouvrait son cœur à jamais.

Squall tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et attrapa le téléphone, le posant sur le lit. Il avait promis de l'appeler. Non pas qu'il ait particulièrement envie de parler. Mais il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle ne faisait plus que ça. Alors, il ferait un effort et l'appellerait, pour qu'elle puisse se coucher et dormir. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se dit.

C'était la première nuit depuis des années qu'il allait passer physiquement seul. Et c'était plus dur que ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer, mais il était prêt à mourir plutôt que l'admettre. Seul, il était livré aux vices de son esprit. Les démons qui le hantaient quotidiennement avaient quartier libre ce soir. Il n'y avait personne ici, aucune raison pouvant faire face à leur front d'accusations et de culpabilité.

La vérité, c'est qu'il avait besoin plus besoin de ce coup de fil qu'elle… Il se perdait. Il avait besoin d'entendre une voix familière à travers ce dévorant silence qui l'empêchait de respirer librement, qui le retenait prisonnier de cette chambre faiblement éclairée le temps nécessaire à lui retirer ce qui lui restait de contrôle.

Il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de leur appartement. Après deux sonneries, une voix fatiguée et empâtée répondit.

" Désolé d'appeler si tard. "

" Squall ?" Dit Elise, cherchant à cacher le sommeil qui filtrait dans sa voix. "Non, ne t'excuse pas, j'étais assise dans le fauteuil, j'attendais ton coup de fil, j'ai dû m'assoupir… excuse-moi."

" Y'a pas de mal. "

De longs moments se passèrent en silence. Elle n'entendait que le bruit léger de sa respiration. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le mettre en colère ou l'énerver par un mot de travers. Elle avait le chic pour les trouver ceux là.

" Alors… Winhill ?"

" Je suis toujours à Timber. "

" Ah oui ? "

" Oui." Affirma-t-il comme s'il avait été interrompu. "Le train pour Winhill ne part que demain matin. "

" Oh! Je vois. Désolée, j'avais oublié que tu avais une escale à Timber. "

_Evidemment, puisque je ne te l'ai pas dit. _Retint-il avec amertume. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver contre elle. Elle cherchait juste à faire la conversation.

" Squall, tu vas bien?"

"… Oui, fatigué, c'est tout. "

" Tu… tu es sûr ? Tu m'as l'air distant ce soir…"

" Il y a des messages ?" Demanda-t-il, changeant rapidement le sujet.

" Euh…non. Tu attendais un appel?"

" Je me disais juste que Quistis avait peut-être retourné l'un des nombreux coups de fil laissés." Répondit-il avec un grand soupir. La réponse n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Elle était certainement partie rejoindre son mystérieux amant, passant du bon temps aux frais de Linoa. Il serra les poings, voulant chasser cette image de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle. Il devait y avoir une explication. Quistis était son amie… Elle l'était depuis longtemps. Elle ne ferait jamais rien de tel.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il malgré tout trahi ?

" Hey, tu es toujours en ligne ?"

" Oui… oui, je suis là. Je voulais juste appeler pour te rassurer. Je suis vraiment fatigué et j'imagine que toi aussi. Je rappellerai demain quand j'aurais le temps. "

" Ok. Merci. Tu fais attention hein ?"

" Oui." Il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il se passa la main sur la figure, dépassé. Il se passait tant de chose dans sa tête. Tant de choses qu'il voulait voir s'arrêter mais sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il se redressa et s'assit le temps de retirer son T-shirt et de l'envoyer au sol. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rallonger, il aperçut un meuble du coin de l'œil.

" Non, non, non…"Gémit-il.

_Allez, quel mal y a-t-il à prendre un verre ? Il te faudra très certainement beaucoup plus que ça demain soir._

_Je ne peux pas… Je ne le ferai plus, pour moi et pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pour moi. _

_Ah oui, ils s'inquiètent ?_ Qui pouvait s'inquiéter pour une telle épave ? Sa raison se retrouva cernée par une vague dépression resurgie d'un passé où une seule chose pouvait le réconforter.

Lentement, Squall se leva et se dirigea vers le mini-bar. Hésitant, il l'ouvrit, comme un somnambule, sans contrôler ses actions. Une à une, il attrapa les bouteilles et commença à boire.

Ca avait un goût affreux et ne soulageait rien. Pourtant il continua encore et encore. Les voix, la haine se firent de plus en plus bruyants et le plafond se transforma en avalanche mouvante et pour le moment suspendue. Il l'attendait, voulait la voir tomber, l'emporter et mettre fin à son existence. Finalement, tout devint trouble et tourbillonnant. Il ne pouvait plus se fixer sur rien. Il perdit connaissance et une dernière bouteille, vide, roula au sol.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva à nouveau de son échec. De son pêché qui ne serait jamais racheté. Il fut secoué de violents spasmes et se débattit dans les draps trempés de sueur. Et quant aux cris qu'il poussa en la regardant respirer pour la dernière fois, il n'y avait personne pour les entendre.


	17. A découvert

Vous n'y croyiez plus hein ? Avouez ! Vous pensiez que j'avais laissé tomber, que je ne finirai pas... et bien détrompez-vous :) Je suis toujours au boulot et même si je ne peux cacher que ça avance lentement en ce moment, je ne perds rien de ma motivation et j'espère que vous ne perdez rien du plaisir de lire !

A bientôt,

Chris

**Perdu entre deux mondes**

Chapitre 17

**A découvert**

**_Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest_**

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Squall était maintenant dans la rue, regardant avec surprise le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Son sac lui glissa des mains et tomba sur le sol. Il leva la main et retira lentement ses lunettes de soleil. Ses tempes se mirent à battre avec douleur devant la charge lumineuse. Pourtant, il ne le remarqua pas. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas croire que l'adresse soit la bonne.

Il était devant le pub.

Raine… sa mère… c'était sa maison.

Bon sang… il était né là !

Il regarda encore le petit papier qu'il tenait de l'autre main puis vérifia le numéro de la maison.

" Mais merde! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? "

En l'entendant, deux passants se retournèrent. La situation devenait à chaque instant plus étrange. Et maintenant, que faisait-il ? Qui lui ouvrirait la porte ? Etait-il prêt à connaître la vérité ?

Il laissa son sac au beau milieu de la rue où il était tombé et s'avança vers la porte. Levant la main à hauteur de visage, il frappa… et attendit. Une minute plus tard, il réessaya avec plus de force, utilisant son poing.

_Tu espérais vraiment qu'il soit à la maison à t'attendre ? Ca aurait été tellement facile. _

Après une autre minute sans réponse, il se détourna de la porte. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Un homme s'approchait sur sa droite et il lui fit un signe pour capter son attention.

" Excusez-moi, savez-vous qui habite ici ? "

Le vieil homme secoua négativement la tête et continua son chemin.

Le proviseur commença à redescendre la rue vers une femme qui sortait de la supérette.

" Madame ? "

Elle se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

" Oui ? "

" Savez-vous qui habite cette maison ? " Il accompagna la question d'un geste.

" Non, j'ai bien peur que non. "

" Avez-vous vu quelqu'un en entrer ou sortir ? "

Elle réfléchit un moment.

" Non… Personne n'y habite plus depuis bien longtemps. "

Il soupira.

" Très bien, merci. "

Il enquêta consciencieusement, posant toujours la même question et recevant toujours la même réponse. Personne ne semblait savoir qui habitait là. C'était comme s'il cherchait une identité qui n'existait pas. Il s'arrêta, sur le point de conclure que l'adresse était une feinte pour entraîner les autorités sur une fausse piste.

On lui tapa sur l'épaule et il se retourna instinctivement, les bras levés en position de défense, même si sa gueule de bois avait considérablement ralenti ses réflexes.

" Oh là! Du calme gamin… " Le vieil homme se recula d'un pas. " Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. "

" Désolé. "S'excusa Squall, reprenant une attitude civile.

" Je t'ai entendu poser ta question et je peux peut-être t'aider. "

" Vous… vous savez qui habite là-bas ? "

Le vieil homme se gratta la barbe et répondit, nonchalamment.

" Aucune idée. "

Squall le regarda incrédule, attendant la suite tout en prenant sur lui pour ne pas le secouer et faire tomber la dernière dent qu'il lui restait s'il n'accélérait pas.

" Mais j'y ai vu une jeune femme blonde une ou deux fois…Juste en visite. "

Bien, c'était un début de piste.

" Cette femme, elle était grande ? "

" Oui, à peine plus petite que vous. Les cheveux toujours relevés… des lunettes il me semble. "

Merde… Quistis était donc impliquée dans l'affaire, directement ou non. Il espérait fortement la seconde option parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire preuve de clémence le cas contraire.

" Vous devriez aller voir Maude. "

La voix du vieillard le fit revenir sur terre.

" Quoi ? Qui ? "

" Elle tient la boutique de fleurs là-bas. " Il indiqua la petite colline. " Elle connaît le petit nom de tout le monde ici. Si quelqu'un sait qui habite là-bas, c'est elle. "

Squall reprit son sac et s'éloigna le pas rapide vers la boutique jetant un vague merci par-dessus son épaule. La boutique était un peu en retrait du centre et il se retrouva un peu essoufflé en arrivant. Regardant l'enseigne, il se souvint vaguement être venu par le passé pendant leur petite aventure il y avait maintenant longtemps. Pourquoi, ça, il l'avait oublié.

Le petit son de la cloche se fit entendre quand il ouvrit la porte. L'odeur des fleurs l'envahit aussitôt, elle était presque trop forte et il eut envie de faire demi-tour. Voilà qui n'aidait pas vraiment à faire passer son mal de tête. Il scanna vite fait le magasin, personne en vue.

" Excusez-moi ? " Appela-t-il la voix rauque, guettant le moindre bruit de présence, il n'entendait que le battement de ses tempes. " Il y a quelqu'un? "

" J'arrive ! "

Squall se tourna en direction de la voix. Il distingua des escaliers au fond de la pièce. Quelques moments passèrent encore avant qu'il n'entende le craquement des marches. Une femme d'une bonne soixantaine apparut, soufflant et pouffant en reprenant son souffle.

" Désolée pour ça… J'étais en train de préparer quelques plantes." Elle prit le temps de le regarder et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. " En quoi puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui mon mignon ? "

" Vous êtes Maude ? "

Elle s'approcha du comptoir.

" Tout dépend de qui la demande… "

Le jeune homme grinça des dents. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer.

" Je m'appelle Squall. On m'a dit que Maude pourrait m'aider en me donnant quelques renseignements. "

Elle s'assit sur un haut tabouret.

" Dans ce cas, oui, je suis Maude McCay. Mais, mes renseignements ne sont pas donnés. "

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

" Combien ? "

La vieille femme le jaugea de bas en haut et encore de haut en bas.

" Qui a parlé d'argent ? "

Déjà bien pâle, Squall perdit le reste de couleur qu'il avait.

" Qu… quoi ? "

Maude ne put rester sérieuse plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

" Je plaisante beau gosse ! Tu aurais du voir ta tête… Plus effrayé qu'un lapin face à un loup! "

Squall avait envie de crier. Il en était au point où il pensait succomber à sa migraine et entendre en plus le rire suraigu de la vieille femme… Il avait l'impression d'héberger un pic-vert. Mais il fallait qu'il reste calme. S'il la brusquait, elle ne parlerait pas.

" S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous m'aider ? C'est important… "

" Bien sûr. Je ne résiste pas à un beau gosse en détresse. Que veux-tu savoir ? "

" J'ai besoin de savoir qui habite dans la maison, près de l'ancien pub en haut de la rue. " Il pointa dans la direction pour marquer le point.

Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire.

" Pourquoi ? "

_Et merde. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rende cela si difficile ?

" Parce qu'apparemment, nous avons une amie en commun et il est très important que je contacte cette personne pour traiter une affaire. "

Elle le regarda sceptique.

" Retire tes lunettes. "

Il obéit sans poser plus de questions. Les questions ne faisaient que retarder la réponse de toutes manières. Elle quitta son tabouret et son comptoir, s'approchant de lui. L'odeur lourde de son parfum l'entoura tel un nuage pollué et il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Maude s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et regarda fixement dans ses yeux. Squall ne savait pas si elle cherchait à l'hypnotiser ou autre, mais il ne voulait qu'une chose, partir en courant. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une couche de maquillage aussi épaisse étalée sur une femme. Mais, si c'était ce qu'il devait endurer pour découvrir la vérité, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi.

" Tu m'as l'air honnête… " Conclut-elle finalement.

" Oui… Oui madame. Je ne veux que lui parler. "

Elle croisa les mains sur sa poitrine.

" Lise habite dans cette maison. Elle a emménagé il y a à peu près un mois. "

_Une femme ? _

" Lise. Vous connaissez son nom de famille ? "

" Bien sûr. Lise Loire. " Elle regarda autour d'elle en le disant, comme si elle révélait un secret. " Ne le répète pas… mais, c'est la nièce du président d'Esthar ! "

Nièce ? Oh mon Dieu… Ellone. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

Parce que c'était la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir lui faire du mal. Et pourtant, apparemment… une fois de plus.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à contenir sa colère.

" Euh… Maude… "

" Mme McCay s'il te plait. " Corrigea-t-elle haussant un sourcil. " Je ne te connais pas encore si bien que ça… "

" Excusez-moi Mme McCay. Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux la trouver ? "

Maude fixa son visage: sa pâleur et les cernes sous ses yeux.

" Tu m'as l'air d'avoir passé une nuit difficile. "

Bon sang, cette vieille était incorrigible.

" J'ai un mal de tête, c'est tout. " Se contenta-t-il de dire. Faire parler un bogomile aurait très certainement été plus censé que de tenir une conversation avec elle.

" Trop d'eau de feu, c'est ça ? "

_Occupez-vous donc de vos affaires !_

Rester calme.

" Ce n'est rien dont vous ayez à vous inquiéter Mme McCay. Vraiment, je veux simplement savoir où je peux trouver Lise. "

" Je peux te préparer une bonne tisane si tu veux. J'ai une recette imparable pour faire passer la gueule de bois… " Elle se perdit un moment avant de reprendre. " Elle m'a été bien utile dans ma jeunesse… "

Regardez le calme passer par la fenêtre !

" Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une foutue tisane ! "

Le visage souriant de Maude se changea aussitôt en air pincé.

"Ce ton là est parfaitement inapproprié et je vous serai gré de ne pas utiliser un tel vocabulaire dans mon établissement. "

Squall leva les bras au ciel et demanda, direct.

" Allez-vous m'aider ou non ? "

La vieille dame ne fléchit pas.

" Figurez-vous, jeune homme, que j'ai essayé, mais apparemment, vous ne voulez pas de mon aide. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas où elle est. Je connais peut-être tout le monde dans la ville, mais pour autant je ne surveille pas chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez l'intention d'acheter quelque chose, je vous souhaiterais poliment une bonne journée et vous demanderais de sortir. "

Le proviseur remit ses lunettes de soleil, ramassa son sac et renifla.

" Je vous remercie... de votre temps. " Il s'éloigna vers la porte.

" N'hésitez pas à revenir à l'occasion, hein ? " Dit-elle lui faisant au revoir, retenant un rire. Il reviendrait très certainement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard comme il marchait, admirant son physique. Elle dit à haute voix, pour elle-même.

" Y'a pas à dire… c'est certainement un enfoiré mais il a un sacré joli petit cul… "

* * *

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, regardait quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Pourquoi vingt quatre heures sans le voir lui paraissaient-elle si longues ? Elise se surpris à rêver et en revint à son patient. Elle posa sa main sur la fillette avec un sourire maternel.

" Maintenant, tu vas me promettre de ne plus chercher à escalader le grillage de la serre de combat, d'accord ? "

" Oui, Docteur Vandermere. " La petite fille regarda le sol, honteuse. " Mais c'est Roger ! Il a dit que les filles pouvaient pas le faire. Il fallait bien que je lui montre ! "

Elise se pencha vers elle, comme pour lui dire un secret.

" Premièrement, n'écoute pas ce que disent les garçons. Ensuite, je suis prête à parier que Roger n'aurait pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait. Et enfin, je suis convaincue qu'il se serait évanoui à la simple idée d'une piqûre contre le tétanos. Mais sérieusement, tu aurais pu te faire très mal, bien plus que quelques points dans la paume. Promets-moi que tu ne le referas pas ? "

" D'accord. C'est promis. " Répondit la petite voix, timide.

Elise rit doucement comme la fillette quittait la salle. Non pas que la situation soit drôle, mais parce que ça ressemblait à quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait à son âge. Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone dans son bureau à côté. Soupirant, elle alla décrocher.

" Infirmerie, Docteur Vandermere. "

" Bonjour Elise, c'est le docteur Kadowaki. Je viens d'écouter ton message. Désolée de ne pas avoir rappelé plus tôt, mais j'ai passé ma journée en conférence. "

" Oh, pas de problème. "

" Je n'ai pas eu le temps plus tôt à cause de toutes les urgences à traiter encore avant, et crois-moi, il semblerait qu'ici, tout soit à traiter en urgence ! Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu appelais, tout va bien ? "

" Oui, aussi bien que ça peut aller. " Elise s'interrompit ne sachant pourquoi elle se sentait soudainement si nerveuse. Elle était sa doctoresse après tout. S'il avait quelque chose sur ces cassettes qui pouvait l'aider, et si c'était dans son pouvoir, alors, c'était son devoir en tant que médecin… elle avait prononcé le serment d'Hippocrate et elle devait maintenant le respecter, agir selon ce que sa conscience et son jugement lui conseillaient. Et son jugement lui disait de demander ces cassettes, peu importe ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Si certaines séances étaient classées confidentielles, aurait-elle les autorisations nécessaires pour y accéder? Peut-être bien qu'elle ne choisirait pas, que les supérieurs le feraient pour elle.

" Tu ne m'as pas l'air très convaincante… "

" Ok, j'avoue… Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien le droit de faire ça, mais… je regardais une fois le dossier du proviseur Léonhart. Je faisais sa ré-évaluation et je me rends compte qu'il manque la cassette datée de la séance précédant ma venue. Apparemment, elle a été mal classée, j'ai ap… "

" Elise? " L'interrompit la doctoresse, utilisant son ton d'aînée. " Tu n'appellerais pas si tu n'étais pas inquiète, n'est ce pas ? "

Elle avait maintenant une petite voix, honteuse d'être percée à jour.

" Oui. "

" Tu es sûre de vouloir voir resurgir tous ses démons ? "

" Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre… " Répondit-elle, hésitante.

" Je vais en parler à mes supérieurs et voir ce qu'ils en pensent. Si tu m'appelles, c'est que tu sas déjà qu'elles sont classées. "

" Oui. " Admit-elle. " Mais… il ne va pas bien. "

" Oui… je m'en doute… vu ce qui se passe en ce moment, et le procès qui arrive… "

" Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que contiennent les cassettes ? "

" La vraie question serait plutôt… est-ce que tu peux supporter ne pas savoir ? "

Elise attendit un peu, rassemblant son courage.

" Docteur Kadowaki… vous avez connu Linoa… vous pensez que… "

" Ce que je pense de Linoa est sans importance. " Le ton était sec et appelait à ne pas insister. " Ce qui importe, c'est la vérité. Même si elle fait mal… "

" A qui ? " Demanda Elise, elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

" Elise, mon conseil: aies conscience de ce à quoi tu as affaire. "

" Comment ça ? "

A l'autre bout du fil, elle entendit un au revoir jeté à la va-vite. Elle repensa à la dernière phrase prononcée et à sa formulation… Le docteur Kadowaki avait dit "quoi" et non pas "qui". Quoi, ça impliquait quelque chose d'impersonnel, du moins pour elle, … une sorcière… pas Linoa pour elle-même. Peut-être la solution était-elle de dépasser les théories, dépasser les conventions et regarder la personne sous l'étiquette.

Pendant trop longtemps Elise s'était sentie en compétition avec Linoa, sans chercher à savoir qui elle était vraiment. Elle chercha à se souvenir du fait qui avait changé son point de vue. La première fois qu'elle avait consolé Squall, la sorcière n'était pas une menace. A un moment donné pourtant, elle était devenue le troisième élément de leur couple, une dynamique supplémentaire. Pour Elise, elle n'était qu'un "idéal", une personne placée sur un piédestal à laquelle aucun mortel ne pouvait être comparé. Linoa Heartilly était une sorcière, mais, avant tout, une humaine. Et peut-être que cette humanité était la clé.

* * *

En colère, Squall donna un coup pied dans la poussière du chemin comme il se retrouvait dans la rue. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant ? Pourquoi Ellone lui ferait-elle un coup pareil? Sa sœur adoptive l'aveuglait-elle à ce point pour qu'il ne voie pas comme elle le manipulait ? Il pensait que tout ceci s'était terminé ces années passées, et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait descendre aussi bas dans son estime. Et Quistis, que faisait-elle dans cette histoire ?

Il s'adressa la prière muette d'avoir pensé à prendre avec lui de l'aspirine. Il en était à un niveau tel qu'il aurait avalé la boite entière. Il sentit quelque chose atterrir à ses pieds. Regardant de quoi il s'agissait, il vit une balle orange fluo. Ne voyant personne venant la chercher, il la ramassa. Elle était trempée. Un aboiement derrière lui lui fit comprendre pourquoi.

Il se retourna et fut pris par surprise. A quelques pas de lui était assise Angel, le regardant méchamment puisqu'il avait pris sa balle.

" An… Angel? "

Le chien ne réagit pas à l'entente de son nom et continua à le regarder fixement. Squall se rapprocha lentement. En y regardant mieux, ce n'était pas Angel. Ce chien était bien plus jeune et avait des tâches différentes. Pourtant, la ressemblance était là et il se demanda pourquoi l'un des chiens de la G.G.U était ici tout seul. Les chiens militaires n'étaient pas autorisés à demeurer avec des civils. Et à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucun SeeD dans le coin.

Il s'agenouilla et agita la balle.

" Eh le chien, " commença-t-il. " Tu veux récupérer ta balle? "

Le chien suivit la balle des yeux. Il couina et aboya à nouveau.

" Très bien. Alors approche et viens la chercher. "

Il fit signe au chien de venir. Le chien enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, nerveux.

" Tout va bien, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. "Continua-t-il.

Esperanza voyait les lèvres bouger mais elle ne reconnaissait aucune consigne. Elle voulait seulement qu'il lâche la balle. Sa maîtresse attendait et il était en train de faire tomber l'ambiance. Elle se décida à aller reprendre sa balle que l'humain tenait toujours.

Squall observa le chien qui s'approcha enfin en rampant. Il fit les derniers pas pour s'arrêter à un mètre de lui. Lentement, il tendit la main, vide, pour laisser le chien le renifler.

Esperanza grogna légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas une main vide, elle voulait sa balle. Elle aboya pour lui faire comprendre.

" Du calme, du calme… " Il leva la main et lui gratta gentiment la tête, se rapprochant progressivement de l'oreille droite. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le numéro que tous les chiens du programme avaient tatoué. Comment l'un d'eux avait-il fait pour se retrouver perdu à Winhill ? Selphie était un peu tête en l'air parfois, mais pas au point de confier un de ses chiens à des civils.

Si rapide qu'il ne vit pas le mouvement, le chien tendit le cou et lui vola la balle. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il avait déjà disparu dans les buissons du bord de route et il le fit contourner la boutique de fleur.

" Hey ! "

Il fut d'abord tenté de lui courir après mais il se contint. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour faire la chasse au chien. Il était venu trouver des réponses et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Galbadia se chargerait de l'affaire…

En même temps, c'était peut-être la seule piste qu'il avait. Si Ellone était effectivement derrière ça, elle pouvait être liée aux chiens. C'était possible. Selphie était généreuse et ne pouvait rien refuser à Ellone. Elle n'avait même peut-être pas eu besoin de demander: connaissant Selphie, il était persuadé qu'elle pourrait les donner en cadeau d'anniversaire! Toutes ces pensées lui disaient d'y aller, mais c'est quelque chose de plus profond et d'indéterminé qui le décida.

Il était attiré, par ce qui lui paraissait être une force surnaturelle. Quelque chose qui lui soufflait qu'il allait trouver ses réponses. Pas seulement à propos de l'argent volé, non, une question plus, bien plus importante que ça.

C'était la vérité.

Et il en avait peur. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, augmentant d'autant les pulsations de ses tempes et donc son mal de tête. L'air devint soudainement lourd et chargé, difficile à respirer. Pourtant, il avait déjà trouvé les coupables. Oui, il était là pour ça. Mais, alors que ses pas lui faisait remonter le chemin, suivant celui emprunté par le chien, il se mit à douter: voulait-il vraiment la vérité ? Squall ne savait pas s'il serait capable de la supporter.

Il passa devant un panneau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. "Attention, traversée de Chocobos". Bien sûr ! Voilà pourquoi ça lui paraissait familier. Ils étaient venus ici avant, courant après les débris d'un vase pour le compte du bourgeois habitant le manoir de la place principale. C'était une idée de Zell. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que le vieil homme les récompenserait comme il se doit. En argent ou par un item de valeur parce que, selon ses propres termes: " les vieux sont riches des deux". A l'époque, il lui paraissait difficile de refuser le coup de main. Mais, en guise de récompense, pour le temps passé à arpenter les rues du petit village, après avoir failli se faire renverser par un chocobo, ils n'avaient gagné qu'une foutue pierre sacrée. Quelque chose que l'on pouvait ramasser soi-même à peu près partout si on prenait le temps de chercher et qui était aussi utile qu'un galet. Il se souvenait ne pas avoir parlé à Zell pendant au moins deux jours.

Au lieu de râler comme le reste du groupe devant la perte de temps, elle avait éclaté de rire. Pas un rire de mépris, mais son rire gentil qu'elle laissait facilement échapper au naturel. Ce rire, il était communicatif et forçait les gens présents à au moins sourire.

Bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre, pas maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que _tout_ le ramenait toujours à Linoa ?

Parce qu'il était maudit et que c'était son châtiment… il n'arrêterait jamais. Et, au fond de lui, il le pensait parfaitement mérité. Elle hantait ses rêves la nuit, elle le hantait en plein jour. Et il ne lui en voudrait jamais.

Squall longea la barrière à la recherche d'un point de passage qui le tiendrait caché de la vieille. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était la voir venir en criant parce qu'il piétinait ses fleurs. A n'en pas douter, elle ferait exploser sa tête. Il trouva une faille à mi-champ: une planche brisée. Se penchant, il passa entre les deux restantes. Le jardin s'étendait sur une bonne centaine de mètres. Il y avait des rangs et des rangs de fleurs d'espèces différentes. Derrière eux, il y avait une immense pelouse pleine de fleurs sauvages. Scannant la zone, il ne vit aucune trace du chien: aucun passage, aucune empreinte, aucune herbe couchée.

Le jardin était sans fin. Une fois de plus, l'odeur des fleurs l'envahit, il était dedans jusqu'aux genoux. Cerné par ce qu'il avait appris à détester. Comme il s'avançait plus, il souhaita pouvoir mettre feu à l'ensemble. Les libérer de leur misère. Les fleurs étaient si décevantes. Elles faisaient miroiter la beauté et la douceur. Une beauté si fragile que le moindre contact pouvait y mettre fin. Peu importe le soin avec lequel on pouvait s'en occuper, elles mourraient aussi vite qu'elles éclosaient. On ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver.

Rien.

Il frappa dans une motte avec colère. Quelques pétales s'envolèrent, récupérés par la brise de mars qui les fit tournoyer et les emporta vers la plaine. Ses hallucinations revinrent, projetant le rêve qu'il tenait plus que tout autres à oublier. Il la voyait qui le regardait, debout au centre d'un léger tourbillon de pétales, elle l'appelait. Squall tendit la main comme elle s'effaçait. Il savait qu'elle s'effacerait. Elle s'effaçait toujours.

L'air devint soudainement froid. Machinalement, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son manteau. Il était à des lieux de là quand un ruissellement se fit entendre. Devant lui courait un petit ruisseau à travers un petit jardin de poiriers.

Une masse noire surgit hors des orchidées et se rua vers lui. Pris par surprise, Squall se recula d'un pas, revenant sur terre par la même occasion. Esperanza s'arrêta net elle aussi prise de cours. Elle se pencha en avant, en position de combat, hérissant les poils de son échine, elle aboya.

Il leva doucement la main en signe de paix.

" Hey, c'est moi, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai rendu ta balle. "

Elle reconnut l'odeur de l'inconnu et s'assit face à lui, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle sentait quelque chose de différent chez cet humain. Il n'était pas menaçant, elle ne sentait aucun danger, ni pour elle, ni pour sa maîtresse. Mais, il y avait quelque chose. C'était comme une attraction, comme s'il devait être là… peu importe la raison. Le chien soupira et haleta joyeusement. Peut-être une personne de plus mettrait-elle du piment dans le jeu ?

" J'ai trouvé ! " S'exclama une voix de derrière les arbres.

Esperanza sentit la présence de son amie et fit demi-tour pour aller la rejoindre. Squall resta planté sur place, médusé. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Ellone, il en était certain. Mais, il connaissait cette voix… celle de …

Une silhouette se détacha de sous les arbres, il ne voyait pas très bien les détails, il se tenait trop loin. Il s'avança lentement, hésitant, la respiration de plus en plus difficile. Il vit la personne entrer et sortir de l'ombre comme elle s'approchait du chien, sur sa gauche.

" Où es-tu allée Esperanza ? J'ai bien vérifié dans le livre et l'erreur vient bien du membre poilu de l'équipe ! " Continua la voix, essoufflée.

Même après huit années de silence, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Squall ferma les yeux luttant à la fois contre ses hallucinations et les larmes qu'il sentait venir. Maintenant, non seulement il était hanté par son image mais en plus il pouvait l'entendre parler, la voix ne venait pas de son esprit.

Il chercha à se concentrer. C'était ridicule. Il allait marcher vers cette femme, quelle qu'elle soit, et lui ferait raconter toute l'histoire. Il devait le faire, pour elle. Peut-être que c'était un signe qu'elle lui envoyait, pour attirer son attention et lui dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie, qu'il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de juste pour elle. Quelque chose de juste, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais réussi à faire.

_Ou peut-être que cette fois tu as complètement perdu les pédales. _

Peu importe, il allait faire face à cette personne, cette… Lise. Il pouvait désormais distinguer ses cheveux noirs comme elle sortait du petit bosquet. Le chien sautait joyeusement autour d'elle. Elle s'agenouilla et lui caressa le museau. La jeune fille portait un épais pull et un jean. Il mémorisait autant de détails que possible au cas où elle déciderait de fuir. C'était de l'entraînement qui était devenu de l'instinct. Il voulait pouvoir la repérer si elle cherchait à se perdre dans la foule. S'arrêtant à distance respectable pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'humidifia les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Il resta figé, pas un son ne sortit.

Son cœur cessa de battre comme il vit son visage pour la première fois. Il voulut chasser cette image. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait touché le fond. Les gens vivants avaient désormais son exacte apparence… et pourtant, il y avait une différence.

Lentement, il enleva ses lunettes de soleil, il ne voulait aucune interférence. L'illusion était toujours là. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un rêve; il chercha à se convaincre qu'il était en plein rêve. Il allait finir, comme tous les autres. Il fallait qu'il finisse, il ne pouvait en supporter plus.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent, il oublia de respirer.

Linoa était occupée à chatouiller son chien surexcité. Esperanza semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. La sorcière se dit qu'elle désirait simplement reprendre le jeu. Elle se leva et lui montra la balle. Le chien se détourna et regarda le champ derrière elle puis revint à sa maîtresse.

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? " Sourit Linoa se retournant pour comprendre.

Elle fut éblouit par le soleil, elle distingua la silhouette d'un homme, debout à l'arrière plan. Un instant, elle eut peur, une peur qui ne la quittait pas depuis qu'elle vivait cachée. Rapidement cependant, elle repoussa cette peur, se répétant que personne ici ne la connaissait. Elle leva la main pour saluer. Quand ses yeux se furent ajustés à la lumière et qu'elle reconnut la personne, son sourire s'effaça et fut remplacé par une expression de choc.

" Squ… Squall ? "

Son nom n'était qu'un souffle. Le souvenir de sa vue à Esthar lui revint en mémoire. Les mêmes sentiments de joie extrême et de crainte l'envahirent. Mais cette fois, la foule avait disparue, la musique s'était arrêtée et il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Une part d'elle lui conseilla de courir à sa rencontre, de lui sauter au cou et de le serrer dans ses bras. L'autre part lui conseillait de courir en sens inverse, de fuir le passé. En fin de compte, elle se trouva incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Comment… comment était-ce possible ? C'était… elle. Pas un fantôme, ni un mirage, un être humain aussi vivant que lui. Squall lut dans ses yeux qu'elle l'avait elle-aussi reconnu; il entendit son nom prononcé par les lèvres qu'il voulait voir bouger depuis si longtemps. Tout était clair maintenant. Les comportements bizarres. Elle était vivante… et ils lui avaient menti. Ils l'avaient tenu écarté… pourquoi ? Incrédulité, choc, peine et l'euphorie de la revoir, toutes ces émotions se bousculaient en lui. Elles étaient si fortes que ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. Il tomba à genoux sans la quitter des yeux un seul instant. Utilisant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il parvint à articuler deux simples mots:

" Linoa ? Pourquoi ? "

Linoa, partagée entre les mêmes émotions, porta une main à sa bouche. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle ne cherche à les essuyer. Son âme souffrait de la souffrance proche de l'agonie lue dans ses yeux. Pourtant, elle hésitait encore entre courir vers lui ou s'enfuir. Finalement, le choix ne fut pas le sien.

Il vint discrètement courant dans l'herbe comme un prédateur, sans bruit, pas même celui de ses pas. Quand elle l'aperçut courir droit sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, il était déjà trop tard.

" Squall! Derrière toi ! "

Il était assis là, immobile. Il ne l'entendait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le voir arriver. Linoa s'élança vers lui.

Squall regarda le moindre de ses gestes, craignant qu'elle ne disparaisse soudainement. Elle semblait dire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas. Il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur. Il voulut se lever, courir vers elle, la rencontrer à mi-chemin et la prendre dans ses bras… il ne pouvait pas bouger. Et, malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer.

Il sentit tout à coup un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Il tourna vivement la tête levant les yeux et ne vit qu'un tas de plumes jaune-orangé venir droit sur lui. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance, c'est le son de voix:

" Lucky ! Non !!! "


	18. Dans la lumière

Note : Oh je ne me rendais pas compte que déjà près de deux ans ont passé depuis la dernière mise à jour... le pire, si je peux l'avouer, c'est que j'ai encore quelques chapitres de prêts, déjà traduits et corrigés. Seulement, l'histoire originale n'avance plus. Wayward n'écrit plus et Ashbear se concentre pour finir sa fiction "After the Fall" avant de terminer cette histoire. Le dernier chapitre aborde comme une nouvelle partie et elle se termine au dans une dizaine de chapitres. La quatrième et vraisemblablement dernière partie est entamée et je ne pourrais la publier qu'une fois complète. Voici donc le deal, je vais faire au mieux pour finir cette partie. Il me faudra de temps à autres des petits mémos si je traîne de trop. Merci au fan mélancolique pour sa review de ce matin qui m'a rappelé mes manquements. J'espère que tu reçois les alertes ;)

Bonne lecture !

Chris

Perdu entre deux mondes

**Chapitre 18**

**Dans la lumière**

**Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest**

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Elle regarda impuissante le chocobo se servir de la tranche de son bec pour frapper le jeune homme à la tête. Elle entendit un craquement sinistre qui résonna à ses oreilles au moment du contact. Squall fut projeté en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites puis il tomba en avant, dans un bruit sourd. Tout lui parut se passer au ralenti.

Linoa tomba à genoux quand elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et le rejoignit à quatre pattes, il était immobile.

__Oh, mon Dieu, Lucky, tu l'as tué !_

Lucky piailla gaiement, selon toute vraisemblance fier de sa victoire. Après toutes ces vaines poursuites, il était enfin parvenu à attraper un de ces intrus. La vieille dame le récompenserait par de bonnes graines ce soir.

La sorcière fit pivoter le poids mort et allongea Squall sur le dos, priant pour trouver un quelconque signe de vie. Elle posa la main sur son cou et fut soulagée de sentir son pouls sous ses doigts. Elle baissa les yeux pour confirmer, son torse se soulevait en rythme.

__ Squall… tu m'entends ?_

Elle lui souleva gentiment la tête et la posa sur ses genoux. Sous l'inquiétude se cachait une joie immense. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, vraiment vu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à lui caresser le visage. Et, soudainement, elle fut frappé par une forte impression de déjà-vu.

Sans prévenir, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se trouva sur un sol de cendres noires qui volait doucement dans le vent, lui piquant les yeux. De lourds nuages menaçants tournaient au-dessus d'elle comme une horde de vautours. Un éclair venu de nul part s'abattit, inattendu, l'aveuglant. Linoa tomba en arrière comme si elle en avait été frappée. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour se remettre et ouvrit les yeux. Les pétales de fleurs voletaient autour d'elle avant de se laisser porter plus haut dans le ciel d'un bleu céruléen. _C'était quoi ça ? _

Esperanza s'approcha et lui donna des petits coups de museau, clairement inquiète. Lucky pencha la tête en observant la jeune femme et piailla doucement. Linoa secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et reposa ses yeux sur Squall comprenant soudainement qu'elle venait le lâcher, lui faisant du même coup heurter sa tête… une fois de plus.

__ Oh, mince, je suis désolée…_Dit-elle en reprenant sa place à ses côtés.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Il était froid et sans réaction. Il avait besoin de soins. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le hisser sur le chocobo et elle doutait sérieusement de ses capacités à le porter en ville à elle seule. Peut-être Maude saurait-elle quoi faire ?

Linoa se releva et eut un geste à l'intention de son chien.

__ Reste ici. _Elle s'approcha de Lucky. _Et toi, _Elle l'attrapa par le cou pour le forcer à la suivre. _Tu viens avec moi. _

Esperanza suivit des yeux la jeune femme et le grand oiseau qui s'éloignaient. Elle soupira et se rapprocha de Squall, obéissante. Elle lui donna de petits coups de museau à la main dans l'espoir qu'il se réveillerait et qu'ils pourraient rejoindre sa maîtresse. Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle écouta son instinct qui lui disait qu'il devait avoir besoin d'être réchauffé. Avec prudence, elle se coucha en travers de son torse et attendit le retour de Linoa, prenant son mal en patience.

* * *

Nerveuse, elle frappait l'index contre son bureau. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Tout simplement. Maintenant, son anxiété augmentait à chaque sonnerie, si elle avait eu le pouvoir de se télé-porter, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

_Linoa, allez, réponds…_

Ses vœux restèrent vains et le répondeur s'enclencha. Génial et maintenant, elle disait quoi ? Elle aurait peut-être du penser aux explications à donner _avant_ de composer le numéro.

__ Merde. _Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sortir le juron, il était passé avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

Elle raccrocha avec force et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Depuis son départ de Winhill, elle n'avait fait que s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle fuite. Des heures passées à se dire qu'elle tout allait bien, passées à rien.

Ce n'était pas _possible_: elle aurait du le voir venir… non ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller et tout serait normal. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se réveille. Et une fois réveillée, qu'est-ce qui serait normal? Une autre excuse, un autre mensonge, une nouvelle voie à boucher avant qu'elle ne soit découverte.

Combien de temps pouvait-elle faire tenir l'ensemble? Linoa était l'une de ses meilleures amies et les derniers mois les avaient encore rapprochées. La jeune fille représentait tout ce que les autres avaient perdu, tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battu… Mais, ça ne valait rien dans ces conditions.

Quistis avait vu Squall, elle l'avait vu se transformer sous ses yeux. D'abord quand Linoa avait débarqué dans sa vie, puis quand elle avait été faite prisonnière dans sa cellule de cryogène. Elle voulait se convaincre que Squall était heureux avec Elise, il l'était non ? Alors pourquoi continuait-elle quelque part à espérer que Linoa et lui se retrouve un jour ? Elle posa la tête sur son bureau, rassemblant son courage pour reprendre le téléphone et essayer à nouveau de joindre la brune…

__ Hey. _Une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte en frappant doucement. _Ca va?_

__ Très bien Shu. _Répondit-elle sans même relever la tête.

La commandant en chef de Balamb s'approcha du bureau de la proviseur.

__ Tu devrais aller dormir, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien. _

Quistis retint un rire devant l'euphémisme.

__ C'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue. _

Elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir toute seule et Laguna n'était pas toujours disponible. Elle en était au point où elle avait besoin d'aide, de soutien, quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait se confier.

__ Shu, je peux te confier un secret ?_

__ Tu me connais depuis quand ? J'en reviens pas que tu me poses la question ! Je n'ai jamais lâché le nom de la reine de la carte, si ? _

__ Oui, mais là, c'est d'un calibre nettement supérieur… Il y a tant de vies en jeu…_

__ Tu vas enfin révéler le nom de ton petit-copain ? _

__ Il ne s'agit pas d'un homme. _

__ Quoi ?_

Quistis redressa enfin la tête et lui jeta un regard "pas de ça maintenant".

__ Shu, je suis sérieuse. _

__ Désolée… continue, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. _

__ Linoa est réveillée. _Quistis n'en revint pas elle-même, c'était sorti comme le plus basique des potins.

__ Quoi ? Depuis quand ? _

__ Ca va faire huit mois maintenant. _Avoua-t-elle lentement.

__ Waouh. Ca explique pas mal de choses. _Shu était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle prit le temps de bien en absorber la signification. _Et Squall ? Il est au courant ? _

__ Non, Linoa a choisi de le laisser continuer sa vie…Mais…Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir garder le secret encore longtemps. Et puis, je crois que j'ai gaffé… Je crois qu'il ne tardera pas à le découvrir par lui-même. _

__ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

__ Je viens d'avoir Elise au téléphone…Squall a appris que le compte de Linoa avait été utilisé… En ce moment précis, il est en route pour Winhill ou peut-être même déjà sur place. _

__ J'imagine donc que Linoa est cachée là-bas ?_

__ Oui… elle a emménagé dans l'ancienne maison de Laguna. _La proviseur soupira lourdement, elle détestait l'admettre mais elle devait être honnête. _Je crois qu'inconsciemment je voulais qu'il le découvre… Je n'ai pas été aussi prudente que j'aurais du. Peut-être qu'une part de moi espère que… oublie…_

__ Quistis, s'il te plait, arrête de t'en faire. Si ça doit se passer, ça se passera. Je sais que ça sonne très cliché, mais, après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu dois le savoir mieux que personne. _

__ Je sais, je sais. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que ce soit mon erreur qui l'ait conduit à Winhill. Le voir guider par le destin oui, mais le voir suivre la Banque de Balamb…_

__ Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas le destin caché sous les traits de la banque ? _

Quistis haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

__ Tu sais, je suis tellement fatiguée que je pourrais presque te croire._

* * *

Esperanza s'était presque endormie quand elle sentit le sol vibrer sous elle. Les vibrations se rapprochaient, elle se tourna vers le sommet de la colline. Aboyant joyeusement, elle s'élança pour accueillir ses amis.

Lucky piailla avec irritation en réponse à son enthousiasme. Devoir traîner une nouvelle fois ce chariot l'énervait déjà suffisamment.

__ Du calme, Lucky. _Le rassura Maude. _En rentrant, tu auras la plus belle sélection de graines qui soit de ce côté de la forêt. _

__Comment pouvez-vous le récompenser pour avoir manqué tuer quelqu'un ?_ Répliqua Linoa, exaspérée. _Effrayer les voleurs, c'est une chose mais…_

__ Crois-moi chérie, Lucky sait ce qu'il fait. S'il avait voulu le tuer, il aurait utilisé la pointe et non la tranche de son bec. Il a assez de force pour transpercer le crâne de n'importe qui et aller se servir en cervelle. Même, si un chocobo veut tuer, il ne s'embête pas avec son bec. Un bon coup de pied peut démembrer un homme avant que celui-ci…_

__ Maude, pitié ! _Linoa pâlit et chercha à réprimer la nausée qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

La vieille femme baissa les bras.

__ Je disais juste…_

__ Je sais, je sais. J'ai compris le message. _

Elle s'approchèrent du corps toujours étendu au sol. La jeune femme déglutit péniblement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Malgré ce que lui disait Maude, elle craignait que Lucky ne l'ait gravement blessé. Et puis, si Maude le reconnaissait ? Si elle en concluait que deux et deux vont quatre et ainsi découvrait qui elle était vraiment? Son secret serait révélé et ce serait la fin de son séjour ici… Et puis il y avait aussi l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il se réveillerait.

Elle scrutait nerveusement Maude qui le regardait.

__ Hum… tu sais Lise, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…_

Le cœur de Linoa battait si fort qu'elle était persuadée que son chien l'entendait.

__ Ah, … ah oui ?_

Elle espérait l'inespéré: que dans l'isolement de Winhill, Maude aurait oublié un visage affiché partout… Oui, elle espérait un miracle.

__Oh, je sais !_

Elle ferma les yeux et renfonça la tête dans ses épaules. _Bon sang, on y est._

__ Il est venu ce matin à la boutique pour demander son chemin. _Elle affichait un sourire triomphal comme si se souvenir était un exploit.

La sorcière s'attendait à s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

__ Ah, ah oui ? _Peina-t-elle.

Maude la regarda mieux.

__ Tu vas bien chérie ? Tu es pâle comme un mog nouveau-né._

__ Oui, je vais bien. _Répondit-elle en se reprenant.

__ Il m'a dit son nom… quelque chose de pas commun…_La vieille dame s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

Un gémissement les fit sursauter. Linoa vit le chien qui léchait le visage du jeune homme. Il ne tarderait pas à revenir à lui… elle prononça son nom sans s'en rendre compte.

__ Squall…_

Maude claqua des doigts.

__ C'est ça Squall ! _Elle réfléchit deux secondes supplémentaires et ajouta. _Donc tu le connais ?_

_Bravo, bien joué Linoa. _

__ Je l'ai connu. On s'est rencontré quand on était plus jeune. _Linoa espérait ne pas avoir à en dire plus. Ce n'était pas un mensonge après tout. Elle changea rapidement le sujet. _Il faut le sortir de là. _

__ Oui, tu as raison. Ca ne rime à rien d'attendre son réveil… Il va avoir un sacré mal de tête. _

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elles le chargèrent précautionneusement dans le chariot. Maude conduisit le chocobo parla bride et le fit remonter la colline, Linoa resta derrière, la tête en ébullition et les yeux incapables de se détacher de lui.

Une fois au magasin, Maude fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

__ Oh, je ne grimpe plus aussi vite qu'autrefois…_Elle s'adressa à Linoa. _Alors, on le conduit où ?_

Hors de question qu'il reste chez elle.

__ Je vais voir s'il reste des chambres à l'auberge. _Offrit-elle.

__ Non, j'y vais. _Corrigea Maude. _S'il reprend conscience, un visage connu l'empêchera de s'affoler…et de se blesser plus qu'il ne l'est. _Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'engagea sur le petit chemin.

Linoa succomba à un début de panique.

_ _Mais, Maude !_

Elle balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main sans même se retourner.

__ Je suis revenue dans une minute !_

Linoa regarda à nouveau Squall, toujours immobile dans le chariot. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, le visage familier risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien. Elle priait qu'il reste inconscient le temps qu'elles le conduisent ailleurs. Peut-être ne se rappellerait-il pas… peut-être penserait-il à un rêve…. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. En même temps, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils pourraient gérer la situation.

Elle surveilla ainsi pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent éternelles. Elle en était à croire que la vieille dame ne reviendrait pas quand elle la vit enfin tourner au coin de la maison. Elle fut traversée d'une vague de soulagement.

__ Alors, ils ont une chambre ?_ C'était plus une observation qu'une question… Winhill n'était pas vraiment une destination touristique.

Maude s'assit pour se remettre de sa marche et secoua négativement la tête.

__ Non. _

La vague de soulagement retourna se perdre dans l'océan des tranquillités, la laissant seule.

__ Qu… Quoi ?_

__ Tout est complet. _

Linoa se frotta les yeux et opposa la voix fatiguée.

__ Maude, ce n'est pas possible !_

__ Désolée chérie, mais la ville accueille la convention annuelle des tricoteuses. L'auberge est remplie de petites grands-mères portant leur cabas plein de fils et d'aiguilles. _

__ Merde! _Murmura Linoa en faisant les cent pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Si seulement Quistis était toujours là ! _Ok, vous avez une chambre d'amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

__ Oh non, il ne peut pas rester avec moi. _

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Je la fais désinfecter. Je suis envahie par les aphides. Cochonnerie de bestioles. Tu sais combien ces parasites sont nocifs pour les plantes._

Non elle ne savait pas, mais elle préféra ne pas s'engager sur le sujet.

__ Mais vous, vous ne restez pas ?_

__ Non. _Une grimace apparut sur le visage de la fleuriste. _Je reste chez M. Finnigan. On va jouer au poker. _

Linoa ne voulut surtout pas en savoir plus, la grimace était suffisamment explicite. Mais bon, … si elle n'était pas là, elles pouvaient peut-être tout simplement le renfermer dans une pièce ? Après tout, il avait affronté de nombreux marlboros, l'insecticide ne pouvait pas être beaucoup pire…

Son esprit se réfugiait dans de solutions irraisonnables pour éviter de se résoudre à l'évidence.

__ Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin de lui… Vous connaissez beaucoup de monde en ville, vous devez bien pouvoir demander à l'un d'eux ?_

Maude haussa un sourcil devant le comportement irrationnel de la jeune femme.

__ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta maison ? Un visage familier à ses côtés et un oreiller sous sa tête, c'est tout ce qu'il remarquera. Je ne pense pas qu'il aille faire l'inventaire des moutons restant sous les meubles…_

__ Non, c'est pas ça… Maude… Il ne peut pas, c'est tout. C'est…compliqué, d'accord ?_

__ Tu sais, si le jour était différent, je sauterais sur l'occasion d'avoir un beau jeune homme inconscient dans mon lit…_Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin.

Bien, ce n'était _assurément_ pas le genre d'image dont elle avait besoin pour le moment. Bon sang, cette femme ne faisait rien pour faciliter les choses ! Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

__ Il doit pourtant bien y avoir un endroit où on pourrait le laisser… Au moins le temps qu'il se réveille. Il n'y a personne à qui vous puissiez demander ce service, vraiment ?_

__ Oui, je connais tout le monde ici. Je connais aussi leur peur des étrangers et je suis sûre que ton oncle t'a raconté plus d'une anecdote à ce sujet… _La vieille se prit le menton, très concentrée. _Tu sais, je conclus deux choses de tout ça. La première, c'est que ton inquiétude pour cet homme me dit qu'il est tout sauf un tueur en série à ta poursuite. Et la seconde, c'est que, à voir comme tu es évasive depuis quinze minutes, tu ne vas pas me dire quelle est la nature du problème. _

Linoa déglutit péniblement et Maude eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'elle avait visé juste.

__ Maintenant, tu as le choix: ou tu me dis ce qui se passe ou tu as ici ton nouveau colocataire. _

Linoa ferma les yeux un moment, refoulant les larmes qui voulaient tomber.

__ Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux simplement pas. _

Elle était arrivée au terme de sa cavale. Le chemin sûr sur lequel elle s'était engagée ne menait pas plus loin. Elle allait devoir faire face d'une manière ou d'une autre, peu importe la douleur que ça provoquerait. Elle soupira lourdement reconnaissant sa défaite:

__ Très bien, très bien Maude. Vous avez gagné._

* * *

Les rideaux de la maison bourgeoise étaient tirés et laissaient passer le peu de lumière naturelle restant dehors. Les rues de Deling avaient une teinte marron quasi surnaturelle, comme des monstres de poussière enveloppant les ombres. Les nuages orageux étaient chargés et pourtant aucune goutte de pluie n'était encore tombée. De temps à autre, un coup de tonnerre se faisait entendre, le sol restait aussi sec que l'île de Kaktos.

Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à la taille, plus noirs que minuit, étaient soigneusement remontés en chignon. L'ancienne sorcière avait senti le changement. C'était un changement qui, comme l'orage, ne pourrait être évité. Elle le savait aussi certainement que le front chaud avançait sur les nuages. Ce n'était pas un petit orage, c'était une tempête: la confrontation de deux masses atmosphériques. Les effets seraient ressentis pendant plusieurs jours sur l'ensemble du continent, traversant lentement d'est en ouest, elle détruirait la vie qu'elle aidait en même temps à maintenir.

Elle soupira bruyamment comme les nuages tombaient en tourbillonnant. Ils cherchaient à toucher le sol de leur matière fantomatique mais n'en avaient jamais l'opportunité. Un léger frappement à la porte la tira de ses pensées et elle reporta son attention sur la personne se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Il se contentait d'observer sa femme: elle avait en elle quelque chose de mystérieux qui demeurait malgré les nombreuses années passées ensemble.

__ Sais-tu que la foudre ne frappe pas toujours l'objet le plus haut ?_ Son ton était ferme et pourtant, il avait le pouvoir de captiver même le plus réticent des auditeurs. _Elle cherche… Elle cherche le meilleur conducteur… Parfois optant pour un chemin difficile. Mais elle sait ce dont elle a besoin pour exister dans ce monde. Son seul instinct est la survie, et il n'y a rien que quiconque puisse faire à son encontre. Elle trouvera toujours une solution. _

__ Edéa ?_ Parfois, ses paroles semblaient élusives mais il la connaissait bien.

__ L'orage est toujours plus près que ce que l'on pense. Quand on est petit, on nous dit de compter les secondes entre l'éclair et son tonnerre. Mais ce n'est pas la distance réelle. L'orage est en réalité bien plus proche que ça…Mais, pour un enfant, la sécurité vient de la distance. Pour un adulte, la sécurité vient de la vérité._

L'ancien proviseur s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à sa femme.

__ … Edéa._ Cid avait la voix hésitante, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. _Elise a appelé le Docteur Kadowaki… Elle a demandé la cassette de la session avec le docteur Stevenson, celle juste avant qu'il ne soit transféré à Esthar. Celle avec…_

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste.

__ Chéri, je sais ce qu'elle contient._

__ Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_

__ Est-ce le conseil qui la détient ?_

__ Non, c'est l'une des choses que j'ai réussi à emporter avec moi. _

__ Bien. _Elle sourit affectueusement à son mari.

__ Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? _Il était très sérieux.

Si seul le Garden était en cause, l'affaire serait tout autre, mais cela allait bien au-delà des préoccupations des Gardens. Aucun conseil ou comité ne devait avoir le droit de sceller tant de destins par un vote. Ca devait être leur décision commune, à eux deux. Cid et Edéa se sentaient responsables du résultat, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de ne plus faire souffrir inutilement leurs enfants.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir puis se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre.

__ Tu sais que je ne suis désormais plus une sorcière, mais, depuis Esthar, j'ai cette impression qui ne me quitte pas. _

__ Quelle impression ? Bonne, mauvaise ? _

__ Le changement. _Répondit-elle seulement, posant la main sur la vitre fraîche.

__ Je ne comprends pas. _

__ Sincèrement, moi non plus. C'est quelque chose qui doit arriver; on ne peut pas les protéger à jamais. Avant, on avait une raison, maintenant, la raison n'est plus. Donne la cassette à Elise. _Elle balaya doucement l'air de sa main libre pour régler le problème.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre à ses côtés et lui prit la main et entremêla leurs doigts. Elle le regarda, ni énervée, ni bouleversée, incroyablement calme face à la tempête qui s'annonçait.

__ Edéa, tu as cette expression dans le regard. Je sais que tu penses à quelque chose, dis-moi. _

__ Inutile, tu le sais déjà. _

__ Oui. _Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux. Il avait pris de l'âge, mais n'était pas pour autant devenu des sages. Ils s'engageaient en terre inconnue, une erreur et l'un des leurs pouvait chuter, ils le savaient tous les deux. Cid la regarda encore, elle n'avait pas bougé, sa main reposait toujours sur le carreau. _Quand ?_

__ Je ne sais pas. Elle était à Esthar. _

__ Tu l'as vue ?_

__ Je l'ai sentie. J'ai sentie les pouvoirs. _

__ Alors, qui est au courant ?_

__ J'imagine que Squall non. _

Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître si sceptique, mais c'est ainsi que la réponse sortie. Elle fixait toujours intensément l'extérieur, l'orage de printemps enveloppait lentement la ville de ses ténèbres.

__ J'ai parlé à Laguna de quelqu'un quittant précipitamment la soirée. Il a rougi et est immédiatement parti à la recherche de quelqu'un, Quistis. Donc, je peux dire qu'au moins ces deux là sont au courant. _

Il se rapprocha encore de sa femme et passa son bras autour d'elle.

__ Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Elise ait appelé ?_

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, trouvant le réconfort que seul son chevalier pouvait lui procurer. Maintenant sa main contre le carreau, elle répondit prudemment, pesant chacun de ses mots.

__ Le destin. Le destin a ce pouvoir de répondre à toutes les questions, y compris celles que l'on ne se pose pas encore. Je sais pourquoi elle veut rester cachée, mais je ne pense pas que le monde puisse la laisser de côté. _

__ Je ne veux pas qu'Elise souffre. Je sais qu'on ne la connaît pas encore très bien, mais …_

__ Tout ira bien pour elle. Elle a peut-être besoin de démêler tout ça pour pouvoir passer à autre chose si nécessaire. On a tous des démons à affronter. _

Edéa regarda ses doigts, ceux-là même qui avaient été par le passé guidés par la haine qu'elle portait en elle. Elle fut soudain traversée par un frisson, comme si la température venait de baisser de plusieurs degrés. Elle retira sa main, l'électricité statique se faisant trop forte.

__ Ca commence._

__ Quoi ?_ Souffla-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

__ L'orage. Il est très proche, ça ne va qu'empirer… avant de s'arranger._

* * *

Il faisait noir. C'était tout ce qu'il distinguait à travers son horrible mal de tête. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ? Il ne se rappelait de rien. Combat ? Accident de voiture ? Alcool ? Il décida qu'il aurait dû boire trois litres de fuel pour obtenir une telle gueule de bois. Rien ne lui parvenait. Il lui sembla sentir une présence. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne pour le veiller quand il était malade ou blessé.

__ Elise ?_ Sa voix était rauque et faible. _Elise ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me rappelle de rien…_Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais la douleur était trop forte.

Le nom frappa Linoa en plein cœur. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour contrôler ses émotions. Elle devait trouver un moyen de les masquer, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais sinon. Pour le moment, elles n'étaient pas importantes. L'important, c'était de le soigner.

Il entendit un bruit sur sa droite mais aucune réponse. Merde… qu'est ce qu'il avait fait?

__ Elise… réponds-moi. _

__ Je ne suis pas Elise. _

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Un flash lui remit tout en mémoire et il se retrouva pris de cours.

__ Li… Linoa. _

Il distingua une vague silhouette assise à côté du lit et la suivit quand elle se leva et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il plissa les yeux quand la lumière, bien que douce, envahit la pièce. Il dut les refermer ne supportant pas le moindre rayonnement.

La jeune sorcière mouilla puis essora un gant de toilette qu'elle avait posé dans un petit bol d'eau. Elle revint à ses côtés, s'asseyant dans une vieille chaise. Soigneusement, elle passa le linge sur son visage et son cou recouverts de sueurs froides.

La fraîcheur du tissu contre sa peau le soulagea un peu. Linoa passa le gant sur ses yeux, la pression diminua lentement. Elle commença le discours qu'elle avait préparé pendant les deux heures passées à le veiller en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

__ Tu as été attaqué à la tête par un chocobo. Il garde le champ de fleurs derrière la boutique de fleurs, il a cru que tu étais un voleur. La blessure suinte un peu mais la peau n'est pas ouverte. Tu es resté inconscient pendant plusieurs heures. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de te lever, ça va sûrement te rendre malade sinon. C'est l'ancienne maison de Raine, mais ça, je crois que tu le sais déjà. … Je suis ici depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore complètement tout nettoyé alors, tu excuseras le désordre. _

Elle parlait avec désordre, les mots s'accélérant, le ton devenant anxieux. S'il avait prêté attention, il n'aurait de toutes façons pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle disait. La jeune femme humidifia une nouvelle fois le gant de toilette et le plia de ses doigts tremblants pour ensuite le lui poser sur le front.

Comme elle tendit le bras, Squall revint brutalement du choc. Il lui agrippa l'avant bras avec force et elle retint un cri de surprise. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, effrayé par son regard affolé et son geste. Il avait la respiration agitée et difficile. Elle s'imagina qu'il avait peut-être une blessure interne…

Il n'en revenait de sentir sa main se refermer sur du concret, de la chair et des os. Il s'attendait à une illusion de plus.

__ Tu…C'est bien toi…Tu es vivante. _

Linoa sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle essaya de parler mais ne parvint à former aucun mot, elle ne put que lui adresser un faible sourire en acquiesçant.

Squall parvint à fixer son regard et il détailla peu à peu ses traits. La pâleur mortelle de sa peau telle qu'il la voyait dans ses cauchemars était remplacée par un teint vivant. Il entendait sa respiration brève et rapide, sentir son pouls sous ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau animés. Elle était telle qu'il la connaissait, n'avait pas vieilli depuis huit ans. Elle était là… elle était réelle. Il sentait son cœur prêt à succomber aux diverses émotions qui le traversaient.

Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la regarder.

Sa peau contre la sienne lui envoyait une succession de décharges se répercutant dans son corps tout entier. S'il ne la tenait pas, elle serait certainement tombée à genoux maintenant. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'effet que lui faisait ce simple contact…Comment était-elle supposer s'en sortir et faire face si son cœur cédait si facilement ? Linoa le fixait elle aussi, captivée. Pour la première fois elle avait l'occasion de le voir, de vraiment le voir, voir combien il avait changé, combien il avait vieilli. Son visage s'était aminci, ses cheveux étaient sensiblement plus longs. Elle voyait de plus en plus sa ressemblance avec son père. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis deux jours et une ombre légère couvrait la base de son visage.

Le plus choquant cependant étaient ses yeux. Ses yeux de couleur trouble qui marquaient bien plus que ses 25 ans. Ils étaient fatigués, comme ceux d'un vieillard attendant de mourir. C'était des yeux qui avaient vu le monde, des yeux qui avaient vu plus que ce qu'un homme, quel qu'il soit, devrait voir. Elle y lisait le doute et une douleur inimaginable. Ce n'était pas les yeux dont elle se rappelait. Le doute et la peine y étaient bien avant aussi, mais pas à ce point. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait plus aucune trace de l'innocence qu'elle avait vu autrefois.

__ Quand ?_ Sa voix grave rompit le silence assourdissant.

__ Cet après-midi. _Répondit-elle, toujours perdue dans son contact. _Il doit être près de neuf heures maintenant. _

Squall ferma les yeux de frustration et les rouvrit attendant une réponse.

_ _Je ne parlais pas de ça. _

Elle détourna les yeux de son regard intense.

_ _A peu près huit mois…_

C'était plus que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit, pourquoi elle n'était pas venue vers lui. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne savait pas combien de personnes qu juste étaient au courant. Pourquoi se cachait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?

Sa voix tremblait de colère contenue à présent.

__ Pourquoi Linoa ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? _Il souffrait depuis si longtemps.

La première réponse qu'elle trouva fut cet article de journal et elle parla avant de pouvoir en trouver une autre.

__ Depuis quand le Garden fiche-t-il les anciens clients ?_

__ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_ Répliqua-t-il durement. _De quoi tu parles ?_

__ Tu sais quoi Squall, _expliqua-t-elle cherchant à garder le contrôle, _tu as une vie maintenant… tu devrais y retourner. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne veux pas la foutre en l'air. J'ai fait ça parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… pour nous. _

_C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. _Les mots lui revinrent en tête. Il se rappelait ses paroles, il y avait si longtemps. Quand elle était dans la cellule de cryogénisation. Il l'avait regardée agoniser et lui dire que c'était pour le mieux. Il n'accepterait pas cette excuse aujourd'hui… il ne la laisserait pas faire.

La colère l'envahit et il ne put la retenir. Il se redressa vivement la pointant du doigt.

__ Mais qui es-tu bon sang pour décider ce qui est le mieux? Surtout pour… quelqu'un… d'autre._ Sa dernière phrase eut nettement moins de portée que prévu, la pièce se mit à tourbillonner. Il chercha à fixer son regard. Ses tempes se mirent à battre à plein rythme et il sentit la nausée se lever. _Merde._ Grogna-t-il, la respiration profonde.

Linoa vit sa détresse dès qu'il s'assit. Ses mots étaient durs mais elle devrait attendre avant de s'exprimer.

__ Je t'ai dit de ne pas te lever. _Elle s'approcha et l'aida à se coucher sur le côté.

Il ferma les yeux pour repousser la nausée, en vain.

__ Tiens. _Elle lui tendit une poubelle vide. _Je reviens tout de suite. _

Elle passa la porte juste au moment où le bruit se fit entendre. Elle secoua la tête de fatigue. La nuit allait être longue.

Squall gémit et laissa reposer son front sur le bord de la poubelle, épuisé. Quelques moments plus tard, Linoa revint, elle récupéra la poubelle et la mit de côté. Puis elle attrapa les pilules et le verre d'eau qu'elle avait ramené de la cuisine.

__ Avale ça. _Elle les plaça dans sa main. _Ca va t'aider à dormir. _

Il secoua négativement la tête.

__ Je n'ai pas fini, il faut qu'on parle. _

__ On a fini pour ce soir. On parlera demain, il faut que tu te reposes. _La phrase était plus sèche que polie, mais en vérité elle était physiquement et émotionnellement épuisée et ne pouvait pas en supporter plus pour le moment.

__ Tu … tu seras là…quand je me réveillerai ?_ Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, ayant toujours cette crainte de la voir disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

__ Bien sûr. Où veux-tu que j'aille ?_

Squall la regarda une dernière fois avant d'obéir. Il plaça les pilules sur sa langue et les avala avec une gorgée d'eau.

__ Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis dans la pièce à côté. _

__ Merci. _Dit-il, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas dit.

__T'en fais pas. _Elle s'éloigna vers la porte.

__ Linoa ?_ L'appela-t-il.

__ Oui ? _Elle se retourna.

__ Je… je suis désolé. _Il savait que ça ne rachèterait pas son erreur, mais il avait enfin l'occasion de lui dire à elle et non pas à un rêve ou un mirage. Bizarrement, les mots ne vinrent pas si facilement que ça.

La jeune femme prit les excuses pour les évènements du jour ou sa colère quelques minutes auparavant. Elle haussa les épaules.

__ Ne t'en fais pas. _

Squall la regarda disparaître dans le couloir.

__ Je suis désolé… pour tout. _


	19. Le calme avant la tempête

Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre :) Je me permets aussi de relayer une info de Ashbear, elle reprendra "perdu entre deux mondes" une fois son histoire "After the fall" terminée. Il reste selon elle encore à peu près 5 chapitres. De là, ce que je dis, c'est m'avancer, mais je pense (espère) qu'elle reprendra cette histoire au printemps, au pire cet été. En attendant, je vais tâcher de rattraper mon retard.

Bonne lecture !

Perdu entre deux mondes

**Chapitre 19**

**Le calme avant la tempête**

**Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest**

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Squall se réveilla avant que les premiers signes de l'aube ne soient visibles. Et pourtant, curieusement, il était plus tard que normalement à son réveil à Trabia. Lentement, il regarda autour de lui, la lumière était restée allumée et il put ainsi distinguer les contours de la chambre. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à regarder en soi. La chambre n'avait pas de décorations si ce n'étaient les rideaux rouges de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Le cadre en bois révélait l'âge de la maison: il était abîmé et témoignait du vécu. Il regarda la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit et reconnut le bol d'eau avec le gant de toilette et un verre d'eau à moitié plein. Un peu plus loin, par terre, était la poubelle utilisée la nuit passée.

Voir ces objets le rassura, cela confirmait que ces derniers évènements étaient réels, il n'avait pas été une nouvelle fois victime du travail de son esprit fatigué. C'était ou ça, ou la plus longue, réaliste et douloureuse des illusions auxquelles il avait jusque-là fait face. Il voulait en être sûr… Il fallait qu'il la voie. Avec soin, il s'assit, se rappelant parfaitement des conséquences de sa précipitation passée. Sa tête le faisait toujours atrocement souffrir mais avec cependant une intensité moindre. Il attrapa le verre d'eau et le vida d'un trait, sa gorge était sèche et pâteuse.

Il rejeta les couvertures au fond du lit en s'en extirpant. Il posa ses pieds sur le plancher et s'aida de la table pour maintenir un équilibre. Une fois debout, il se retrouva pris du même vertige que précédemment. Il ferma les yeux et se tint immobile, laissant son corps reprendre ses marques. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et le vertige passa. Il commença alors la lente traversée de la maison, se tenant aux murs et à tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à ne pas s'effondrer. Une légère lumière venait du rez-de-chaussé que légère, c'était assez pour lui pour distinguer l'escalier. S'agrippant des deux mains à la rampe, il descendit progressivement les marches une à une et posa enfin les pieds dans le salon.

En chaussettes, il s'approcha sans bruit de la source lumineuse. Une lampe posée sur un coin de table était la coupable. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait là rien d'autre qu'un tas de couvertures. Quand le tas remua légèrement, il réalisa que quelqu'un dormait dessous. Squall s'approcha de la masse, surpris. Ayant contourné le canapé, il vit Linoa. Seule sa tête dépassait des couvertures. Pourquoi en avait-elle autant sur elle? Il n'avait pas froid et pourtant il n'était vêtu que d'un T-Shirt.

Un profond soupir le tira de ses pensées. Il la regarda, endormie. Son esprit refusait toujours de croire qu'elle était là devant lui, vivante. Une partie de lui voulait la réveiller, la voir les yeux fermés le troublait. Il se rassura. C'était différent. Elle dormait… tout le monde dort, non ? Il était une nouvelle fois irraisonnable. Il la regarda encore de longs moments, incapable de détourner les yeux. Une petite voix lui disait d'arrêter, de se reprendre… ce n'était pas correct… il le savait. Mais il n'écoutait pas.

Ses cheveux retombaient sur la couverture comme une noire rivière. Ses mèches sombres couvraient une partie de son visage comme le ferait des chutes d'eau. Ils étaient plus longs que dans ses souvenirs et ses mèches rouges étaient parties. Squall mémorisa le moindre détail comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle remua à nouveau et il retint son souffle. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder. Elle allait se réveiller et se trouver face à lui, debout, la fixant comme un psychopathe. La petite voix lui rappela que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Il aperçut son bras, sorti des couvertures, pendant dans le vide. Lentement, il se pencha, tendit le bras et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ses genoux craquèrent quand il s'accroupit plus confortablement. Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, il était surpris par la froideur de sa peau. Avec milles précautions, il replaça son bras au chaud mais oublia un temps de la lâcher. Il se reprit.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui me prends?" Il retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler "Contrôle-toi Léonhart! Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça…" Ca devait être sa blessure… ce foutu oiseau lui avait complètement démis les idées. Il fallait qu'il se recule.

Il oublia ces mots sitôt après les avoir pensés. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur elle. Il était comme un insecte attiré par la lumière, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Cela faisait si longtemps! Il était depuis tellement longtemps hanté par ses illusions fiévreuses. Eut-il vécu un million d'années, il n'aurait jamais pu rêver être capable de la revoir ou de la toucher à nouveau.

Mais elle était là, si proche qu'il pouvait entendre chacune de ses respirations. Elle avait l'air si sereine couchée ainsi, son visage n'exprimait ni peine, ni douleur. Un tel sommeil était un luxe qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis des lustres. Hyne, la scène était sublime. Toujours agenouillé devant elle, Squall était sans aucune prise sur ses désirs. Il tendit une main tremblante vers elle, caressant tendrement son visage, heureux de sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts rudes.

Couchée à l'autre bout du canapé, Esperanza ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis l'instant où elle avait repéré son odeur alors qu'il descendait encore les escaliers. Elle était jusque-là restée immobile et silencieuse, sachant qu'il n'était pas une menace. Mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait autoriser, a fortiori avec sa maîtresse dans une telle position de faiblesse. Il y avait des limites… et cet homme venait de les dépasser.

Un grondement ramena rapidement Squall à la réalité. Il se détourna de la brune et remarqua le chien pour la première fois. Il se maudit de ne pas s'être montré plus prudent. Le chien grogna à nouveau, découvrant les dents pour accentuer l'avertissement. Squall retira lentement sa main et leva la seconde en signe de soumission. Ce n'était pas assez pour calmer le chien qui gronda à nouveau.

La bestiole allait finir par la réveiller et lui serait bêtement assis là, devant elle, à la dévisager. Squall commença à se reculer lentement sur ses mains. Ses années d'entraînement lui ayant appris qu'il fallait procéder lentement et sans geste brusque face à un animal se sentant agressé: les mouvements brusques déclenchaient l'attaque. Il ne bougeait pourtant pas assez vite apparemment du point de vue d'Esperanza qui se leva d'un bond en aboyant.

Cela suffit à le déséquilibrer et il tomba en arrière, la chute arrêtée par un fauteuil vert. Dans le mouvement, sa tête se heurta à l'accoudoir et il manqua crier de douleur. "Cochonnerie de best…" Grogna-t-il se prenant le crâne entre les mains. Il entendit le bruit des couvertures que l'on remuait et se hissa précipitamment dans le fauteuil, renonçant au geste apaisant de ses mains sur son crâne, il les posa sur les bras du fauteuil, tentant désespérément de paraître normal.

Linoa bailla et se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir face au plafond.

__ Une nouvelle fois Esperanza, tu n'es pas un rév…_

Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant une personne du coin de l'œil. Elle se redressa d'un bond, surprise.

__ Squall?_

__ Oui… Désolé de te réveiller…_Parvient-il à dire.

___Non, pas de problème. _Elle se tira de sous les couvertures et s'assit. _Ca va?_

"Non, ton chien a essayé de me tuer"

__ Oui. _Répondit-il cachant sa douleur du mieux qu'il pût.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

__ Tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui va bien._

__ J'ai un petit mal de crâne. _Avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

__ Petit ? _Répéta-t-elle, sceptique. _Laisse-moi aller te chercher de la glace._

Squall la regarda disparaître dans la cuisine. Il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le genou et il baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard bienveillant, voire inquiet, d'Esperanza. Il fronça les sourcils.

__ Bien sûr… Maintenant tu veux sympathiser. _Elle renifla gentiment et lui donna des petits coups de museau. Soupirant, il lui gratta le derrière de l'oreille. _Ok, sans rancune… mais si tu parles, je te tue._

Esperanza répondit par un bâillement suivi de halètements joyeux. Quand il arrêta, elle s'éloigna tranquillement vers la cuisine pour rejoindre sa maîtresse. Il entendit le bruit d'un bloc de glace qui tombe, elle allait avoir besoin de le briser avec un pic à glace. Il entendit quelques éclats glisser sur le carrelage. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller l'aider. Elle n'était plus une gamine, elle se sentirait certainement insultée. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec dans les mains une serviette contenant les glaçons. Elle se la passait d'une main à l'autre, comme on le ferait avec une patate chaude. Elle faisait une grimace témoignant de la difficulté rencontrée.

__Tiens._ Dit-elle en lui jetant le tout.

Squall attrapa le paquet et la regarda, perplexe. Linoa était en train de souffler dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer.

__ Est-ce que… ça va ?_

La jeune sorcière acquiesça sans s'arrêter. Une fois le frisson passé, elle répondit.

__ Mon corps ne supporte plus le froid. C'est la seule séquelle de… la dé-cryogénisation. Je ne peux pas rester dans les températures négatives. Et même au-dessus, il m'en faut peu pour être gelée. C'est pour ça que je m'habille comme si je partais à la pêche en Antarctique alors que l'on est déjà au milieu du mois de mars et aussi pourquoi je dors enfouie sous une montagne de couettes. _Compléta-t-elle en montrant le canapé.

__ Tu vas devoir vivre ainsi pour le reste de ta vie?_ Il fut une fois de plus envahi par la culpabilité, c'était à cause de lui.

Elle haussa les épaules.

__ Ca aurait pu être pire. Je m'y habitue. _Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de répondre d'un ton aussi détaché mais l'indifférence était devenue une réponse réflexe.

Il la regarda à la fois désolé et coupable.

__ C'est… pas grand chose… vraiment. _

Squall se fixa cette fois-ci sur le sol, passant le sac de glace sur ses tempes. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni même par où commencer. Les mots venaient facilement avant, dans ses cauchemars.

Linoa dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, dans un silence inconfortable. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Une part d'elle était plus qu'excitée de l'avoir ici avec elle alors que l'autre lui rappelait la vérité, les mots qu'il avait dits: il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Elle choisit la sécurité et changea le sujet. Quelque chose de neutre… qui ne blesserait personne:

__ Tu as faim? Je peux te préparer quelque chose, ça aidera sûrement ton mal de tête. _

Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant désespérément à les organiser, il avait tant de choses à lui dire.

__ Sûrement. _Répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

En vérité, il n'avait pas faim mais manger lui donnerait du temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir.

__ Ok, je m'en charge. _

Elle était soulagée d'avoir ainsi une excuse pour quitter la pièce, la tension était telle qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. Elle entra dans la cuisine et y jeta un œil peu assuré. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment préparer un vrai petit-déjeuner. Ses capacités se limitaient à des tartines et un bol de céréales. Apprendre à cuisiner était sur la liste des choses à faire mais en attente, elle avait eu la bonne idée de se fournir en ingrédients. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à un tel tour de chauffe.

"Allez, Linoa, en avant. Ce n'est qu'un petit-déj'. Le petit-déj' est le repas le plus simple à faire, non ?"

Elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur avec sa petite confiance rétablie. Les ingrédients semblaient l'observer d'un air de défi. "Ok, bon, alors, il mange quoi au petit-déj'?" Sa confiance quitta brutalement le navire, la laissant seule sur un paquebot en plein naufrage. Elle réalisa brutalement qu'elle ne savait absolument rien de lui. Rien de ce qu'il aimait ou pas. Elle ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il mangeait quand elle était au Garden. Ces quelques mois qui lui paraissaient être des siècles auparavant. A quoi donc pensait-elle cette nuit-là à Esthar Garden? Elle se sentait bête. Une douzaine d'œufs lui parut la moins hostile des composantes. Des œufs… C'était un début.

__ Squall ?_ L'appela-t-elle.

__ Oui? _

__ Des œufs, ça te convient ?_

__ Oui. _

__ Omelette?_

__ Oui, très bien. _

Tout s'arrangeait finalement. Une omelette, ça serait facile à faire: juste la peine de brasser le tout. Linoa attrapa un saladier de taille moyenne et commença à y casser un à un les œufs. Elle les fouetta tout en se demandant où était rangée la poêle.

Squall prit le temps de regarder le salon. Ce n'était plus le même que celui d'il y avait huit ans. Le bar avait été retiré et ouvrait ainsi considérablement la pièce. Des cartons étaient empilés dans l'un des coins, au fond: la plupart étaient encore fermés, ils n'avaient pas bougé de place depuis leur arrivée. Malgré sa grandeur et son aspect encore pagaille, la pièce était chaleureuse et accueillante. Ca ressemblait à une maison. Il se sentait indéniablement plus à l'aise que lors de sa dernière venue. En vérité, il était incapable de déterminer si c'était du au changement de cloison ou … à sa présence. Des couleurs attirèrent soudainement son attention, sur la table à manger, près de la cuisine. Il se releva lentement et s'en approcha. Il en sentit le parfum alors qu'il n'était encore qu'à mi-chemin. Des fleurs… familières.

_"Des iris?"_

Quand ils étaient chez la fleuriste, lors de leur petite excursion… il se rappelait. Il se rappelait lui avoir parler des iris. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait décidé à en parler, il s'était senti tellement stupide ensuite. La gouvernante avait tenu, quand ils étaient encore à l'orphelinat, à tout leur apprendre sur les fleurs. Pourquoi ce souvenir resurgissait soudainement maintenant, il n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était stressée cette journée là… il voulait simplement l'aider un peu.

"Est-ce qu'elle s'en souvient ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle les a choisis?" C'était idiot. Pourquoi se rappellerait-elle quelque chose d'aussi pathétique ? Il entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine, un bruit de casserole, une casserole qui tombe au sol et cela suffit à le faire revenir. Il se maudit intérieurement de s'être laissé prendre au piège des fleurs.

__ Merde. _Jura Linoa comme la poêle lui échappa des mains et tombait au sol dans un bruit de gong.

Elle chercha aussitôt à retrouver son équilibre pour ne pas tomber du plan de travail où elle s'était perchée pour fouiller dans les placards supérieurs.

__ Celui qui a fait cette maison devait être grand. _Commenta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle cala son pied mais faillit tout reprendre à zéro quand une main vint se placer sur son bras par surprise. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Squall qui la regardait en retour tout en la tenant fermement. Il l'aida à redescendre de son perchoir.

__ Merci. _Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Quelques moments passèrent en silence avant qu'il ne prenne conscience qu'il la tenait toujours par le bras. Il la relâcha avec hésitation. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

__ Besoin d'aide?_

__ Non, ça va aller… _Elle soupira reconnaissant sa défaite. _C'est juste que… apprendre à cuisiner est resté sur la liste des "à faire". _

__ C'est bon. _Reprit Squall en ramassant la poêle et la plaçant sur le gaz. _Je me débrouille un peu. _

Quelqu'un se frottant à ses jambes l'empêcha de répondre. Le chien lui poussait les mollets du bout de la truffe, la guidant vers la porte. Dans son souci de préparer le petit-déjeuner, elle avait oublié de sortir son chien. Esperanza comprenait beaucoup de signes, mais aucun n'exprimait "attends la fin du repas".

__ Ok demoiselle, on va se promener. _Elle fit un geste vers la porte avec deux doigts.

Le chien s'élança aussitôt, battant de la queue à tout-va. Sûr, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait, mais la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de s'adresser au chien à voix haute. C'était la seule compagnie qu'elle avait au quotidien, et, sans elle, elle n'aurait pas parié sur sa capacité à rester équilibrée.

__ Il faut que je sorte Esperanza. _

__ Pas de problème. _

__ J'en ai pas pour longtemps. _

Il ne répondit pas, encore une fois perdu dans son observation. Dans l'entrée était suspendu un gros manteau d'hiver. Au début, Squall n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais elle le prit, l'enfila et le boutonna entièrement. Sans se détourner, il regarda par le petit carreau de la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. A travers les plantes vertes et les figurines, il voyait quelques personnes dehors. Elles ne portaient qu'un coupe-vent ou un épais pull-over. Il la regarda à nouveau et détesta la voir ainsi couverte, comme si elle partait en randonnée dans la toundra. La jeune fille était penchée au-dessus de son chien, lui grattant affectueusement l'oreille. Une fois contentée d'avoir enfin capté l'attention de sa maîtresse, Esperanza se tourna vers la porte, aboyant d'anticipation.

Il vit Linoa s'adresser au chien et finalement ouvrir la porte. Le chien s'élança avec l'enthousiasme d'un étudiant ayant fini son heure de colle. Linoa referma derrière elle sans un mot de plus. Il en fut sincèrement soulagé, car, pour la troisième de la journée, elle l'aurait surpris, immobile à l'observer.

Il soupira en la suivant des yeux sur la petite route pavée, elle se dirigeait vers un petit champ adjacent. Son cœur céda une nouvelle fois à la culpabilité. Ça venait peut-être du fait de la voir habillée si chaudement par un temps clément ou peut-être de la peur qu'il avait de la quitter des yeux. Quoique ce soit, ça allait devoir attendre parce que pour le moment, il était en train de faire brûler les tartines.

* * *

__ Non, Leonhart. _Répéta-t-elle tout en résistant au stress qui cherchait à l'envahir. _Hier, il était censé arriver hier. _

__ Je suis désolée, mais, il n'y a personne sous ce nom ici. _

__ Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît vérifier une nouvelle fois ? Vous l'avez peut-être raté la première, la seconde ou la troisième…_

__ Madame, nous n'avons que deux clients en ce moment. Et il s'agit de deux femmes. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment une destination touristique. _

Elise se massa les tempes dans une vaine tentative de soulager le mal de tête que même l'aspirine n'arrivait pas à faire passer.

__ Et pour ce qui est des gîtes ou autres chambres d'hôtes ?_

__ C'est nous. Je veux dire, à part s'il connaît des gens ou a de la famille en ville… Il n'y a aucun autre établissement dans la ville. Les habitants ne sont pas vraiment des plus accueillants vis-à-vis des étrangers. _

Elle soupira devant la défaite, l'inquiétude envahit aussitôt le terrain.

__ Bien, merci tout de même… est-ce que je peux laisser un message, juste au cas où il viendrait ?_

__ Sans problème. _

__ Dites-lui simplement qu'Elise a appelé et voulait s'assurer que…_Elle s'interrompit. A chaque fois qu'elle donnait l'impression de le surveiller, il réagissait par opposition en s'éloignant un peu plus. _Simplement qu'Elise a appelé. _

__ Y a-t-il un numéro à joindre ?_

__ Il le connaît. _

En raccrochant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'ironie de la phrase… Puisqu'il le connaissait, pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ? Il l'avait fait de l'hôtel la nuit dernière, mais maintenant, il était quelque part entre Timber et Winhill, avalé par un trou noir échappant aux lois de l'espace temps? C'était comme si tout le ramenait toujours à la même énigme, la même équation, la même inconnue… Linoa Heartilly. Peu importe ses efforts, il ne pouvait se soustraire à la force de gravité qui l'y ramenait toujours. Sa pire crainte venait de se réaliser, en vingt-quatre heures il était retombé au point de départ. Elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre qu'il dormait quelque part, conséquence d'une soirée passée à boire.

Et tout ça à cause d'_elle. _

Le frappement régulier de ses ongles sur son bureau était le seul bruit de la pièce. Elle se mit à faire des hypothèses, savoir quel chemin il avait pris pour rejoindre Winhill. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de routes possibles. Si ça trouvait, il n'avait même pas quitté Timber mais était inconscient dans l'arrière-cour d'un café. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était son téléphone qu'il ne décrochait pas. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'ignorer totalement ses appels, encore moins pour si longtemps. Il avait toujours su se faire de bonnes couvertures pour dissimuler ses erreurs, elle le savait mieux que quiconque.

L'affaire eut-elle concerné n'importe qui d'autre, elle ne se serait pas autant inquiétée. Il était capable de faire face à toutes les situations, sans difficulté, toutes les situations, sauf une. _Celle-ci. _Quand son cœur prenait le dessus sur sa raison, ça se terminait généralement dans la paperasse.

Une dernière fois. Elle allait une dernière fois essayer de le joindre sur son portable. La journée était bien entamée à Winhill maintenant, et peut-être… eh bien, _peut-être…_Pour le moment, "peut-être" était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Elle composa le numéro une fois de plus, un numéro qu'elle avait appris par cœur dès leur second rendez-vous, quatre ans auparavant.

* * *

Les rangs de fleurs s'agitaient comme les vagues à la surface de l'océan, les uns après les autres, ils se couchaient sous la force du vent. La femme regarda l'horizon, où le ciel et la terre se rejoignaient et secoua la tête. Il se tramait quelque chose au loin, le temps et l'expérience lui avaient appris que derrière le folklore se cachait toujours un fond de vérité. Son compagnon à plume était indifférent à tout cela, il faisait son travail et cherchait les intrus. Sa quête était pourtant facilement interrompue par celle plus importante de graines vertes qui auraient -sait-on jamais- pu germer dans la nuit.

Maude ferma les yeux puis en revint à ses fleurs.

__ Lucky, je n'aime pas du tout la couleur du ciel aujourd'hui…Il ne sort jamais rien de bon d'un ciel qui se lève rouge. Et je crois bien que l'on va avoir matière à faire ici notre propre série télé. Squall Leonhart a de quoi faire rougir Kyle McCarthy… Mais, il est vrai que si c'était Kyle qui était entré dans la boutique…_

_Wark! Wark! _L'interrompit l'oiseau en s'énervant brutalement, battant des ailes, paniqué.

__ Oui, d'accord. C'est peut-être ta fiancée qui s'avance, mais n'espère pas que je vais pour autant changer ta paille._

Lucky s'approcha de sa maîtresse, la poussant du bec vers le coin où il était.

__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as trouvé un autre mignon inconscient ? Tu sais, je plaisantais en parlant de Kyle, mais… qui trouve garde!_ Elle suivit l'oiseau et entendit finalement le bruit qui inquiétait tant l'animal. Se penchant, elle ramassa le téléphone portable qui sonnait. _Allô?_

__ Euh… Excusez-moi, j'ai fais une erreur. _Répondit une femme, gênée.

__ Attendez! Vous êtes à la recherche d'un beau jeune homme d'environ 1m80, au derrière irréprochable, et qui à tendance à s'emporter facilement ?_

__ Euh…oui. _

__ N'est-ce pas ce que nous cherchons toutes, chérie ? Mais je crois que le vôtre est ici. _

__ Excusez-moi, mais… Qui est à l'appareil ?_

__ Maude. Maude McCay._

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, Elise s'attendait à ce qu'elle poursuive, qu'elle apporte quelques détails pour faire avancer la conversation. Quand elle réalisa que rien ne venait, elle demanda, perplexe.

__ Madame McCay, est-ce que Squall Leonhart est avec vous ?_

__ Là ? Non. Je suis au beau milieu d'un champ de fleurs, les deux pieds bien campés dans la mer…euh, dans la terre. _

__ D'accord, très bien. Reprenons depuis le début. Je m'appelle Elise… docteur Vandermere, et je suis à la recherche de Squall Léonhart. _

__ Docteur, hein ?_

__ Oui, docteur. Est-ce qu'il est dans le coin?_

__ Non. J'imagine qu'il a perdu son téléphone quand le chocobo l'a mis K.O. Vous auriez du voir ça! Un coup bien placé et paf! Il s'est écroulé comme une pierre! Mais puisque je vous ai en ligne, je voudrais vous demander pour mes…_

__ Comment ? Squall ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

__ Monsieur Grande gueule? Il va survivre, un gros mal de tête pendant quelques jours…_

__ Où est-il ?_

__ Oh, pas de soucis, on l'a chargé sur la charrette._

__ Vous quoi ? !_

__ Ben… on a attaché Lucky, c'est mon chocobo apprivoisé bien qu'il n'aime pas vraiment cette appellation, il préfère quand je dis "associé à plumes". Il aime me rappeler de temps à autre qu'il fait plus que sa part de … attendez, j'en étais où?_

Elise pensa que la femme se moquait d'elle. Ca devait être une blague de mauvais goût que lui jouait Squall, mais Squall n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination…Personne au monde ne pouvait avoir autant d'imagination.

__ Maude, Madame McCay, je suis très fière de votre chocobo, mais pourriez-vous me dire ce qui est arrivé à mon fiancé ?_

__ Fiancé ? hmm… en voilà une qui a de la chance. _

Elise voulut crier.

__ Oui, oui. _

__ Il va bien, il se remet chez mon associée…Et ne craigniez rien, celle-ci n'a pas de plumes. _

__ Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler s'il vous plaît ?_

__ Oui, bien sûr. Laissez-moi seulement le temps de finir ça et je me mets aussitôt en route pour lui porter le téléphone. Je suis certaine qu'il le cherche partout. _

__ Merci. _Répondit Elise la voix plus assurée.

__ De rien chérie. Ne vous en faites pas. Comptez sur moi pour veiller sur votre homme, pour en prendre grand soin. _La vieille dame n'attendit pas de réponse, raccrocha et glissa le téléphone dans sa poche. Elle se tourna vers Lucky qui défiait son reflet dans la mare. _Tu sais quoi ? Sa fiancée s'inquiète. Une doctoresse, pas moins. _

Le chocobo ne bougea pas de crainte que son adversaire n'attaque en traître.

Maude soupira en regardant les nuages qui avançaient rapidement.

__ Ciel rouge du matin, prudence à toi marin ! … Désolée Elise…Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'horizon, mais personne n'y échappera._

* * *

La terre s'enfonça sous les pieds de Linoa comme elle s'avançait dans le champ à la suite de son chien. Pourquoi Esperanza choisissait toujours ce terrain était une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La pelouse de l'arrière-cour pouvait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire. La jeune sorcière regarda le chien tourner en rond, cherchant à attraper les papillons qui s'abreuvaient de la rosée. Enfin, elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il s'agisse bien de papillons. Une fois, Angel avait fait la même chose, mais il s'agissait d'abeilles. Qui aurait pu dire que la calamine était également efficace sur les chiens ?

Elle rit à l'évocation de se souvenir et réalisa combien son chien lui manquait. Mais elle avait mené une belle vie, Selphie y avait veillé. Linoa espérait seulement avoir l'occasion, un jour de remercier la jeune femme tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait jamais. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle voyait en Esperanza les gestes d'Angel. Il était difficile de se représenter son chien en arrière-grand-mère dont les "petits-enfants" travaillaient de part le monde à sauver des vies. Cette simple idée suffisait à la consoler.

Linoa se tourna vers la maison, son "chez-soi" des derniers mois. D'un côté, elle voulait rentrer en courant, de peur qu'il ne profite de son absence pour partir. De l'autre côté, elle voulait rester là, où elle ne risquait rien. Elle s'était toujours sentie rassurée en pleine nature, malgré le risque de se trouver face aux insectes.

C'est quand elle regarda au-delà de sa maison qu'elle remarqua la couleur intense du ciel. Elle n'y avait jamais vu de tons aussi vifs. Les traces rouges et ambrées étaient autant de montagnes et à travers elles, les nuages s'étalaient comme les rides à la surface de l'eau. En regardant plus longuement, les montagnes devenaient les écailles d'un dragon qui plongeait dans une mer de sang. Son dos était tracé en ocre et sa tête avait déjà disparu dans les profondeurs océanes. Ne pas voir sa tête était l'élément le plus dérangeant de la scène.

L'aurore était le plus beau et en même temps le plus effrayant de tous les phénomènes naturels. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de la température. Le chien avait du sentir le malaise de sa maîtresse et elle frotta son museau à ses jambes.

__ Je vais bien. _Répondit-elle en la caressant gentiment. _Prête à rentrer ?_

Le chien pencha la tête en un geste interrogateur, ne comprenant pas le mouvement des lèvres. Pour toute excuse, Linoa sourit et fit un geste. Esperanza s'élança vers la maison, sa maîtresse marchant calmement derrière. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, Linoa se retourna vers le dragon qui semblait garder le jour. Le ciel avait l'air malade, elle savait qu'une tempête approchait. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle passerait aussi vite que le grand serpent qui s'était déjà effacé.

Un air chaud lui frappa le visage quand elle entra. Elle voulut chasser le mauvais pressentiment et se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un passage nuageux, que le tout contournerait Winhill. Une tempête, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Esperanza trottina dans l'entrée et s'ébroua pour faire descendre les éventuels passagers clandestins. Linoa s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui chatouilla la fourrure.

Elle remarqua alors l'odeur des tartines grillées et aperçut Squall qui vidait le contenu de la poêle dans deux assiettes. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être partie longtemps, huit minutes au pire. Elle pensait revenir à temps pour l'aider mais tout était déjà servi. Inutile de préciser qu'elle était surprise.

__ Waouh, Squall… je suis impressionnée… _Il avait l'air si … bizarre en cuisinier.

La situation en était presque drôle et elle retint un éclat de rire. Il redressa le nez au son de sa voix et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle souriait. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était là qu'il la voyait sourire ainsi. Ce sourire qui l'avait aussitôt envoûté. Les années et les souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux et il la vit à dix-sept ans, avant que le monde ne devienne si cruel, quand l'espoir existait encore, qu'il n'était pas un mythe créé pour aider les enfants à s'endormir.

Son sourire s'effaça et laissa place à un air inquiet.

__ Tu vas bien ?_

Il revint rapidement sur terre et reprit le geste qu'il avait suspendu.

__ Oui. _

__ Ta tête te fait encore mal, c'est ça?_

Bon sang, il était blessé et elle l'avait laissé préparer le petit-déjeuner… D'accord, elle ne lui avait pas demandé… mais elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle n'aurait pas du l'autoriser à se lever.

Son mal de tête… oui, c'était une bonne excuse.

__ Oui, mais pas autant qu'avant…_

__ Je suis désolée._

__ Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est prêt… viens t'asseoir. _

Il s'adressa une prière muette, que le feu qu'il sentait lui brûler les joues ne se voit pas… Linoa lui obéit et s'assit face à lui. Elle détailla les plats posés au centre de la table. Des œufs, des tartines, et les fruits qu'elle avait oubliés dans son inventaire initial désormais arrangés en salade.

__ Merci. _Dit-elle tout en se reprochant la faiblesse de sa voix. _C'est très appétissant. Tu n'avais vraiment pas à le faire, je dois être la pire hôtesse de la planète. _

Il secoua la tête et se beurra une tartine.

__ Ne t'en fais pas, je le fais souvent. _

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il le ratait également souvent. Il espérait que quelque chose se chargerait d'en faire disparaître la preuve: une tartine brûlée qu'il avait jetée par la fenêtre avant son retour. Tout en touillant son café, Linoa ajouta sur le ton de la blague:

__ Votre formation de Seed implique aussi des cours de cuisine ?_

Par la suite, il regretterait les mots prononcés en réponse. Il se détesterait d'avoir ainsi brisé ces quelques minutes bénies de paix. Sans le savoir, Squall Leonhart dit la pire des choses possibles.

__ Non, en fait, Elise est déjà partie quand je me lève le matin et donc, il faut que je me débrouille pour préparer quelque chose. Ni elle ni moi n'avons le temps de nous arrêter à la cafétéria. _

Un silence de mort envahit la pièce. On aurait dit que la cuisine venait de se dépressuriser et que tout l'oxygène venait de partir. Squall mangea comme s'il n'avait rien dit et prit une gorgée de café.

Encore une fois, on venait de lui tirer dessus à bout portant. Bon sang, il aurait pu traverser la table d'un bond et l'égorger avec le couteau à beurre. Le résultat aurait été le même. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la colère l'envahir. Une colère dirigée non pas vers lui mais vers elle-même. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir oublié la situation, même pour ces quelques moments seulement, ces quelques moments pendant lesquels elle avait cru que les choses pouvaient redevenir ce qu'elles étaient.


	20. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe

Bonne année tout le monde !

Perdu entre deux mondes

**Chapitre 20**

**Jusqu'à ce que je tombe**

**Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest**

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Le reste du repas se passa en silence, aucun des deux ne se sentait capable de prononcer les mots que leur esprit soufflait et qui voulaient désespérément s'échapper. Linoa finit la première et alla porter son assiette dans l'évier, sans prêter attention à la vitesse de ses pas. Elle était juste heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour quitter la pièce avant de se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Elle finirait à terre, en larmes.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Squall fit tomber la façade "je vais bien" qu'il s'était efforcé d'afficher en sa présence. Lentement, il se pencha et posa le front sur la table lisse et fraîche. Quelqu'un dans sa tête forgeait des enclumes et les œufs ne passaient pas vraiment. Les émotions, les questions, le surréalisme de la situation, et sa foutue indifférence… Rien que ça suffisait à lui donner envie de vomir. Il ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment, de la buée se forma quand il exhala, bon sang, c'était chaud.

__ C'est ce que j'ai de plus fort._ Dit-elle en posant devant lui deux aspirines.

Sa voix le fit sursauter et il se redressa. Trop vite. Il ne put cacher la douleur qui l'envahit. Il ne pensait la voir de retour si vite.

__ Merci. _Dit-il, attrapant les deux comprimés.

Il avait l'air pitoyable. En colère ou pas, elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider. Elle voulait le prendre de ses bras et le garder contre elle jusqu'à ce que sa blessure guérisse. En même temps, elle éprouvait une sorte de satisfaction malsaine à le voir souffrir.

__ Une douche pourrait te faire du bien._ Offrit-elle. _Tu peux te servir de celle à l'étage… j'ai posé ton sac dans ta chambre. J'en prendrais une ensuite, parce que, ben… je prends toute l'eau chaude, alors, tu ferais bien d'y aller le premier. _

Squall plaça les deux comprimés sur sa langue et les avala. Il se regarda ensuite brièvement. Son t-shirt était couvert de terre et de traces d'herbe. Il n'osa pas se regarder dans un miroir, ses cheveux étaient probablement dressés dans tous les sens. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il fut soudainement embarrassé. Elle l'avait pourtant vue en plus mauvais état, couvert de sang et de boyaux de monstres. Ca n'avait rien de neuf. Mais ça n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était représenté leurs retrouvailles… quand il y croyait encore.

__ Oui, ça me ferait du bien. _Dit-il en se levant. _Enfin… si ça te dérange pas. _

__Pas du tout. _Répondit-elle en secouant la tête. _L'eau chaude est à gauche, l'eau froide à droite. _

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'escalier, il avait autant d'assise qu'un ivrogne. Une fois à l'étage et hors de vue, Linoa se prit la tête dans les mains et respira profondément.

"Tiens bon Linoa"

Elle était sur le point de craquer. Mais elle préférait mourir que de s'effondrer devant lui. Une lumière rouge attira son attention et elle se tourna vers le répondeur posé à l'entrée de la cuisine, près du téléphone. La sorcière s'assura qu'il était bien parti et attendit que l'eau coula pour appuyer sur "lecture" et écouter ses messages.

_Vous… avez…un… nouveau…message. _

Ca commençait par une profonde respiration puis un unique mot, glissé comme la personne expirait.

__ Merde. _

La voix était celle de Quistis, elle appelait pour la prévenir. Mais, malheureusement, trop tard… et apparemment, elle l'avait compris. Une fois de plus, elle souhaita que son amie soit là pour jouer l'arbitre. Au fond d'elle, Linoa était plus effrayée qu'autre chose. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer… comme tout ceci allait se finir. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis se mit en tâche de faire la vaisselle, pour tenter d'oublier le nom avec lequel il l'avait poignardée.

Le proviseur resta choqué en haut des marches. Il était revenu pour lui demander où elle rangeait les serviettes et avait surpris le message. Comprenant, il fut une fois de plus envahi par la colère et la peine. Ce n'était qu'un mot mais il avait aussitôt reconnu la voix. Quistis. Elle savait… depuis huit mois elle savait. Son "ami malade", c'était Linoa. Dans son entourage, elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu savoir. Elle savait combien il tenait à Linoa… non? Et le pire de tout, c'était de savoir qu'_elle _était d'accord. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache… Elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée. Elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie ici, aussi loin de lui que possible et le laisserait brûler dans son enfer personnel.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi irait-elle faire cela? Le détestait-elle donc tant que ça? Etait-ce sa punition pour être arrivé trop tard?

Il serra les poings pour canaliser sa rage. Il n'irait pas la voir ainsi… il devait d'abord se calmer et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Aller la voir dans cet état ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Lentement, il fit demi-tour et regagna la salle de bain.

* * *

Comment quelque chose d'aussi petit pouvait-il contenir quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ? Ce simple objet avait amené le plus qu'honnête Cid Kramer et la plus que consciencieuse Dr Kadowaki à briser les règles qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes établies. Elise referma sa main sur la petite cassette, comme elle s'accrocherait au rebord d'une falaise pour éviter de tomber dans la folie. De l'extérieur, c'était une cassette comme les autres, les dizaines d'autres qu'elle avait dans ses fichiers, mais celle-ci lui faisait peur.

Elle détenait peut-être la vérité, la vérité qu'elle avait pendant un temps cherchée.

Elle se demanda quand elle avait arrêté ses recherches et qu'elle s'était contentée de prendre ses mots pour ce qu'ils étaient, des mots. C'était peut-être plus simple comme ça. Vivre la vie qu'elle s'était créée dans son esprit: une vie normale. Une réalité dans laquelle Linoa Heartilly était morte et où elle était appelée à devenir un souvenir oublié… Mais là, c'était la vraie réalité. Et ça la terrifiait.

La cassette était étiquetée à la machine et à côté étaient inscrites les initiales, difficiles à déchiffrer du Dr Jason Stevens, le thérapeute de la séance. Cependant, ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le seau rouge jeté au beau milieu. _Confidentiel. _Tout simplement. Un seul mot et tant d'implications. Elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait malgré elle en plaçant la cassette dans le magnétophone. C'était facile. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur "lecture". Comment ce geste pouvait-il être compliqué ? Il l'était pourtant bien plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu s'imaginer.

D'un geste vif, elle jeta le petit appareil sur son bureau et il glissa sur la surface lisse. Son estomac se resserra et la bile lui revint, amère. C'était tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était comme anesthésiée. Elle se distança autant que possible du cas, pour ne voir en lui qu'un patient… Mais, peu importe les cours et l'expérience acquise, elle n'y parvenait pas: il était plus qu'un simple cas à traiter, elle était sa fiancée après tout, non? A ce moment précis, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait être. Refoulant ses larmes la jeune femme appuya son front à son bureau, espérant que cet état nauséeux passerait.

Elle avait la respiration profonde et irrégulière, chaque tentative, vaine, de faire ce dernier pas rendant la chose plus difficile. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.

__ Elise, tu es sûre de faire ça pour les bonnes raisons? _

__ Quoi?_

__ C'est comme pendant tes années de médecine, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. _

__ Jason, c'est différent. Je l'aime. _

La conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille se répétait dans sa tête. Elle savait que c'était différent cette fois-ci. Elle lui prouverait qu'il avait tort. Il fallait qu'il ait tort. Et la seule chose d'en être sûre, c'était d'écouter l'enregistrement. Ecouter ce qui lui faisait peur. Si elle gardait les yeux fermés, empêchait le monde de l'atteindre, ça serait plus simple… Elle avança un bras, c'était comme rouler sur l'autoroute sans phares un jour de pluie. A tâtons, elle trouva la touche "lecture" et un petit clic se fit entendre, puis le léger ronron de l'enregistrement en lui-même. La première chose qu'elle entendit, si elle reconnaissait bien, c'était une chaise que quelqu'un tira avant de s'asseoir.

__ Bonjour proviseur Leonhart. _

S'ensuivit un silence. Le docteur attendit une réponse et, voyant qu'il n'en obtiendrait aucune, il poursuivit.

__ Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

__ Oh! Mieux que jamais, plus en vie que la vie elle-même, sincèrement, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?_

__ Squall, il ne s'agit pas de moi._

__ Non, effectivement. Si c'était le cas, il y a longtemps que j'aurais mis fin à ces séances inutiles. _

Il y eut un autre silence, plus long. Et le docteur observa

__ Squall, vous avez bu…_

__ Vous êtes vraiment intelligent vous savez ? Je n'ose espérer qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'utile dans ces placards…_

__ Vous êtes conscient que cela rompt l'accord passé avec le conseil ? Vous pourriez avoir à faire face à des sanctions disciplinaires allant jusqu'à la démission. _

__ Vous êtes mon docteur ou mon avocat ?_ Siffla Squall de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elise grinça des dents, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'était déjà trouvé en colère sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et elle en avait plus d'une fois été témoin. Des éclats face auxquels un volcan n'était qu'une étincelle dans un feu de bois. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il avait l'air différent. Elle savait une chose: un comportement aussi brutal ne pouvait être provoqué que par deux choses, le manque de sommeil ou l'excès d'alcool. Ce jour-là, ça sonnait comme une fatale combinaison des deux. Pour qu'il parle de Linoa, il fallait que son esprit et son corps soient au bord de la rupture…

Elise douta en silence des choix faits ces dernières années, ne pas rapporter ses excès comme l'exigeait clairement son rôle. Si elle l'avait fait au cours de ces années, peut-être les choses ne seraient-elles pas allées si loin. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider à couvrir ses erreurs, et pourtant, elle n'y était toujours pas parvenue. Ses démons étaient trop complexes, tout n'avait jamais été qu'une question de temps. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu tenir jusque là. Maintenant que le procès approchait, elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur l'énormité de ses problèmes. Les larmes ne cherchaient plus à couler. Elles le faisaient déjà librement sur ses joues, tombant ensuite sur le bureau.

Après un silence gêné, Dr Stevens essaya de raisonner son patient. De loin, ça ressemblait à du chantage émotionnel, mais Elise comprenait. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait agit de même.

__ Ecoutez Squall, on va faire un marché. Vous me dites exactement ce à quoi vous pensez et aujourd'hui reste entre nous. _

__ Vous autres psys n'avez pas de lois contre les relations privilégiées ?_

__ Oui, en temps normal, mais, en accord avec votre transfert …_

__ Peu importe. _

__ Ok Squall. Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me dire ce qui vous a amené à boire ? _

__ Facile, j'avais soif, la bouteille était là. Le mystère est résolu !_

__ Squall… que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes si amer aujourd'hui. Que s'est-il passé ?_

__ Ecoutez, je n'ai pas dormi depuis trente-trois heures et j'ai bu assez de whisky pour noyer un foutu chocobo. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?_

__ Une fois de plus, vous posez les questions. Ecoutez, je vais prendre cette phrase en note, mais ne la ferai pas suivre au conseil. Si ça se reproduit cependant, je ne pourrais plus rien faire. La seule condition à cela, c'est que vous alliez directement dans votre chambre après la séance et que vous dormiez jusqu'à ce que ce soit passé. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser vous promener ainsi au milieu des cadets. _

__ Peu importe. De toutes façons, je ne peux pas dormir, alors, qu'est-ce que ça changera ?_

__ Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas dormir ?_

__ J'aurais du être là-bas hier. Mais non… je suis trop lâche._

__ Là-bas ?_

__ Oui, "là-bas"… à Esthar, compris ?_

Suivit le bruit de pages que l'on tourne et un tapotement rythmé. Elle connaissait ce bruit, les doigts de Squall qui tambourinaient sur ce qui était de plus proche. C'était un tic qu'il avait attrapé au fil du temps. Elle avait diagnostiqué cela comme de la nervosité, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que quand il était mal à l'aise. Ironiquement, au cours de ces cinq dernières années, elle avait prit ce tic elle aussi.

Le docteur reprit la parole après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

__ Hier, trois mars. Linoa Heartilly aurait eu vingt ans…_

__ Merde! _S'écria Elise. Pas une fois elle n'avait prêté attention à la date inscrite sur la cassette. Maintenant, tout était clair, pourquoi il était particulièrement hostile cette journée là. Pour quelqu'un qui l'aimait, elle était supposée connaître toutes ces petites choses… c'était son boulot.

__ Elle est morte. _Répliqua-t-il brutalement. _Les morts n'ont pas d'anniversaires. _

__ Non Squall, effectivement. Mais pour autant, on peut célébrer leur vie. _

__ Quelle vie? Celle à laquelle j'ai mis fin? Celle que je vois dans ce satané sommeil, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ? Comment voulez-vous que je dorme si je ne vois qu'elle?_

__ Et que fait-elle dans vos rêves quand vous la voyez ?_

Il y eut ce qui lui parut un silence interminable et il répondit enfin.

__ Elle me sauve. _

__ Comment ?_

__ Elle me sauve. Putain, c'est clair non ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase, le verbe ou son pronom ? Je peux vous acheter un dico s'il le faut._

L'homme poursuivit, ignorant le sarcasme. C'était une de ses défenses. Elise ne le savait que trop bien.

__ Et pouvez-vous me dire en quoi c'est si terrible? Si elle vous sauve ?_

__ Je … Je ne veux pas être sauvé. _

__ Pourquoi Squall ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas être sauvé ?_

__ Pourquoi ? _La question était répétée sur un ton d'évidence. _Parce que moi je n'ai pas pu la sauver elle! Elle n'a pas le droit de me sauver en retour !_ Il avait haussé la voix, furieux.

Pendant tout l'échange, le Dr Stevens garda le même ton calme, rassurant.

__ Vous voulez m'en dire plus sur ce rêve ?_

__ … Ces rêves. _

__ Plusieurs ?_

__ Ravi de voir que vous comprenez le pluriel des noms docteur, c'est très bien. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous apprendre quelques adjectifs …_

__ Vous êtes conscient que je suis là pour vous aider Squall… Pouvez-vous me décrire la manière dont elle vous sauve dans ces rêves ?_

__ Elle ne me sauve que dans un rêve. Dans l'autre, j'échoue. Le second, c'est la réalité… ses dernières heures passées à vivre, à Esthar…Je la vois derrière cette vitre…si froide… je l'entends qui dit._ Il s'arrêta brutalement.

__ Continuez…_

__ Je ne peux pas. Pas celui-là._

__ D'accord. Et l'autre alors ? Celui dans lequel elle vous sauve ?_

__Ce n'est pas réel. _

__ Ce n'est pas grave. Racontez-le-moi. _

__ Il fait noir. _

__ C'est la nuit?_

__ Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai dit ? Vous allez me laisser parler ou m'interrompre à chaque instant ? J'ai dit qu'il faisait noir, je n'ai pas dit que c'était la nuit. … Il n'y a pas de nuit. Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai du mal à respirer. Fatigué. Je suis tellement fatigué… Je veux dormir, juste dormir. _

Un moment, les deux voix se turent. Elise pouvait entendre Squall: il suffoquait, la respiration rapide et difficile. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu ainsi… Le plus ressemblant, c'était la dernière fois qu'il s'était blessé, à l'infirmerie, quand elle lui avait pris la main. Mais même ce jour-là il était resté calme dans ses délires.

__ Squall ? Allongez-vous et respirez calmement, profondément. Squall, vous m'entendez ?_

__ Non! Ne prononcez pas mon nom, elle parle, je l'entends à peine, mais je sais que c'est elle. S'il te plaît, non, laisse-moi mourir… C'est ce que je mérite. Le sol… Si dur… si froid. Je veux mourir ici. Je veux que ce désert soit ma tombe. S'il te plaît, Linoa, non… non… Elle pleure. Maudite soit-elle. Je sens ses larmes… si chaudes, si réelles, vivantes. Je ne peux pas l'aider, je veux l'aider. _

Elise voulait elle aussi mourir. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu raconter rien de tel. Ce n'était pas Squall Leonhart, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que se télé-porter à ce moment précis. Le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, dire à Jason de se taire. Merde, elle en était à espérer pouvoir elle-même libérer Linoa. N'importe quoi, faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Comme lui, elle commençait à perdre la raison et, bientôt, sa respiration suivit la sienne.

__ Bon sang, y'a trop de lumière! _Il avait la voix de plus en plus désespérée, il revivait le souvenir qu'il cherchait à oublier depuis tant d'années.

__ Squall, vous avez dit qu'il faisait noir. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

__ Elle. Je vois la lumière, sa lumière. "Squall, je suis là… Je te tiens…Ne baisse pas les bras" Ses mots, je les entends. A cet instant, je veux vivre… Elle me tient dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Mon Dieu…Je la vois. Mais je ne veux plus la voir, ça fait trop mal… Maudite soit-elle, elle me sourit. Je ne, … je ne peux pas me contrôler… Je murmure son nom et je lui souris. Non, je ne le fais pas! Je ne peux pas… elle est morte. Non, pas cette fois… Ne meurs pas Linoa, s'il te plaît, … ne meurs pas. Je ne peux pas aimer une morte… Cette fois, ce sera différent, je te le promets. S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît Linoa._

Il la suppliait de rester, Elise ne l'avait jamais entendu rien demander. Il ne demandait rien, jusqu'à maintenant. En une seconde, le ton changea de la supplication à la colère brute.

__ Elle s'efface. Je veux la rattraper… Je ne peux pas bouger. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont des fleurs. Des fleurs et encore des fleurs. Ca me rend malade…L'odeur est si forte; Je ne… je ne peux pas respirer…_

Elle l'entendit chercher à inspirer avec violence, encore plus qu'avant. Il était en hyper ventilation, elle le savait rien qu'à écouter la bande. Elle entendit un cahier jeté à la hâte sur le bureau, puis plusieurs pas qui s'éloignaient.

__ Squall, arrêtez l'expérience et prenez une profonde respiration. Maintenant! Merde, Infirmière, vite !_

__ pas abandonner… pas abandonner…_

Il répétait ces mots comme une prière sacrée entre deux respirations. Les minutes qui suivirent furent un chaos, pas de paroles mais des ordres pour l'infirmière.

Avec son expérience, elle pouvait deviner ce qui se passait. Un manque de sommeil et une consommation excessive d'alcool formaient une combinaison idéale qui laissait place à la démence. Son corps était rendu au bout et ne réagissait plus. Il luttait pourtant encore contre lui-même, avec plus de détermination et de force qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu en lui. Ils durent lui administrer des calmants pour le forcer à dormir, comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. S'il continuait ainsi à négliger son corps et à abuser d'alcool, il finirait par faire un arrêt cardiaque. C'était un risque calculé, ignorant la quantité d'alcool absorbée, que le docteur devait cependant prendre.

Pendant plusieurs autres minutes, la cassette enregistra les évènements. Finalement, le Dr Stevens décrocha le téléphone et composa un long numéro.

__ Proviseur Kramer, il a fallu le stabiliser. Il est sous sédatif maintenant. Il sera inconscient pour le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit aussi. _

Il y eut un autre long silence. A l'évidence, Cid parlait.

__ Non… je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas. _Cette fois-ci, la pause ne dura pas. _Non, on dirait qu'il revit la scène. Je sais qu'il répète qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rêve, mais, la façon dont il en parle, je me demande…_

__ Comment ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Comment peut… Elle peut faire ça ?_

Un autre silence. Elle aurait tant aimé entendre ce que disait Cid.

__ Oui. _

Silence toujours, l'ignorance la tuait.

__ Oui, bien au-delà de trente heures. Et oui, il a ouvertement avoué avoir bu. _

Un ultime silence.

__ Oui Monsieur. Tout de suite. _

Le téléphone fut brutalement raccroché. Le prochain bruit qui se fit entendre était celui de pas qui traversaient la pièce, un bruit de papier que l'on rassemble, puis que l'on détruit et enfin le magnéto que quelqu'un ramassa.

__ Je suis désolé Squall. Pardonne-nous. _S'excusa le professeur, seul le magnéto pouvait l'entendre, et il l'avait probablement oublié. Un clic… et le silence.

Elise trouva la force de se redresser dans son fauteuil. Du revers de la main, elle sécha ses larmes puis essuya sa main à sa manche. Elle savait que ses cauchemars étaient violents, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé quelque chose d'aussi lucide. La cassette était classée "confidentiel" pour le protéger, comme ses actions des années passées. Mais ça, c'était la preuve audio de ses échecs. Il suffisait que l'un des membres du conseil de direction l'entende et c'était la fin du proviseur Leonhart, il devenait une parenthèse dans l'histoire des Gardens. Maintenant, elle comprenait aussi que Cid cachait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de bien plus gros, et le Dr Stevens était dans la confidence. Par respect pour leur travail, et pour leur conscience personnelle, aucun des deux ne briserait son vœu. C'était à elle de suivre leurs indices.

Elle le _sauverait_ quel qu'en soit le prix. Quelle que soit cette vérité.

Se calant au fond de son fauteuil, elle inspira profondément et reprit un comportement professionnel. Il semblait si abattu, sa voix était si désespérée…Une phrase qu'il avait marmonnée lui revint en mémoire. Elle comprit soudainement le sens de son apparente incohérence. Elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Elle rembobina la cassette et ré-écouta sa confession.

__ Je ne peux pas… elle est morte. Non, pas cette fois… Ne meurs pas Linoa, s'il te plaît, … ne meurs pas. Je ne peux pas aimer une morte… Cette fois, ce sera différent, je te le promets. S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît Linoa._

Il ne _pouvait_ pas aimer une morte. Et pourtant il _n'aimait pas_ une femme qui, elle, était bien en vie. Elle avait envie de jeter le magnétophone contre le mur, le briser en mille morceaux. Elle était prête à tout faire pour ne pas entendre ces mots.

C'est à ce moment qu'Elise comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir son cœur. Pire encore, elle réalisa qu'elle le savait déjà, depuis le début. Jason avait raison.

Elle répéta douloureusement, furieuse de son impuissance.

__ Je… je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. _

Ces cinq dernières années, elle s'était convaincue qu'elle faisait tout ça pour lui. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'affrontait pas seulement ses démons à lui mais aussi les siens à elle.

* * *

Squall fixait la bouche d'évacuation de la douche. L'eau tourbillonnait au loin mais finissait inexorablement par se rapprocher du bord jusqu'à tomber dans le tuyau et couler dans les profondeurs de la plomberie. Il soupira en sentant l'eau chaude sur son visage, apaisant la douleur tout en chassant le savon et avec lui la saleté qui le recouvrait. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la situation, sur n'importe quoi mais son esprit n'arrêtait pas.

Alors que l'eau apaisait sa douleur physique et sa fatigue mentale, son esprit voulait être rassuré, avoir la confirmation de sa présence. Il se maudit de l'avoir laissée seule. Toutes ses craintes les plus profondes et les plus diverses refaisaient surface. Des craintes qui le hantaient depuis toujours et qui se retrouvaient dans la réalité. La peur de la quitter des yeux et de voir qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose pendant ce temps… et qu'il arriverait en retard.

_Enterrée. _

_Morte. _

_A jamais. _

_A jamais en retard. _

Paniqué, il chercha de l'air, envahi par les mots et les images. Aussitôt, il coupa l'eau et ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Il s'arrêta après avoir posé le premier pied dehors et prit une profonde inspiration. Une fois remis, il posa l'autre pied sur le tapis extérieur et referma derrière lui. Le jeune homme attrapa une serviette et s'essuya la figure. Il laissait son inquiétude prendre le dessus. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas devant elle. Elle avait vécu seule ces huit derniers mois, et s'en était bien sortie. La seule menace actuelle c'était lui et ses faiblesses. Il se répétait cela en boucle pour taire les battements affolés de son cœur.

Une fois essuyé, il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et regagna sa chambre. Cherchant une tenue dans son sac, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait avec lui que des affaires d'hiver, l'habitude. Soupira lourdement, il passa un jean bleu légèrement passé par-dessus son boxer et poursuivit sa quête de T-shirt, il les avait tous étalés sur le lit. Il trouva un maillot de corps qu'il enfila puis une chemise à manches longues, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus léger. Squall garda la chemise ouverte, espérant ne pas avoir trop chaud dans la journée mais ce serait probablement inévitable, la maison était un four.

Le proviseur pensa aux séquelles de sa dé-cryogénisation. Pour le reste de sa vie, elle allait devoir passer les douces journées de printemps emmitouflée dans un manteau conçu pour affronter le blizzard. Elle ne ferait plus jamais la beauté de la neige que réfugiée derrière de solides vitres, épaisses et bien isolées et par cartes postales interposées. Elle passerait l'impitoyable et long hiver prisonnière de quatre murs. Il serra les poings et commença à trembler de rage contenue comme la culpabilité l'envahissait. Evidemment, c'était pour ça qu'elle était si distante. Elle le _détestait. _Il lui avait ôté toute chance de mener un jour une vie normale. Linoa Heartilly ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir.

Squall sortit de son sac plusieurs médicaments. Il s'assit sur le coin de son lit et commencer à les ranger dans l'ordre sur sa table de chevet. Il en avait cinq. Deux étaient des antidépresseurs, le troisième un anti-anxiolytique, le quatrième un anti-douleur qu'Elise lui avait prescrit après l'accident pour aider son dos à se remettre complètement. Le dernier était un très léger sédatif censé l'aider à dormir. Il était aussi efficace qu'un carré de chocolat, mais il ne pouvait pas en prendre d'autres… ils rendaient dépendant.

Il mit le dernier de côté, l'anti-douleur aussi, ils lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Le jeune homme voulait avoir toute sa tête aujourd'hui, quitte à souffrir. Il voulait des réponses. Prenant les trois derniers comprimés dans sa main et le verre vide dans l'autre, il retourna à la salle de bain. Il remplit son verre et le vida en avalant les médicaments. Il se passa de l'eau à la figure et se regarda dans le miroir. Ce qu'il vit à travers la buée fit renaître une peur glacée qui lui serra le cœur. C'était les mêmes traces que celles laissées sur la paroi de la salle de cryogénisation. Les mêmes traces que celles vues dans sa salle de bain, des mois auparavant.

Il porta la main à la bouche et fit un pas en arrière. _Des signes. _C'était des signes! Le miroir, la serre de combat, le terrain de basket… des signes auxquels il aurait du prêter attention. Au lieu de ça, il les avait ignorés, porté par sa folie. Tout ce temps là, il avait ignoré leur message… elle était _vivante. _

En ce moment précis, Squall Leonhart ne pouvait porter plus de haine contre le temps, le destin et surtout lui-même. Des larmes de colère amère lui montèrent aux yeux comme il fixait la buée qui s'effaçait. Du poing, il frappa le bois du meuble dans lequel le lavabo était encastré. Il en voulait à l'homme qui lui faisait face et en même temps, il s'en moquait ouvertement. Sous l'impact du coup, le verre tituba et sembla hésiter avant de tomber et s'écraser au sol où il éclata en morceaux.

Le bruit le sortit de sa transe et de la lutte interne qu'il menait. Il se maudit et se pencha pour ramasser les débris sur le carrelage. Il suspendit son mouvement et son sang se figea en apercevant la forme que dessinaient les morceaux. Ca ressemblait, non, ça représentait… une main. Le jeune homme eut le réflexe de cligner des yeux pour chasser la vision. Rien n'avait changé, au contraire, elle semblait s'être rapprochée et Squall se retrouva hypnotisé. Il fut incapable de se contrôler et appuya sa main contre le dessin.

__ Tu vas bien ?_

Il faillit sortir de sa peau en l'entendant et se retourna aussi vite que s'il avait senti le souffle d'un griffon sur sa nuque. Une image horrible se subtilisa à la réalité l'espace d'un instant. Elle le regardait de derrière cette vitre. Morte. Le regard vide et pourtant accusateur. Les lèvres glacées. L'illusion ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais elle lui parut bien plus longue. Lentement, il reprit sa respiration et revint à la réalité. Il jeta un œil aux morceaux, la main n'était plus là; le miroir, les traces s'étaient effacées. Il ferma les yeux le temps de recomposer le masque qu'il affichait en quasi-permanence. Le masque qui s'était lentement effrité à son contact, celui qui avait manqué tomber après son départ. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher le choc et la peur qu'il savait présents au fond de ses yeux, dans ses mouvements, et il souhaita ardemment qu'elle ne voie pas le tremblement qui agitait ses mains.

__ Squall ?_

__ J'ai fait tomber un verre. Je suis désolé. _Il se détourna et commença à ramasser les éclats.

Linoa, inquiète, observa l'homme agenouillé devant elle. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait l'air terrifié. Elle se dit qu'un bruit aussi fort dans une maison aussi vide pouvait faire cet effet. On entendait toujours des craquements et des gémissements dans cette maison, le bois qui travaillait… Sans oublier que c'était ici que sa mère avait vécu. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pris tout cela en compte plus tôt. Elle se demanda si elle devait en dire quelque chose maintenant, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Elle oublia vite cette idée en le voyant balayer les morceaux de la tranche de sa main.

__ Non !_ Elle se pencha vivement à ses côtés_. Ne le fais pas à mains nues! _

Faisant fi de l'indifférence qu'elle était censée afficher, elle lui attrapa le bras et lui fit lâcher les morceaux dans le geste qu'une mère aurait envers son enfant. Ce contact inattendu déclencha une vague de chaleur qui enflamma son corps jusqu'aux extrêmes terminaisons nerveuses. Il tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux pour quelques secondes puis le lâcha rapidement, reprenant un air neutre.

__ Tu… tu pourrais te couper. _Termina-t-elle lentement.

Toujours sous l'effet de ce contact étranger, il lâcha les derniers morceaux. Il ne sentit pas la coupe de sa paume et ne remarqua pas non plus le sang qui coulait lentement retraçant les lignes de sa main. Il appréciait la douceur de ses doigts lui serrant le poignet, bien qu'elle les ait retirés depuis longtemps. Comment une morte pouvait-elle avoir la peau aussi chaude ? Il chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit.

Linoa se releva et attrapa une serviette ainsi qu'un petit gant de toilette dans un placard. Elle lui tendit la serviette et fit un geste de la tête vers sa main.

__ Tiens, … Tu saignes. _

Squall baissa les yeux et vit alors que sa main en coupe était pleine de sang, il tendit l'autre et attrapa la serviette. Il l'appliqua contre la blessure.

__ Désolé. _Murmura-t-il à nouveau avec un peu plus de conviction. Il n'était là que depuis peu et déjà il détruisait tout parce qu'il ne savait pas se contrôler.

__ Hey, ne t'en fais pas. _Dit-elle, balayant ses excuses. _C'était un bar alors… c'est pas comme si c'était la crise de verre…_

C'était une blague destinée à alléger un tant soit peu l'atmosphère mais l'humour ne passa pas dans sa voix. Elle ouvrit un autre placard à la recherche d'une bande et d'antiseptique. Une fois les objets en main, elle revint près de lui, il n'avait pas bougé et était toujours agenouillé.

__ Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses. _Dit-elle doucement en imbibant un coton de désinfectant. _Il y a des morceaux à l'intérieur?_

Il secoua la tête et écarta la serviette.

__ Je ne crois pas non. _

La sorcière nettoya lentement la plaie à l'aide du coton. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents à l'idée de la brûlure que le médicament devait provoquer. Pourtant, quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle ne vit que son habituel air stoïque. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes refaisant surface, elle se sentit obligée de le faire parler, de le faire s'ouvrir à elle.

__ Tu sais, je faisais toujours ça quand j'étais avec les Hiboux de la Forêt. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec un bleu, une griffure, une coupe.. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour hériter du job, mais je ne l'ai certainement jamais demandé! Quoiqu'il en soit, ils me considéraient comme le … docteur principal._

Les derniers mots sortirent difficilement et son esprit revint brutalement à la réalité. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts tout au long de la matinée pour oublier la situation. Les huit années passées, son amour pour une autre. Maintenant, par le simple fait de prononcer ce mot, elle ne pensait plus qu'à Elise et à la manière dont elle soignerait la plaie, mieux. Et ses _besoins _aussi. La jalousie n'avait jamais était un problème pour elle, mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la retenir.

Linoa coupa l'adhésif avec ses dents et commença à serrer la bande sur sa main. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour ne plus le toucher, se concentrant sur cette bande. Après avoir fini, elle se leva vivement et s'écarta de lui, espérant qu'il allait… juste disparaître de sa vue. Même le regarder était trop difficile.

__ Je vais nettoyer, ne t'occupe pas de ça. _Dit-elle abrupte, récupérant la serviette et s'en servant pour rassembler les morceaux. _Va te reposer dans le salon, je ne serai pas longue, juste le temps de prendre une douche. Fais comme chez toi. _

Elle pria que cela suffisse à le faire sortir. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à dire les mots qu'elle avait en tête "Fous le camp de la salle de bain" elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être aussi dure.

Squall acquiesça et se leva ayant compris le message. Il regarda la bande autour de sa main et la remercia d'une voix calme. La brune s'écarta pour le laisser passer et posa la serviette et les débris sur le rebord du lavabo.

__ Pas de problème. _

A peine eut-il posé le pied hors de la salle de bain que la porte claqua sur lui. Il grimaça en entendant le bruit et se maudit pour son comportement idiot. Pourquoi était-il si difficile de former des phrases cohérentes quand il s'adressait à elle ? Il avait eu huit années pour répéter tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il connaissait ces phrases par cœur. Et maintenant qu'elle était face à lui… tout s'était envolé par la foutue fenêtre.

Soupirant, il descendit dans le salon, son esprit n'arrêtait pas. La façon dont elle le regardait… comme si elle ne supportait pas de rester en sa présence. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible… mais il ne restait donc plus rien d'autre que ça? De la haine … Bon sang, il avait besoin d'un verre.

Le proviseur entra dans la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans les placards, le réfrigérateur, … les tiroirs. Rien. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux, frustré. Il devait y avoir _quelque chose_ ici… elle l'avait dit elle-même… c'était un satané bar! Il arrêta soudainement sa recherche frénétique et prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

"Non Leonhart. La dernière chose dont tu aies besoin… c'est de boire."

Après s'en être convaincu et avoir fait taire son envie, il sortit de la cuisine. Une petite lumière rouge capta son regard et il aperçut le répondeur sur la petite table de l'entrée. Il se rappela alors Quistis et la rage froide qu'il venait de refouler recommença à se faire entendre. Un "deux" était affiché et à côté, la touche "lecture" avec son voyant lumineux semblait lui faire de l'œil.

Deux messages. Sa colère se transforma en curiosité. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Que c'était empiéter sur sa vie privée et que ça ne le regardait absolument pas. Pourtant… Quelque part, il sentait que… Il méritait de tout savoir, non? Il méritait de savoir pourquoi Quistis et Dieu seul savait qui d'autre lui avaient menti. Il pourrait peut-être mieux comprendre la situation s'il appuyait sur cette touche. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler. Elle était sous la douche. Elle ne le saurait jamais….

Comme de nombreuses fois déjà, Squall céda à la tentation. Il tendit lentement le bras vers la touche comme pour la prendre par surprise et l'enclencha:

__ Vous…avez… deux… anciens… messages. _Dit la voix préenregistrée avant de lancer la bande par un bip strident qui résonna dans la pièce.

__ Euh… Salut Linoa! Je sais que tu n'es sûrement pas encore arrivée à Winhill, mais que tu es certainement encore à Timber… J'ai envoyé tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser et si tu as besoin d'autre chose, s'il te plait, appelle-moi. A n'importe quelle heure. Je, euh… voulais te dire que, juste au cas où, on te garde ta chambre. Tu auras toujours ta place ici. Tu vois comme je m'attache aux choses, hein ?_

La voix rit nerveusement et un bruit de chute puis de cafouillage se fit entendre comme la personne venait apparemment de lâcher le combiné ou un truc dans le genre. L'homme se reprit et marmonna quelques jurons. Il s'éclaircit la voix et poursuivit.

__ Désolé pour ça…Peu importe, tout ça pour dire que… ben, tu me manques déjà beaucoup. Je sais que tout s'est passé si vite après… cette nuit et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de te dire combien je me suis attaché à toi. Je sais que ça sonne bizarrement vu les circonstances, mais tu es comme ma fille et…_

Le temps perdu en cafouillage empêcha l'homme de terminer et la machine l'interrompit. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Squall avait cessé d'écouter après "combien je me suis attaché à toi". Il avait maintenant la respiration rapide et expirait la mâchoire tendue. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et serra les poings, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa paume. Il ne remarqua pas la douleur de sa coupe qui se rouvrit et du sang qui se remit à couler.

Laguna.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt? Ca expliquait pourquoi elle vivait ici… Il l'y avait installée… c'était le foutu président d'Esthar… bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle avait été décryogénisée… il en avait signé l'autorisation! Son esprit alla au-delà de la rage en repensant à la réaction de son père lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles.

"Ah, ça?"

Il ne savait pas exactement qui d'autre était au courant mais il savait que personne ne le blesserait plus que lui. A ce moment précis, il aurait préféré apprendre que c'était Seifer qui s'était occupé d'elle. Tout ce que cet homme lui avait déjà fait endurer ne l'avait pas empêché de lui mentir, à lui, son propre fils… encore une fois. Il retint un cri guttural qui menaçait de sortir, se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à arpenter nerveusement la pièce.

Pourquoi le lui cacherait-il ?

Pourquoi lui ferait-il ça ?

Cet enfoiré devait lui dire, il le lui _devait. _

Et qu'entendait-il par "cette nuit" ?

Squall était sur le point d'exploser. Ses tempes battaient avec intensité et des nœuds se formaient au fond de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus ni voir, ni entendre, ni respirer. Il fallait qu'il sorte… Il avait besoin d'air. Il courut à la porte et attrapa la poignée. L'ouvrant sans douceur, il se rua dehors. Le claquement de la porte qui se referma derrière lui résonna bruyamment dans la vieille maison restée vide.


	21. Au cœur du problème

Bonjour tout le monde ! Il fallait bien un évènement pour me pousser à mettre à jour cette traduction :) Toutes mes excuses de traîner ainsi, mais une bonne nouvelle se profile ! L'histoire originale devrait reprendre dans l'été ! le rythme de parution des chapitres traduits devrait ainsi s'accélérer :) En attendant je vous invite tous à aller voir le profil de Ashbear où est présenté un grand challenge pour le mois d'Août. Cela s'appelle "Where I belong" et a pour but de célébrer pendant tout un mois le couples Squall - Linoa. Toutes les langues sont acceptées et (quasi) toutes les formes d'art aussi. J'espère que beaucoup d'entre vous participeront et feront de ce challenge un grand succès ! N'hésitez pas à contacter Ashbear ou les autres organisateurs si vous avez des questions, ou même moi si vous préférez le faire en français.

et maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Perdu entre deux mondes

**Chapitre 21**

**Au cœur du problème**

**Ecrit par Ashbear et Wayward Tempest**

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Au loin, le bruit du tonnerre se fit entendre dans le ciel. Pourtant, la colère des dieux était supplantée par la colère intérieure du proviseur. Comment avait-il donc pu croire tous ces mensonges ? Et surtout, le premier… aucun d'_eux _ne s'inquiétait pour lui. L'amitié n'existait pas plus que les fantômes qui hantaient ses rêves. Des mensonges, des putains de mensonges. Il avait été trahi par l'homme dont il partageait la chair et le sang, sans autre raison que la méchanceté et la revanche. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder les dégâts causés.

La voix de Laguna résonnait encore en lui "ah, ça?". Mais pour qui se prenait-il donc celui-là ? Il lui annonçait qu'il allait se marier et à l'autre bout du fil, _son père_ s'amusait de la situation. Est-ce que Linoa était là elle aussi? Est-ce qu'ils étaient assis à dîner, commentant la nouvelle devant une assiette de pâtes? Laguna éprouvait–il donc une sorte de plaisir malsain à faire de Linoa la fille… non, soyons honnête, _l'enfant_ qu'il n'avait jamais eu? Squall n'était en aucun cas le fils de _cet homme. _En ce jour, il venait d'être officiellement déshérité, de perdre toute participation éventuelle à son futur. Squall Leonhart était à nouveau orphelin, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

Tel un serpent venimeux, Squall siffla dans son esprit en se rappelant le "Merde!" Murmuré par Quistis. Un autre "ami" qui l'avait trahi, un autre à se réjouir de sa souffrance. Elle savait, bon sang, et elle était là ! Elle était là pour les dernières minutes de Linoa, elle savait combien ça l'avait touché. La jeune femme pouvait clamer le connaître, être un "expert en Squall"… Elle ne savait rien… Ne savait rien de lui. Parce que si elle l'avait connu, elle n'aurait jamais pu lui tourner ainsi le dos. La voix des deux traîtres passait en boucle dans sa tête une sorte de mélodie fatale…

L'homme tourmenté shoota dans un caillou qui alla se taper au coin d'une maison faisant s'effriter le mur. Les petits éclats de pierre et de peinture lui donnèrent une idée macabre. Le grand manoir était orné d'une grande baie vitrée sur la façade. Il serait si facile de briser cette fenêtre, un seul coup suffirait. Il pourrait regarder tomber les mille et un morceaux, il pourrait les laisser entrer dans sa chair à la manière du verre en début de matinée. Il pourrait laisser couler le sang et mettre fin à cette existence de souffrance qu'il menait.

Les choses étaient censées aller mieux après son retour… Pourquoi, pourquoi ça ne marchait pas?

La petite route pavée fit place aux planches d'un pont qu'il traversa. Un large ruisseau traversait le village avant de former un lac à la sortie de la ville. Il aurait pu s'arrêter et admirer la beauté du paysage s'il avait pu dépasser sa propre horreur. Il bouillait de rage et shooter dans un gros caillou ne suffit pas à l'apaiser.

Il avait besoin de cogner. L'objet le plus proche était la rambarde du pont. Sans réfléchir, il y donna un puissant coup de poing de la main droite. La rambarde fut secouée sur toute sa longueur sous la force de l'impact. Il baissa les yeux sur sa blessure, elle saignait abondamment. La bande prit une teinte morbide, pourtant, il n'avait pas mal, la blessure ne le piquait pas. Ce n'était jamais les blessures _physiques_ qui faisaient mal. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à gérer la douleur.

Ses pas se ralentirent et devinrent plus incertains comme il continuait le long du chemin. Il revoyait ses yeux. C'était comme regarder deux photos différentes mais posées sur un seul négatif. Les premiers yeux: ceux qu'il avait vu la nuit où ils avaient dansé sous les étoiles. Ceux qui brillaient ce soir-là, à Horizon, au clair de lune. Les seconds: Ceux qu'il avait vus dans la salle de bain, pleins d'indifférence et d'apathie. Ils ne contenaient plus aucune émotion, ils semblaient plutôt accentuer sa personnalité … Ils étaient la copie des siens quand il était jeune, avant qu'il ne la laisse entrer dans son monde de solitude.

C'était comme s'il s'observait de l'extérieur: son esprit serait l'acteur et son corps un costume dans une pièce grossière. Il se sentait comme une marionnette dont les gestes étaient décidés par un fou. Depuis sa naissance jusqu'à ce moment précis, chacun de ses pas n'était rien d'autre que guidés par des fils invisibles. Pour un peu, il en aurait ri. Il ne lui restait plus que ça: une vision de sa vie comme une immense farce d'humour noir.

C'était trop. L'envie primaire qu'il avait contenue plus tôt dans le salon revint sans pitié à la charge. Il hurla de pure furie répondant à un besoin extrême de soulagement. C'était un cri qui avait mis des années à se former qui se fit entendre sur le petit village étranger à l'histoire.

Le cri traversa la ville, amplifié par la résonance du petit cours d'eau. Dans le passé, il n'avait jamais été du genre à attirer l'attention mais là, il s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante. Les enfants qui jouaient à chat rentrèrent rapidement chez eux, effrayés. Ils l'avaient regardé comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre à deux têtes qui éventrait sa victime. Ils avaient peut-être raison.

Squall se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber à genoux. Son mouvement fit se lever un petit nuage de poussière. Sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre… au moins alors il _sentirait_ quelque chose. Bizarrement, le cri avait drainé une partie de sa colère, mais il en restait encore.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant. Il devait maintenir un semblant de stabilité avant que l'étau ne se resserre encore, l'étranglant complètement à la manière d'un boa constrictor qui lui briserait la nuque en une étreinte. Il avait si longtemps cru qu'il était prisonnier de ses illusions. Maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus d'illusions, elles étaient devenues sa réalité. Il allait devoir y faire face dut-il en mourir. Il en était à un point où… ça pouvait arriver.

Se relevant, il se jura de faire face, pour elle… Même si ça devait l'amener à ne plus vouloir le voir. De toutes façons, elle méritait bien plus que tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais offrir. Ca le rendait malade de ne serait ce que penser qu'elle lui avait dit "je t'aime" à lui… Elle était peut-être aussi folle que lui en cette seconde.

Le chemin se poursuivit entre les maisons et les boutiques. Il marcha sans relâche, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Le fleuriste… le lieu de leur rencontre surnaturelle. Lise… la vieille dame l'avait appelée _Lise_. A l'évidence, elle cherchait à refaire sa vie dans un vain espoir de normalité. Elle ne serait jamais normale. A cause de son erreur à lui, toutes ces années auparavant.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, jusqu'à côté du fleuriste. Un petit café adjacent à l'auberge où il était censé dormir. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le bois d'un tonneau de bière qui blanchissait sur les bords. Ca ne changerait rien, il avait besoin de bien plus fort. C'était un foutu bar, ils devaient avoir de plus forts alcools à l'intérieur.

"Non, pas cette fois… Ne lui montre pas l'épave que tu es devenu"

__ Vous savez, ça ne résoudra rien. _Le réprimanda quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il se tourna, mettant fin à la lutte intérieure qu'il menait. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas s'en prendre à la vieille dame qui le jugeait ouvertement. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien dans son dilemme. Pour autant, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Etait-il donc si transparent ?

__ Merci M__me__ McCay. _ Lâcha-t-il la mâchoire serrée. _Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir à l'avenir. _

_Wark! Wark!_

Un son strident lui perça les tympans et il aperçut le second membre de l'équipage. Il fit la roue, en signe de dominance et commença à gratter les cailloux de ses pattes.

__ Non Lucky. Je suis sûre que cet homme ne voulait pas être aussi… ingrat. C'est juste que les gens de la ville ne sont pas habitués à nos manières. _Elle gratta la nuque de l'animal et il se calma un peu. _Et puis, je suis sûre que M__.__ Leonhart prend bien soin de Lise. Je suis également certaine qu'il ne fera rien qui risque de la mettre en colère. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas petit mignon à plumes. _

__ Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, adressez-vous directement à moi s'il vous plaît et non à votre foutu chocobo. _

C'était peut-être le ton employé, ou alors l'oiseau se sentit menacé, toujours est-il qu'il manifesta son mécontentement avec agressivité. Il se retourna et gratta à nouveau le sol à coup de griffes. Cette fois-ci, il mit plus de force et Squall reçut une volée de petits cailloux et de poussière en pleine face. C'était la goutte en trop. Le chocobo venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Instinctivement, Squall se jeta en avant sur le flanc de l'oiseau mais vit son geste stoppé par Maude. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi frêle, elle savait comment parer un coup. Lucky se prépara à charger l'homme de toute sa force. Seulement, l'oiseau n'était pas stupide… Dans le monde des animaux, un regard de pure haine pouvait faire se détourner un prédateur de sa proie.

__ Ok, ok… Chacun dans son coin vous deux… Mais vous êtes pire que les bonnes femmes du club de cartes! On pourrait peut-être régler ce différend autour d'un bon repas, non? Vous deux les jeunes êtes les bienvenus chez moi ce soir pour dîner. _

__ Je pense que je vais devoir refuser, à moins que vous ne serviez des escalopes de chocobo. _ Siffla le jeune homme en regardant la montagne de plumes.

__ Ne l'écoute pas Lucky. Il est simplement en colère parce qu'on ne sert pas de steaks arrières._

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il réalisa qu'il venait d'attaquer un chocobo sans autre raison que "il m'a regardé de travers". Et il y avait l'humiliation d'avoir vu son geste bloqué par quelqu'un qui était sans aucun doute le dernier témoin de l'ère des dinosaures. Pour le moment, le seul tort de Maude McCay était de l'empêcher de commettre l'erreur de boire… et de s'inquiéter pour Linoa, quelque chose qui lui avait complètement échappé quelques heures auparavant.

__ Je suis désolé_ Offrit-il, tentant de limiter les dégâts. _La matinée a été longue, c'est tout. Et je ne vois pas d'amélioration à l'horizon. _

__ Je ne suis pas celle à qui vous devriez offrir vos excuses. _Dit-elle avec sérieux.

__ Je ne peux pas présenter d'excuses à un oiseau. _

__ Non, en effet… mais je ne parlais pas de Lucky. _

Ok, elle avait envie de mourir-elle aussi ? C'était son combat. Avoir une inconnue s'arroger le droit d'interférer dans sa vie privée allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait tolérer.

__ M__me__ McCay, une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie de vos conseils, mais je suis un grand garçon_. Répondit-il avec sarcasme. Elle pouvait continuer mais alors il ne promettait plus rien.

__ Ecoutez… _Elle soupira changeant légèrement de tactique. _Je suis désolée. Je crois que l'on a pris un mauvais départ. Vraiment, je n'ai rien contre vous jeune homme. Je m'inquiète simplement pour Lise. C'est un amour et je détesterais la voir souffrir. _

__ Moi aussi_. Admit-il doucement, avalant péniblement.

__ Elle a aidé une vieille dame et son chocobo. Sans elle, la banque m'aurait laissée sans ressources. C'est un ange. _

Maude ne connaissait pas la jeune femme depuis longtemps, mais elle avait vu son cœur généreux. Ses secrets qu'elle cachait derrière ses sourires. Au fond d'elle, la vieille dame sentait que quelque chose la gênait, elle avait vu la jeune femme sans ses sourires et la douleur qui alors faisait surface. Les larmes qui coulaient en silence quand elle aidait à la boutique. La façon dont elle perdait son regard dans les étoiles, à la recherche de quelque chose de bien plus grand que ce que Winhill lui offrirait jamais.

__ Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'inquiéter autant qu'elle quand Lucky vous a frappé. J'ai cru que la pauvre petite allait me faire une crise de nerfs. Pour un simple "on s'est connu étant plus jeune", vous devez partager une sacrée histoire…Je me rappelle ce que c'est d'être jeune et des sentiments qui vont avec. Oh, je ne dis pas que je ne ressens pas ça quand je vois M. Finnigan, mais, soyons honnêtes… malheureusement, le cœur n'est pas toujours la première chose à s'exprimer. _Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais et un clin d'œil.

Il chassa ce dernier commentaire de son esprit. Il avait déjà l'impression qu'un dix-huit tonnes manœuvrait entre ses tempes. Maintenant, il avait l'impression que ce même camion venait de le renverser et de lui rouler dessus… encore et encore. Mais au-delà de l'image grossière, un détail s'imprima dans son esprit. Linoa avait montré des émotions autre que son indifférence. Etait-ce seulement momentané? Cette vieille femme avait peut-être lu quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose que lui avait manqué. Mais il était vrai que Linoa ne le regardait directement que rarement.

__ C'était une amie, rien de plus. _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait à défendre sa relation avec Linoa. Qui voulait-il convaincre, Maude ou lui ?

__ Oh! Vous savez, ça ne me regarde pas… _

__ On y est. _Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

__ A ce propos… _La femme s'interrompit. Elle chercha dans ses poches et en sortit le téléphone de Squall. _Votre doctoresse a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'air inquiète: j'espère que tout va bien. Lucky a entendu sonner votre téléphone dans le champ ce matin. Le pauvre petit a cru que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. On était en chemin vers chez vous pour le rendre… C'est le destin qui nous a fait se rencontrer en chemin… _

"Non, le destin aurait pour de vrai fait tomber le ciel sur la tête de cette fichue bestiole"

Attrapant le téléphone, il retrouva sa réalité. Le petit appareil représentait le monde qu'il avait voulu mettre entre parenthèses. Le lien entre lui et la vie qu'il s'était faite à Trabia. _Elise. _Evidemment qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il n'était jamais allé à l'auberge et, comme toujours, il l'avait laissée sans nouvelle. Comme il serait simple de retourner vers elle. De se réfugier dans ses bras et la laisser chasser ses démons pour lui, lui donner quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, indifféremment du vide interne qu'il portait. Elise méritait mieux. Bon sang, les _deux_ méritaient mieux que se laisser enfermer avec lui dans la prison qu'il s'était lui-même créée, une prison aux barreaux formés d'échec et de haine.

__ Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois rentrer jeune homme. Une tempête approche et vous savez les effets que ça a sur mes vieux rhumatismes… N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir, mignon. On a toujours moyen d'apprécier quelque chose de plus excitant que la collection de dentiers de M. Alandale. Et puisque vous avez trop mauvais caractère pour accepter de dîner avec une hôtesse accueillante et extrêmement sexy, je viendrai vous porter de la soupe dans la soirée. _Elle s'adressa à son compagnon à plumes. _Maintenant, sois poli et dis au-revoir. _

_Kweh! Kweh!_

Si les chocobos pouvaient froncer des sourcils, c'est exactement ce que celui ci faisait. Cette grande autruche hors de prix cherchait à relancer la bataille malgré les efforts de son propriétaire. Et puis, il était persuadé que la traduction de la réponse de l'oiseau était un genre de phrase qui ne se disait pas en présence féminine. Il se détourna avant de faire quelque chose qu'il viendrait à regretter. Avoir le commandant en chef de la T.G.U. arrêté pour meurtre de chocobo ne lui serait pas d'un très grande aide. En même temps, ça pourrait l'aider à appuyer sa fragilité mentale.

* * *

La douce odeur du café juste moulu emplit la pièce. Elise vida un deuxième sachet de sucre dans sa tasse. Touillant machinalement, elle ne quittait pas des yeux le rapport qu'elle tenait de l'autre main. Ca l'attirait comme une force invisible.

Et elle n'était _pas_ l'objet immobile.

Les mots étaient fascinants et pourtant énervants. Elle connaissait déjà une part de la légende, la terrible bataille que les cinq adolescents avaient du mener et le néant de la compression temporelle. Mais, encore une fois, elle ne pouvait lire que ce qu'elle était autorisée à savoir. Les Gardens gardaient précieusement leurs secrets. C'est ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient l'élite, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs pour rien.

Depuis qu'elle travaillait là, elle n'avait jamais mis leur système en question. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé à Squall qui ne soit d'ordre médical ; ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur la compression temporelle où les évènements qui l'avaient provoquée. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour faire correctement son travail et le peu qu'il lui avait raconté en session ou dans leur lit. Tout ce qu'elle savait de Linoa elle l'avait appris par des tierces personnes, de ses amis à lui ou de gens qui la connaissaient elle. Squall gardait sa relation avec Linoa aussi secrète sinon plus que n'importe quel secret des Gardens.

La version abrégée était là en noir et blanc, mais c'était les blancs, _les pages blanches _qu'elle avait besoin de comprendre. Les réponses étaient quelque part sur la cassette, si seulement elle pouvait en trouver le code.

C'est ce qui l'avait conduit jusque-là. Un nombre impressionnant de livres s'étalaient sur son bureau et encore d'autres étaient empilés par terre. Des témoignages historiques, des livres théoriques, des magazines, et même des articles de journal sur microfiches jonchaient son bureau. La bibliothèque était pleine de données pour qui savait où chercher. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Peu importe ce dont il était question…ça commençait par Linoa, ça au moins elle l'avait compris.

Etrangement, les informations trouvées commençaient à la fasciner. Les sorcières n'étaient pas un phénomène nouveau, mais elle ne connaissait que quelques cas. Elise était, après tout, une scientifique. Avec son esprit scientifique, elle ne croyait pas à la magie et à ses valeurs curatives. La magie n'était pas toujours fiable, pas toujours disponible, au moins pour le peuple. Les Gardens, c'était autre chose. Ils gardaient leur magie au moins aussi bien que leurs secrets.

Ils avaient tout appris à Elise. Ils lui avaient appris à se servir des G-Forces, des sorts de guérison. Ils lui avaient appris à soigner un gamin de sept ans pour qu'il puisse retourner en classe apprendre à tuer. Apprendre à tuer, _comme il faut_, pour que ses collègues n'aient pas la moindre chance de sauver leur victime.

Peut-être avaient-ils peur des sorcières pour cette raison: elles ne pouvaient pas être contrôlées. Les gardens n'aimaient pas ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler. C'est pour ça que, selon elle, ils avaient maintenu Squall à sa place de proviseur, parce que, en toute honnêteté, ils le contrôlaient. Qu'ils en soient conscients ou non, le grand conseil le contrôlait depuis le jour où il avait scellé le sort de Linoa. La compassion qui avait peut-être existée jadis avait disparu avec le départ de Cid. Mais elle était prête à parier que cette même compassion était ce qui lui avait donné accès à cette cassette. Cid voulait qu'elle sache, même s'il ne pouvait pas le dire ouvertement. Elise pensait que sa compassion venait non pas de son statut de fondateur de l'organisation mais du fait que sa femme avait été une sorcière. Elle aurait pu être celle emprisonnée dans ce cauchemar de glace.

Soupirant, elle posa le livre et attrapa son café. De sa main libre, elle saisit la version écrite de l'enregistrement classé. C'était l'une des premières choses et l'une des plus difficiles qu'Elise ait fait en préparation de ses recherches. Elle cherchait désespérément un point de départ pour ses recherches. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les mots comme elle prit une gorgée de café. En feuilletant la fin du document, quelque chose avait accroché son regard, quelque chose qui ne lui était pas paru pertinent sur l'enregistrement. Mais, encore une fois, à l'écoute de la cassette, elle n'entendait que le désespoir dans sa voix.

_ _Non, on dirait qu'il le revit. Je sais qu'il répète que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais, la façon dont il en parle, je me demande…_

__ Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Comment peut… elle peut faire ça?_

"Comment peut-elle faire ça?" Lut Elise en silence.

Qui? Linoa? Comment Linoa pouvait-elle faire quoi? A l'air surpris du Dr Stevens, quel que soit ce "ça"… elle l'avait fait. Que pouvait faire une sorcière? Et quand pouvait-elle le faire? Le rêve. Il devait parler du rêve. Pouvait-elle lui envoyer ces cauchemars? Etait-ce une sorte de pouvoir télépathique qui le retenait en son pouvoir? Peut-être était-ce sa façon de le garder sous son emprise, y compris dans la mort. Mais une sorcière pouvait-elle vraiment ça? C'était peut-être ce sur quoi elle devait se concentrer, pas sur les sorts que Linoa pouvait jeter, mais sur les messages télépathiques, les illusions qu'elle lui envoyait pendant son sommeil. De ce qu'elle comprenait, Ellone en était capable, serait-il si surprenant que Linoa puisse en faire autant ?

Et si c'était vrai… Linoa était celle qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

* * *

Il voyait à présent la maison, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à faire les derniers pas. Arrivé au pont, il s'arrêta avant de s'y engager. Non pas pour admirer la vue, ni même pour frapper une nouvelle fois la rambarde, il était simplement trop effrayé pour faire les derniers pas. Ca le rendait malade. _Il se dégoûtait. _Ses pensées revinrent au mémorial et à sa faiblesse. Il était à nouveau l'adolescent assis sur les marches, trop apeuré pour aller la voir… pour regarder la vie qu'il avait prise. Au moins, en ce temps-là, il s'accrochait aux trois derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Aujourd'hui, ses derniers mots n'étaient ni plus ni moins que "fout le camp d'ici".

Il s'était déjà trouvé à cet endroit, pas en tant que lui, mais en tant qu'invité dans la peau d'un autre. C'était comme un cruel déjà vu. Laguna Loire s'était lui aussi retrouvé sur ce pont, à un carrefour de sa vie. Squall voyait les conséquences de son choix. Cette ville était-elle une sorte de malédiction? Qu'était-il supposé faire? S'enfuir comme son "père" l'avait fait, quitter cet endroit sans se retourner? C'était une ironie sans nom, il était condamné à reproduire les mêmes erreurs. A la différence que Raine _voulait_ Laguna à ses côtés. Linoa le voulait oublié sur l'île de l'enfer.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour mesurer calmement le pour et le contre. Courir, oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer, retourner vivre le mensonge qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à faire tenir. Ou rentrer et lui faire face, la laisser lui arracher le cœur alors qu'il vivait encore. Ce n'était pas un choix, il le savait… qu'elle le rejette était sans importance. C'était sa faute et il méritait toutes ces souffrances… au moins de sa main.

Ses soi-disant amis et famille, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être une souris prisonnière dans une cage. Adolescent, c'était les fragments de passé que lui envoyait sa sœur adoptive, des fragments de quelque chose qui restait toujours hors de portée. Ca aurait été si facile pour elle de lui dire la vérité, mais, une nouvelle fois, ces mêmes personnes qui clamaient haut et fort s'inquiéter pour lui se servaient en fait tout simplement de lui. Sans prévenir, sans demander la permission, ils lui empruntaient son esprit pour leurs désirs égoïstes. En huit ans, rien n'avait changé. Laguna, Quistis, et Dieu seul savait qui d'autre encore, très certainement une longue liste de personnes riaient de sa naïveté. Et, aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre, Linoa en faisait partie. Il était toujours cette souris prise au piège et encore une fois, la vérité dansait sous ses yeux, hors d'atteinte. Cependant, ce n'était pas son esprit qu'ils volaient cette fois, c'était sa raison.

Squall regarda le portable qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à laisser ce dernier lien avant que ça ne commence vraiment. Il pouvait partir et fuir, aller se réfugier auprès d'Elise comme à chaque fois que les démons attaquaient. Elle le garderait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte le mirage de leur départ. Mais aujourd'hui, le démon était un ange revenu des enfers qui le regardait les yeux vides. Tout ce temps-là il l'avait passé à courir après elle et voilà que maintenant il considérait faire demi-tour. Il ne le pouvait pas, et il le savait pertinemment.

Elle serait très blessée de ce geste, et il savait qu'elle était inquiète. "Désolé" murmura-t-il comme si elle pouvait l'entendre. Il l'appellerait peut-être une fois que tout serait terminé, s'il restait quelque chose de lui. Elle comprendrait ou non. Sincèrement, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Mais Squall Leonhart avait cet incroyable pouvoir de briser tout ce qu'il touchait. Et si elle ne le savait toujours pas après tout ce temps, alors, elle vivait dans ses propres illusions. Avec un dernier regard, il éteignit son téléphone. Les dés étaient jetés. Il raffermit son esprit fragile et ne se retourna pas en s'engageant sur la route du non-retour.

* * *

Linoa passa ses bras dans les manches du T-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Elle avait horreur de sortir de la douche. Son corps prenait un temps fou à se réchauffer. Les mèches humides de ses cheveux dans la nuque lui lançaient des frissons sur ses bras et dans le dos. Le T-shirt gris retomba sur son corps et elle le défroissa de ses mains. Les semaines passées en carton avaient donné à ses vêtements des plis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effacer… et elle n'avait jamais appris à repasser. Elle se maudit de n'avoir jamais pris le temps d'apprendre et finit par se considérer cause perdue. Elle choisit donc de rentrer son T-shirt dans son jean. Elle se dirigeait vers sa commode à la recherche d'un pull quand quelque chose accrocha son regard.

Il y avait six boîtes de médicaments alignées sur la table de chevet. A l'évidence, il ne s'agissait pas des siennes… Elle avait fini son traitement depuis longtemps. "Pourquoi a-t-il autant de médicaments à prendre?" Se demanda la jeune sorcière en se rapprochant, guidée par la curiosité. Sa raison lui disait de faire marche arrière, que ça ne la regardait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de fouiller dans les affaires de Squall. Ca ne la regardait pas. Pourtant, une étrange inquiétude la poussait en avant. Il ne s'agissait pas de compléments alimentaires ou de vitamines. Et si… et s'il était malade? Lentement, elle prit une des boîtes la portant à hauteur de visage. Les pilules firent du bruit comme elle cherchait le nom sur l'emballage.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claquait au rez-de-chaussée lui fit rapidement tourner la tête. C'était le bruit d'une porte que l'on claquait violemment. Elle fut soudainement prise de panique et reposa rapidement la bouteille, attrapa le premier pull à portée de main et se rua vers les escaliers. Il ne partirait pas comme ça, si? Bon sang, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

"Tu ne voulais plus le voir" se moqua une petite voix intérieure "ton souhait est maintenant exaucé".

Non. Non, pas comme ça. Au fond d'elle, elle n'avait _jamais_ voulu le blesser, même après les mots durs qu'il avait eus pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle le retienne. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses irrésolues comme ça. La jeune femme descendit les premières marches à toute allure, ignorant les frissons qui la parcouraient de ne porter qu'un T-shirt. Elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche en réalisant qu'il était là, face à elle, posant son regard intense sur elle. Ses yeux étaient durs et pénétrants, elle évita le contact direct. Le silence s'engouffra dans la pièce pendant quelques longues et denses secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa voix.

__ J'ai… J'ai cru que tu étais parti. _

Son regard ne faiblit pas.

__ C'est ce que tu veux ?_

"Non". Répondit son cœur aussitôt. Mais elle refusa de le formuler à voix haute. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui. Elle devait rester forte. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui… elle devait se le prouver à elle. Même si elle ne passait pas un jour sans penser à lui, … pas une nuit sans s'endormir à force de larmes versées. Non, Linoa Heartilly n'avait pas besoin de lui. Même si alors qu'elle se répétait cela elle luttait contre l'envie folle qu'elle avait de se jeter dans ses bras et de le _remercier_ d'être resté. Il n'était pas sa vie, elle avait une vie à elle. En tout cas, … elle cherchait à se la créer.

La jeune femme remarqua alors le bandage de sa main, complètement imprégné de sang. Elle n'avait pas pensé que sa blessure était aussi profonde. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu pas mal de sang… et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup.

__ Tu… t'es encore fait mal à la main? Je peux changer le bandage si tu veux…_Elle finit sa phrase en remontant d'une marche sans attendre la réponse.

__ Non! _Dit-il, la voix dure et autoritaire. _Je veux que tu répondes à ma question!_

Elle fut prise de cours par sa soudaine colère mais refusa de se laisser atteindre.

__ Squall, je …_

__ Contente-toi de répondre bon sang ! _Insista-t-il avec un geste de la main. _Est-ce que tu veux que je parte?_

__ Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?_ Répliqua-t-elle aussi forte. Ses yeux étaient si froids et durs… elle voulait fuir. _Tu finiras par partir tôt ou tard… que je le veuille ou non. _Murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

__ Quoi ?_

__ J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire! Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux Squall !_ Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle était en train de perdre sa bataille pour faire front.

Squall gronda de frustration, se prenant une nouvelle fois la tête entre les mains. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait abandonné ses efforts pour faire bonne figure. Elle semblait s'amuser à éluder la question et ses sentiments. Très bien. Si elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, il en poserait une autre appelant une réponse claire à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas se dérober.

__ Qui sait Linoa?_

__ Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire. Tu es assez grand pour te prendre en main… Tu dois savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi…_

__ Non. _L'interrompit-il. _Qui sait ?_

Elle ne put retenir le frisson qui la traversa. Et cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas du froid. Linoa savait que cette question viendrait… mais pour autant elle n'était prête à y répondre. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était le voir rediriger une partie de sa colère vers ses deux plus proches amis. Elle voulait prendre le blâme sur elle seule. C'était sa décision, la seule chose dont ils étaient coupables, c'était d'avoir respecté sa volonté. Ils ne méritaient pas de se retrouver mêlés à tout ça. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça contre lui. Pourtant, elle en savait assez pour savoir que Squall refuserait de voir les choses sous cet angle. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était déjà au courant.

__ Tu as l'air d'avoir une petite idée…_ Répondit-elle froidement, retrouvant son calme.

__ Je veux t'entendre me le dire. _Expliqua-t-il avec un peu moins d'agressivité. Il y avait un soupçon de plainte dans sa voix.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, baissa la tête en silence. Elle réfléchissait peut-être aux mots qu'elle allait dire, elle priait peut-être pour obtenir le pardon de ses amis qu'elle s'apprêtait à trahir.

__ Quistis… et Laguna. _

Squall chercha à retenir sa colère qui resurgit rien qu'à l'entente de leurs noms.

__ Et?_

__ Et c'est tout._ Termina-t-elle sur la défensive… Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle lui mentirait? Ok, d'accord, c'était une remarque idiote. Mais il était là face à elle, et elle ne lui mentirait jamais dans une situation pareille.

__ Ne mens pas !_ Hurla-t-il. _Pour l'amour de Dieu, plus de mensonges! _Son mal de tête s'était transformé en Tchernobyl interne.

__ Je ne mens pas ! _Linoa passa ses mains sur son visage avec fureur et chercha en même temps à refouler les larmes qui se rapprochaient du bord. _Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste pendant que j'étais à l'étage? Tu fouillais dans mes affaires? Tu penses peut-être que tu peux débarquer ici comme chez toi et reprendre le dessus sur ton ancien client?_

Ce mot encore. Client. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

__ Linoa, que. _

__ Tu leur as parlé ?_ Une horrible image lui traversa l'esprit. _Est-ce que l'un d'eux a appelé? Qu'est-ce que tu as été leur dire? Je te jure Squall que si tu es allé dire quoique ce soit qui ait pu les blesser, je…_Sa voix était lancée sur un crescendo sans fin.

Chaque mot résonnait dans sa tête… comme le crissement d'ongles sur un tableau de classe… il ne le supportait pas.

__ Je les ai entendus sur le répondeur ! _L'interrompit-il, priant silencieusement qu'elle ne puisse pas aller plus haut dans les aigus. La douleur était si grande. _Je t'ai entendue écouter le message de Quistis… Je voulais le réentendre. Parce qu'à voir la façon dont tout ceci m'a été caché, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir jamais obtenir une réponse directe de toi maintenant !_

Son visage se tendit sous la colère.

__ Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit de faire comme chez toi, ça ne voulait pas dire que je te donnais accès à ma vie privée. C'est juste une formule de politesse, une de ces choses que l'on est censé dire… c'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre! Mais prendre les choses pour ce qu'elles sont c'est ce que tu fais de mieux, non?_

Les mots sortaient comme de l'acide. Elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pleinement lui en vouloir d'avoir été curieux… elle-même était en train de fouiller quand elle l'avait entendu claquer la porte. Bon sang, cet homme en avait du culot! Dans sa colère, elle ignora les tremblements violents de son corps qui demandait plus de chaleur.

__ Quant à qui sait pour moi, aucun des deux n'a vraiment eu le choix. Laguna a du autoriser l'opération et Quistis était en charge de mes biens si on regarde les choses de ton point de vue pratique. La vérité, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sois bles…_Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle n'allait certainement pas le mettre au courant de ses sentiments pour lui. _Ils ne voulaient pas détruire ta vie. Ils m'ont laissé le choix, et, surprise, moi non plus je ne voulais pas ruiner ton avenir. Je voulais que tu sois heureux, que tu vives sans avoir à te préoccuper d'une sorcière en liberté… malgré le fait que ce soit ça ton travail. _

Elle respira profondément. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. Son cœur se resserra, à l'agonie. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser… elle ne voulait pas dire ça et voir la peine dans ses yeux. Pourtant, elle la voyait maintenant bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment d'où elle venait exactement. Peut-être des cris qui devaient lui faire mal à la tête… peut-être voulait-il simplement rentrer. En tout cas, c'est sûr, ce n'était pas elle qui le retenait. Linoa savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre docilement sur le dos pour l'aider à lui arracher le cœur et à la tuer lentement. Au plus profond d'elle-même, il y avait cet instinct de survie qui se manifesta. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable des mots qu'elle prononça ensuite:

__ Peut-être que je voulais juste commencer une nouvelle vie avant qu'une foule ne vienne frapper à ma porte en criant "au bûcher!". Quoique ce soit Squall Leonhart, il s'agit de ma vie, ça ne te regarde en rien et je ne te dois pas de réponses. Je ne te dois absolument rien!_

"Oh, sûr que non!" Répliqua-t-il aussitôt en lui-même."Et toutes ces années passées en thérapie? Les dix pour cent de mon salaire transférés directement dans le fond de recherche pour la dé-cryogénisation? Les efforts fait pour faire tenir ce foutu programme canin à Galbadia? Et tous ces cauchemars qui me poursuivent quand je dors… quand je suis réveillé. Tu m'es redevable parce que c'est toi que j'ai de brûlée sur mes rétines, c'est toi que je vois en permanence! Tu m'es redevable pour les cicatrices que j'ai dans le dos, pour mes dépendances! Tu m'es redevable parce que dans trois jours je vais passer en cours martiale et que je vais perdre mon travail puisque mes délires mettent les autres en danger !"

Les mots seraient sortis s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé à temps et n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il disait.

"**Mes **dépendances"

"**Mes** délires"

Il la tenait responsable de ses erreurs, de ses fautes. L'argent, il s'en foutait royalement, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider à s'échapper de la prison dans laquelle il l'avait lui-même jetée. Il aurait du faire transférer l'ensemble de son salaire. Il lui était redevable lui, il ne pourrait jamais repayer sa dette, même en un million d'années. Et elle avait raison. Mais ça lui faisait du mal de penser qu'elle le voyait venu ici pour récupérer un bien quelconque.

__ Tu as raison… _Dit-il finalement, sa colère s'étant calmée. _Tu ne me dois rien. _

Elle resta debout là, tremblante, quelque part surprise par sa réponse. La jeune femme s'était mentalement préparée à répondre à une nouvelle attaque. La dernière chose qu'elle s'était imaginée c'était de l'entendre acquiescer. C'était comme fermer les yeux, s'attendre à recevoir un coup de poing en pleine face et recevoir un oreiller à la place. A ce moment-là, elle resta sans voix. Ses doigts triturèrent le pull qu'elle n'avait toujours pas revêtu. Elle baissa les yeux et sembla le remarquer pour la première fois. Linoa y vit une sortie, un moyen de s'occuper et enfila les manches pour mettre fin à ses frissons.

Il la fixa de ses yeux de marbres qui cachaient une quantité irraisonnable de culpabilité. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à sa remarque… parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ce n'était que la vérité. Que lui avait-il apporté ? Rien. Il n'avait fait que prendre. Il lui avait pris sa vie, son bonheur. Apparemment les seules choses qu'il lui avait apportées c'était l'intolérance au froid, et une vieille bague en ar…

Squall reporta soudainement son attention sur le collier qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Il était maintenant caché sous ses gros pulls. Mais pour le moment, elle passait le pull par la tête et son cou était dégagé. Le collier reposait sur le T-shirt sombre. Il repéra deux bagues, celle de sa mère… et une autre.

Sa bague… Elle ne la portait plus.


End file.
